INESPERADO
by Line Black
Summary: Bella sempre amou seu melhor amigo Edward, o tipo perfeito que nunca precisaria olhar para ela como mulher...Os dois passam uma noite juntos e agora ela descobre que ele a quer para si... Tudo muito lindo, mas a vida não é tão facil... E/B
1. Noite de paixão

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**AVISO: **Contem NC17. Se você continuar a ler será por sua conta e risco.

**INESPERADO**

**I. Noite de paixão **

_**Bella PDV**_

_Como era possível aquilo estar acontecendo?_

Era isso que eu me perguntava, enquanto sentia Edward me prensar contra a porta do apartamento dele, que ele havia acabado de fechar com um chute, e me dava mais um daqueles beijos voluptuosos e arrebatadores, que eu correspondia deliciada.  
Essa definitivamente estava sendo a noite mais insana e prazerosa da minha vida, porem também parecia irreal em iguais proporções. Nós sempre havíamos sido amigos, os melhores amigos desde a infância e nunca acontecera nada antes e agora estávamos a um passo de uma noite de sexo selvagem... _passo esse que eu estava louca para dar.  
_Eu sempre fui louca pelo Edward, mas sempre fui sua amiga comum, ele sempre foi "areia demais para o meu caminhãozinho" e agora isso... E ninguém poderia culpar a bebida, afinal nós só havíamos tomados dois drinques cada um, tinha que ser desejo. Poderia ser apenas por uma noite, mas estávamos nos desejando mutuamente.

Edward andou comigo, sem parar de me beijar, me segurando fortemente pela cintura. Tive a sensação de estar indo ao céu e quando percebi estávamos no quarto dele e ele me deitava na cama.

- Edward... – eu não saberia dizer se havia sido uma suplica ou um protesto... Há anos eu vinha fantasiando como seria passar uma noite com Edward Cullen, mas em alguma parte de minha mente ainda existia a Bella sensata que se perguntava o que aconteceria amanhã e para onde iria nossa amizade depois disso.

Edward passou a língua na pele atrás da minha orelha e mordeu o lóbulo, eu parei de respirar por um instante.

- Eu quero provar você _completamente_ Bella... – ele sussurrou com sua voz sexy.

Eu gemi em resposta e ele começou a levantar minha camiseta regata. Eu o ajudei e ele a lançou longe, enquanto observava meus seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã azul.

– Você fica linda de azul, mas ficará ainda melhor sem nenhuma roupa...

Eu estava chocada, Edward não era assim tão atirado... ou será que era?

Com rapidez e delicadeza, ele abriu meu sutiã e o retirou lentamente, depois se inclinou sobre mim e me beijou lenta e sensualmente. Mesmo com ele mantendo certa distancia entre nossos corpos, eu podia notar que ele estava excitado e aquilo, alem de massagear meu ego, ainda aumentava meu prazer.  
Enquanto nos beijávamos, eu abri os botões da camisa dele com pressa e ao terminar, passei minhas mãos por seus ombros e fui acariciando até chegar ao seu ventre. Edward gemeu e o som foi maravilhoso. Ele fechou os olhos e parou qualquer movimento por um instante, para depois se livrar de sua camisa e voltar a me beijar com mais ardor. Os olhos verdes dele estavam escuros de pura luxuria. _Céus! Não poderia ficar mais perfeito._

Edward abriu minhas calças e me livrou delas. Depois começou a beijar meu pescoço e foi descendo seus beijos, o senti mordiscar meu ombro levemente e começar a fazer um caminho com sua língua até meus mamilos, que já estavam para lá de intumescidos. Eu gemi baixo e agarrei seus cabelos quando ele começou a chupar meu seio.

- Edward...

Ouvir seu nome pareceu incentivá-lo, porque ele passou a sugar com mais vontade e depois fez o mesmo com o outro seio. Meus olhos estavam revirando de prazer.  
Eu não sabia que um homem podia provocar tanto prazer assim, com esses simples toques.

Ele deixou meus seios e continuou a fazer um rastro de fogo com sua língua até meu ventre, então de repente ele beijou meu sexo sobre a calcinha.

- Edward... – eu levantei um pouco meu tronco. _Ele não iria fazer o que eu estava pensando... Era muito intimo e... embaraçoso._

- Shiii... - Edward fez com que eu me deitasse novamente – Apenas deite e aproveite. Eu vou te dar mais prazer do que você já teve na vida.

Ele quase arrancou minha calcinha e depois abriu minhas pernas, antes de se posicionar. Me acariciou levemente com os dedos e depois estimulou meu clitóris levemente.  
Eu soltei um grito involuntário e fechei minha boca, mordendo meu lábio para não fazer isso de novo. Edward viu e me beijou, sem deixar de me estimular.

- Não faça isso... Eu quero muito ouvir você gritar. – ele sussurrou, enquanto aumentou o ritmo.

Eu gritei de prazer, como ele queria.  
Edward sorriu e voltou a sua posição, afastou suas mãos e inspirou bem próximo a minha entrada. Instintivamente eu me sentei, em tempo de vê-lo lamber os lábios por antecipação, em seguida ele passou a língua em minha entrada. Eu arfei com e voltei a me deitar, o prazer provocado pelo toque de sua língua era indescritível.  
Edward começou a me chupar com vontade e dava leves mordidinhas em meu clitóris. Minha reação foi colocar minhas pernas sobre os ombros dele para que ele tivesse acesso mais facilmente. Ele pareceu aprovar, pois passou a me penetrar com sua língua e estimular meu clitóris com os dedos.

- Tão molhada e apertada... – ele disse contra meu corpo – Delicia...

Eu não conseguia raciocinar e movi meu quadril de encontro ao rosto dele, voltando a agarrar seus cabelos.  
- Edward... – eu gritei – Meu Deus! Edward... Se continuar assim... eu vou....

Então ele voltou a me chupar com empenho, me provocando um prazer intenso e me silenciando, até que eu gozei em sua boca, gemendo muito alto e indo parar em um lugar onde só havia Edward, eu e o prazer.  
Calmamente, ele deitou meu corpo e se ajoelhou, lambendo os lábios e me observando.  
- Seu gosto é absolutamente perfeito, viciante... _minha_ Bella – ele sussurrou com sua voz sexy.

Eu o observei, enquanto minha respiração voltava ao normal. Precisava tocá-lo e essa necessidade me assustava e me excitava, tinha plena certeza de que aquilo não aconteceria novamente, afinal Edward poderia ter a mulher que quisesesse, não precisava de maneira nenhuma ficar preso a alguém comum como eu, por isso eu tinha que aproveitar minha chance.

Me ajoelhei em na frente dele e o beijei, enquanto acariciava sua ereção por cima da calça. Ele gemeu em meio ao beijo e me agarrou com vontade.

- Agora é minha vez de cuidar de você... – eu disse antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha dele.

- Eu sou seu... – ele disse abrindo os braços.

Isso era verdade, ao menos por essa noite, ele era meu e eu ia aproveitar. Segurei seus ombros e nos virei fazendo com que ele se deitasse na cama e eu ficasse sobre ele. Beijei sua boca rápida e sensualmente e depois ataquei seu pescoço, dando beijos, leves mordidas e chupões, sem nunca deixar de alisar o peito dele. Edward gemia roucamente.  
Minhas mãos foram para os braços dele, enquanto eu beijava seu peito, circundei os cada mamilo dele com a língua e fui descendo meus beijos até seu ventre. Me demorei ali, enquanto abria o cinto dele e a calça, depois a deslizei para suas coxas. Ele mesmo se encarregou de tirar o resto. O volume em sua boxer preta parecia ter alcançado o seu volume maximo.  
Forcei Edward a se deitar novamente e resolvi intensificar a tortura.  
Queria que a noite que para mim seria inesquecível, também marcasse a vida dele.  
Me posicionei de modo para ficar sentada sobre o membro dele, ainda coberto pela boxer. Beijei seus lábios rapidamente e comecei a rebolar sobre ele, enquanto acariciava seu ventre. Seus gemidos ficavam cada vez mais roucos e constantes. Ele tentou se erguer, mas eu o empurrei para que voltasse a se deitar.

- Isso é tortura, Bella... – ele disse entre gemidos, enquanto acariciava minhas coxas.

- Se você não estiver gostando, eu posso parar. – eu provoquei. Estava adorando tudo, o prazer que eu sentia e a sensação de ter a excitação dele direcionada para mim.

- Não ouse. – ele disse com voz firme, apertando minhas coxas.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso malicioso e segurei suas mãos. Uma delas eu guiei para meus seios e a outra para meu sexo. Deixei que ele me acariciasse por alguns instantes e depois as afastei bruscamente.

- Não... – ele gemeu tentando me tocar novamente.

- Shiii... – eu afastei as mãos dele e desci meu corpo para roçar meus lábios levemente nos dele. Ele tentou aprofundar o beijou, mas eu me afastei – Comporte-se... – murmurei e segui passando minha língua no corpo dele até encontrar sua boxer, que eu comecei o tirar com os dentes.

Edward gemeu alto e agarrou o lençol.

Eu estava apressada, por isso acabei de tirar a cueca dele com as mãos e encarei deu membro.

_Céus!Eu nunca imaginei que fosse tão grande e grosso... e estava tão ereto._  
Me posicionei entre as pernas dele e beijei sua glande e passei minha língua levemente por ela. Edward gemeu alto. Este era o incentivo que eu precisava, passei minha língua por toda a extensão do membro dele e beijei sues testículos, para depois colocá-lo na boca, pelo menos a parte que coube, então comecei a chupar, fazendo um movimento de vai-e-vem moderado, enquanto massageava a parte que não cabia com as mãos.  
Os gemidos de Edward agora pareciam rosnados e ele pousou sua mão em minha cabeça, me "ajudando" no movimento e sua outra mão apertava o lençol com violência. Eu o sentia pulsante em minha boca e sabia que ele estava perto de gozar, mas não sabia se eu engoliria tudo ou me afastaria antes disso.  
Edward decidiu por mim e afastou minha cabeça.

- Não quero que nada me impeça de te beijar.

Eu assenti, me ajoelhei entre as pernas dele e comecei a estimulá-lo com as mãos. Em pouco tempo Edward gemeu alto, quase gritou, e gozou em minha mão.

Ele permaneceu deitado, enquanto sua respiração se acalmava e eu aproveitei para observá-lo, Edward tinha um corpo perfeito, só de olhar eu já me sentia quente, a pele pálida, os músculos suaves e todo o corpo potente.  
Logo que sua respiração se acalmou, ele me puxou e em deu um beijo arrebatador, para depois sussurrar em meu ouvido:  
- Agora, eu quero gozar dentro de você...

Eu quase morri com essa, minha respiração falhou.  
Ele nos virou na cama, ficando sobre mim, sem interromper o beijo. Uma de suas mãos foi para em meu seio e com a outra mão ele apertava minha cintura e puxava meu corpo de encontro ao dele.  
Eu acariciava seus cabelos com minhas mãos de modo um pouco agressivo.  
Edward guiou seus lábios para meu pescoço e depois para meus seios e eu já podia sentir que sua ereção havia alcançado o ápice.

- Edward... eu quero você dentro de mim... eu _preciso_ de você dentro de mim... – Não sei de onde aquelas palavras vieram, mas era a pura verdade.

Edward me encarou por um instante com um sorriso sensual em seus lábios e depois me beijou com ardor. Ele posicionou a cabeça dura de seu membro em minha entrada e me penetrou. Ele era enorme dentro de mim.  
Logo que eu me acostumei com seu tamanho, Edward começou a se movimentar, saindo quase completamente de mim para depois entrar novamente, cada vez suas estocadas eram mais profundas me levando ao delírio. Nós dois gemíamos juntos.

- Edward... mais rápido... mais forte... – eu precisava dele e ele me atendeu prontamente. Seus movimentos eram rápidos, fortes e iam bem fundo, me garantindo mais prazer do que eu já havia sentido em toda minha vida. Eu apertei meus músculos interiores em volta dele e ele rosnou.

- Assim você vai me matar, Bella...

Eu repeti o movimento com mais força e ele gemeu mais alto, aumentando a velocidades de seus movimentos.  
Meus gemidos se transformaram em gritos, quando eu alcancei o clímax, se fundindo aos gritos de Edward, enquanto eu o senti se derramar dentro demim.  
Ele deitou na cama e me puxou para perto dele, depositando um beijo suave em meus lábios.

- Isso foi...

- Perfeito. – eu completei em um sussurro, me aconchegando mais a ele, me deliciando com seu cheiro e seu calor.

Não demorou muito para que eu adormecesse.

**N/A: Oi pessoal.  
Aqui estou com mais um surto e, acreditem se quiserem, esse primeiro cáp. é mais um fruto da minha falta de entusiasmo com minha aula de Contabilidade Financeira, algo que agora mudou com a troca de professor.  
Bem, eu realmente não sei aonde essa fic vai dar e estou aceitando sugestões e esperando ansiosa por suas opiniões. Façam uma autora feliz, please.**

**Bjocas, Line Black. **


	2. Manhã perfeita

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**II. Manhã perfeita **

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu não me cansava de olhar para ela.  
Bella dormia tranquilamente, estava com a cabeça sobre meu tórax e envolvendo minha cintura com o braço. A noite com ela havia sido perfeita e excitante, e eu mal podia esperar para que se repetisse.

Logo Bella iria acordar e eu estava preocupado com isso. Havíamos bebido apenas dois drinks na boate e eu não tinha sido afetado em nada e acho que Bella também não... mas e se eu estivesse errado? Se ela estivesse "alta" e acordar agora assustada e me acusar de ter me aproveitado? Eu não suportaria isso. Não suportaria que ela me repudiasse logo depois de eu ter tomado uma atitude, que eu já deveria ter tomado há bastante tempo.

Eu ainda me pergunto quando exatamente minha melhor amiga e confidente passou a ser também minha amada, mas continuo sem obter resposta, sei apenas que em determinado momento, Bella se tornou o centro do meu mundo. Mas, o medo de que não desse certo fez com que eu deixasse as coisas como estavam, porque ao menos assim ela estaria ao meu lado. Para manter as aparências eu até me envolvi com outras pessoas... fui um canalha, _eu sei_, porque nenhuma delas teve chances, ou chegou perto de tocar meu coração por que ele pertence à Bella e será assim sempre.

Bella se mexeu levemente e eu soube que a hora da verdade havia chegado. Ela se bocejou e se movimentou ficando com metade do corpo sobre mim e eu percebi que somente naquele momento ela notou que estava acompanhada.

- Bom dia, linda. – eu disse quando ela olhou para mim.

- Edward? – ela parecia confusa. _Será que não se lembrava de_ _nada?_ - O que...

Eu vi um lampejo de compreensão em seus olhos e quase pude ouvir o click em sua mente.

- Ah! Meu Deus... – ela disse pausadamente em voz baixa, enquanto seu rosto adquiria um tom avermelhado. Eu realmente adorava vê-la corar – Nós... nós passamos... a noite juntos...?

Havia um toque de incredulidade em sua voz e eu não entendi o motivo.

- Receio que sim, meu amor... – eu disse sem evitar um sorriso.

- Eu não posso acreditar... – Bella escondeu seu rosto em meu peito.

Lá estava o toque de incredulidade novamente, será que ela achava tão inconcebível a idéia de passar a noite em meus braços? Eu não queria acreditar naquilo e se esse fosse o motivo, ela não estaria escondendo o rosto em meu peito de modo envergonhado, teria corrido para o banheiro... ou será que não? Talvez ela só esteja com medo de me magoar, Bella sempre pensa nos outros antes de pensar em si mesma.  
Minha única alternativa era perguntar.

- O que há, Bella? – eu perguntei afagando seus cabelos.

- Eu estou morrendo de vergonha, Edward. – eu adorava ouvir meu nome sair dos lábios dela. _Mas... Vergonha do que?_

- Vergonha de que, Bella? – eu resolvi expor minha duvida – A noite foi perfeita, em minha opinião Você não gostou?

Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente e me encarou.  
- Claro que eu gostei, Edward. – o vermelho de seu rosto aumentou, era absurdamente fascinante – E só que... é estranho. E não diga que não é. Nós sempre fomos amigos e, de repente, transformamos nosso relacionamento totalmente.

- Você está sendo absurda, Bella – afinal, para mim apenas estávamos colocando as coisas em seus devidos lugares – Eu vou preparar o nosso café da manhã. - eu beijei seus lábios suavemente e me levantei, tendo consciência de que estava apenas com uma boxer preta e que ela me olhava atentamente.

- Eu ajudo você. – ela se ofereceu, sentando-se rapidamente. Então notou que estava nua e puxou o lençol para se cobrir. Seu rosto não poderia ficar mais vermelho.

- Não mesmo. Você vai ficar aí pensando em mim. – não pude evitar um sorriso sacana quando disse isso e fui para a cozinha, com seu sorriso surpreso em minha mente.  
Essa manhã deveria ser perfeita para Bella, já que com sua presença tudo era perfeito para mim.

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu me deitei novamente.

_Oh! Meu Deus! _Era pouco para descrever o que eu estava sentindo e ele ainda tinha a coragem de dizer para eu pensar nele, como se fosse possível que eu pensasse em outra coisa. Ainda mais depois que ele me chamou de "linda" e "meu amor". Se isso é um sonho, eu definitivamente não quero acordar.

Aproveitei a ausência de Edward e fui ao banheiro tomando cuidado de me enrolar totalmente no lençol, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e arrumei um pouco meus cabelos, deixando-os soltos para preservar o maximo possível das lembranças da noite anterior.

Meia hora depois, Edward estava de volta ao quarto com uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Ele apoiou a bandeja no centro da cama, sentou e se inclinou para me beijar. Um beijo tão doce e carinhoso, que encheu meu coração de amor e meus olhos de lágrimas, eu tive que piscar para disfarçar.

- Agora, eu vou te alimentar... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com uma voz sexy.  
_Meu Deus! Será que ele tem idéia do quanto mexe comigo?_

Ele pegou um dos morangos que estavam na bandeja e passou por meu lábio inferior e colocou em minha boca. Eu mordi lentamente, tentando parecer sensual, no minuto seguinte ele estava me beijando e partilhando comigo o sabor do morango.

- Hum... Melhor do que morango com chocolate ou chantili, só morango com Bella. – ele disse fitando meus olhos.

Eu tive que rir. Morango com _ele_ era maravilhoso.

Ele pegou outro morango e repetiu o mesmo processo, mas dessa vez nosso beijo se tornou muito mais sensual. Eu senti uma mão dele massageando meu seio e pousei minha mão em sua nuca, arranhando levemente.

- Bella... – ele sussurrou enquanto passava a beijar meu pescoço – Minha fome é de você...

Eu estremeci de prazer, não só por seu toque, mas por suas palavras.

Edward me puxou para o colo dele com uma facilidade e rapidez incrível, como se eu fosse uma leve boneca. Eu me arrumei para ficar com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, enquanto ele descia seus beijos por meu pescoço e seguia até alcançar meu seio esquerdo e abocanhá-lo. Não pude evitar gemer alto com isso.  
Eu só podia agarrar seus cabelos, tentando extravasar o prazer que sua boca me proporcionava, rebolando inconsciente sobre o principio de sua ereção.

- Edward...

- Eu adoro quando você geme meu nome. – Edward sussurrou antes de me beijar, enquanto me livrava do lençol pelo qual eu ainda estava parcialmente coberta.

Nesse exato momento eu ouvi o telefone, que ficava ao lado da cama, tocar.

Antes mesmo que eu fizesse qualquer movimento, Edward me segurou firmemente, murmurando _"Ignore-o"_ e voltou a me beijar, enquanto sua mão direita se acariciava meu seio. Eu passei a deslizar minhas mãos por seu abdômen.

O telefone continuava a tocar e nós ouvimos o som da secretária eletrônica.  
-_ Edward atenda logo este telefone... EDWARD!!! _– a voz de Alice encheu o quarto – _Edward, eu sei que você esta aí e que está me ouvindo... Que saco, Edward. Você é tão infantil às vezes._

- Ela é irritante... – Edward murmurou antes de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha.  
Eu ri com esse comentário. Era maravilhoso saber que ele não iria se afastar de mim, nem mesmo para atender a irmã, que ele tanto adora.  
Não me levem a mal, eu também adoro a Alice, mas ela podia ligar mais tarde.

- _Eu sei que você está aí, Edward e sei que está ouvindo, portanto preste bastante atenção. – _a voz dela se tornou autoritária, mas Edward não parecia estar prestando atenção, pois estava ocupado empurrando a bandeja para o canto da cama e me deitando sobre ele, parando o mínimo possível de beijar meu pescoço – _Eu espero você no restaurante Lany's ao meio dia, e é melhor que você esteja lá, porque caso o contrário, eu irei buscar você e te arrastar. Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie já confirmaram a presença e até mesmo Carlisle e Esme estarão lá, ou seja, você não pode faltar. Eu irei buscar a Bella pessoalmente, porque tenho uma super surpresa para ela. – _a voz dela subiu duas oitavas por causa da excitação.

- Eu não gosto quando ela diz isso... – eu murmurei beijando o pescoço dele.

- A boa noticia é que ela não irá te encontrar... – Edward disse no momento em que começou a estimular meu clitóris.  
Eu gemi alto.

Não havia passado nem um minuto, por isso Alice continuava tagarelando:  
_- A surpresa é maravilhosa, Edward... Charlie e Sue estão na cidade e queriam surpreendê-la, nós conversamos ontem e como eles irão embora hoje mesmo, eu pensei nessa espécie de almoço em família_. – nós dois meio que paralisamos com a noticia, afinal não era mais possível ignorar a Alice – _Não é maravilhoso. Eu sei que ela vai adorar essa surpresa..._

Edward se afastou de mim com relutância e pegou o telefone.  
- Você acabou de estragar a surpresa, tampinha.

_- O QUÊ?! _– de onde eu estava pude ouvir o berro da Alice.

- Fale com ela.- ele disse para mim, enquanto me passava o telefone.

Eu atendi, ainda deitada.  
- Bom dia, Alice.

- _Você não podia ter ouvido isso... Por que não me avisou que estaria aí? Bem! Não importa. _– Alice como sempre estava em um ritmo acelerado. – _Eu quero você bem linda aqui no almoço, se for preciso eu irei te arrumar._

- Diga a ela que você já é perfeita, é impossível ficar apenas linda. – Edward disse perto do meu ouvido.

Eu sorri abertamente para ele, com meu coração acelerado. Tenho certeza de que ele estava exagerando, mas isso significava que ao menos bonita ele me achava.

_- O que o Edward está resmungando aí?_

- Nada demais Alice. – eu menti.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas e apenas movimentou os lábios dizendo: "Nada demais? Então farei algo significativo... "  
No instante seguinte, ele estava passando a língua em meu mamilo. Eu tive que morder o lábio para não gemer e tentei empurrá-lo com a mão livre.  
Edward riu e segurou meu pulso, enquanto continuou a tortura, alterando entre lambidas e leves mordidas. Eu me contorci sob ele e logo meu lábio inferior seria cortado por meus dentes se ele continuasse.

_- Você está me ouvindo, Bella? – _a voz de Alice exigia atenção.

- Não... Desculpe, Lice, eu me distrai... – eu usei todo o meu controle para falar com ela, evitando gemer pelas caricias de Edward.

Ele parecia se divertir com aquilo e começou a escorregar sua mão livre por minha barriga, seguindo em direção a meu sexo.  
Alice precisava desligar logo.

_- Eu vou te perdoar desta vez Bella Swan, mas quando você chegar ao restaurante terá que me explicar tudo. Agora eu tenho que desligar. Beijos para você e para o Edward. _– ela desligou antes que eu respondesse. _Graças a Deus!_

Eu larguei o telefone na cama e puxei o cabelo de Edward. Ele levantou a cabeça e me fitou imediatamente.

- Você vai me pagar, Edward Cullen. Isso não vai ficar assim.

- Mais tarde, meu amor. – havia um sorriso sacana em seus lábios – Agora eu vou te dar um banho para que possamos nos encontrar com os outros.

Ele se levantou e me pegou no colo, para depois seguiu para o banheiro.

**N/A: Olá pessoas.  
Eu realmente não esperava escrever um cap. tão grande, mas eu me empolguei depois de ler os reviews que recebi. Espero que tenham gostado.  
Me ajudem, eu não sei se escrevo a parte do banheiro, ou vou direto para o restaurante.**

_**Respostas aos reviews:**_

_**Katryna Greenleaf: **_Eu também fiquei morrendo de inveja da Bella. E também não sei como a fic vai correr, tenho muitas idéias, mas não sei se envolverei todas. Espero que você continue acompanhando.  
_**Blackforever:**_ Que bom que você gostou, espero que tenha gostado do dia seguinte.  
_**Dani Cullen:**_ O que você achou da atitude do Edward? Eu o queria na minha casa e na minha cama, no meu sofá, no meu banheiro... enfim em todos os lugares.  
_**Ana Gabi:**_ Embora, eu adore escrever, acho melhor não ter mais estes surtos, se não vou acabar sem nota em Contabilidade. O que seria muito mal.  
_**Lola:**_ Mais uma que curte lemons... Só tem perva neste site mesmo. E eu sou a nº1. Prometo dar uma lida na sua fic, o que significa que você terá noticias minhas.  
_**Cris:**_ Com certeza, foi a melhor parte das minhas aulas. ( Que minha professora não leia isso nunca! _Amem._)  
_**Meiling:**_ Fico feliz que tenha gostado do 1º cap, espero que goste deste também.  
_**Hithi:**_ Eu realmente não sei se o Jacob vai aparecer e se o fizer será com a Leah, apesar de eu amar a idéia dele bi ou gay, mas... o tempo decidirá.  
_**H-Cullen-H:**_ O Edward tinha que estar romântico essa manhã, caso contrario não seria o Edward ideal. A questão é: Quanto tempo irá durar a paz?  
_**De Weasley:**_ Espero que você continue curtindo e eu quero continuar deixando as coisa calientes, mas por vários motivos diferentes.  
_**Re Lane Cullen:**_ Isso não é conselho para se dar a alguém, sabia? Mas, eu vou seguir, de forma moderada. XD  
_**Anne Lee B.:**_ Eu também estou querendo saber aonde a fic vai parar e até agora não pretendo colocar o Jake no meio. Quem sabe depois?  
_**Angel Cullen McFellou:**_ Não eram exatamente estes os frutos que as aulas deveriam dar, mas eu estou muito satisfeita com eles. Espero que você continue curtindo.

**Bjocas, Line Black.**


	3. Espuma e beijos

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**III. Espuma e Beijos**

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu coloquei Bella em pé e liguei o chuveiro, deixando a água morna como sabia que ela gostava pela manhã. Depois fiquei observando a água molhar seus cabelos e escorrer por seu corpo, era uma visão completamente sensual, me aproximei dela colando nossos corpos e a beijei, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura. A essa altura, já havia me livrado de minha ultima peça de roupa.

Aquilo era o paraíso. Beijar Bella era algo indescritível, sentir seus lábios carnudos e delicados, provar do sabor de sua boca era maravilhoso. E agora ela era minha. Bella estava ali comigo e eu cuidaria para que fosse assim sempre, porque meu lugar era ao lado dela, e o dela ao meu lado.

Me afastei um pouco dela e acariciei seu rosto, vendo ela fechar os olhos e sorrir docemente. Ela era tão delicada e doce, parecia impossível que alguém tão perfeito existisse.

Voltei a me aproximar dela, a prensando na parede com meu corpo e beijei seu pescoço, para depois dar uma leve mordida.

- Você cheira tão bem molhada... – era a mais pura verdade, o cheiro de Bella que já era magnífico, ficava ainda melhor quando ela estava molhada.

- Isso não fará eu te perdoar se meu pescoço ficar marcado. – ela disse em voz baixa, revelando um pouco de constrangimento e me fazendo rir.

Estiquei meu braço para pegar o sabonete e comecei a ensaboá-la delicadamente, comecei pelos ombros e segui para os braços, lambi os bicos de seus seios antes de ensaboá-los e continuei meu trabalho.

- Edward... – ela gemeu com voz fraca. Percebi que ela estava se apoiando na parede e que sua respiração estava descompassada, não pude evitar sorrir com isso. Era maravilhoso saber que ela gostava que eu a tocasse.

Continuei a ensaboá-la aproveitando para acariciá-la, doce e sensualmente, me deliciando com os gemidos que saiam dos lábios dela. Me apossei de seus lábios entreabertos logo que acabei de ensaboá-la, enquanto afagava seus cabelos.  
Eu já havia aprendido que ao lado de Bella, era possível se deliciar com as mais suaves demonstrações de afeto, não era preciso muito, estar ao lado dela já me causava uma euforia sem tamanho.

Senti Bella acariciar minha nuca, antes de passar as mãos por meus cabelos.  
- Minha vez... – ela murmurou, pegando o sabonete e começando a me ensaboar vagarosamente, beijando algumas partes de meu corpo.

Uma coisa era certa, Bella sabia como me torturar e gostava de fazer isso.  
Ela ensaboou todo meu corpo com uma lentidão deliberada, arrancando vários gemidos de mim. Eu já estava em uma outra dimensão, onde só existia prazer e Bella, era uma sensação maravilhosa, que foi intensificada quando ela envolveu minha já evidente ereção com uma das mãos e começou a fazer lentos movimentos, enquanto a outra brincava com meus testículos.

- Bella...

A sensação era maravilhosa, mas eu tinha que estar dentro dela e rápido.  
Sem demora, fiz com que se levantasse e a encostei na parede, colando meu corpo ao dela em seguida.

- Eu preciso estar dentro de você. – eu murmurei em seu ouvido.

- O que está esperando? – a voz dela era rouca e sexy – Um convite? – ela mordiscou meu pescoço e esse foi um estimulo desnecessário.

Eu a ergui um pouco e Bella entendeu a mensagem rapidamente, envolvendo meu corpo com as pernas, minha ereção ficou posicionada na entrada dela e, apesar de todo o meu desejo, precisava provocá-la, por isso apenas rocei meu corpo no dela e a sentir estremecer.

- Edward...

- O que Bella? – eu perguntei lutando para conter minha necessidade, roçando novamente meu corpo no dela – Você quer alguma coisa?

- Você... – ela gemeu alto – Eu preciso de você...

Eu não poderia mais prolongar, precisava estar nela, e não seria possível descrever o prazer de ser abrigado por seu corpo úmido, quente e apertado. Bella era minha perdição.  
Comecei a me movimentar dentro dela aumentando a velocidade gradativamente, fazendo com que gemêssemos juntos.

- Edward... Mais rápido... mais forte... por favor, Edward... – Bella estava gemendo em desespero, enquanto cravava suas unhas em meus ombros.

Todo o controle que ainda havia em mim sumiu e eu atendi ao seu pedido com imenso prazer, tornando meus movimentos quase violentos. Nosso gemidos, agora eram gritos de prazer.  
Senti que estava perto de gozar, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella começou a aumentar a pressão em volta de mim. Investi mais profundamente nela e nós dois alcançamos o clímax juntos, gritando o nome um do outro. Foi algo tão intenso que cheguei a pensar que minha respiração nunca mais voltaria ao normal.

Lentamente eu saí de dentro de Bella, enquanto beijava seus lábios e ela se apoiou novamente em suas pernas.

Encostei minha testa na dela, sentindo sua respiração, ainda descompassada em meu rosto.  
- Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre.

- Eu também. – ela beijou meus lábios suavemente – Mas, eu estou louca para ver Charlie e Sue... E se não aparecermos a fadinha virá nos buscar aos berros.

- É mesmo. E definitivamente não queremos isso. Aquela baixinha consegue ser irritante.

Bella riu com gosto e me contagiou.

Alice é minha irmã querida e eu a amo, mas ela consegue ser irritante com seu jeito acelerado, sua mania por compras e sua mania de achar que sabe tudo antes de todo mundo, na maioria das vezes ela sabe, mas não deixa de ser irritante.

Eu desliguei o chuveiro e me estiquei para pegar uma toalha, que usei para secar todo o corpo de Bella, retirando a água com a língua em algumas partes. Eu queria proporcionar a Bella o máximo de satisfação e prazer.

- Edward... - era um gemido e um aviso – Nós temos um almoço a comparecer e você ainda tem que me levar em casa para que eu me arrume.

- Eu sei... Nós chegaremos lá... – eu definitivamente não queria parar com o que estava fazendo.

Bella me afastou com delicadeza  
- Eu estou falando sério, Edward. Seria ruim nos atrasarmos, porque eles irão embora logo e Alice viria nos buscar – ela disse docemente, mas eu sabia que ela não mudaria de idéia – Podemos continuar com isso mais tarde.

- Eu irei cobrar, minha Bella. – eu a beijei com vontade – Tenha certeza disso.

**N/A: Eu vou me jogar de uma ponte... Eu sei que o cáp. está fraco (muito fraco... ele é um doente terminal) e eu juro que tentei melhorar, mas não consegui. Eu apelei para tudo o que me lembrei, todos os modos que eu já usei para recuperar a imaginação, mas não deu.  
Eu até fiz outra versão, mas estava pior, por isso eu fiquei com a original. Perdoem-me, por favor.**

_**Respostas as reviews: **_

_**Lola: **_As pervas estão dominando o mundo... e o tornando mais interessante.  
Eu também adorei a manhã deles e daria tudo para estar no lugar da Bella.  
_**Princesa Rebecca Chiba**_: E quem não quer, meu bem? O problema é conseguir... A Bella tem tanta sorte...  
_**Cris:**_ Entre na fila. Eu faço parte da turma que aceita ser melhor amiga, confidente, escrava, o que ele quiser de mim, eu estou topando.  
_**Angel Cullen McFellou:**_ Com certeza a baixinha se aproveita das visões para ser inconveniente.  
Bem! Eu postei a parte do banheiro, principalmente por que achei que seria terrível pular, mas eu esperava que saísse algo melhor.  
Amei o seu otimismo, mas não acho que eu possa chegar a tanto, já fico satisfeita com a fic agradando.  
_**De Weasley**_ e _**Catii'aSofii'a**_: Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic e espero que continuem a acompanhar.  
_**Re Lane Cullen:**_ O Jake ainda é um ponto de interrogação, mas não está vetado. Talvez a Bella precise de um amigo, pode ser ele. _(mas, só amigo mesmo, sem segundas intenções... Já pensou se ele quiser ser amigo dela como o Edward? Confusão na área...rsrsrs)  
__**Katryna Greenleaf**_: A Alice é demais mesmo e, sinceramente, essa foi a parte que eu mais gostei de escrever. Mas, a fadinha não podia perceber logo de cara, ela só podia suspeitar. E o que eu quero é ter inspiração para escrever as gozações do Emmett durante o almoço, isso não pode faltar, já que as "provocações" são obrigatórias.  
_**H-Cullen-H:**_ Algo tinha que obrigá-los a sair da cama, por que sem estimulo os dois passariam o dia lá. Ao menos, eu no lugar da Bella passaria o dia, a noite, a madrugada, todo o tempo que o Edward quisesse na cama.  
_**Anne Lee B. **_Eu agradeço o elogio, mas tenha certeza que eu não estou vendo isso. Eu sou uma menina pura... _Ah! Claro! E o_ _Edward não é gostoso_... Mas, falando serio, eu só tento imaginar da melhor maneira possível e geralmente ocupando o lugar da Bella. _Jesus, me abana!!! _Que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca fez o mesmo.  
_**Tatyperry:**_ Eu escrevi a parte do banho, apesar do resultado final... e confesso que me senti tentada com a sua idéia, mas achei que a Bella e o Edward-Perfeito não deixariam o pai dela esperando, seria falta de consideração.  
_**Ana Gabi:**_ Eles irão terminar juntos, mas alguém precisa tentar atrapalhar, senão a graça acaba, não é?

**Bem, amores. Eu fico por aqui.  
Já estou trabalhando no próximo cáp. e tão logo acabe eu posto.  
Bjocas, Line Black.**


	4. Almoço

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**IV. Almoço**

_**Bella PDV**_

Nós entramos no restaurante de mãos dadas e o mais maravilhoso era que esta havia sido uma iniciativa do Edward.  
Não foi difícil encontrar nossa mesa, afinal todos já estavam lá, exceto Charlie e Sue, que poderiam estar atrasados ou esperando para me surpreender.

- Preparada? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Claro. É só mais um almoço, já tivemos muitos esse tipo. – eu respondi, tentando parecer calma.  
Algo que não deu certo já que Edward começou a acariciar meu pulso com o polegar para me acalmar. Só aquele toque bastou para que meu coração se aquecesse.

- Concentre-se em aproveitar a companhia de seu pai hoje. O resto pode esperar. – ele disse, me guiando até a mesa.

Ah! Claro que o resto esperaria... Com Emmett e Alice na mesa conosco isso seria impossível. E eu também queria contar a todos, embora não soubesse ao certo o que contar, afinal nós apenas passamos a noite juntos, não é como se tivéssemos um relacionamento ou algo do tipo, Edward poderia estar encarando o que aconteceu como uma aventura.

Logo que chegamos a mesa Carlisle e Esme se levantaram para nos saudar.

- Bella, querida, é tão bom revê-la.  
Esme me deu um de seus abraços maternais, um sorriso sincero enfeitava seu belo me abraçava ela sussurrou em meu ouvido:  
- Eu estou feliz por vocês, sempre torci para que terminassem juntos.

Então, ela se afastou de mim e foi cumprimentar Edward, enquanto Carlisle veio me abraçar.  
Edward e eu cumprimentamos os outros, Rose, Emmett (que tinham um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. _Péssimo sinal_), Jasper e Alice (que estava saltitante), e nos sentamos.

- Então, Bella... Finalmente você resolveu prensar meu irmãozinho contra a parede? – Emmett sorria maliciosamente – Ou foi ele que te prensou em outros lugares... em uma porta talvez?

Nem preciso dizer que eu fiquei vermelha como um pimentão, causando risos a todos, risos bem escandalosos no caso de Emmett.

- Fique calado, Emmett. – Edward disse em voz baixa, mas ele não podia disfarçar o vestígio de um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Pelo visto foi isso mesmo, mas não se preocupe Bella, eu tenho certeza de que não faltarão chances de você ficar por cima... – eu sabia que ele só estava começando, o que me fazia estremecer – Nesse assunto os homens adoram dividir o poder.

Será que o Emmett poderia se comportar como alguém normal? _Não!_

- É, maninho, você fez um bom trabalho, até deixou ela sem fala.

- Cala a boca... – eu sussurrei tentando parecer perigosa, o que o fez rir.

- Emmett... Comporte-se, por favor. – Esme veio em meu auxilio quando ele abriu a boca novamente.

Emmett bufou como uma criança.  
- Está bem, mãe... – ele se voltou para mim – Por hora, você escapou, mas da próxima vez... – ele riu de forma maligna.

Certo, eu tenho que admitir, Emmett e Alice me davam medo às vezes, por motivos diferentes, é claro.

Bem na deixa, meu pai e Sue entraram no restaurante. Eles faziam um belo casal, a felicidade e cumplicidade era algo palpável, assim como Esme e Carlisle... Não, Esme e Carlisle, estavam em um patamar superior, quase inatingível, era possível chegar perto, mas duvido que alguém possa se igualar... Talvez eu e Edward um dia... _Acorda Isabella! Pare de fantasiar e aproveite o momento.  
_Os dois se aproximaram de nós, sem pressa e eu me levantei para saudar Sue com um beijo nos rosto e em seguida abraçar meu pai. Nós não fazíamos o tipo que demonstravam sentimentos facilmente, mas fazia um bom tempo desde que eu o vira pela ultima vez e eu estava com muitas saudades.

- Você me parece bem, Bells. – meu pai disse, me analisando – Fiquei preocupado que não estivesse se cuidando direito.

- Ah! Não se preocupe, Chefe. O Edward tem cuidado _direitinho _da Bella... – Emmett não desperdiçava nenhuma chance.

Eu lancei um olhar mortal a ele e ele sorriu para mim com falsa inocência.

Charlie e Sue continuaram com os cumprimentos e por um breve momento eu pensei ter notado um olhar severo de Charlie para Edward.  
Nós nos sentamos e nos preparamos para fazer nossos pedidos.

- Relaxe, Bella. – Edward havia se inclinado disfarçadamente e sussurrava para mim – Você está muito tensa.

Era verdade, eu estava tensa. Só de pensar nas gracinhas que o Emmett poderia dizer na frente do meu pai, meu sangue gelava. Afinal, Charlie sempre se divertira com as brincadeiras do Emmett e acabava as incentivando disfarçadamente, mas eu tinha certeza de que a opinião dele mudaria se eu fosse o alvo, porém Emmett não teria esse bom senso.

O garçom apareceu para anotar nossos pedidos e logo que ele se retirou as conversas começaram. Carlisle e Esme mantiveram Charlie e Sue falando sobre a vida em Forks e La Push até que os pratos fossem servidos. Todos nos envolvemos na conversa e nos empenhamos em não dar margem para as piadas de Emmett.

- Acho que já chega de papo de interior. – Sue disse com um sorriso – Está na hora dos jovens nos contarem as novidades. Vocês devem ter muitas, afinal faz muito tempo que não nos encontramos.

- Ah! É claro que temos, inclusive uma bem fresca e bombástica... – Emmett falou com seu sorriso do mal – Você vai gostar de saber chefe, que...

_Deus me ajude!_

Bem na hora que o Emmett ia terminar a frase, Rose deu uma cotovelada discreta nele e completou:  
- Emmett e eu iremos nos casar.

- Mas, que noticia ótima. – Charlie parecia realmente alegre e... um pouco aliviado? – Finalmente você resolveu tomar jeito meu rapaz.

Fui salva pelo noivado de Rose que havia sido na semana anterior, fez valer a pena o salto assassino que eu tive de usar.

- Estou muito feliz por vocês. – Sue disse sincera. – Casamento é algo maravilhoso quando é com quem amamos, e quando acontece na juventude temos mais tempo para aproveitar o amor.

Senti algo em meu coração, embora nunca tenha simpatizado com a idéia do casamento, as palavras de Sue eram lindas e cheias de emoções. E nesse meio tempo senti Edward apertar minha mão.

- É maravilhoso mesmo. – Rosalie disse com lagrimas nos olhos, vendo isso Emmett acariciou o rosto dela. Pelo visto ele me esqueceu _Deus é bom!_ – E logo serão Alice e Jasper.

Alice sorriu para Jasper e ele acariciou a bochecha dela. Com certeza era uma cena linda e eu ansiava isso para mim. _Quem sabe algum dia?  
_Notei que Sue se voltava para mim e meu radar de perguntas constrangedoras começou a apitar. Definitivamente aquele não era um tema muito seguro se fosse voltado para mim.

Mais uma vez fui salva por um milagre, que neste caso era o nosso almoço sendo servido.

Por alguns instantes todos silenciaram enquanto comiam, o que não significou que eu fiquei em paz. Por varias vezes, Edward _acidentalmente_ roçava o braço em mim, sendo que duas foram próximas a meu seio.

Eu o olhei profundamente e ele me sorriu inocentemente.  
Emmett percebeu nossa troca de olhares e nos fitou com curiosidade.

- Pare de fazer isso... – eu movi minha boca sem fazer som algum.

E com a maior cara de cínico ele rebateu do mesmo modo:  
- Fazer o quê?

Decidi não continuar para evitar que alguém percebesse o que se passava, mas decididamente isso não ficaria assim.

- Então Bells, conte-me sobre o seu trabalho. – Charlie disse me fitando com atenção. Sempre que nos encontrávamos ele fazia a mesma pergunta e as vezes expressava o desejo de que eu tivesse ficado em Forks.

- Está tudo bem, pai. Como sempre. Você sabe que eu adoro meu trabalho.

- Eu sei. Mas, minha vontade é que você trabalhasse mais próximo a mim...

- Não comece Charlie. – Sue o repreendeu com um sorriso – Bella não é mais sua menininha, deixe-a viver em paz. Você não é mais o xerife, sr. Swan, não tem mais que tomar conta de tudo

Todos rimos com essa e o rosto de meu pai se tornou levemente corado.

- Eu sou pai, oras... – ele bufou e os risos dobraram.

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu estava me sentindo muito bem. O almoço estava muito agradável e animado e eu tinha total consciência da proximidade da _minha _Bella, uma proximidade que não era apenas física, afinal com Bella nada era apenas físico.  
Charlie ainda olhava para mim de modo enviesado, eu poderia jurar que ele estava suspeitando de minha ligação com Bella e ainda não sabia como julgar tudo, mas eu não queria que ele desconfiasse apenas, queria gritar ao mundo que ele era _minha_, mas precisava me controlar.  
Antes de tudo, Bella e eu precisávamos conversar abertamente e só o destino poderia dizer qual resultado isso teria, mas de uma coisa eu estava certo: eu não deixaria Bella se afastar de mim, de modo algum.

As sobremesas foram servidas em meio a algumas piadas de Emmett, que parecia ter decidido esquecer-se de mim e de Bella, enquanto Charlie estivesse conosco.

Estava provando minha sobremesa e prestando atenção na conversa, quando senti a mão de Bella dar um apertão em minha coxa, me forçando a respirar fundo para não gemer.

Olhei para ela e a vi sorrindo docemente.

Eu havia plantado isso, a provocando, mas não esperava que ela revidasse assim e nesse momento.  
Definitivamente _minha _Bella era tudo que se podia desejar em uma mulher.

_**Bella PDV**_

Forcei minha atenção em Emmett e em sua piada.  
Eu havia dado o primeiro passo, mas Edward me pagaria com juros.

Esperei que todos estivessem totalmente absortos na conversa, principalmente ele e coloquei novamente a mão sob a mesa, onde acariciei lentamente sua coxa para depois seguir em direção a seu membro, apertei sua virilha e como toque final acariciei seu membro suavemente.

Minha satisfação foi completa quando ouvi Edward tossir para abafar um gemido.

Me inclinei para ele me fazendo de inocente e perguntei:  
- Você está bem?

- Sim. – ele respondeu de modo audível e depois sussurrou: - _Isso_ _foi golpe baixo..._

Eu sorri e voltei a minha posição.

O restante do almoço correu tranquilamente e foi um pouco triste me despedir de Charlie e Sue, mas prometi visitá-los logo. _Talvez Edward fosse comigo como meu namorado..._

Depois nos despedimos dos outros, não sem antes ouvir uma "gracinha" de Emmett. Parecia que todos tinham planos para a noite.

- Agora você é só minha... – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido de modo sexy – E nós falaremos sobre provocações durante o almoço... Na verdade eu não falarei muito, mas você irá gritar, confie em mim...

**N/A: Quero que o Ed me faça gritar também...**

**Please, não me matem.**

**Eu sei que demorei horrores para postar, mas eu estava totalmente sem inspiração (e ainda continuo, o que explica a falta de piadas do Emmett) e sem tempo (minhas aulas de adm e meu trabalho têm exigido muito de mim ultimamente).**

**Independente de tudo isso, quero que saibam que eu não abandonei a fic, mas não posso estipular prazos.  
Espero que vocês também não desistam.**

**Bem, quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews. Dessa vez não poderei responder, mas farei o possível para responder os próximos.**

**Continuo com a campanha: Façam uma autora feliz deixando reviews.  
Bjocas, Line Black**


	5. Nosso começo

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**V. Nosso começo**

_**Edward PDV**_

Tive que me controlar para não acelerar muito, apesar de querer chegar logo em meu apartamento, sabia que a excesso de velocidade deixava Bella um tanto desconfortável.

Um farol vermelho fez com que eu parasse e aproveitei para observá-la, seu rosto estava sereno e feliz, o que encheu meu coração de paz.  
- Feliz?

- Mais do que isso, Edward... – ela me olhou com um sorriso e eu sorri de volta.  
Se ela estava tão feliz, não havia porque me preocupar com a conversa que teríamos, ela tinha que estar feliz quanto a nós dois juntos também. Então não faria mal eu adiar um pouco a conversa.

Chegamos rapidamente em meu apartamento e logo que tranquei a porta notei que Bella tinha o olhar um tanto perdido, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia fitar tudo como se nunca antes houvesse visto.

- Uma rosa por seus pensamentos... – eu ofereci esperando que o gracejo fizesse com que ela partilhasse seus pensamentos comigo.

Ela se voltou para mim levemente corada, mas com o semblante serio demais para o meu gosto.  
- Parece que estou vendo tudo por uma nova perspectiva... – ela fez uma pausa e fitou meus olhos – Tudo mudou Edward... Foi mágico, maravilhoso... Mas aonde isso nos leva agora?

Aquela com certeza era a pergunta chave, pelo visto não haveria chances de adiar a conversa, mas a resposta ficaria a encargo dela.  
- Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero Bella, eu quero você. – me aproximei dela e a puxei para meus braços – Quero poder dizer a todos que você é _minha._

Ela pareceu não acreditar.  
- Você me quer... Você me deseja... Mas, isso para mim não basta Edward, você me conhece o suficiente para saber...

- Bella absurda... – eu tive que rir. Ela achava que eu só queria passar um tempinho com ela e nada mais, o que era impossível – É impossível negar que eu te desejo, mas não é só isso que eu quero de você, meu anjo. Você é minha melhor amiga, agora eu quero que você seja minha namorada, minha amante...

Por um momento eu achei que ela fosse desmaiar, pois ficou pálida e com a boca ligeiramente aberta.  
_O pedido havia sido tão ruim assim?_

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu mal podia acreditar que aquelas palavras haviam saído da boca dele e por isso fiquei momentaneamente estática. Mas, tratei de me recuperar rapidamente, eu não podia me lembrar desde de quando estava esperando por esse pedido e eu não poderia perder tempo de boca aberta.

- Você não me quer, Bella? – eu ouvi Edward perguntar e havia incerteza e uma pontada de tristeza na voz dele.

_Ele era louco?Claro que era... _Louco por me querer e mais louco ainda por achar que eu não iria querê-lo.

- Não seja tolo, Edward. É claro que eu quero você, só...

Eu não tive chance de terminar de falar, pois Edward me beijou e eu retribui prontamente, mas desta vez não foi um beijo voluptuoso, foi um beijo carinhoso e cuidadoso, que fazia com que eu me sentisse amada e protegida.

- Agora eu já posso dizer ao mundo que você é _minha_? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu tive que rir com isso.  
- Embora não seja realmente um problema, eu ficaria feliz se a noticia se espalhasse apenas em meio aos conhecidos e pessoas próximas... O mundo seria demais para mim, não gosto de chamar atenção.

- Bella absurda. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha, fazendo com que um arrepio corresse por meu corpo.

_**Edward PDV**_

Posso dizer com certeza que nunca antes havia me sentido tão bem. Bella havia dito sim. Ela me queria.  
Talvez não fosse com a mesma intensidade que eu a queria, mas eu mudaria isso com o tempo. Bella era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida e eu viveria para provar isso a ela.

- _Minha_ Bella... Apenas _minha..._ – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e a senti estremecer – Você não imagina como é bom poder dizer isso.

- Com certeza, não deve ser melhor do que ouvir. – eu a ouvi dizer antes de me beijar, suas mãos acariciavam meus ombros.

Dessa vez me permiti mostrar, através do beijo, todo o desejo que eu sentia por ela, e o mais maravilhoso foi senti-la responder do mesmo modo.

Eu a ergui e Bella entendeu o meu intuito, pois enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas. Em pouco tempo estávamos no quarto, onde eu a deitei delicadamente na cama, parando para observá-la por alguns instantes. Isso foi o suficiente para que eu me perdesse no mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos.  
Bella parecia uma deusa deitada na cama com os cabelos espalhados sobre os travesseiros.

- Vai ficar aí, só olhando? – ela me perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro que não.

Mais uma vez meus lábios cobriram os dela com urgência. Eu precisava senti-la intimamente, pele com pele.  
Não sei se a iniciativa foi minha ou não, mas sei que em pouco tempo nós estávamos tirando as roupas um do outro com rapidez, sem deixar de nos beijarmos com vontade.  
Comecei a beijar o maxilar de Bella, seguindo por seu pescoço, seus ombros até que alcancei seus seios e suguei seus mamilos com vontade, os seios dela eram os mais perfeitos que poderiam existir.

- Edward... – ela gemeu meu nome do jeito que me enlouquecia e começou a passar suas mãos por meus cabelos, me segurando no lugar. Passei a sugar com mais força alterando com leves mordidas e acabei fazendo com que ela gritasse meu nome.

Continuei a traçar um caminho com minha língua pelo corpo de Bella até chegar a seu ponto mais secreto. Ela já gemia por antecipação.  
Não há nada no mundo que se compare ao sabor de Bella, a senti-la estremecer pelo prazer provocado por minha língua.

- Edw... ard... – eu a ouvi gemer meu nome com a respiração acelerada, enquanto puxava meus cabelos.

Ela estava perto e desesperada para chegar logo ao ápice. Intensifiquei os movimentos de minha língua até que ela gozou em minha boca gemendo alto.  
Eu me ajoelhei entre suas pernas e a observei se recuperar, o movimento de sua respiração descompassada fazia com que seus seios se movessem de modo tentador, quando percebi eu já estava sugando seu seio, enquanto massageava o outro com a mão.  
Bella ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente, mas já estava gemendo novamente, o que aumentou meu desejo, eu já estava tão excitado que chegava a doer.

Me posicionei sobre ela e a penetrei. O prazer que me acometeu foi imenso.  
Senti Bella envolver-me com as pernas, me puxando para mais perto e me fazendo ir mais fundo.

- Assim, Edward...

Eu rosnei em resposta, o prazer me impedia de falar. Meus movimentos passaram a ser quase violentos, rápidos, firmes e profundos, provocando gemidos tanto de minha parte como da de Bella.  
Eu esperei até que ela estivesse quase gozando para mudar de posição, rolando de modo que ela ficasse sobre mim. Sabia que isso retardaria o clímax, lhe causando prazer e frustração.

- Edward... – ela protestou com a voz fraca.

- Você vai gostar... – eu comecei a guiar seus movimentos, segurando a pela cintura.  
Nessa posição eu conseguia ir mais fundo nela.

Como eu esperava, Bella realmente aprovou a nova posição e logo começou a ditar os movimentos de forma mais intensa. Não havia mais gemidos, nós dois gritávamos de prazer e quando o clímax chegou foi o mais intenso da minha vida.  
Bella tombou sobre meu corpo, exausta.

- Bem, ao menos, posso contar que todos do prédio já sabem que você é minha.

Ela deu um leve tapa em meu braço e murmurou um "idiota", que me fez rir.

- Bella...

- Hum?

- Eu disse que a faria gritar.

Nós passamos a tarde nos amando, e a cada vez parecia que eu não conseguia ter o suficiente de Bella, ao lado dela me sentia insaciável, não apenas de seu corpo, mas de sua presença, de seus beijos, de suas caricias... Enfim, eu estava viciado nela. Bella era minha droga e eu era o viciado que não desejava se libertar.

**N/A: Ok! Não me matem. Eu estou sofrendo muito com a falta de tempo, mas aí está mais um cáp. Espero que gostem.**

_**Resposta aos reviews:**_

_**Thays, Kate Simon Cullen, Re Lane Cullen, H-Cullen-H, Dani Cullen 94, Cris, Angel Cullen, Raffa '-', Mari. **__e __**Anne Lee B.: **_Obrigado pelos reviews e eu fico muito feliz que tenham gostado da fic. Continuem acompanhando teremos mais emoções por aí.  
_**Luana cullen: **_Finalmente eu postei... Tenho certeza de que você não é a única a querer que o Edward te resolva bulinar por baixo da mesa... não só por baixo, não é mesmo? Pode ser em cima, do lado, em qualquer lugar.  
_**Katryna Greenleaf: **_Eu também estou achando a relação dos dois uma gracinha, mas pretendo bagunçar um pouco as coisas logo.  
E também adoro o Emmett e queria ter dado mais atenção a ele. Por enquanto estou me concentrando apenas no casal, mas quem sabe eu não mude um pouco depois...  
_**Angel Cullen McFellou:**_ Eles não são santos mesmo, mas eu sou suspeita para falar, pois faria o mesmo no lugar da Bella.  
_**Anjinha, Bruna Carmo, Bibi swan, Lakina e Mandiz, Paah Mary Von Black: **_Eu também quero que ele me faça gritar, mas parece que só a Bella tem este privilegio. (_Só nos resta procurarmos o nosso Ed. deve ter um por aí esperando por nós.)  
__**Lola: **_Foi um momentinho quente apenas para tornar o almoço mais saboroso, se é que você me entende. Mas, se eu estivesse no lugar da Bella, pularia direto para a sobremesa, e adivinhe o que seria?

**Bem, por enquanto é só...**

**Bjocas, Line Black**


	6. Jantar em familia

**N/A: Oi pessoas. Eu sei que demorei horrores para atualizar, mas para tudo na vida há uma explicação e a minha é uma muito válida.  
Algumas amigas me convidaram para participar de um sistema de trabalho voluntário e, é claro, que eu aceitei. O programa é muito interessante e auxilia todo o tipo de pessoas, por isso ocupa bastante tempo. Por enquanto eu me comprometi até o final do ano, o que acarretará no atraso nas atualizações.  
Não me levem a mal, eu realmente adoro isso aqui, mas é muito importante ajudar a quem precisa e eu acredito que todos devemos fazer a nossa parte se queremos que algo melhore. Eu resolvi sair de minha "zona de conforto" e fazer a diferença, _é uma atitude que eu recomendo_.**

**Bem, espero que vocês entendam... E eis mais um cáp para vocês.  
****Bjocas, Line Black**

****************************************************************

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**V****I. ****Jantar em "família"**

_**Bella PDV **_

Eu estava nervosa... Na verdade, eu estava apavorada e já devia ser a quinta vez que eu me analisava através do espelho.

Hoje aconteceria um baile onde seriam homenageados os médicos que mais se destacaram durante o ano, e Carlisle estaria entre eles, é claro.  
Nem preciso dizer que todos estavam em polvorosa por causa disso, afinal seria um marco importante na carreira de um dos doutores da família, um reconhecimento merecido pela dedicação de Carlisle.  
Nós já estávamos contando que no próximo ano Edward também seria homenageado por sua atuação como neurologista, embora ele desacreditasse dessa possibilidade. _Depois eu é que era absurda._

Pela importância do evento já é possível imaginar o meu nervosismo. Não se podia brincar com minha falta de sorte.  
Alice havia cuidado pessoalmente dos trajes de todos. Ela era a culpada por eu estar super elegante em meu vestido longo rodado e de costas nuas azul-petróleo, desse modo já podia imaginar como estariam os outros...  
Não havia duvidas de que a pixel havia nascido para isso.

Faltava pouco para Edward vir me buscar e isso me fazia pensar na saudade que eu sentia dele.  
Já estávamos juntos a mais de duas semanas e passávamos todo o tempo livre juntos, que era determinado por meu trabalho na editora e pelos plantões dele, esses momentos eram únicos.  
Assim como os momentos em que nosso namoro tornou-se "publico". Os primeiros a saberem foram Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett em nosso costumeiro jantar de quarta-feira, que era quando nos reuníamos para relaxar.

_Edward havia ido me buscar e nós entramos no nosso ponto de encontro de mãos dadas.  
O lugar era uma fusão de bar com pizzaria, não era sofisticado, mas era_ _aconchegante e tranqüilo e, algumas vezes podíamos contar com musica ao vivo, geralmente musica popular._

_Nossos amigos já estavam em nossa mesa costumeira e nós nos juntamos a eles._

_- Finalmente o casal chegou. – Emmett disse nos observando – E parece que finalmente o nosso pequeno Eddie deixou de agir como gay e pegou a Belinha de jeito._

_- Cale a boca, Emmett. – Edward mandou, enquanto eu corava e sentia vontade de me enterrar em um buraco... ou enterrar o Emmett._

_- Hii! Parece que alguém ainda não extravasou toda sua tensão sexual. Deixar meu maninho de bom humor vai exigir muito esforço seu, Belita. Prepare-se! – Emmett sorriu de modo malicioso e piscou para mim – Se precisar, Rose e eu podemos te dar umas dicas._

_Edward lançou um olhar assassino para ele, que apenas riu.  
Nem preciso dizer que já estava roxa de vergonha._

_- Não me culpe Eddie. Eu já estava me preocupando com você. – eu vi meu anjo erguer uma sobrancelha inquisidoramente e soube que ele havia cometido um erro – Eu estava começando a pensar na possibilidade de você ser gay e estar se forçando a sair algumas vezes com mulheres por eu estar lhe traumatizando._

_- Cale a boca Emmett! – o maxilar de Edward denunciava sua raiva._

_- Não que fosse fazer alguma diferença. – o outro continuou como se ninguém o tivesse interrompido – você ainda seria meu irmãozinho e eu o amaria do mesmo modo. E você também poderia se tornar uma Barbie para Alice._

_Depois dessa Jasper caiu na risada e Rose se esforçou para não fazer o mesmo._

_- Emmett, se você não calar a sua boca, eu não respondo por mim._

_- Como eu disse, tensão sexual. – Emmett disse olhando para mim.  
Eu revirei os olhos em resposta._

_- Ah! Esqueçam o Emmett. – Alice disse depois de mostrar a língua para ele – Eu estou tão feliz por vocês. – realmente ela parecia estar saltitando na cadeira – Cheguei a pensar que vocês nunca fossem ficar juntos, já estava pensando em dar uma mãozinha._

_- Realmente só você poderia fazer isso pixel. – Emmett riu – É a única que tem uma mãozinha aqui, o restante de nós tem um tamanho normal._

_Todos acabamos rindo, exceto Alice que mostrou a língua para o irmão._

_- Nem todos nós, Emmett – Jasper veio em socorro dela – Você tem o tamanho de um urso._

_- Boa, Jazz. – Edward o saudou._

_E assim as coisas continuaram pelo restante do jantar, com muitos risos e provocações._

Quando nós contamos a Esme e Carlisle o resultado foi o mesmo, embora com muito mais emoção, graças a uma declaração de Esme.

_Nós chegamos à enorme casa dos patriarcas Cullen no momento do crepúsculo, sendo os últimos a chegar.  
Esme nos recebeu com seu costumeiro abraço maternal e Carlisle também nos abraçou._

_Logo após isso, Esme falou algo tão maravilhoso que emocionou a todos.  
- Agora você, oficialmente, é mais uma de minhas filhas. Eu sou uma pessoa muito abençoada, eu tive Emmett, Edward e minha pequena fadinha. Depois a vida me trouxe Rose e Jasper e agora você, Bella, para completar a minha família. – ela disse isso com lagrimas nos olhos e uma sinceridade palpável._

_Nem preciso dizer que eu já estava quase chorando como um bebe._

_Carlisle se aproximou dela e a abraçou, dizendo docemente:  
- Todos nós nos sentimos do mesmo modo, meu amor. Mas, se continuar falando assim fará todos chorarem._

_Alice pousou a cabeça no ombro de Jasper e ele enlaçou sua cintura. _

_- Bendita maquiagem a prova d'água. – Rose disse, enquanto secava as lagrimas e Emmett a abraçava._

_Edward também me abraçou e deu um beijo em minha testa.  
Nesse momento nada mais precisava ser dito, o amor era algo palpável e nos realmente estávamos em família._

Fui desperta de meus pensamentos pela campainha e me apressei em ir atender

Quase desmaiei quando abri a porta.  
Edward estava divino de smoking negro, com uma camisa imaculadamente branca e gravata borboleta.  
Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou, enquanto me analisava com os maravilhosos olhos verdes, me deixando um pouco tensa.

- Você está maravilhosa. – então ele me surpreendeu virando minha mão e lambendo a palma com um olhar mais que malicioso, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse meu corpo – Tem certeza de que temos que ir a este baile? Porque vendo você assim, eu tenho idéias muito mais interessantes.

Um homem não deveria ter o poder de tentar uma mulher assim. Foi preciso muito esforço para que eu não sucumbisse.

- Você também está maravilhoso, Edward, e a idéia me parece tentadora, mas nós realmente temos que ir. É importante para toda a família.

- Infelizmente, eu sei disso. –ele beijou a palma de minha mão suavemente parecendo contrariado.

- Mais tarde teremos tempos para as suas idéias, amor.

Em resposta, eu recebi um sorriso deslumbrante.  
- Isso me parece maravilhoso, _minha_ Bella.

Antes que acabássemos realmente desistindo, Edward me conduziu até seu volvo.  
Passamos metade do caminho em silêncio, mas dessa vez ele não era tão confortável como de costume.

- Acalme-se Bella. Não há razão para tanto nervosismo. – a voz melodiosa de Edward veio acompanhada por sua mão acariciando minha coxa.

- Claro que há Edward. O baile é importante para todos. E se eu der vexame? Eu posso cair, derrubar algo... Não quero nem pensar nas possibilidades.

- Bella, a absurda. Seu equilíbrio melhorou muito nos últimos anos e eu jamais a deixaria cair. – havia tanta sinceridade e carinho naquelas palavras que meu coração se aqueceu. – E você está tão perfeita que eu corro o risco de arranjar muita competição essa noite. – eu bufei sonoramente, mas fui ignorada – Portanto, eu sou quem deveria estar preocupado.

- Depois, eu é que sou a absurda. – eu disse olhando para ele – Ninguém poderia me separar de você, Edward, não haverá competição.

Edward me fitou por um longo instante, segurando a direção com violência, para depois retornar o olhar para a estrada, dizendo:  
- Eu agradeceria se você parasse de dizer coisas desse tipo.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei, sentindo receio do que ele diria.  
_Será que Edward encarava o que tínhamos como algo casual e por isso não queria que eu dissesse nada que insinuasse algo mais sério._

- Porque eu me sinto tentado a dar meia volta e levar você para o meu apartamento, onde poderemos por a prova a falta de competição.

Eu ri aliviada.  
- Infelizmente não poderemos fazer isso agora.

- Certo. Mas, não se esqueça que a levarei para lá esta noite.

- Isso significa ficar comigo durante toda a noite? – perguntei, usando um tom baixo e rouco que ele havia dito achar sexy.

- Não seria maravilhoso? – ele revidou com o seu sorriso torto e um olhar malicioso, entrando no jogo.

Resolvi não responder para não correr o risco de piorar a situação.

Chegamos ao local do baile rapidamente, o que não era novidade com um Cullen no volante. E entramos no imenso salão, decorado com requinte e sofisticação. Ainda faltavam quarenta minutos para o jantar que antecederia o baile, o que significava muito tempo para confraternizar com os demais convidados.

O restante de nossa família havia chegado a pouco. Os homens vestiam-se do mesmo modo que Edward e era possível notar a atenção feminina que atraiam. Rose estava com um vestido longo e justo vermelho com as costas nuas, Esme com um longo rodado e comportado preto e Alice com um longo rodado amarrado com uma faixa na cintura rosa bebê.

Depois de conversarmos um pouco, nos separamos para nos socializarmos com os outros convidados. Conforme Edward e eu conversávamos com alguns conhecidos ou ele me apresentava a algumas pessoas, passei a me sentir menos tensa.

Isso até que eu visse os Denali chegando. No fundo eu sabia que eles viriam, pois eram da "família", mas eu ainda nutria esperanças do contrario.  
A família Denali era conhecida dos Cullen a muito tempo. Eleazar, Carmem, Kate, Tânia, Irina e agora Laurent eram considerados da família, algo como primos distantes.  
Eu até me simpatizo com eles, Carmem e Eleazar são pessoas maravilhosas, Kate é única, com seu jeito pratico e forte, mas os outros são muito esnobes para o meu gosto. Mas, quem eu não engulo mesmo é Tânia, a mulher é realmente intragável, e isso não é relacionado ao fato de ela viver para tentar "fisgar" o Edward... Bem, tinha um pouco disso, mas bem pouco, já que Alice e Rosalie tinham a mesma opinião a respeito dela.  
O que era impossível de negar é o fato de Tânia ser linda, uma loira morango de olhos azuis, cabelos longos e corpo perfeito. Hoje coberto por um vestido longo preto justo bastante provocante.

Tive que agradecer internamente as pessoas que nos paravam para cumprimentos e breves conversas, pois atrasavam o encontro com os Denali, que já estavam reunidos com os demais Cullen's.  
Mas, infelizmente, o confronto logo se tornou inevitável.

- Querido. – Tânia se aproximou e pressionou os lábios pintados de vermelho no rosto de Edward – Estamos um pouco atrasados. – ela fez um biquinho faceiro – Sabe como está o transito hoje. – percebi seus olhos adquirirem uma coloração fria ao me fitarem, ou me reconhecerem. _Quem sabe?! _– Bella.

Tive que suportar uma rápida avaliação de Tânia, antes que Edward e eu cumprimentássemos o restante da família dela, com tudo o que manda a boa educação.

- Vá buscar champanhe, querido. – eu me segurei para me manter calma ao ver Tânia se insinuar para Edward com um olhar sedutor e dengoso – Preciso de algo para começar bem a noite – ela completou querendo soar divertida.

Havia garçons em abundancia pelo saguão. Edward apenas levantou a mão para chamar a atenção e em segundos um deles, carregando uma bandeja com taças cheias de champanhe, dirigiu-se até nós.  
Tânia torceu o nariz afilado e Alice conteve o riso.

- Não, acho que champanhe servido em festas não é de boa qualidade. – ela colocou uma unha belamente pintada no braço de Edward. _Ela queria morrer?! _– Vamos até o bar do hotel? Lá, com certeza, encontraremos champanhe de qualidade.

- Esta quase na hora de sentarmos à mesa. – Edward respondeu e era perceptível a irritação no rosto dele, a qual Tânia ignorou solenemente.

- Haverá pelo menos trinta minutos de discursos maçantes antes que comecem a servir o primeiro prato. Teremos muito tempo.

Eu senti a raiva crescer. _Tempo para quê? Para um tête-à-tête intimo, visando conquistá-lo?_

- Nós viemos até aqui por causa dos _discursos maçantes_, Tânia querida. – Alice disse com ironia – Poderíamos jantar em qualquer lugar e em companhia melhor selecionada.

Eu vi Tânia dirigir um olhar de desagrado a Alice e Rose passar aprestar mais atenção na conversa.  
_Isso não ia acabar bem..._

Foi um alivio ver as portas do salão onde o jantar seria servido serem abertas para que todos se acomodassem em seus lugares.  
Jasper e Emmett tomaram a frente com Alice e Rose, visando evitar qualquer confusão, sendo seguidos por Carlisle e Esme.

Edward me fitou com um sorriso leve e me ofereceu o braço, que eu aceitei para que entrássemos juntos [**N/A: eu sei que a frase ficou estranha, mas não deu para melhorar.] **Pelo canto do olho pude ver Tânia fazer uma careta.

As mesas estavam belamente decoradas e a nossa ficava bem próxima ao palco onde aconteceriam as homenagens e os discursos.  
Haviam dez lugares em cada mesa, o que deixava nossa mesa com dois lugares vagos que foram ocupados por Tânia e um homem, que Carlisle nos apresentou como Tyler, filho de um psicólogo que estava presente no jantar.

_**Edward PDV**_

Os discursos foram relativamente rápidos e logo o jantar foi iniciado.  
Não pude deixar de observar Bella enquanto comia, ela estava tentadora naquele vestido.

Tudo estava ótimo, mas estaria perfeito se as mesas fossem compostas por apenas oito lugares ao invés de dez.  
Os dois lugares, que não foram ocupados por membros da minha família, haviam sido ocupados por Tânia e Tyler, filho de um medico conhecido por meu pai.

Tânia havia feito uma cena um pouco antes do jantar começar, e eu fiquei muito orgulhoso por minha Bella ter mantido a compostura, apesar de saber que foi por pouco, ela nunca gostou de Tânia e era bastante ciumenta. Tânia havia usado champanhe como técnica de sedução, desdenhando do servido na festa e querendo que eu a acompanhasse até o bar. _Nem nos melhores sonhos dela..._  
A propósito nem preciso dizer que ela agora mesmo está bebendo do champanhe que disse ser de má qualidade.

Como se não bastasse Tânia, o tal de Tyler estava me dando nos nervos. Ele não parava de olhar para Bella, deixando seus olhos passearem pelo corpo dela.  
Parecia que o jantar não seria tão maravilhoso e tranqüilo como havíamos pensado.

- Então, quais são as novidades dos Cullen? Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, que deve ter acontecido muita coisa. – Tânia começou a puxar conversa com um sorriso doce, tocando no ponto que sempre atraia minha mãe: falar sobre a nossa família.

- Ah, querida. Eu, realmente, lamento estarmos a tanto tempo sem nos vermos. – Esme disse com seu jeito maternal – Nós somos como família e deveríamos estar sempre juntos.

- Eu também acho, Esme. – Tânia sorriu e completou olhando sugestivamente para mim – Nós deveríamos estar sempre muito unidos.

Na hora eu percebi Bella ficando tensa ao meu lado. _Isso não ia acabar bem._

- Eu discordo _querida_. – Rose falou com ironia palpável e um sorriso falso – Neste caso eu acredito que a distancia é a melhor opção, ela faz o amor aumentar.

- Rose, não diga essas coisas, querida. – Esme disse suavemente – Tânia pode acabar acreditando que você fala sério.

- Imagine, Esme. Ela sabe que eu estou brincando. – apesar de ter dito isso, os olhos de Rose transmitia uma mensagem muito diferente.

- Com certeza. – Tânia mais uma vez se dirigiu a Esme – você ainda não me contou as novidades.

- Ah, querida. Não foram muitas, mas foram maravilhosas. – um sorriso repleto de amor maternal preencheu as feições de Esme e ela segurou a mão de Rose sobre a mesa – Emmett e Rose ficaram noivos. E Edward e Bella começaram a namorar finalmente.

Eu vi o momento em que Tânia sufocou um grito, e com certeza não fui o único, pois percebi Emmett segurar o riso e Alice e Rose olhando para ela com um prazer perverso.

- Você está bem, querida?

- Bem?... Claro, claro. – Tânia fez um enorme esforço para disfarçar o desconforto – Meus parabéns Emmett e Roselie, eu sempre soube que vocês terminariam assim... E a vocês também, Edward e _Bella. _– a voz dela endureceu ao falar o nome de minha Bella, que lhe respondeu com um sorriso encantador.

O clima da mesa acabou ficando tenso, o que era uma lastima, pois esse não era apenas mais um jantar em família, este era o momento de meu pai e nada deveria estragar isto.  
Todos pareceram perceber isso e se mostraram um tanto desconfortáveis, talvez pensando em uma maneira de reverter a situação.

Tomando uma atitude, Jasper se levantou e estendeu uma mão para Alice.  
- A senhorita me concederia a honra desta dança?

- Certamente, nobre senhor. – ela respondeu sorrindo abertamente para ele e segurando sua mão.

- Eles são tão lindos juntos... – Esme suspirou os observando e depois observou Emmett e Rose, em seguida Bella e eu – Todos vocês ficam muito lindo juntos. Perfeitos.

- Temos um perfeito exemplo a seguir. – meu anjo disse sorrindo docemente para minha mãe, que também sorriu.

Emmett se levantou e acariciou o rosto de Rose.  
- Então, ursinha, vamos mostrar a todos neste salão como se dança com classe.

- Com certeza, ursão. – Rose se levantou e segurou a mão dele.

Porém, antes de seguir para a para o meio do salão, Emmett lançou um "desafio".  
- É melhor que eu veja todos os Cullens dançando. Caso o contrário terei que obrigá-los e tenho certeza de que vocês não irão gostar de meus métodos.

Eu olhei para meu pai sorrindo e logo, toda a família dançava no meio do salão, com a harmonia totalmente restaurada.

Bella encostou sua cabeça em meu peito enquanto dançávamos e eu tive certeza de que aquela seria a melhor dança de todas, afinal tudo que eu fazia com Bella era perfeito.

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Mimi, Thays, Re Lane Cullen, Angel Cullen, Beella Cullen, Jessica Sant'Iago **_e _**Anna Golveia: **_Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic e espero que continuem gostando, eu sei que demorei muito desta vez, mas espero ser perdoada.

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **_Eu também curti esse cáp e quanto a querer o Edward, é melhor nem comentar... Ele é o desejo de quase toda a nação feminina. Embora isso não me impeça de procurar pelo meu, afinal "A esperança é a última que se suicida".  
_P.S: Fico contente que o cáp. tenha feito o frio passar._

_**Lolitta: **_Que bom que você achou que a espera valeu a pena, espero que pense isso novamente. Agora, eu defendo a idéia de que você deve continuar procurando por ele, a espera valerá a pena.  
Pergunte a Bella se ela se arrepende de ter esperado durante o "sumiço" dele em Lua Nova.

_**Lakina e Mandiz: **_Eu demoro, mas atualizo... (o que não muda o fato de que eu demoro e sei que esperar é um saco. Desculpe.). Sinceramente meu estoque de piadinhas do Emmett está fraco, mas tentarei reverter isso. Quanto aos lemons, resolvi dar um descanso para o Ed, afinal o meu é humano... rsrsrsrs. Brincadeira, agora falando sério, resolvi mostrar o que acontece fora do quarto com mais freqüência, por isso talvez as lemons diminuam. _Quem sabe?!_

_**Luana Cullen: **_Essa é uma de minhas próximas idéias. Estou pensando em trabalhar com base nas inseguranças da Bella, bem no estilo de achar que ele merece mais do que ela tem oferecido, ou de provar que ela pode ser tão sensual quanto as namoradas dele que ela já conheceu. Acho que a idéia pode dar muito certo, mas serão vocês que me dirão o resultado.  
Sei que fui terrível no quesito demora, mas o problema é o tempo.

_**Paah Mary Burbarryie Maine **_e _**Tatiane beward: **_E quem é que não quer? Entrem na fila, minhas queridas e quando encontrarem o seu fiquem de olho, porque não irão faltar Tânias, Jessicas, Laurens, etc...

_**Katryna Greenleaf: **_Você não é a única, tenha certeza. Qualquer Cullen seria maravilhosamente maravilhoso... (só de pensar, fico sem palavras). Eu estou pensando em dar uma bagunçada, mas algo me diz que não será da maneira que você está imaginando, mas quem viver verá.

_**Anne Lee B.: **_Eu adoro quando o Edward fala que é viciado na Bella e morro de inveja disso... Quero um homem desse viciado em mim também.

_**Ana Masen Cullen Br: **_Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Aposto que você concorda que os momentos de decepção com o livro são as noites de Edward e Bella. Poxa custava dar alguns detalhes? A titia Steph foi muito má, nos deixando na curiosidade.

_**Diana Von Rockeffeller: **_Calma, calminha. Desse jeito seu coração não vai agüentar... Eu já me expliquei lá em cima e espero ter sido absolvida, farei o possível para não demorar tanto para postar o próximo.  
Ah, muito obrigado pelos elogios, é realmente maravilhoso saber que você gosta do que eu escrevo. Espero que tenha curtido esse.

_**SofiaMichaela: **_Depois de tantos "por favor" eu me senti muito cruel por ter demorado tanto, espero que esse tenha sido suficiente para me redimir temporariamente.

_**H-Cullen-H: **_Eu mais do que ninguém entendo sua falta de tempo. Eu não pretendo separá-los, apesar das confusões ainda defendo a idéia de eles se amarem acima de tudo, mas tudo pode acontecer.

**Por enquanto é isso.  
Bjocas, Line Black.**


	7. Jantar em familia II

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**V****I. ****Jantar em "família"****  
**_**(continuação)**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Bem, a noite não poderia ser considerada perfeita, mas estávamos conseguindo fazer com que chegasse perto. O clima havia melhorado muito depois de todos termos dançado.  
O tempo que passou na mesa apenas em companhia de Tyler parecia ter temporariamente acalmado Tânia, que estava menos intragável, ao menos por enquanto.

O momento das homenagens foi algo solene com direito a breves discursos dos homenageados, que demonstraram um pouco de seu amor pela profissão.

Agora Edward e eu estávamos dançando novamente, apenas abraçados em mais um de nossos momentos de silencio confortável.  
Confesso que sempre detestei dançar e não apenas por minha falta de coordenação, mas dançar com Edward era muito diferente, era como viver um momento intimo de plena concordância, é algo inexplicável. Eu tinha tanta sorte em estar com ele, em ter os sentimentos dele direcionados a mim.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Bella... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- O que é maravilhoso, meu amor? – eu perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

- Estar assim junto com você, nesse momento. – parecia que ele havia lido meus pensamentos.

- Eu concordo. – disse selando seus lábios com os meus.

Estávamos tão absortos em nossa conversa que foi um susto sermos interrompidos.

- O que acham de trocarmos de par. – eu já estava começando a achar a voz de Tânia um prelúdio de mau agouro.  
O parceiro de dança dela era Tyler.

- Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia. – meu anjo falou secamente.

- Ora, Edward, é apenas uma dança. – Tânia disse com um sorriso falso – Isso é muito comum entre amigos. E, bem... Você não iria querer armar uma cena no baile de homenagem ao seu pai, não é? As pessoas já estão nos observando.

A vaca tinha um ponto.  
Todos que viram eles se aproximaram de nós deveriam estar esperando uma troca de pares, e eu não duvidaria nada que ela faria uma cena se fosse preciso e era nossa responsabilidade que essa noite fosse a melhor possível para Carlisle.

- Tudo bem, Edward, é só uma dança. – ele me soltou com relutância. Acho que ele também estava começando a ter aversão a Tânia.

Logo que nos separamos, Tânia praticamente se jogou em cima de Edward, que a afastou delicadamente antes que eles começassem a dançar.

Tyler se aproximou de mim e se posicionou para que dançássemos, eu tomei cuidado para que mantivéssemos uma distância respeitosa.

- Não tivemos muito tempo para nos conhecermos, não é? – ele puxou conversa - Sou Tyler Crowley. Meu pai é amigo do Dr. Cullen, ele não apostava que eu viria por isso acabou não sobrando lugar para mim na mesa.

- Isso é uma pena. – eu disse me forçando a prestar atenção nele, ao invés de ficar observando Tânia e Edward dançando.

- Nem tanto assim... – ele parecia estar falando mais para si mesmo – Você realmente namora o filho do Dr. Cullen?

- Sim, eu namoro o Edward. – eu respondi, foi difícil acompanhar sua brusca mudança de assunto.

- Não me leve a mal por perguntar, é que a loira, a Tânia parece ser bem possessiva em relação a ele, se é que você me entende... e bem intima dele e da família também. – Tyler disse isso como se contasse um segredo – Não que você não pareça, mas... não é a mesma coisa, algo não se encaixa.

- A única coisa que não se encaixa é a Tânia. – eu disse para encerrar o assunto.

- Talvez... Mas, a situação pode ficar complicada com alguém tão obstinado a tomar seu lugar. E Tânia é muito linda. – Tyler fitou meus olhos fixamente – Embora eu ache você mais bonita do que ela.

Não acredito que ele estava me _cantando_, ou ao menos tentando, sabendo que meu namorado estava a alguns metros.  
_Acabei de encontrar a versão masculina da Tânia._

- Acho que nossa dança acabou, Tyler. – eu disse, tentando não soar _muito_ grosseira.

- Mas, por quê? Eu estou aproveitando. – ele disse com um sorriso que deveria acreditar ser sexy, mantendo-me presa enquanto dançávamos.

- Me solte, Tyler... – eu sibilei disfarçadamente. Ele já estava me incomodando profundamente – Ou eu farei com que faça isso.

- E provocar um escândalo no dia em que homenageiam seu _sogrinho_? Duvido. – ele disse com sarcasmo.

_Droga_. Eu estava em uma enrascada.

- Posso interromper? – Emmett parecia ter surgido do nada – Eu gostaria de dançar com minha cunhadinha.

O tom de voz dele não abria margens para discussão, embora seu semblante continuasse amigável.  
Tyler me largou rapidamente e se afastou. Emmett prontamente tomou seu lugar.

- Obrigado. – eu sussurrei.

- Disponha, eu adorei fazer isso. – ele riu – E também queria evitar uma confusão hoje, Edward parecia estará ponto de vir e encher o idiota de socos.

_**Edward PDV**_

O tal de Tyler queria morrer, não havia outra explicação. A sorte dele foi Emmett ter interferido antes que eu tivesse chance.

Eu não havia gostado nem um pouco da idéia de trocarmos de pares, primeiro porque não queria me separar da minha Bella, essa era a razão mais importante, segundo porque eu não queria dançar com a Tânia e terceiro porque eu queria menos ainda ver _minha _Bella dançando com outro, especialmente o Tyler.  
Mas não houve escapatória.

Mantive uma distancia respeitosa de Tânia enquanto dançávamos e vi meu anjo fazer o mesmo com Tyler. Ainda assim me mantive observando os dois, frustrando Tânia, que tentava capturar minha atenção.  
Graças a isso, eu presenciei o exato momento em que Tyler disse algo que minha Bella não gostou e retrucou, também vi o momento em que o _desgraçado_ deu um sorriso sacana para ela e a puxou para mais perto.  
Neste momento, eu tive que me segurar para não ir até lá e espancá-lo até a morte, porque isso seria péssimo está noite. Comecei a conduzir Tânia de modo que nos aproximássemos dos dois, mas não conseguia fazer isso rápido o suficiente sem chamar atenção.  
Foi um alivio ver Emmett se aproximar deles e tomar o lugar de Tyler.

- Ser melhor amiga da irmã _preferida _deve mesmo garantir uma proximidade vantajosa com os irmãos, não é? E acaba tornando lógico que um deles acabe se envolvendo, afinal o convívio deve gerar certa curiosidade.

Me voltei para Tânia a contragosto, tentando entender sobre o que estava falando.

- Também tem o fator de que se a amiga realmente se apaixonar, a irmã irá se encarregar de _encaminhar_ as coisas. – ela continuou com escárnio.

Para tudo. A doida estava pensando que eu estava com a minha Bella por curiosidade ou porque Alice havia insistido.  
Ela precisava de ajuda, e rápido. Com certeza deveria ter algum psiquiatra competente no recinto ou alguém que conhecesse um.

- Talvez isso até aconteça, Tânia, mas eu não estou com Bella por nenhuma destas razões. – ela me olhou incrédula e eu continuei – Eu gosto da Bella, gosto de estar com ela, gosto de tudo nela e tudo que ela me faz sentir, e, admito, gosto das coisas que estar com ela acarreta.

- Mas, isso não é possível, Edward. – ela retrucou nervosa – Bella é tão... comum. Você merece coisa melhor.

Eu quase pude ouvir o _"alguém como eu"_ que ela gritava em pensamento.  
Tânia era impossível, havia colocado na cabeça que gostava de mim há alguns anos e desde então não me deixava em paz. Tudo porque era uma menina mimada e não admitia que algo lhe fosse negado. E o azarado aqui havia se tornado um desafio no momento em que a dispensou educadamente pela primeira vez. Depois de tanto tempo minha paciência já havia ido para o espaço, juro. A sorte dela era a educação que Esme havia me dado, se não ela já teria ouvido algumas verdades.

- Bella não é uma _coisa_, Tânia. E eu simplesmente não imagino alguém melhor que ela para mim. – eu disse simplesmente.

- Eu tenho certeza de que muita gente discordaria de você.

- Eu diria para essas pessoas cuidarem de seus assuntos. – eu disse secamente.

Graças aos céus a musica chegou ao fim e eu pude me afastar de Tânia. Passei os olhos rapidamente pelo salão e avistei minha Bella conversando com Esme, Carlisle, Rose e Emmett, ela tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios. Era uma linda visão.

Caminhei até a mesa e me sentei ao lado do meu anjo entrelaçando nossas mãos. Recebendo um sorriso maravilhoso dela como resposta.

- Eu amei a idéia, Esme. – Rose continuou a conversa – O jardim será o cenário perfeito. Podemos aproveitá-lo para o casamento durante o entardecer e a festa durante a noite.

- Eu já posso imaginar a decoração perfeita, mas seria bom ver o modelo dos vestidos da noiva, madrinhas e dama de honra par ter certeza. – minha mãe falou com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.  
Nessas horas sabíamos de quem Alice havia herdado a característica.

- Eu já tenho os detalhes em mente e Alice já começou a desenhar os vestidos. – Rose disse sorrindo.

O tópico casamento não durou muito tempo mais e logo estávamos conversando sobre banalidades. Alice e Jasper haviam se juntado a nós.  
Tânia e Tyler não retornaram a mesa e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso, não estava com paciência para lidar com eles.

Durante nossa conversa mais uma "rodada" de sobremesas foi trazida a mesa. As damas da mesa se limitaram a saborear as frutas, enquanto os homens se ocuparam dos doces.  
Embora a conversa estivesse interessante, não demorou para que eu me visse com a atenção totalmente focada nos lábios de Bella. Mal podia esperar para estar a sós com ela em meu apartamento e sentir seu corpo no meu.  
Infelizmente, ela não parecia dividir esta agonia e continuava a dar total atenção à conversa, mas... eu podia, ao menos, tentar mudar isso.

Disfarçadamente, comecei a passar meu pé pela perna do meu anjo e senti uma imensa satisfação ao vê-la estremecer levemente. Bella tentou ignorar minha ação e continuou prestando atenção na conversa.  
_Se era assim que ela queria._  
Voltei a fazer o movimento, adentrando seu vestido e roçando em sua coxa. Fazendo com que ela se esforçasse para disfarçar um gemido.

Bella virou-se para mim e me fulminou com os olhos.  
- Edward, se não parar com isso, eu farei o mesmo com você, mas lembre-se de que eu estou usando um salto fino. – ela sibilou para mim com um olhar ameaçador.  
Eu apenas sorri em resposta e coloquei uma uva em sua boca.

- Acho que já podemos ir, não acham? – Emmett chamou a atenção de todos. – A parte importante e interessante já acabou.

- A musica continua, Emm. – Alice disse suavemente, olhando para ele como se estivesse vendo um palhaço – E isso é importante em um baile.

- Que seja. – Emmett deu de ombros – Mas, o que eu quero agora é dançar com minha ursinha, mas de um modo que só deve ser feito entre quatro paredes.

- Emmett. – minha mãe o censurou.

- É melhor irmos mesmo, antes que Emmett acabe levando uma bronca da mamãe aqui por ser um menino levado. – meu pai caçoou de Emmett, fazendo com que todos ríssemos, inclusive o próprio.

E assim foi feito, após as despedidas cada casal seguiu em um carro.  
Eu mal podia esperar para chegar em casa e passar a noite com meu anjo.

**N/A: Oi pessoas.  
Eis mais um cap para vocês, eu sei que está curto, mas o tempo também está e eu corri para não deixá-las na mão. Espero que vocês gostem.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Mari b. Cullen: **_A Bella passou pelo clássico momento "Que homem é esse", um efeito provocado pelo Edward em todas as mulheres com certeza.  
Viu só eu não esqueci de vocês, apesar do cáp ser pequeno, mas o tempo foi curto também...

_**Re Lane Cullen:**_ O Emmett é mesmo uma figura. E quanto a Tânia, ela pode não ser do mal, mas eu acho ela uma vaca, por isso não sei se ela aparecerá mais vezes. _Quem sabe?_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **_Eu adorei escrever o momento, Rose e Alice tinham que apoiar a amiga e de quebra acabar com a vaca da Tânia. Todo mundo ama e quer um Edward, mas... infelizmente também está alem das minha possibilidades te dar um Dean, mas se fosse possível, eu lhe daria. (ou talvez ficasse com ele para mim).

_**H-Cullen-H: **_Se a Tânia aparecer com certeza será para tentar atrapalhar, mas não sei se isso irá acontecer. Alguém irá tentar, mas ainda não me decidi se será a própria.

_**Jéssika Sant'Iago: **_Obrigado pelos votos de sorte, é super legal encontrar pessoas que entendam a necessidade do trabalho voluntario, faltam mais pessoas assim.  
Eu sei que no livro a Tânia não é má, mas é mais forte do que eu detestá-la, ainda assim irei considerar sua sugestão, afinal a Lauren é a pior.

_**Katryna Greenleaf:**_ Eu também sinto uma grande inveja, mas não tem jeito. Também amei o momento _humilhem a vadia_, eu já fiz isso e a sensação é indescritível. Cuidado com essas intenções, afinal Rosalie Hale não leva desaforo para casa.

_**Anne Lee B.: **_Infelizmente eu não pretendo matar a Tânia, mas posso fazê-la sumir. Serve?

**Bem, obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando.  
Bjocas, Line Black.**


	8. Ajudando a relaxar

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**V****II. Ajudando a relaxar**

_**Bella PDV**_

Três meses, Edward e eu estávamos juntos há três meses.  
Meses que foram maravilhosos, afinal depois do incidente com Tânia e Tyler, do qual Edward confessou ter sentido ciúmes, não ocorreu nada de desagradável.

Exatamente hoje nós faríamos três meses de namoro e eu fiz questão de preparar uma surpresa para Edward, com ajuda de Alice e Rose, é claro.  
Foi uma dádiva que o plantão dele acabasse tarde, o que fez com que nossa comemoração ficasse para o dia seguinte. Ao menos, é nisso que ele acredita.

Alice, Rose e eu havíamos espalhado pétalas de rosas pela sala do apartamento de Edward e feito um caminho com elas até o quarto. Todo o apartamento estava com um aroma suave de incenso e iluminação fraca, ao fundo podia-se ouvir soar Clair de Lune.  
O quarto de Edward também estava coberto de pétalas, enquanto sua cama estava forrada com um lençol simples coberto por toalhas felpudas, ao lado havia uma bandeja com óleos aromáticos.  
_Finalmente eu usaria o que aprendi no curso de massagem que Alice e Rose haviam me obrigado a fazer._  
No banheiro nos havíamos caprichado, as pétalas continuavam presentes, o local era iluminado apenas por velas com aroma de rosas e um banho especial já estava preparado na banheira, enchendo o ambiente de vapor.

Minha produção havia sido obra da Alice e o resultado havia sido definido com uma palavra: _Perigosa. _Minha roupa intima constituía de calcinha e sutiã rendados azul, que cobriam apenas o essencial, e uma cinta-liga combinando, por cima eu vesti um robe até os pés, também azul, que poderia se passar por um vestido de noite altamente provocante, caso não fosse transparente e para terminar uma sandália de salto médio.  
Meus cabelos estavam escovados e soltos e minha maquiagem se resumia a uma batom vermelho e sombra esfumaçada azul.

O barulho da chave me alertou para a chegada de Edward e eu caminhei calmamente até o meio da sala para recebê-lo.

Como se eu o houvesse chamado, Edward olhou diretamente para mim.

- Uau – ele deixou escapar, enquanto seus olhos percorriam meu corpo e depois passavam pelo ambiente – Isso é que é recepção.

- Boa noite, doutor. – eu disse me aproximando dele.

- Mais do que boa. – ele disse, enquanto trancava a porta e colocava as chaves e a carteira no balcão ao lado da mesma sem tirar os olhos de mim. – Eu pensei que só iríamos nos encontrar amanhã... Não que eu esteja reclamando. – ele se apressou em acrescentar.

- Eu sei que não está. – disse me colocando atrás dele – Eu sei o que combinamos, mas imaginei que você chegaria cansado – eu tirei o casaco dele, enquanto ele murmurava um _"Nem_ _tanto..."_, que eu ignorei – e que eu poderia vir até aqui e ajudá-lo a relaxar. Na verdade eu fiz disso minha obrigação.

Rapidamente ele se virou para mim e me beijou com paixão e saudade, enquanto fazia com que nossos corpos ficassem colados.  
- E como você pretende exatamente fazer isso _minha _Bella? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu tive que reunir todas minhas forças para não sucumbir a esse convite implícito. Mas, eu não poderia arruinar tudo o que havia planejado para a noite.  
- Com certeza não do modo que você está pensando. – eu respondi mantendo a voz estável.

- Não?! – Edward me encarava visivelmente confuso.

- Não, Edward. – eu disse calmamente, enquanto me afastava dele e andava o mais sedutoramente que consegui até o meio da sala – Eu planejei uma massagem.

- Uma massagem? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, Edward, massagem. – eu disse como se explicasse a uma criança – Eu fiz um curso há uns meses atrás. Se você me acompanhar, podemos começar logo. – comecei a ir em direção ao quarto.

Edward me seguiu prontamente.

- Você precisa tirar as roupas. – eu disse olhando inocentemente para ele, enquanto me aproximava – E como você está cansado, eu irei ajudá-lo com isso.

- Sim, eu estou cansado. – Edward murmurou com seu meio sorriso perfeito, enquanto eu abria sua camisa.

Não demorou muito para que Edward estivesse nu, embora eu tenha me demorado propositalmente e evitado tocá-lo. Logo que acabei eu me afastei dele.

- E agora? – ele perguntou parecendo um tanto frustrado.  
_Eu o avisei que seria apenas uma massagem. Não avisei?_

- Agora, você deve se deitar de bruços. – eu disse com um sorriso leve.

Edward obedeceu com sua graça natural e por um momento eu esqueci como se respira, mas me forcei a soltar o ar que mantive preso.  
_Esse jogo era meu e as minhas regras deveriam ser seguidas._

A amostra de óleo aromático que eu havia escolhido era de madeira e almíscar.  
Aqueci minhas mãos e iniciei a massagem, começando por seus ombros poderosos, braços, viajando pela cintura, quadris, a curva das nádegas, as coxas musculosas.  
Eu já conhecia cada centímetro de seu corpo másculo e perfeito, totalmente proporcional, moldados por exercícios, mas sem músculos exagerados.

Continuei massageando-lhe o corpo todo, com gestos que acariciavam. Senti um calor começar a surgir em meu corpo e forcei minha voz a sair normal:  
- Pode virar agora.

Mais uma vez senti o ar faltar em meus pulmões desta vez com a visão da ereção de Edward. Precisei de alguns instantes para me recuperar e me concentrar no quer eu tinha que fazer.

Iniciei novamente a massagem, desta vez pelo abdômen largo e desci, fazendo um esforço para dar pouca atenção a parte entre a cintura e o alto das coxas. Massageei braços e pernas.  
Tudo estava indo tranquilamente até que eu alcancei a cintura, demorando-me em um lado do quadril e depois o outro, para em seguida ouvir um gemido de Edward quando minhas mãos deslizavam ao redor de seu sexo intumescente.  
Eu ainda não tinha acabado, faltava o banho, mas a tentação de provocá-lo foi mais forte.  
Comecei a estimulá-lo lentamente, para depois acelerar um pouco, enquanto o ouvia gemer.

- Isso, anjo... _Tão_ gostoso... – ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e passou a movimentar seus quadris contra minha mão.

Aumentei o ritmo dos movimentos e o observei apertar o lençol como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.  
- Mais Bella... – ele gemeu – _Não pare..._

Eu realmente não pretendia parar, estava me deliciando com o prazer que proporcionava a ele.  
Não demorou muito mais e Edward atingiu o ápice, gozando em minha mão.

- Você pode se levantar agora. – eu sussurrei, quando consegui encontrar minha voz e comecei a limpar minhas mãos em uma toalha.

Acabei dando um gritinho de susto quando as mãos de Edward circundaram minha cintura e me puxaram para mais perto.

- Se algum dia usar suas mãos dessa forma em outro homem, prometo que vai viver para se arrepender.  
A voz dele era um sussurro rouco e eu estremeci com a possessividade presente em sua fala, somado ao brilho de luxuria em seus olhos verdes e seus músculos flexionados em uma clara tentativa de controle.  
A tensão era elétrica e por um momento eu considerei a idéia de me jogar nos braços dele e esquecer de tudo, mas isso não era sobre mim, hoje era o dia de Edward.

- Há o banho. – eu mal reconheci minha voz – E velas, tenho que acendê-las.

Edward libertou minhas mãos e eu corri para o banheiro. Peguei uma das velas e acendi, minhas mãos tremiam. Usei a vela acesa para acender as outras e o tempo para "esfriar" um pouco.  
O aroma de rosas preencheu o ar e eu apaguei a luz. Quando me virei vi que Edward já estava parado na porta.

- Deverá ser uma experiência altamente sensual. – eu provoquei.

- Para dois, eu espero. – Edward disse com os olhos fixos nos meus.

- É assim que os produtos são promovidos. – eu disse sem demonstrar emoção, enquanto desamarrava meu robe e fazia com que ele escorregasse até o chão – Mas, nesse momento em particular, a intenção é que você relaxe e descanse.

Os olhos dele percorreram todo meu corpo, ele parecia hipnotizado.  
- Tenho certeza que funcionará melhor com você ao meu lado.

- Eu não concordo exatamente com isso. E preparei o banho especialmente para _você. _– ele ainda não se movia – Você não vai entrar na banheira, Edward? – eu perguntei colocando uma de minhas mãos no quadril.

- Claro. – ele disse meio perdido e entrou na banheira.

- Bom menino. – eu ri. – Sabe me obedecer hoje pode ser muito bom.

- Você está se divertindo com isso, não está? – ele perguntou me fitando.

- E você não? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Poderia estar mais. – ele choramingou, fazendo bico.

- É eu sei, mas a vida não é justa. – eu disse enquanto começava a esfregar o peito dele com uma bucha macia.

- Se você estivesse dentro da banheira a tarefa seria mais fácil. – Edward sugeriu passando as mãos em meus braços.

- Talvez... mas, estou bem aqui. – e sussurrei em seu ouvido – E aqui vai uma regra, Ed, você não pode me tocar, pois se fizer eu o deixarei sozinho neste apartamento.  
Edward parou de me tocar quase que imediatamente. _O jogo começava a ficar divertido.  
_Acabei de esfregar seu peito e passei para suas costas, fazendo meus movimentos o mais vagarosamente possível, sentindo Edward relaxar ainda mais.

Quando acabei me afastei um pouco, abri meu sutiã e, usando toda a coragem e ousadia que eu possuía, me coloquei no campo de visão dele antes de entrar na banheira.

- Você esqueceu uma peça. – Edward me observava atentamente.

- Ela não irá me atrapalhar. – eu disse me aproximando dele já com a bucha na mão – E lembre-se de manter suas mãos para si.

Vagarosamente, eu esfreguei os braços de Edward para depois seguir para suas pernas torturando a nós dois, passei a bucha por sua virilha quase como uma caricia observando ele fechar os olhos e gemer baixo.  
Então, eu me levantei e sai da banheira.

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu estava no céu. Bella estava quase conseguindo me levar ao orgasmo apenas me dando banho.  
Toda a cena que ela havia montado era muito excitante, a roupa dela me deixava quente, a proibição de tocá-la estava aumentando a minha vontade de tê-la. E para completar... _o que era aquela mulher com os seios desnudos me dando banho?  
_Me dando banho uma ova, ela estava me acariciando com a bucha. A sensação era perfeita e a vontade de tocá-la quase insuportável, mas se eu fizesse isso ela disse que me deixaria sozinho e eu não queria nem pensar na hipótese de ser deixado na mão, _literalmente _falando.

Fechei os olhos e não pude evitar o gemido, então veio a sensação de vazio... Abri os olhos em tempo de ver Bella sair da banheira e se colocar na frente do espelho me observando através dele.

- Você já pode sair, Ed. – ela disse com um sorriso malvado - Não tem problema se ficar resíduos do óleo porque ele é muito bom para a pele e você precisa descansar. – ela sorriu.

_Descansar? _Essa mulher não sabia com quem estava mexendo, ela já havia se divertido com seu joguinho e agora seria minha vez.  
Me levantei rapidamente e me coloquei atrás dela, roçando minha ereção em sua bunda e forçando ela a se inclinar sobre a pia.  
- Minha vez de ditar regras, _minha _Bella. – eu disse para depois morder o lóbulo de sua orelha com um pouco de força. Bella me olhou chocada por alguns instantes, mas logo seus olhos escureceram de desejo. – Agora, apóie suas mãos no espelho e abra suas pernas para mim, _anjo._

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo dela, enquanto ela me obedecia.

- Boa menina. – eu disse devolvendo a frase dela, enquanto arrancava a calcinha dela com um puxão. Bella gemeu em resposta e eu me esfreguei nela fazendo com que gemêssemos juntos. – Agora. Você. Irá. Aprender. A. Não. Me. Provocar. – eu pontuei cada palavra com breves mordidas em sua pele sedosa e no final a preenchi de uma só vez. O prazer que isso me provocou não pode ser explicado.

Nós ainda não havíamos tentado essa posição, mas agora eu sabia que essa seria uma das minhas preferidas com ela.  
Bella também havia gostado, eu pude ver por sua expressão de deleite e confirmar por seu gemido.  
Ela se mexeu contra mim e eu perdi todo o controle, sendo movido apenas pelo desejo. Segurei seus cabelos com força e comecei a estocar profundamente, alcançando todas as vezes o mesmo ponto que a fazia gritar. Meus gemidos passaram a ser urros e conforme o prazer aumentava, eu a penetrava com mais força, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava seus cabelos forçando sua cabeça para trás para ter acesso a seu pescoço e depositar mordidas ali.

- isso é... para que... você... saiba quem... está no controle... _anjo... _– eu disse enquanto aumentava ainda mais o ritmo que já era violento. Podia sentir Bella se apertar em volta de mim, não demoraria muito agora. Eu também estava quase lá, já podia sentir meu baixo ventre se apertar. Então com uma ultima estocada profunda ambos alcançamos o clímax.

Deixei meu corpo cair sobre o dela, enquanto nossas respirações se normalizavam, sentindo o perfume da pele dela.

- Isso foi fantástico... – eu sussurrei no ouvido dela, me sentindo esgotado.

- Com certeza... – Bella murmurou com um sorriso – Preciso vir ajudá-lo a relaxar mais vezes.

**N/A: Oi, meus** **amores. Esse cáp. foi totalmente dedicado as pervas como eu.  
Perdoem qualquer erro, mas são exatamente quatro horas da madrugada e eu só irei atualizar no meu trabalho (**_**porque eu estou morrendo de sono e não estou acertando minha senha**_**) e lá não há tempo para fazer as correções.  
Minha sorte foi que eu já havia respondido os reviews antes de acabar o cap.**

**Bjocas e até a próxima.  
****Line Black**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Mary P. Candles Maine e Anne Lee B.: **_Fico feliz por vocês terem gostado do cap e estamos juntas quanto ao sentimento pela Tânia, ou a falta dele. Eu até que não demorei muito, não é?

_**Re Lane Cullen: **_Eu, sinceramente, não pretendia que ela aparecesse novamente, mas eu gostei muito da sua idéia.  
É exatamente por isso que eu amo reviews, alem de saber a opinião dos leitores, sempre se pode aproveitar algumas idéias.

_**Jessika Sant'Iago: **_Eu também acho o Ed apaixonado muito fofo. E também não o trocaria por nenhum outro Cullen, apesar de todos serem fantásticos. Quanto a fazer o estilo Alice Cullen devo entender que você é ligada no 220 ou fanática por moda?

_**H-Cullen-H: **_Sempre tem que ter alguém para atrapalhar e começarei essa fase no próximo cap. Agora, quanto a eles se resolverem... Quem sabe, não é? A vida é cheia de surpresas.

_**Luana Cullen: **_Sem problemas quanto a seu sumiço, eu também estou a tempo sem ler fics, mas tão logo tenha uma folga estarei de volta para atormentar alguns autores.  
Eu também me apaixonei pelo estilo Edward-tentação, ainda mais vestido com estilo, embora eu também o aceite despido sem problema algum. E você?

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **_Eu como sempre defendo os doces momento apaixonados, mas o Emmett apavorando o Tyler foi mil vezes melhor.  
Quando a falta de homens perfeitos, uma amiga minha tem uma teoria interessante: ela é apaixonada por sapos, porque todo homem na verdade é como um sapo encantado. Mas, quando nos apaixonamos por eles não é o beijo que os transforma em príncipes, nós somos quem fazemos o serviço os ajudando a se arrumar melhor, falar melhor, se comportar melhor e muitas outras coisas. No fim depois que nos dedicamos e cultivamos o amor, eles acabam se tornando príncipes, mas sempre começam sendo sapos. Resumindo: ainda há esperança para quem se dedica em sua busca pelo príncipe encantado (_vulgo_ _Edward, ou qualquer outro Cullen_).

_**Katryna Greenleaf: **_Eu tenho medo da Rose mau. E o Emmett é mesmo um pedaço de pecado, não ele é um pecado inteiro. E quanto a perturbação, espere e verás.

_**Luxuria black CULLEN: **_Sabe que seu nick é muito interessante? E tem muito em comum com sua idéia.  
Bem, não chegou a ser totalmente selvagem, mas o lemom deste cáp passou perto, espero que você tenha curtido.

_**Aniil: **_Entre na fila das que querem um Edward, meu bem, e aguarde sem pressa. Eu amo o Jake como gay ou bi, mas ainda não decidi se ele irá aparecer, embora ele seja uma boa arma para confusões e mal entendidos. Mas, o tempo dirá.

_**Danielevigario: **_Seja bem vinda aos meus domínios... rsrsrsrsrs! Espero que você continue gostando da fic.


	9. Amigas

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**V****III. Amigas**

_**Bella PDV.**_

Não era mais um dia. Era sexta-feira, dia de correria na editora, por lá parece que todos resolvem deixar para finalizar os trabalhos na ultima hora, parece não, essa é a realidade.  
Como sempre meus trabalhos já estavam finalizados, mas ainda assim seria péssimo chegar atrasada e, como meu despertador estava conspirando contra mim, não tive tempo para o café da manhã, precisei me contentar em comer uma pêra a caminho do trabalho. (**N/A: **_Cansei de todo mundo só comer maçã_)

Parecia que minha sorte estava melhorando, afinal consegui chegar com apenas cinco minutos de atraso e me esgueirar até minha mesa sem chamar muita atenção.

Ângela estava na mesa dela comendo cereais com leite, enquanto lia algo em seu computador.  
- Bom dia Bella. – ela me saudou com um breve sorriso.

- Bom dia Angie. – eu respondi enquanto ligava o computador – Também acordou tarde?

- Briguei com meu despertador. Nada de especial, mas acabei tendo que tomar café da manhã aqui. – ela deu de ombros – Espero que seu motivo também tenha sido tão simples.

Ângela era um amor de pessoa, eu a conheci logo que comecei a trabalhar na editora. Ela é o tipo de pessoa bondosa e simpática com a qual você sempre pode contar e que nunca irá invadir seu espaço.

- Foi sim, eu não ouvi o despertador. – me sentei e a observei mais atentamente – Você parece tensa.

- Eu estou com certeza – ela disse apoiando a tigela na mesa – Lembra do boato de que o sobrinho do chefão viria trabalhar aqui?

- Lembro, mas não era afilhado?

- Que seja... Isso não é importante. – ela enfatizou as palavras abanando uma mão – A questão é que ele realmente virá trabalhar aqui e que alguém ficará encarregado de acompanhá-lo em sua familiarização com a empresa.

- Traduzindo: alguém terá que servir de babá. – eu disse simplesmente – E aguentar o cara, mesmo se ele não for agradável.

- Exato. E esse alguém de tanta sorte, será uma de nós.

- Não! – eu disse um pouco mais alto e olhei para os lados para ver se havia chamado atenção. – Você só pode estar brincando.

- Você acha que eu brincaria com algo assim?- Ângela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – Segundo o nosso _amado_ supervisor, o fato de estarmos com nossas tarefas sempre em dia será um bom exemplo para o rapaz e facilitará na tarefa de auxiliá-lo.

Por um momento eu sorri com a ironia que Ângela usou, pois ela raramente o fazia, mas isso durou apenas até que eu processasse totalmente a informação.

- Ang, você sabe que eu não sou de desejar o mal para as pessoas, mas eu realmente espero que você seja encarregada desta tarefa.

- Ah, muito obrigado Bella. Eu também te amo. – dessa vez ela carregou tanto na ironia que nós duas acabamos rindo.

- E quando uma de nós receberá a sentença de morte? – eu perguntei sem saber se queria realmente ouvir a resposta.

- Ainda não sei, mas pelo jeito que Hugo falou será logo. – Ângela respondeu desanimada.

O som de vozes no corredor nos alertou e Ângela se apressou em esconder a tigela de cereais, da qual havia esquecido durante a conversa, atrás de uma pilha de livros em um canto de sua mesa.

Logo depois nós vimos alguns homens pararem na porta, enquanto Hugo, nosso supervisor entrou na sala e se aproximou de nós com um sorriso cordial.

- Vocês se lembram de eu ter falado sobre o afilhado do chefe?

Nós fizemos um sinal de concordância.

- Ótimo. Ele acabou de chegar e eu junto com Marlie estamos lhe mostrando o lugar, já que ele irá trabalhar conosco por tempo indeterminado. – ele fez um sinal com a mão e Marlie entrou acompanhado por outro homem de cabelos loiros e rosto de bebê.

- Bem, senhoritas, este é Mike Newton, ele irá trabalhar conosco a partir de hoje. – Hugo disse com um sorriso falso, que lhe era característico – Mike, essas são Ângela Weber e Bella Swan, nossas melhores editoras.

- É um prazer conhecê-las. – Mike disse com um sorriso doce, que enfatizava seus traços de bebê.

- Bem, Mike, elas estarão acompanhando seu trabalho até que você esteja familiarizado com tudo. Estive pensando que duas semanas de acompanhamento será o suficiente, mas se necessário poderemos prorrogar. – ele fez uma breve pausa para que absorvêssemos as informações – Portanto a partir de segunda-feira, Bella estará lhe auxiliando e na semana seguinte será a vez de Ângela. Agora vamos continuar com nosso tour.

Nós mantivemos nossos sorrisos forçados a te que Hugo, Marlie e Mike se afastaram o suficiente para não nos ouvir.

- Ninguém merece! – eu disse me jogando em minha cadeira.

- Concordo. – ouvi Ângela dizer – Embora ele não pareça ser tão ruim, talvez tenhamos uma surpresa agradável.

Eu dei de ombros como resposta e ela entendeu, era melhor não nutrirmos esperanças.  
Em pouco tempo estávamos totalmente focadas em nosso trabalho, deixando o assunto "tutoria" para outra ocasião.

- Bella, o que acha de almoçarmos juntas hoje? – Ângela me convidou.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia, assim podemos colocar a conversa em dia. – eu disse pegando minha bolsa.

Enquanto saiamos pude sentir os olhares em nós, mas era sempre assim. Por causa dos atrasos, geralmente todo o pessoal da editora comia sanduíches em suas mesas na sexta, pois não podiam se dar ao luxo de sair na hora do almoço, eu e Ângela éramos as únicas exceções.  
Os almoços de sexta eram nossos momentos de tranqüilidade, onde podíamos conversar sem o risco de sermos interrompidas ou ouvidas por alguém do trabalho.

Ângela quis saber detalhes sobre meu namoro com Edward, afinal ela era uma das poucas que sabiam do meu interesse por ele desde o inicio tendo ouvido da minha boca e em retorno ela me contou sobre seu namoro com Ben, um antigo colega de escola dela, ao qual havia reencontrado a pouco e reatado o romance da juventude. Ele era gerente de banco e começava a pensar em casamento.

- E você se sente pronta para isso, Angie? É um passo muito importante.

- Eu sei disso, Bella, e pesei todos os prós e os contra, acredite. Mas o que mais pesa neste assunto é que eu quero ter uma família, _minha_ família, e não consigo me imaginar longe do Ben.

- Então a sua decisão já está tomada, vocês só precisam planejar. – eu disse sorrindo – Eu fico muito feliz, Angie, você merece o melhor da vida.

- Ah. Obrigado, Bella, mas não me faça chorar. – ela disse segurando minha mão.

- Eu nem pensei nisso. – eu me defendi.

- Mesmo assim você sempre consegue. – ela riu e eu a acompanhei.

- É um dom.

Não demorou muito e nós tivemos que voltar para a editora, às vezes o tempo passa muito rápido.

***

Edward estaria de plantão esta noite, o que fez com que eu dormisse cedo. Bem, não foi só isso, eu também estava super cansada e precisava me preparar psicologicamente para o _evento_ que Alice estava chamando de "Sábado das compras".  
Para mim seria mais um dia de tortura.

Dormir cedo para mim geralmente significa acordar cedo e nesse sábado não foi uma exceção. O que foi muito bom, pois eu pude arrumar meu apartamento que estava bastante desorganizado.

Estava terminando de limpar a cozinha quando ouvi a campainha. Apressei-me em ir atender mesmo já sabendo de que se tratava, uma certa fadinha hiperativa.  
Dito e feito, Alice estava quase saltitando na soleira da minha porta e Rose estava ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, Flor do dia. – como sempre Alice já estava com a corda toda. – Você já deveria estar pronta.

- Bom dia, Lice. Bom dia, Rose. – eu disse, enquanto dava espaço para que elas passassem – Eu não imaginei que vocês viriam tão cedo.

- Nunca é cedo demais para ir às compras, Bella. – Alice disse convicta. – quando mais cedo formos, mais tempo teremos para comprar coisas maravilhosas.

_Por que eu ainda me surpreendo?_

Não demorou muito para que saíssemos de casa, afinal eu não sou como a Alice que precisa de horas para se arrumar, embora tenha cogitado a idéia de prolongar o processo e adiar a tortura, mas com certeza Alice não cairia nessa.

O dia no shopping não foi tão ruim como eu imaginei que poderia ser, ao contrario, eu me diverti bastante. Acho que o motivo foi eu não ter sido o alvo desta vez, graças ao casamento de Rose decidimos que o dia seria em sua maioria dedicado a compra do enxoval dela.  
Compramos coisas lindas, fofas e básicas, pois as compras mais especificas seriam feitas com a presença de Esme.

- Eu não vejo a hora de estar casada com o meu ursão. – Rose comentou sorrindo – Será a realização do meu maior sonho: Um belo com o homem da minha vida.

- Ahhhhh! Que fofo... – Alice e eu caçoamos juntas.

- É fofo mesmo. – Rose se fez de ofendida – E o melhor de tudo é que é real.

- Nós entendemos, Rose, mas não poderíamos deixar a oportunidade passar. – Alice sorria com seu jeitinho doce – Eu espero que logo seja minha vez com Jasper. Tenho certeza que estarei sonhadora da mesma forma.

As duas suspiraram sonhadoras para em seguida voltarem os olhos questionadores para mim.

- O quê?

- E você, Bella? Não sonha casar com meu irmão? – Alice indagou.

- Eu... eu... – _Péssima hora para gaguejar, agora elas não me deixarão em paz._

- Anda, Bella. Desembucha logo. – Rose insistiu.

- Eu realmente não penso nisso. – admiti – Até porque, Edward e eu estamos juntos a pouco tempo para pensar em casamento.

- Sem essa, Bella. – Rose desdenhou – O tempo não tem nada com isso. E se formos contar vocês já se amam e se conhecem a tempo suficiente.

- Definitivamente não é a mesma coisa, Rose. E eu não ligo para isso. – disse convicta – É bonito, emocionante e muito especial, mas no fim pode ser resumido a um pedaço de papel.

- Credo, Bella. Que modo de pensar horrível. – Alice me repreendeu – isso só acontece se não houver amor, mas ele existindo nunca será apenas "um pedaço de papel", - ela fez aspas com as mãos.

- É melhor esquecermos este assunto, é muito cedo para isso.

- Se você diz.

**N/A: Hi, girls. **

**Eu sei que demorei milênios para postar e esse cáp. está um lixo, mas... são ossos do oficio.  
Eu acabei me afundando no trabalho, nas aulas e no trabalho voluntario, o que me fez ficar sem tempo até para respirar, por isso a demora. Quanto ao cáp. eu tinha a idéia de fazer algo que tirasse Edward e Bella do quarto por um tempo e tinha um esboço muito melhor, mas meu computador morreu de causas naturais **_**(velhice)**_** e levou o arquivo com ele para o tumulo, o que me forçou a recomeçar e o resultado não foi dos melhores.**

**Bem, não posso dizer quando será a próxima atualização, mas garanto que não abandonarei a fic.**

**Serei uma completa vaca e não responderei os reviews como de costume, mas farei um geralzão:**

"_**Quero agradecer a todas que tem acompanhado a fic e parado alguns minutos para deixar um recado, isso é o que me mantem motivada muitas vezes.  
Para a turma do "Queremos um Edward", só posso dizer que não se deve desistir, eu acredito que viemos ao mundo para fazer o melhor que pudermos e sermos felizes mesmo que para isso precisemos tentar muitas vezes. O importante é não desistir, talvez não encontremos Edwards, mas existem Carlisles, Jaspers e Emmetts para atender o gosto e a necessidade de cada uma.**_

_**Para as pervas assumidas eu dou o meu "alô" e as parabenizo por se assumirem. Também me desculpo pela falta de "material" no cáp, se é que vocês me entendem."**_

**É só... Bjocas.**

**Line Black.**


	10. Fantasias e rosas

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**IX****. Fantasias e rosas**

_**Bella PDV.**_

Meu final de semana definitivamente não foi como eu esperava.  
Não pude aproveitá-lo com Edward, pois houve uma emergência que o manteve preso no hospital por mais de vinte e quatro horas seguidas **(n/a: não sei se isso é possível ou não, mas precisava dar ênfase) **já que faltavam alguns médicos. Quando ele foi para o apartamento dele estava esgotado, eu fiz o que pude o alimentei e fiz companhia até que adormecesse, o que não demorou nada.  
Eu sei que vida de medico é assim, mas absolutamente ninguém pode me culpar por querer passar alguma tempo com o meu namorado.

Na segunda-feira a manhã começou normal, banho, roupas adequadas, café da manhã e ida ao trabalho. Eu cheguei tão distraída que levei um susto ao ver Mike encostado em minha mesa, mas por sorte ele não percebeu.

- Bom dia, Bella. – ele tinha um sorriso que me fazia lembrar um filhote.

- Bom dia, Mike. – eu o saudei com um sorriso leve – Você chegou cedo.

- Força do hábito, meu expediente anterior começava uma hora antes, por isso não consegui ficar mais tempo na cama. – ele deu de ombros.

- Certo. Nós poderemos começar em alguns minutos.

E assim meu dia passou. Mike era bastante agradável e pegava as coisas com facilidade e como eu adoro meu trabalho não foi difícil explicar para ele.  
Como de costume eu iria almoçar com Ângela e ele acabou se juntando a nós.

- Então, Mike, o que esta achando do seu primeiro dia?

- Muito interessante, Ângela. As pessoas aqui são gentis e o trabalho não é muito diferente do que eu fazia anteriormente, acho que essas duas semanas de monitoria serão um exagero.

- Ordens da chefia, meu bem. Nós apenas as seguimos. – eu brinquei, fazendo Ângela rir e por um momento pensei ter visto Mike me olhar de modo estranho, mas logo ele estava rindo também.

Nossa conversa continuou por mais algum tempo, quando foi interrompida por meu celular. Meu coração acelerou ao ver que era Edward.

- Eu preciso atender. – eu disse a eles, os dois acenaram com a cabeça e eu me levantei, seguindo para a área próxima ao banheiro do restaurante – Oi amor.

- _Oi, anjo. É muito bom ouvir sua voz._ – aquela voz aveludada mandou descargas elétricas por meu corpo – _Acho que te devo desculpas por esse fim de semana._

- Claro que não, Edward, é o seu trabalho e eu entendo, também admiro sua dedicação.

- _Ainda assim, eu estou em divida com você. Que tal sairmos hoje para jantar?_

- Hoje é segunda feira, Edward. – eu o lembrei.

- _Eu sei disso, amor. Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não pretendo cansá-la demais... – _a voz dele adquiriu um tom malicioso – _Pretendo apenas ajudá-la a relaxar._

A simples menção da noite de nosso aniversario me mandou um arrepio sensual e eu corei abruptamente, afinal eu estava em um restaurante.

- Você não deveria prometer o que não tem certeza que pode cumprir, _Dr. Cullen_. – resolvi provocá-lo também, o chamando com a melhor voz de tele-sexo que consegui.

- _Bella, Bella... Você não deveria me desafiar e muito menos me chamar desse jeito, você sabe que isso faz com que eu fique duro. Eu posso decidir retribuir... Você está em um lugar em que pode ficar excitada, completamente _molhada_?_

- Ok. Melhor encerrar este assunto. - me dei por vencida.

- _Agora que eu estava começando a gostar da brincadeira. Que pena! – _eu até podia visualizá-lo sorrindo torto. – _Voltando ao assunto principal, você aceita jantar em minha companhia esta noite, Srta. Swan?_

- Claro que sim, Sr. Cullen.

- _Maravilha. Eu te pego as sete._

Foi só eu ou havia um duplo sentido nesta frase. Melhor não perguntar.  
- _Agora, infelizmente, eu tenho que desligar, meu anjo. Até mais tarde. Eu te amo._

- Eu também te amo.

Eu desliguei o celular e voltei para a mesa, onde Mike e Angela ainda conversavam.

- O que eu perdi?

- Nada muito interessante. Apenas trabalho.

- Falando nisso, está na hora de voltarmos.

Mike fez questão de pagar a conta e nós voltamos ao trabalho.  
O período da tarde foi como de costume, o que foi ótimo, afinal eu não conseguia prestar total atenção em meu trabalho por estar ansiosa pela noite que viria. O expediente foi encerrado sem nenhum problema ou adicional.

- Hey Bella! O que acha de tomarmos alguma antes de irmos para casa? – Mike propôs e mais uma vez ele me lembrou um filhote carente.

- Não posso, Mike. Eu tenho um compromisso. – respondi por um momento ele pareceu triste ou desapontado. _Estranho... _

– Ah. Fica para outro dia, então.

- Pode ser. – me arrependi da resposta imediatamente, pois um sorriso apareceu na face dele.  
_Deus! Só espero que não esteja acontecendo o que eu penso que esta acontecendo...  
Eu devia ter falado que ia sair com meu namorado, mesmo não gostando de dar detalhes da minha vida._

- Até amanhã, Bella. – ele se despediu e saiu.

Nem preciso dizer que nem senti minha ida para casa, sei apenas que cheguei até lá viva e inteira.  
Como não fazia idéia de quais eram os planos de Edward, tomei um banho relaxante e coloquei um vestido azul-marinho até os joelhos, discreto e simples, calcei sandálias de salto médio, fiz uma maquiagem leve e escovei meus cabelos, deixando-os soltos.

Às sete horas em ponto eu ouvi a campainha. Edward era pontual de uma forma que às vezes era irritante, mas não hoje com certeza.  
Abri a porta com um sorriso nos rosto para encontrá-lo maravilhoso com uma camisa e calça social preta, segurando um buque de rosas vermelhas, uma mala pequena e algumas sacolas do restaurante italiano que ficava a umas quadras do meu apartamento.

Ele me beijou e entrou no meu apartamento, respondendo a pergunta muda estampada em meu rosto:  
- É melhor jantarmos aqui para o que tenho planejado.

- Ok. – eu disse, enquanto pegava o buque que Edward me estendia com uma mesura.

- Se não for incomodo eu gostaria que você as colocasse em um vaso aqui na sala. – ele sorriu torto e me lançou um olhar enigmático.

Eu fui para a cozinha encontrar um vaso e quando voltei Edward já havia arrumado a mesa.  
Ele tirou o vaso das minhas mãos, colocou na mesinha de centro da sala, veio até mim e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Depois puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

Alguma coisa ele estava aprontando, eu podia sentir, mas sabia que só descobriria quando fosse da vontade dele. O melhor era esperar.

Edward havia escolhido um jantar leve, apesar de ser comida italiana, vinho tinto e uma sobremesa simples, o que não era característica dele. Eu queria perguntar o motivo, mas ele habilmente conduziu a conversa em temas amenos e sem respostas.  
_Ok!Eu já estava ficando frustrada..._

Quando eu terminei minha sobremesa, sentia as mãos de Edward massagearem meus ombros. Eu nem, havia notado que ele havia levantado.

- Sabe, Bella. Eu sonhei muitas vezes em fazer com você o que faremos agora. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo – Será a realização da minha fantasia. O que é justo, afinal você realizou a sua no nosso aniversário de três meses.

Eu senti um arrepio passar por meu corpo.

- Começaremos com as regras: você não pode falar, a menos que eu lhe faça uma pergunta. – ele massageou meus seios – Gritos e gemidos estão liberados, principalmente se você for gemer meu nome. E acredite você irá gemer muito. – ele apertou meus seios e eu gemi alto – Seja uma boa menina e será recompensada. – ele mordiscou meu pescoço – Agora levante-se.

Eu me levantei e o segui até a sala. Notando apenas naquele momento que ele havia arrastado uma de minhas poltronas para o centro da sala. E não foi qualquer poltrona, Edward havia escolhido minha poltrona reclinável.

Como eu queria perguntar o que ele estava tramando, mas não me arriscaria a quebrar as regras_ ainda_.

Edward me posicionou em frente a poltrona e começou me beijar de forma gentil.  
_Realmente ninguém no mundo beija como Edward Cullen...  
_Sem parar de me beijar, ele começou a me despir vagarosamente, quando não pode mais fazer os dois ele passou a beijar meu corpo, enquanto me despi, sem nenhuma pressa.

Eu já estava ultrapassando o estagio excitada e chegando ao estagio desesperada.

- Sente-se. – Edward foi firme logo que terminou de me despir.

Eu não discuti apenas me sentei.

- Recoste, Bella, aproveite os benefícios da poltrona – ele sorriu com malicia – e abra as perna para mim, _anjo._

Eu gemi involuntariamente, enquanto o obedecia.  
Ele sorriu e pegou dois lenços grandes, que ele deveria ter trazido na mala. Ele segurou um dos meus braços, o puxou delicadamente e o amarrou no encosto da poltrona. Na hora eu fiquei tensa.

- Relaxe, Bella. – ele disse, enquanto fazia o mesmo com meu outro braço – Você vai gostar. – Ele também amarrou minhas pernas, depois me olhou e passou a língua por seus lábios – Você fica divina assim exposta, submissa... E as vantagens de te ter assim são muitas, afinal você está a minha mercê e eu posso fazer absolutamente o que meu desejo mandar.

Nunca estive tão excitada como neste momento, podia me sentir molhada.

Eu vi Edward pegar uma das rosas do vaso como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo, para depois usá-la para acariciar meu pescoço. Estranho como aquilo era incrivelmente erótico. Edward passou a rosa sobre meus seios, dando uma atenção especial aos mamilos e eu gemi alto. Aquilo era muito bom, melhor só se fosse a boca dele.

Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, Edward se abaixou e lambeu cada mamilo uma vez e soprou, me fazendo ver estrelinhas de tanto tesão, eu estava ficando louca com aquilo e com o fato de estar imobilizada.  
Edward passou a rosa por meu abdômen e continuou ate meu sexo, onde começou a usá-la para me acariciar intimamente, já que eu me encontrava totalmente exposta.

- Edward... – eu gritei quando ele empurrou e friccionou a rosa em mim.

Ele se ajoelhou e passou a sugar meu seio, enquanto passava a rosa por meu clitóris e por minha entrada.  
O prazer era tanto que fazia com que eu gemesse muito alto e não demorou muito para que eu gozasse com um grito convulsionado.

_**Edward PDV**_

O grito de Bella me fez ficar ainda mais duro, se era possível. Minha calça já estava me machucando e eu a abri.

Aproveitei que Bella ainda estava aproveitando seu clímax e a soltei. Achei que ela demoraria a perceber, mas me enganei.  
Tão logo acabei de soltá-la, Bella envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços e me beijou com uma paixão avassaladora, mandando para o inferno o ínfimo controle que eu ainda possuía.  
Segurei sua cintura com força e a puxei para mim, esfregando meu quadril em seu corpo em busca de um modo de me aliviar.

Bella me empurrou bruscamente, me pegando completamente de surpresa, fazendo com que eu caísse sentado no sofá. Ela abriu minha camisa com uma velocidade incrível e me beijou, enquanto me auxiliava a tirá-la, para depois passar a unha em meus mamilos, me fazendo gemer.

- Bella...

Ela se agachou e começou a puxar minha calça, eu elevei meu quadril para ajudá-la e soltei um gemido sôfrego quando minha boxer, que ela puxou junto, raspou em minha ereção me causando um misto de dor e prazer.

Depois de me livrar das roupas e dos sapatos, Bella se ajoelhou, segurou meu membro e começou a bater uma para mim, ocasionalmente passando a língua em minha glande.  
Eu gemia alto e a observava "trabalhar" aumentando o meu prazer. Minha respiração já estava difícil e eu sentia meu orgasmo chegando.

- Bella... eu vou...

- Não ainda. – ela disse, parando com os movimentos.

Eu gemi de frustração, para em seguida urrar de prazer no momento em que Bella montou em mim, me fazendo entrar fundo nela com uma estocada violenta.

_Céus! Que mulher é essa..._

Ela estava tão quente e tão molhada... Eu a senti mastigar meu membro, sinal claro de que também estava quase gozando.  
Ela se ergueu e sentou novamente. Mais uma vez eu fui bem fundo e não gozei por muito pouco. Aquilo era o paraíso.

- Tão apertada, anjo... tão deliciosa... per... feita... – eu resfoleguei. Segurando a cintura dela com intenção de ajudá-la no próximo movimento.

- Vem... comigo... Edward... – Bella gemeu quando eu a ergui.

Com esforços combinados a ultima estocada foi o mais profundo possível, um prazer imensurável nos golpeou e atingimos o clímax juntos. Um clímax tão intenso que demorou muito para que nossas respirações voltassem ao normal.

- Definitivamente, devemos realizar suas fantasias mais vezes. – Bella sussurrou mordiscando meu pescoço.

- Eu tenho uma lista bem longa de fantasias com você. – eu a avisei.  
Bella era meu amor e minha fantasia.

- Então é melhor que comecemos logo. – ela me olhou cheia de malicia.

_Com certeza, Bella é perfeita pra mim em todos os sentidos_.

**N/A: Olá, meus amores.**

**Tive este surto de inspiração em meu horário de almoço e não pude deixar passar. Já sei, eu sou uma perva.  
Espero que vocês gostem.  
**

_**Respondendo a reviews do cáp. anterior:**_

_**Gabi-b: **_Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do cáp e surpresa também. E o tema do próximo cáp. é justamente a vida do Edward fora do quarto, portanto logo a sua curiosidade será satisfeita.

_**H-Cullen-H: **_Eu sei que o cáp. ficou pequeno, mas depois de muito esforço foi o que eu consegui escrever. E neste cáp deu para matar a saudade do Edward, não deu?

**Até o próximo cáp.  
****Bjocas, Line Black.**


	11. Um dia com o doutor

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence

**X. Um dia com o doutor**

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu estava assoviando e tinha muitos motivos para isso.  
Tenho a melhor namorada do mundo, que é a mulher que eu amo. É terça-feira e estou indo para o trabalho que adoro, após uma noite perfeitamente quente realizando minhas fantasias com minha namorada.  
Minha vida não poderia estar melhor.

Entrei no hospital e encontrei Silvia, a enfermeira-chefe, uma senhora muito simpática e de pulso firme.

- Bom dia, Dr. Sexy. – ela me cumprimentou, usando o apelido ridículo que as enfermeiras mais jovens havia me dado pelas costas logo que comecei a trabalhar aqui._ Não queiram saber como elas chamam meu pai._

- Bom dia, Silvia. – eu disse com uma careta por conta do apelido e entrei em meu consultó me seguiu – Algum problema?

- Na verdade não. Ou talvez sim, para você... – ela riu – Primeiro o importante: você tem uma consulta as dez, o Sr. Mallory novamente. Ele teve outra crise de enxaqueca, mais séria desta vez, e parece que isso lhe abriu os olhos para a importância dos exames.

- Então, o velho Mallory finalmente resolveu se cuidar. Isso é muito bom para ele. – comecei a organizar minhas coisas enquanto conversava. David Mallory é um velho gentil e espirituoso, mas que se acha quase imortal, dizia que sua morte só poderia ser causada por uma catástrofe – Não vejo como isso pode se r um problema para mim.

- Isso porque falta uma parte da informação. – ela disse praticamente fora do consultório – A neta vem acompanhá-lo. – Silvia saiu e fechou a porta.

Aquela sim era uma péssima noticia.

A neta do Sr. Mallory, Lauren, era uma mulher atirada e sem noção. Seu pai é o senador e garante sua vida de luxo e frivolidade, o que resultou em uma pessoa mimada e fútil, que se considera melhor do que todos, acha que todos os homens devem cair a seus pés (e talvez algumas mulheres também) e corre atrás de qualquer ser que tenha algo entre as pernas.  
_Realmente esta consulta será no mínimo diferente..._

Tirei os Mallorys da cabeça e fui para minha ronda rotineira,  
_(__**N/A: **__amores do meu coração, eu não faço idéia de como é o dia-a-dia de um medico, muito menos de um neurologista e estou absolutamente sem tempo para pesquisar. Portanto tudo o que acontecer é inventado e se estiver errado peço desculpas.)  
_Examinei os pacientes da emergência, principalmente os que deram entrada durante a noite. Não havia sido uma noite muito movimentada e nenhum dos pacientes estava seriamente ferido.  
Depois segui para a UTI, chequei o relatório noturno dos pacientes e examinei alguns deles.

- O senhor parece bem animado, Dr. Cullen. – observou Cinthia, uma das novas enfermeiras _atiradas _da UTI.

- Estou mesmo, Cinthia. – respondi por pura educação. Não gosto de falar de minha vida pessoal com o pessoal do hospital, exceto os mais íntimos – Minha vida está em sua melhor fase.

- Ah!Isso é bom. Mas, será que ela não poderia ficar melhor? Será que não falta nada? – ela se aproximou sutilmente com um olhar cheio de intenções.

_Não acredito que ela esta me cantando... O dia mal começou.  
_- Não. Com certeza não falta nada. – eu lhe disse seriamente. Era melhor cortar o ml pela raiz – É impossível que minha vida fique melhor em curto prazo. Tudo está bem próximo do perfeito.  
Futuramente eu me casaria com_ minha_ Bella e teria minha família, o que tornaria tudo perfeito. E esse futuro não demoraria muito.  
Claro que eu não disse nada disso a enfermeira, me limitei a balbuciar uma despedida e me afastar deixando que ela absorvesse o que eu havia dito.

Segui para meu consultório para esperar David Mallory.  
Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse com sua neta agarrada em seu braço.  
Me levantei para recebê-los.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Edward. – David saudou com sua voz grave.

- Bom dia, Edw... – Lauren começou com sua voz fina, mas ao receber um olhar nada amistoso de seu avô se retratou – Dr. Cullen.

David era um senhor em boa forma, alto e com os cabelos totalmente brancos. E Lauren era o que Alice e Rose descreveriam como "protótipo de Barbie-vadia", o rosto todo "moldado" por botox e afins, suas roupas eram coladas e decotadas ao extremo e eu poderia jurar que ela havia aumentado ainda mais sua prótese de silicone.  
Os dois se sentaram para iniciarmos a consulta.

- Então, David, o que fez com que você se rendesse aos exames? – eu perguntei com ironia.  
David era o tipo de paciente que gostava de ser tratado como um amigo de bar, ou até um rival, mas nunca como um paciente ou algo do tipo

- Você sabe que eu realmente odeio a idéia de estar aqui, não sabe? – ele comentou secamente – Mas, minha memória tem me pregado peças e minha visão também. Isso seria normal para minha idade, mas ontem eu tive um problema com minha fala.

Eu esperei para ver se ele diria qual havia sido exatamente o problema, mas ele não o fez.  
- Qual foi exatamente o seu problema com a fala?

- Eu estava conversando normalmente com Alfred e de repente minha fala perdeu a coerência. – ele estava visívelmente desconfortável.

Essa era realmente uma das reações mais comuns, pessoas ativas e orgulhosas de sua saúde costumam sentir-se extremamente desconfortáveis em admitir uma possível doença. Isso é péssimo para eles mesmos, pois faz com que eles demorem a procurar auxilio medico, o que em muitos casos pode agravar o quadro clinico.

- Você sentiu náuseas ultimamente, David? Fraqueza nas pernas ou nos braços?

Ele pareceu ainda mais desconfortável, frustrado o descreveria melhor.  
- Eu tive náuseas em alguns dias... E vomitei, - ele quase sussurrou – mas com certeza foi por causa do tempero forte da minha cozinheira.

Eu tinha certeza de que não, afinal os sintomas que ele estava descrevendo eram muito específicos. Precisava examiná-lo para ter certeza absoluta, mas eu já desconfiava dos motivos por trás de seus sintomas.

- Precisamos fazer alguns exames para nos certificarmos do motivo de tudo isso, David.

- Eu tenho certeza de que não é nada serio. Você apenas está se aproveitando disso para fazer estes experimentos médicos em mim. – ele disse convicto.

_Essa é boa. O que eu sou? Um cientista louco ou um alienígena?_

- Não seja assim, vovô. – Lauren se pronunciou pela primeira vez, segurando a mão dele – Tenho certeza de que é para o seu bem. _Edward _sabe exatamente o que faz. – ela me lançou um olhar malicioso e disse meu nome com uma voz que deveria ser sexy, mas que me causou arrepios.

O melhor seria ignorá-la.  
- Não posso dar nenhum diagnostico sem que você seja devidamente examinado, David. Seria imprudência. Poderia agravar sua situação e ser uma grande perda de um tempo precioso.

- Você até tem razão, mas eu realmente acho isso um grande exagero. – David não parecia nem um pouco convencido – Eu só aceitei a consulta porque a Lalá insistiu e eu sou capaz de tudo para mantê-la longe de preocupações.

_Então a _Lalá _havia insistido para que ele viesse?  
_Ela parecia extremamente incomodada com uso de seu apelido.  
- Ela fez bem, com saúde não se brinca. – eu até poderia estar cavando minha própria cova, mas era por um bem maior. Era muito importante convencer David a fazer os exames.

- Se o _Edward_ – ela usou aquele tom bizarro novamente ao dizer meu nome – diz que você precisa fazer os exames, é porque você precisa fazer vovô. Ele estudou muito para ser um bom medico e sabe o que diz.

Revirei os olhos mentalmente com essa tentativa de flerte dela. _Onde está a classe de algumas mulheres?_

Levou mais uns bons dez minutos até que David fosse convencido a fazer os exames.  
E nesse meio tempo Lauren repetiu meu nome mais vezes do que eu imaginei ser possível sempre usando aquele tom estranho.  
Combinamos um retorno para quando os resultados chegassem e eu os acompanhei até a porta.

- Talvez fosse bom você me dar seu telefone pessoal para se houver alguma emergência, Edward. – Lauren disse quando estávamos saindo.

- Não é necessário, Srta. Mallory. O pessoal do hospital é perfeitamente capaz de me localizar em caso de emergências.

Ela lançou um sorriso sem vontade e seguiu com o avô, que já parecia muito impaciente.

Não havia movimento no hospital e eu aproveitei para estudar um pouco.  
Por volta do meio-dia, Carlisle entrou no consultório.

- Dia sem movimento? – ele perguntou, sentando-se.

- Sim, estou sem pacientes marcados até a manhã e tudo está bastante quieto.

- Embora me incomode ficar assim, gosto de imaginar como um bom sinal o fato das pessoas não estarem lotando este lugar. – Carlisle comentou e eu concordei – Vamos almoçar? Ou você marcou com certa morena, responsável por esse sorriso que não sai do seu rosto?

- Vamos almoçar, pai. – eu disse me levantando – A Bella geralmente almoça com a Ângela em um restaurante próximo ao trabalho dela.

- Ora, ora. Veja só com é o amor. Ele até conhece a agenda dela. – meu pai zombou me acompanhando para fora do consultório.

- Como se você não soubesse exatamente o que sua amada Esme está fazendo neste exato momento. – eu devolvi.

- É claro que eu sei, mas como defesa posso dizer que ela é minha esposa há anos e eu tenho três filhos com ela. Ah! Sem esquecer de que ela é a mulher da minha vida. – ele disse com orgulho.

- E a Bella é a da minha, portanto caso encerrado. – eu determinei – Vamos almoçar na cantina daqui ou sair?

- Definitivamente sair. Quero uma distancia segura das enfermeiras daqui pelo menos durante o almoço.

- Nossa Dr. Carlisle até parece que nossas queridas enfermeiras já atacaram o senhor. – eu disse rindo.

- Não exatamente, mas chegam muito perto disso. – ele disse me acompanhando nos risos.

A final da tarde foi totalmente o contrario da manhã. Houve um engarrafamento no centro e os pacientes foram trazidos para o hospital, alguns gravemente feridos. O resultado foi o pandemônio de sempre.

- Qual é a situação? – eu disse me dirigindo a sala de cirurgia.

- O paciente está gravemente ferido e iremos operá-lo para conter uma hemorragia interna, porém na tomografia identificamos um edema cerebral que está aumentando a pressão intracraniana. Por enquanto, o colocamos em coma induzido, mas quanto mais cedo o operarmos melhor. – Henry, um dos médicos mais respeitados do hospital, relatou. – Tememos que ele não resista a nenhuma das cirurgias se não tomarmos a decisão certa.

- O melhor para controlar a pressão intracraniana é inserirmos um cateter de derivação intraventricular para que o liquido seja drenado. Porém não podemos submetê-lo a uma cirurgia cerebral enquanto ele sofre com uma hemorragia, temos que estancá-la primeiro. – havíamos alcançado a sala de reuniões.

- É impossível saber se a pressão intracraniana não irá alcançar níveis perigosos durante a cirurgia, por isso acho que a melhor maneira será que você acompanhe a cirurgia para contermos a hemorragia.

- Assim, posso iniciar a cirurgia para a inserção do cateter logo que ela acabe ou antes se necessário. – eu completei.

Começamos a nos preparar para a cirurgia o mais rápido possível, mas sem negligenciar nada. Era uma corrida contra o tempo, mas qualquer imprudência poderia ter um peso fatal.

As duas cirurgias juntas duraram quase dez horas. Para os familiares do paciente com certeza isso pareceria uma eternidade, mas para nós, os médicos, nunca seria o suficiente. Em uma situação onde um segundo de hesitação pode determinar a morte ou a vida, o tempo parece voar.

Apesar de algumas complicações, as cirurgias foram um sucesso. Nossa parte havia sido feita e agora era com o organismo dele, pode parecer estranho, mas é a realidade, após os procedimentos médicos necessários a recuperação do corpo dependia única e exclusivamente do mesmo. Nós fazemos tudo para ajudar o organismo a se recuperar, mas a recuperação de fato era sua responsabilidade.  
Esta é uma das maravilhas do corpo humano e que fazem a medicina ser uma das minhas paixões.

Entrei no consultório cansado e tenso, como sempre após uma cirurgia de risco.  
Já estava um pouco tarde, mas eu precisava muito melhorar meu animo e havia apenas uma pessoa que poderia resolver isso apenas com sua voz.  
Peguei meu celular e liguei para Bella.

**N/A: Amores do meu coração, eu sinceramente estou sem nenhuma inspiração para esse cáp., portanto melhor eu tenho certeza de que não irá ficar.  
Mil desculpas pela expectativa e frustração, mas quanto mais cedo eu me "livrar" deste cáp, mais rápido começarei a trabalhar no próximo.  
Espero que nos vejamos no próximo cáp.**

_**Respondendo a reviews:**_

_**Fiquei devendo algumas respostas do cáp. "Amigas", aqui estão elas:**_

_**Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman: **_Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic. é uma motivação a mais. Quanto as NCs eu tento manter certo nível, mas em defesa dos outros autores e até das minhas possíveis derrapadas esta é uma parte complicada, pois há o risco de ficar muito vulgar ou muito sem graça, a busca do equilíbrio é um processo árduo.  
Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando.

_**Maarii: **_Garota que tenho que agradecer por sua paciência (e de tantas outras que lêem a fic) porque eu realmente tenho deixado a desejar, mas posso prometer que farei um esforço para acelerar o processo. Continue acompanhando, please.

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **_Eis mais um cap. fresquinho para você. E desde já prometo que irei melhorar nos próximos. Continue comentando.

_**Mayarah: **_O receio da Bella sobre casamento vai dar em confusão? Como diria uma amiga minha mais louca do que eu: "Talvez sim, talvez não, mais provável que talvez." Sinceramente eu não sei, quem viver verá. Só saberemos disso com o decorrer da fic, eu não tinha explorado esta possibilidade ainda. Você acaba de abri meus olhos, só posso agradecer e pedir que você acompanhe os próximos caps e mate sua curiosidade.

_**Agora podemos passar para as respostas do cap anterior:**_

_**Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman: **__(Parece que essa é sua vez de iniciar as listas de respostas_) Não direi que estes surtos são ruins, eu particularmente os amo, mas detesto quando eles "se apresentam" em algum momento onde eu não consiga escrevê-los, é frustrante. Mas, toda vez que eu consigo os apresento aqui e é ótimo saber que vocês gostam deles. Juro que atualizarei o mais rápido possível.

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **_Eu também adoro o Edward pervinho assim, é muito quente mesmo. Mas, a pergunta seria: quem não gosta?

_**Tete-Glauciele: **_Sua idéia é ótima e também é um dos meus cáps em espera, que provavelmente sairá logo. Continue acompanhando a fic e você verá este momento dos dois. Conto com suas opiniões e sugestões.

_**H-Cullen-H: **_Ora, ora, ora. Parece que você tem um pouco de Alice Cullen em você, afinal com certeza o Mike irá se meter aonde não é chamado e atrapalhar um pouco as coisas, mas ele não estará sozinho nessa, como você deve ter percebido neste cap. Pressinto algumas confusões amorosas a caminho, e você?

_**Mayarah: **_Mais uma com um pouco da Alice. Sim o Mike trará algumas confusões e o motivo de ele cismar com a Bella talvez se deva ao simples fato de eu adorar uma boa dose de confusão.  
Mesmo se ela não fizer isso, posso te garantir que o Mike será informado do seu namoro com Edward, mas isso não significa fará diferença para ele.

_**Re Lane Cullen: **_Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos caps e muito grata pelos votos de inspiração, pois sem ela eu não posso viver. (Não estou sendo dramatica.)

_**Cullen: **_Edward e Bella serem pervas é a graça da fic e com um homem deste qualquer uma vira perva, não é mesmo?

_**Angel Cullen, Gabi-b e Julieide: **_Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic e espero que continuem acompanhando. Preciso que tenham paciência comigo, pois o tempo anda escasso.

**Bom amores, por enquanto é só. Até a próxima.  
Bjocas, Line Black.**

**P.S: Feliz Ano Novo para vocês,  
****que ele seja repleto de paz, amor, alegria e coisas boas.**


	12. Frustrando

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

**XI. Frustrando**

_**Bella PDV**_

Me olhei mais uma vez no espelho e me achei bonita, em um estilo comum.  
Eu iria a um coquetel da editora em "boas vindas" a Mike, detalhe que normalmente "apresentamos" o restaurante mais utilizado pelo pessoal como "boas vindas" logo no primeiro dia, cada um pagando sua conta. Com certeza, tudo tem haver com de que você é próximo.

Como estaria com meus colegas de trabalho, optei por um vestido básico rodado preto com uma fita azul-marinho rodeando minha cintura com um laço elegante, o decote do vestido era bem comportado e ele ia até os joelhos, calcei sandálias pretas de salto, cacheei meus cabelos e os deixei soltos em um estilo desleixado (truque que aprendi com a Alice). A maquiagem foi um desafio por não ser meu costume, afinal essa é a praia de Alice e Rosalie, mas optei pelo básico: sombra esfumaçada azul e gloss nos lábios.

Edward iria me acompanhar e deveria chegar em alguns minutos e como amanhã seria seu dia de folga nós pretendíamos prolongar um pouco mais a noite.  
_Sabe aquela historia de que pensamento atrai?_ Pois é, bastou pensar nele, para que Edward batesse na porta.

Eu abri com um largo sorriso. Nem preciso dizer que Edward estava lindo com uma calça e camisa social preta, realçando seus maravilhosos olhos verdes  
- Oi amor. Como você está?

- Muito melhor agora. – ele disse me abraçando e depositando um beijo em meu pescoço, para em seguida tomar meus lábios de modo apaixonado. – Temos mesmo que ir? – ele sussurrou quando nos afastamos.

- Sim, nós temos que ir. Todo o pessoal do trabalho estará lá, incluindo o verdadeiro chefe da editora que é padrinho do novo funcionário.

- Por que eu imagino que o afilhado é o único motivo para ele estar lá? – Edward fingiu estar em duvida.

- Porque você não é apenas lindo, também é inteligente. – eu brinquei selando seus lábios com os meus. Edward pegou minha pequena mala, eu minha bolsa e seguimos até o carro.

O caminho até o salão que a Editora geralmente usava para suas recepções era um pouco longo, mas eu tinha certeza de que com Edward dirigindo seria outra historia.

- Você ainda não me contou o que planejou para nós. – eu toquei no assunto que estava me corroendo durante o dia todo.

Ele me lançou seu maravilhoso sorriso torto.  
- E nem pretendo fazê-lo. Será uma surpresa.

Eu bufei.  
- Você sabe que eu detesto surpresas.

- Não, você não detesta. O seu problema é esperar pela surpresa, já que você é incrivelmente ansiosa e curiosa, mas no fim você sempre acaba gostando de minhas surpresas. – ele disse com um sorriso.

- Muito humilde você, sabia.

- Só estou sendo sincero.

Eu tive que rir com essa e Edward me acompanhou.

Como eu havia imaginado não demoramos a chegar a nosso destino.  
O salão estava bem decorado e dava para perceber que todos meus colegas de trabalho estavam ali com seus pares, bem como alguns fornecedores e anunciantes conhecidos e muitas outras pessoas que eu não conhecia.

Ângela e Ben estavam próximos a porta e se aproximaram de nós com sorrisos sinceros.

- Espero que esteja preparada para o show. – ela disse – Nunca vi tanta falsidade em um lugar só.

- Angie! – eu fingi repreendê-la e ri logo em seguida. – Tenho certeza de que você se lembra de Edward.

- Claro, que sim. – ela disse – Como está Edward?

- Muito bem, Ângela. E você?

- Com o humor negro em alta.

Eu revirei os olhos para ela e me voltei para Edward.  
- Meu amor, esse é o noivo da Ang, Ben. Ben, esse é meu namorado, Edward.

Os dois se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos e um aceno de reconhecimento.

Nos quatro adentramos um pouco mais no salão. Observando a movimentação.  
Um garçom passou por nós com taças de champanhe e nós nos servimos.

_**Dica nº1 em um coquetel de empresa:**__ Mantenha sempre um sorriso no rosto e uma taça na mão. De preferência a mesma taça, pois acredite em mim quando digo que você não deseja correr o risco ficar bêbado, nem mesmo "alto", no mesmo recinto em que seu patrão ou superior esteja._

- Agora, falando sério, como estão as coisas por aqui? – eu perguntei suavemente.

- Bem, o "poderoso chefão" já chegou com Mike e, se permite dizer, a orla de puxa sacos não saiu do pé deles até agora. – ela disse com o humor afiado – E devo acrescentar que são os mesmos que até ontem diziam que ele não tinha competência nenhuma e só estava na editora por causa de seus contatos.

- Isso não é novidade, Angie. Nós já esperávamos por isso. – eu disse tranquilamente.

- Eu sei disso, mas você sabe que, se tem uma coisa que me tira do serio, é falsidade. Eu realmente odeio isso. – ela disse parecendo um tanto desconfortável, apesar de convicta.

- Relaxe, Angie. Só precisamos passar um tempinho por aqui e poderemos ir embora. E não precisamos nos socializar com todos, pois temos dois belos homens para tomar nossa atenção e nos fazer companhia. – eu tentei animá-la. E recebi um sorriso leve de Ben e um característico sorriso torto de Edward.

Como eu, Ângela também detestava estes eventos e mais ainda a hipocrisia que rolava neles, mas éramos obrigadas a participar de muitos e havíamos desenvolvido certas técnicas para sobreviver a isso.

Vimos Hugo se aproximar de nós acompanhado por sua esposa Catherine, seguido de perto por Marley, que estava desacompanhado. Todos sorriam cordialmente, embora eu apostasse que o sorriso de Marley só existia por causa do sorriso de Hugo.  
_Era por essas e outras que os mais maldosos da editora o tinha apelidado de "O cão fiel", logo depois que "Marley e eu" foi lançado.  
__**[n/a: Só para constar, esse é o mesmo que acompanhou o Mike na 1ª visita. O problema foi que a tonta aqui escreveu Marlie no cáp. Amigas. Falha minha, desculpem.]**_

Seguiram-se as apresentações de praxe com os devidos sorrisos educados e os apertos de mãos.

- Então, o que acharam da decoração? – Catherine perguntou visivelmente interessada.

- Está de muito bom gosto, Catherine. – eu me atrevi a responder e os outros murmuraram em concordância.

- Fico feliz que tenham aprovado. Fui eu que escolhi e achei que o clássico fosse uma boa idéia. – ela pontuou orgulhosa.

- Foi uma ótima idéia. – Ângela concordou.

_**Dica nº2 em um coquetel de empresa: **__Sempre aprove e elogie a decoração, mesmo se você não gostou ou não viu nada de mais. Primeiro porque geralmente quem pergunta sua opinião foi, na maioria das vezes, o responsável pelo resultado. E segundo porque se esse não for o caso, ele sabe quem foi ou foi seu próprio patrão._

Graças a Deus, a conversa sobre decoração terminou por ai. Afinal Catherine queria cumprimentar os demais convidados.  
Porém, antes de se afastar, Hugo nos deixou um ultimato:  
- Não se esqueçam de ir cumprimentar o Sr. O'donnel e o Mike. Tenho certeza de que eles apreciarão a atenção.

- Isso não pareceu apenas uma sugestão pra mim. – Ben disse divertido – Eu diria que foi uma ordem.

Ângela e eu bufamos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que ele e Edward rissem.

- Nem adianta bufarem. Agora vocês serão boas meninas e iremos cumprimentar o "poderoso chefão" e seu afilhado. E lembrem-se quanto mais rápido cumprirem os _protocolos, _mais rápido poderemos ir embora. – Edward falou em voz baixa.

- Essa é uma visão animadora.

Nós nos encaminhamos até onde havia um grupo maior de pessoas, pois Antoany O'donnel e Mike estavam ali.

Logo que perceberam nossa aproximação, o grupo começou a se dispersar.  
Qualquer um perguntaria qual o motivo para isso, mas nós o conhecíamos bem. Todos os que estavam na "rodinha", puxando o saco do "chefão" e de Mike, tinha falado mal dos dois anteriormente e temiam ser desmascarados por nós se agissem com falsidade em nossa frente. Não que isso fosse acontecer, afinal não temos nada com isso. Mas, quem deve, sempre teme.

- Finalmente vocês chegaram. – Mike disse assim que nos aproximamos. Ele estava sorridente, mas algo que viu quando nos olhou mais atentamente fez seu sorriso perder um pouco do brilho – Estava ansioso para apresentá-las ao meu padrinho.

- Nós chegamos faz algum tempo, mas paramos para trocar umas palavrinhas com Hugo. – Ângela explicou.

- Claro. – Mike disse com um sorriso – Antoany estas são Ângela e Bella, elas estão me auxiliando no processo de adaptação.

- É um prazer conhecê-las. – Antoany disse educado.

- O prazer é nosso, Sr. O'donnel. – eu me adiante apertando a mão dele – Esse é Edward, meu namorado. E Ben, o noivo da Ângela. – eu indiquei os dois.

Ângela, Ben e Edward também o cumprimentaram com apertos de mão. E os dois também cumprimentaram Mike.

- Fiquei muito feliz em saber que vocês estão se dando bem. – disse Antoany com sua voz grave – Hugo me garantiu que escolheu as melhores para auxiliar Mike e ele confirmou isso.

- O Mike é realmente muito gentil. – Ângela sorriu levemente.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Antoany concordou – Perdoem-me, mas eu tenho que conversar com algumas pessoas.

Vimos ele se afastar calmamente, indo em direção a um grupo onde estavam alguns dos clientes da editora.

- Eu estou curioso. – Mike chamou nossa atenção – Vocês nunca me falaram que tinham namorados ou noivos. – os olhos dele fitavam Edward especificamente.

- Na verdade, nós ainda não tivemos oportunidade de falar sobre nossas vidas pessoais. – Ângela disse – E, normalmente Bella e eu, não comentamos sobre ela com as pessoas do trabalho.

- Ora, mas eu pensei que nós já éramos amigos e não apenas colegas de trabalho. – Mike disse com um leve toque de ironia. – Eu já me sinto próximo de vocês.

Não sei bem o motivo, mas o comentário pareceu ter incomodado Edward, pois ele apertou o abraço em minha cintura.

- Apenas, não surgiu a oportunidade Mike. – eu disse com um sorriso leve – Mas, agora você já sabe e conhece as pessoas em questão. Os homens que fazem nosso coração balançar.

Em resposta ao gracejo, Edward beijou suavemente minha testa.  
Me deixando livre para observar a leve careta de Mike, parece que meus temores não eram tão infundados, por mais que eu tentasse me convencer do contrário.

- Acho que está na hora de você circular um pouco, Mike, não é legal demonstrar favoritismo em uma festa movimentada como esta. – Ângela sugeriu. Não sei que se ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, mas teria que agradecê-la mais tarde. – Essa é uma boa oportunidade para você fazer novas amizades e até conseguir alguns aliados.

- É você tem razão, Angie. – ele concordou – Vou circular um pouco, nos vemos depois.

Mike se afastou sem muita vontade e foi até onde estava um grupo composto por algumas secretárias da editora.

- É melhor tomar cuidado, Edward. Parece que tem alguém interessado na sua Bella, e se olhar matasse ou tirasse pedaço...

- Ben! – Ângela a repreendeu – Não ligue para ele, Edward. Ele não sabe do que está falando.

- Eu acho que ele sabe sim, Angie. – Edward sorriu para ela – E eu também sei. Mas, enquanto ele apenas olhar sem exageros não haverá problema.

- Hei. Sem cenas de ciúmes, por favor. – eu pedi – Os hormônios masculinos de vocês devem estar confundindo as coisas.

- Se você quer acreditar nisso. – Ben deu de ombros.

- Não seja absurda, minha Bella. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido – É obvio que ele te quer. E mesmo detestando o fato, não posso culpá-lo por se interessar por alguém tão maravilhosa. – ele mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha. _Preciso dizer que minha respiração vacilou neste momento?_

- Acho que já podemos nos utilizar de uma saída à francesa. – Ângela disse observando a movimentação do salão. – Todos estão suficientemente entretidos e já fizemos nossa parte.

- Concordo com você, Angie. Quanto menos tempo passar por aqui melhor. – eu disse em voz baixa.

- Vocês vão primeiro. – Ângela disse, sem desviar os olhos de um canto do salão – Eu acabo de ver a Jessica Stanley e preciso falar com ela. Ultimamente, ela tem se especializado em fugir de mim, mas agora o jogo de gato e rato acabou.

- Ainda o assunto dos cursos? – eu perguntei.

_**Dica nº3 em um coquetel de empresa: **__Se você deseja evitar alguém que estará no coquetel, nunca, jamais e em hipótese alguma se isole em um canto com esperança de vê-lo (a), antes que a pessoa veja você. É muito mais garantido não ser abordado se estiver envolvido em uma conversa com um grupo de pessoas._

- Ou da falta deles. Parece que metade dos certificados dela são falsos. – disse Ângela – Preciso resolver isso com ela antes que chegue a mesa do Hugo e a historia fique ainda pior.

- Ela ainda não percebeu que a única opção viável para ela é resolver isso com você, já que a outra é ser demitida. – eu comentei o mais suavemente possível.

- Eu acredito que ela esteja analisando outra opção com menos escrúpulos, acredite. Mas, é melhor que eu não comente isso ainda. – Ângela disse um tanto tensa – Eu vou até ela, antes que ela suma novamente. Tenha um bom resto de noite.

- Para você também, Ang. – eu disse.

Edward e Ben se despediram com o típico aceno de cabeça, algo muito masculino e sem dialogo, mas fazer o que? Assim são os homens.

Graças a Deus, Edward e eu conseguimos sair de lá sem sermos notados por ninguém.

- Agora, você é minha prisioneira, Srta. Swan. – ele disse, enquanto ligava o carro.

- Sim, Sr. Cullen. E pode ficar tranqüilo porque eu não tenho nenhum desejo de fugir. – eu sorri por ele.

- É muito bom ouvir isso. Caso contrario, eu teria que frustrar seus planos. – ele apertou minha mão suavemente.

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao apartamento de Edward envolvidos em um silencio confortável. Ele segurando minha mão sempre que possível.

Eram simplesmente surreais as sensações que estar com Edward me proporcionava, a segurança, o amor e a compreensão que ele me transmitia. Com certeza, eu o amava a cada dia mais e, por mais irreal e absurdo que pudesse parecer, ele parecia me amar da mesma forma.  
Não pude evitar sorrir com esse pensamento.

- Posso saber o que provoca esse sorriso lindo em seus lábios? – Edward perguntou, me observando, enquanto estávamos no elevador.

- Você. O que mais poderia ser?- eu respondi com sinceridade e me aproximei dele – Estar com você me faz feliz. Como eu poderia evitar sorrir?

Ele me abraçou e me beijou suavemente.  
- Estar com você também me faz muito feliz, minha Bella. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios – E ouvir que você sente o mesmo faz com que meu coração quase exploda de felicidade.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez, um beijo cheio de amor e felicidade.  
Só nos separamos quando o elevador chegou ao andar do apartamento de Edward.  
Caminhamos de mãos dadas pelo curto espaço ate a porta do apartamento e Edward deu um jeito de abri-la sem cortar o contato, mesmo carregando minha mala.

Logo que a porta foi fechada, senti meu corpo ser empurrado contra a parede e Edward me beijar com desejo.

- Eu quis fazer isso no momento em que te vi essa noite. – com uma mão ele apertava minha cintura e com a outra acariciava minhas coxas. – Se você quisesse ficar mais tempo no coquetel da empresa eu iria enlouquecer de desejo.

- Que bom que eu não gosto dessas coisas, então. E aqui você pode matar sua vontade. – eu disse ofegando quando ele apertou minha coxa.

- Pode deixar que eu irei aproveitar a oportunidade, mas sei que nunca terei o suficiente de você. Terei que mantê-la a meu lado para sempre.

As palavras dele me deixaram arrepiada e soltei um gritinho agudo de susto quando ele me pegou em seus braços ao estilo noiva e começou a me levar para seu quarto, enquanto me beijava docemente.

Fiquei tão concentrada em seus beijos que só notei que já estávamos no quarto quando ele me deitou na cama.  
Seus beijos se tornaram mais urgentes e suas mãos mais ousadas, uma delas chegando a roçar em minha calcinha sob o vestido e fazendo com que um gemido escapasse por meus lábios.

- Você me deixa louco. – ele mordicou meu pescoço, enquanto eu abria sua camisa e deslizava por seus ombros.

Não demorou muito para que ambos estivéssemos totalmente despidos.  
Edward beijava meus corpo deixando um rastro de fogo até meus seios, os quais ele sugou com vontade, enquanto seus dedos estimulavam meu clitóris. Meus olhos reviravam de prazer, enquanto mais e mais gemidos saiam por meus lábios, respirar estava cada vez mais difícil.  
Ele voltou a fazer um caminho com beijos, dessa vez até meu sexo, onde se ocupou em dar leves mordidas meu clitóris e me chupar com vontade, causando as sensações já conhecidas por meu corpo como obra dele. Eu impulsionava meu quadril, desejando cada vez mais. Não muito depois, alcancei o ápice, sentindo me derramar na boca de Edward.

- Sempre o melhor sabor. – ele murmurou, aumentando a intensidade das sensações que acabara de provocar em mim. Aumentando minha vontade me sentir completa, com ele me preencheu do modo que apenas ele era capaz.

- Edward... – eu consegui sussurrar – Eu preci-so... ter você... em... mim... agora...

Edward praticamente rosnou. E se posicionou atacando meus lábios, enquanto me penetrava lentamente, torturando a nós dois. Seus movimentos seguiram o mesmo ritmo torturante, com nossos gemidos ecoando pelo quarto.  
Logo a tortura se tornou demais para ele e Edward começou a aumentar o ritmo. Nossos gemidos também aumentaram, praticamente se tornando gritos.

- Mantenha-se... olhando... para... mim... Bella... Não me... prive... de seus... olhos... – Edward disse com dificuldade, enquanto estocava cada vez mais forte em mim.

Mantive meus olhos abertos, me perdendo no olhar de Edward e nas sensações por ele provocadas.  
Não demorou muito e nos alcançamos o clímax juntos.

- Eu te amo. – Edward sussurrou antes de sair de cima de mim.

- Eu também te amo. – eu respondi sorrindo.

_**Edward PDV**_

Ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dela sempre fazia meu coração acelerar e encher-se de felicidade. Na verdade, estar próximo a ela já me causava algo próximo a isso. Ouvi-la dizer que me amava apenas elevava as sensações a níveis incomparáveis.

Eu puxei Bella para perto, colando nossos corpos e adorando a maneira que seu corpo se encaixava no meu, como se fossemos duas peças de um quebra-cabeças, criados para estarmos unidos.

Passei a acariciar suas costas suavemente e logo ela estava adormecida. Ainda me deliciei com nossa proximidade por um tempo até ser tragado para a inconsciência.

***

Acordei com alguns raios de sol que se infiltravam no quarto.  
Bella ainda estava dormindo e agora mais enroscada a mim do que antes. Sua cabeça estava apoiada em meu peito, e uma de suas mãos estava em minha nuca, me braço estava envolvendo a cintura dela e nossas pernas deliciosamente emboladas.  
Essa era uma pequena parte do meu paraíso.

Eu não tinha vontade nenhuma de me afastar dela naquele momento, mas havia planejado o dia todo que passaria em sua companhia para que ele fosse mais do que especial.  
Por isso eu me levantei cuidadosamente, vendo Bella se abraçar ao travesseiro que eu deixei em meu lugar.

Fui até a cozinha e preparei o café da manhã com tudo que Bella gostava, sem me esquecer dos morangos, que me traziam belas lembranças.  
Sinceramente, acho que nunca mais poderia provar morango e não pensar em quão melhor o sabor fica somado ao de Bella.

Coloquei tudo em uma bandeja e fui até o quarto.  
Bella ainda dormia, por isso eu coloquei a bandeja sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Me aproximei da cama, pairando sobre Bella e beijei suas costas nuas, enquanto segurava sua cintura.

Ela gemeu sem acordar e eu subi meus beijos para sua nuca, alternando com leves mordidas.

- Seria maravilhoso acordar assim todos os dias. – ela ronronou sem mudar de posição.

- Talvez possamos providenciar isso. – eu disse, me afastando para pegar a bandeja, sem evitar sorrir com a possibilidade.

Bella se virou e sentou-se logo que me viu com a bandeja nas mãos. Eu me sentei próximo a ela e coloquei abandeja entre nós.

- Eu realmente tenho o melhor namorado do mundo. – Bella disse observando a mesa, para depois sorrir para mim e acariciar meu rosto – Agora me diga o que mais tem planejado para hoje.

- Você não desiste mesmo. – eu tive que rir. Desde que eu anunciara que estava preparando uma surpresa para nosso dia juntos ela vinha tentando arrancar a informação de mim, tentando até mesmo me pegar desprevenido como agora. – Meus planos continuam sendo surpresa, mas posso dizer que teremos ocupação para o dia todo e que fiz tudo pensando em você.

- Isso é realmente lindo Ed. – ela se aproximou e me beijou delicadamente, enquanto arranhava levemente minha nuca, fazendo um arrepio passar por meu corpo. – Mas, seria bom que eu soubesse para onde vamos para me vestir adequadamente.

Ela realmente não desistia.  
- Não adianta, Bella. – eu sorri para ela – Você ficará maravilhosa vestindo se de qualquer maneira e para hoje você pode escolher a roupa que te fizer sentir mais confortável.

Ela bufou e disse:  
- É melhor eu tomar café. Pelo que parece não conseguirei arrancar nada de você.

- Finalmente você entendeu. – eu ri abertamente do bico que ela fez.

Nós tomamos nosso café da manhã calmamente regado a beijos e provocações ocasionais.  
Depois fomos tomar banho separados. Por mais que eu adorasse tomar banho com ela, sabia que se isso ocorresse, nós não sairíamos do apartamento tão cedo e isso atrapalharia o que eu tinha preparado para nós.

Graças a minha "prudência" não demoramos muito para sair.  
Bella realmente vestiu algo que a deixava confortável, e que me deixou babando por ela, uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa leve azul marinho com um decote tentador.

- Eu já disse que você está linda?

- Sim, Edward. – ela disse corando daquele jeito tentador – Mas, é sempre bom ouvir de novo essas palavras saindo da sua boca.

- Fico feliz que ache isso, Bella. Porque eu pretendo dizer isso muitas vezes. – eu acariciei a mão dela levemente e depois soltei para mudar a marcha.

O som do meu celular trouxe a realidade para a nossa bolha.

Tentei pega-lo, mas ele estava no bolso da minha calça e eu não conseguia fazê-lo com segurança.

- Deixa que eu pego. – Bella disse já s inclinando para o meu lado.

Eu afastei minha mão permitindo que ela agisse. Foi rápido, mas ter a mão dela ali, tão próximo, foi o suficiente para que um arrepio subisse por meu corpo.

- Ponha no viva-voz, por favor. – eu pedi tentando manter a sanidade.

Ela fez o que eu pedi e se manteve segurando o aparelho.

- Edward Cullen. – eu disse.

- _Dr. Cullen. __Quem fala é a Ana, recepcionista do hospital_. – a voz dela demonstrava que estava extremamente nervosa.

- Eu sei quem você é Ana. Agora me diga o motivo da ligação. – Precisava que ela me dissesse exatamente, mas já imaginava o contexto, afinal uma ligação do hospital só poderia ser sinal de emergência.

- _A enfermeira-chefe, Silvia, mandou que eu ligasse para o senhor porque o Sr. David Mallory acabou de dar entrada na emergência desacordado. Segundo a neta dele, ele esta assim a algumas horas. O quadro dele é grave e tudo indica a possibilidade de uma parada cardíaca. – _a cada palavra dela seu nervosismo parecia aumentar.

- Eu estou indo para ai, Ana. Chegarei o mais rápido possível.

- _Entendido, Dr. Cullen. _– ela desligou.

- Desculpe por isso, Bella. – eu disse a ela enquanto já procurava por retorno – Eu tenho que levar você de volta para o apartamento e depois irei para o hospital.

- Nem pensar, Edward. Você tem o que precisará no hospital aqui no carro?

- Tenho. – eu respondi ainda procurando o retorno. Eu sempre andava com meus "pertences de medico", como Alice chamava, em meu carro para eventuais emergências.

- Então dirija diretamente para o hospital. Tem uma vida precisando de você. – ela disse convicta – Não tem cabimento você perder tempo me levando de volta.

Era por essas e muitas outras atitudes que eu amava Bella. Ela era, no mínimo, uma mulher admirável.

- Obrigado, Bella. Eu irei compensá-la depois.

- Apenas dirija rápido, _Dr. Cullen. _– ela sorriu para mim.

Eu a obedeci prontamente.

**N/A: Não me matem, por favor. Eu sei que demorei horrores para postar e podia muito bem chegar agora e mentir ou simplesmente não dizer nada. Mas, uma das coisas que eu prezo é a verdade, isso para com todos.  
Esse cap. demorou tanto para sair porque eu tive um final de ano conturbado, minha família entrou em um redemoinho e ficou um caos. Para mim isso foi pior, pois, apesar de ser bastante reservada até mesmo com eles, minha família é minha ancora, meu chão. Eu fiquei bastante perdida e acabei me enterrando no trabalho voluntario, me fechando para tudo e todos. Minha inspiração foi para o lixo e minha vontade de escrever sumiu.  
Mas, a vida nos faz forte e as coisas estão entrando nos eixos, inclusive a minha vida. Consegui voltar a escrever e aqui estou comemorando com vocês.  
Espero que vocês entendam e em momento algum se sintam "desrespeitados".  
Agradeço aqueles que não abandonaram a fic e a minha amiga Acsa Black que tem em dado uma força nesse tempo nebuloso.**

**Bem, é isso. Nos vemos no próximo cáp.  
****Line Black.**

_**Respondendo a reviews:**_

_**Gabi-b: **__Eu demorei horrores, mas postei. Espero que goste do cap._

_**Angel Cullen McFellou:**__ Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp. E, infelizmente, não tem jeito, homens gostosos e perfeitos sempre terão de espantar as "moscas" que ficam pairando sobre o doce. E também é o preço que pagam aquelas que conseguem um destes._

_**Re Lane Cullen:**__ Infelizmente isso é verdade, cap. desse tipo parecem perseguir todas as autoras. Fico feliz que tenha gostado de passar "um dia com o doutor"._

_**Anne Lee B:**__ Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp., mas eu simplesmente terei que evitar caps. desse tipo, pois não entendo muito disso e só de imaginar certas cenas me embrulha o estomago. Eu e sangue não somos uma combinação muito boa._

_**H-Cullen-H: **__Infelizmente eu demorei muito, me perdoe. E, sim a Lauren chegou para infernizar, ninguém irá se igualar a ela, acredite. Mas, ela será apenas uma de muitas pedras no sapato da Bella._

_**Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman: **__Eu entendo perfeitamente você sobre a dificuldade de encontrar um cap. meio termo. Sou uma perva de plantão, mas odeio vulgaridade e às vezes não encontramos diferença no que lemos, se é que você me entende.  
E realmente os caps, nunca ficam iguais, este mesmo teve três versões.  
Ah! E obrigado por amar a fic._

_**MrSouza Cullen:**__ Que bom que você gostou do cap. Mas, esse seu problemas com Laurens é apenas por causa das fanfics, ou você conhece alguma na vida real?  
Agora, babar por Carlisle e Edward é algo normal para todas aquelas que têm olhos, é simples como respirar. (eu respiro bastante... rsrsrs)_

_**Maarii: **__Espero que realmente você não largue a fic, mesmo com essa autora louca e problemática que demora a postar._

_**Camila Lino e Gibeluh:**__ Me perdoem queridas. Vocês mal chegaram e eu já as abandonei. Sinceramente, não foi intencional e eu espero que vocês continuem acompanhando e me dêem a chance de me redimir._

**Bjos.  
Line Black.**


	13. AVISO

**N/A: Oi pessoal. Eu sei bem que vocês devem detestar esses avisos, mas fui obrigada a isso.  
No cáp. anterior eu expliquei parcialmente o motivo da demora na atualização e prometi fazer o possível para que isso não ocorresse mais. Realmente esse era meu desejo, mas nãos será possível.  
Pensamos que o pesadelo tinha acabado, mas foi um ledo engano. No final do mês de fevereiro meu tio mais querido, que foi criado comigo como um irmão, foi internado em estado grave e ontem dia 8/03 ele faleceu.  
A família inteira sente a perda, alguns mais do que outros, e agora estamos nos concentrando em juntar os pedaços dos que ficaram. Um trabalho árduo, principalmente para mim, uma vez que minha mãe e minha tia foram as mulheres que os criaram e as duas estão morando comigo no momento.**

**Enfim, estou ocupada juntando pedaços e arrumando forças, por isso não posso me dar ao luxo de pensar em fics.  
Achei que o mínimo que poderia fazer era avisar que a espera pode ser longa.**

**Acho que é só.  
Até mais, Line Black.**

_**P.S: Não pretendo deletar esse aviso, acho que fica mais simples assim.**_


	14. Conhecendo a oferecida

**Disclaimer:**Twilight não me pertence.

**XII. Conhecendo a "oferecida"**

_**Bella PDV**_

Nós chegamos ao hospital em uma velocidade absurda, até mesmo para Edward.  
Descemos do carro ao mesmo tempo, eu é que não iria esperar que ele abrisse a porta para mim em uma situação dessas.  
Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo, ele não reclamou do fato.  
Edward foi até a porta malas e o abriu, lá estava sua maleta com seu jaleco, bem como outras coisas que eu não identifiquei.

Ele pegou seu jaleco e começou a vesti-lo, enquanto isso eu peguei sua maleta e as chaves do volvo para fechá-lo.  
Ele sorriu em agradecimento.

- Vá andando. Eu sigo você.

E assim ele fez, terminando de arrumar seu jaleco e ligando seu pager.  
Caminhávamos rápido e logo estávamos na recepção, onde fomos recebidos por uma morena de aparência nervosa.

- Graças a Deus, Dr. Cullen. – ela começou a tagarelar, mas Edward a cortou. Pela voz era com ela que ele havia falado pelo celular.

- Para onde o Sr. Mallory foi levado, Ana?

- Ele ainda está na emergência. Estão evitando movê-lo antes do diagnostico preciso. – ela respondeu de modo mais profissional. Parece que ela era boa com perguntas diretas.

- Eu estou indo para lá. – ele disse e voltou-se para mim – Eu agradeceria se você me esperasse um pouco, Bella. Não quero que você volte sozinha.

_Super protetor como sempre. Será que ele nunca irá entender que eu sempre me virei sozinha... e, pelo amor de Deus, está de dia._

- Não há problema, Edward, ainda é cedo. Eu irei com o volvo e você me liga para que eu venha buscá-lo. – essa solução ele aceitaria com certeza – Pode me ligar a qualquer hora.

- Isso parece bom pra mim. – ele deu um sorriso tenso e me beijou levemente – Nos vemos mais tarde então e eu irei compensá-la por hoje, prometo. – ele sussurrou.

Eu apenas sorri em resposta e vi ele se virar.  
Neste momento uma loira com peito siliconado de tamanho absurdo e vestida de modo um tanto vulgar (do tipo que grita: "Transa fácil"), embora visivelmente caro, correu até ele e se jogou em seus braços.

- Ah! Edward, finalmente você chegou. – ela estava chorando ou se esforçando para isso. – Diga que meu avô não irá morrer. Ele não pode morrer.

Edward a afastou delicadamente, porem visivelmente incomodado.  
- Eu não posso te dizer nada ainda, Srta. Mallory. Estou indo ver David agora.

Pelo visto ela era neta do paciente de Edward e deveria estar desesperada. Era isso.  
Embora, parecesse que ela estava se aproveitando para tirar uma casquinha do _meu_ namorado.  
Sério, a interrupção do nosso dia juntos deve ter me afetado mais do que imagino. Por Deus, a mulher está quase perdendo o avô e eu aqui com esse ciúme sem fundamento.  
**(N/A: A Bellinha consegue ser tão ingênua. **_**Desculpem, mas eu não resisti, precisava comentar.**_**)**

- Faça o possível para salvá-lo, por favor. – ela implorou segurando o braço dele. Ato que eu achei extremamente desnecessário. _Controle-se Bella!_

Edward assentiu e começou a andar em direção ao que eu acreditava ser a emergência do hospital, não sem antes lançar um rápido olhar a mim.

Decidi que era hora de ir e me encaminhei para o estacionamento.  
Voltaria para o apartamento de Edward e esperaria por sua ligação _ansiosamente._

_***_

O apartamento de Edward sem ele não era lá muito interessante e definitivamente não era o melhor lugar para alguém ansiosa como eu esperar.  
Afinal, não havia nada que pudesse me ocupar, já que o lugar era muito limpo e organizado, possivelmente até mais organizado que o meu apartamento.

Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo Edward teria que ficar no hospital para atender esse paciente, mas imaginava a possibilidade de ser um longo tempo, por isso fui até o escritório dele e peguei um romance policial para ler.

Edward possuía algo como uma mini biblioteca, onde obviamente a maioria dos títulos era sobre medicina e afins, mas também possuía alguns romances e Best Sellers.

Permiti que o livro me envolvesse com a historia e me deixasse alheia ao mundo que me rodeava e assim fiquei por bastante tempo, até que meu estomago protestou de fome.  
Olhei no relógio e já eram duas da tarde. Eu havia me "ausentado" por cerca de quatro horas.

Fiquei na duvida se deveria comer ou esperar por Edward, provavelmente ele já deveria estar terminando por lá... ou não. Duvida sempre seria meu problema.  
Sem descartar nenhuma das possibilidades fui até a cozinha e em servi de iogurte e granola, aquilo seria o suficiente para "enganar" meu estomago e me manter tranqüila enquanto esperava por Edward.

Depois de me alimentar e limpar tudo, resolvi tomar um banho, já que não tinha vontade de voltar a ler.

Pelo visto, eu estava conhecendo uma das dificuldades de se relacionar com um medico, apesar de no meu caso o único problema real era estar no apartamento de Edward, que por mais familiar que fosse para mim, não era o meu e isso dificultava a possibilidade de achar algo para fazer o tempo passar.  
Mas, eu havia prometido a ele que ficaria no apartamento, portanto ficaria no apartamento.

Sai do banho me sentindo muito melhor, vesti uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa social justa azul marinho com os primeiros botões abertos, calcei uma rasteirinha preta e deixei meus cabelos soltos.

Estava acabando de passar gloss quando o telefone tocar.  
Preciso dizer que corri para atender? Foi um milagre eu não cair.

- Alô.

_- Não imagina como é bom ouvir sua voz._

- Ah! Olá, _Dr._ Cullen. Como o senhor esta? – eu perguntei suavemente.

_- Definitivamente, pronto para ir embora. Preciso estar com você._

- Nossa, tudo isso é saudade, amor? – eu disse suavemente, resolvi brincar um pouco_._

_- Eu diria necessidade, mas saudade também serve. - _ele respondeu prontamente – _Esperava passar o dia todo com você, minha Bella, e acabei passando apenas algumas horas e isso me deixou em crise de abstinência._

- Sou uma droga agora?

- _Um vicio. Do qual eu não quero me libertar. – _sua linda voz estava tão doce que meu coração bateu mais rápido.

- Essa definitivamente não deveria ser a fala de um medico. – eu provoquei com voz fraca. – estou saindo agora para te buscar.

- _Maravilha. Te esperarei mais do que ansioso. _– ele disse em um tom animado e depois completou – _Eu te amo, minha Bella._

- Eu também, meu amor. Até logo.

Dirigi rapidamente até o hospital, rápido para mim, pois com certeza Edward diria que eu estava indo devagar.

Diferente do que imaginava, Edward não me esperava na recepção.  
Me esperando estava uma enfermeira, diferente da maioria delas, esta inspirava confiança.

- Você deve ser a Bella. – ela sorriu para mim – Com certeza Edward tem razão no que fala de você. Eu sou Silvia Klaby, a enfermeira chefe daqui.

- Muito prazer, Sra. Klaby. – eu disse – O Edward também fala bastante de você.

- Tenho certeza que não tanto quanto ele fala de você. – ela fez uma pausa – Ele está te esperando no consultório, pediu para que eu dissesse para que fosse até lá quando chegasse.

- Ok.

Me despedi dela brevemente e caminhei em direção ao escritório que Edward utilizava.  
Não pude evitar ficar pensando o motivo de Edward não ter me esperado na recepção, já que parecia querer ir embora rápido.  
_Será que algo havia dado errado com o paciente? Ao telefone ele não havia dado a entender isso, mas como eu poderia saber?_

Bati levemente na porta do consultório, recebi um simples "Entre" como resposta.  
Eu o fiz e observei Edward sentado concentrado em alguns papeis com um caneta nas mãos.  
Pelo visto, ele não fora me receber por ainda estar terminando os relatórios médicos.

Seja o que for que ele estava fazendo, deixou de ser prioridade logo que ele percebeu minha presença.  
Mais rápido do que eu imaginaria ser possível, mas ainda sem perder a graça de sempre, ele contornou sua mesa, se aproximou e me beijou apaixonadamente, apoiando as mãos em meus quadris para nos aproximar o maximo possível.

Sem parar para pensar em onde estávamos, eu retribui o beijo, enquanto minhas mãos voaram para os cabelos dele.  
Só nos separamos quando o ar se tornou _insuportavelmente_ necessário.  
Edward me manteve junto dele e enterrou o rosto em meus cabelos.

- Você está bem? – eu perguntei hesitante.  
O beijo havia sido maravilhoso, mas não estávamos longe um do outro há muito tempo para tal intensidade.

- Definitivamente melhor agora. –ele sussurrou. – Fiquei tempo demais distante de você, quando planejava aproveitar o dia todo em sua companhia.

- Então, foi só isso. – eu sussurrei – Por um momento, imaginei que algo grave poderia ter acontecido.

- Você diz _"só isso". _Para mim algo grave aconteceu, eu perdi parte do tempo eu passaria com você. – ele resmungou, forçando o ultraje.

- Calminha doutor. Você prometeu me compensar e nós faremos de tudo para que isso aconteça. – eu passei minhas unhas levemente em sua nuca – Tenho certeza que isso deixara ambos os lados satisfeitos.

- Concordo com você, em absoluto. – ele respondeu segurando ambos os lados do meu rosto antes de me beijar com carinho.

Ao menos o beijo começou assim, logo era a mais pura necessidade que ditava o ritmo. Uma das mãos de Edward se perdeu em meus cabelos e a outra retornou ao meu quadril.  
Estávamos o mais próximo possível, perdidos em nossa bolha particular.

De repente a porta do consultório foi aberta, fazendo com que nos separássemos imediatamente.  
A mesma loira que o havia procurado desesperada (pelo menos era o que ela queria demonstrar) na recepção entrou pela porta.  
Ela parou por um instante nos avaliando.

Pela primeira vez, eu havia conseguido me recompor rapidamente, mas minha respiração ainda não estava normal e eu podia sentir que estava corada. _Já disse que odeio isso? Acho que sim.  
_Edward havia se afastado menos que o comprimento de um braço e forçava sua respiração a sair normal. _Definitivamente, eu não fui a única afetada._

Após a hesitação, a mulher se apressou e deu um abraço em Edward, falando com voz estridente:  
- Obrigada... obrigada... Você salvou a vida do meu avô. Tenho uma divida eterna com você, _doutor. _

O doutor ela disse com uma voz que deveria ser sexy (que em mim deu ânsia) e lançando um olhar atrevido a mim, enquanto sua mão _acidentalmente _acariciava as costas de Edward.

Uma palavra: Vadia.

Ele que parecia em choque até o momento, despertou e se afastou dela delicadamente, mas pelo que eu conhecia dele, percebi que ele estava muito incomodado.

- Eu não fiz nada alem do que meu trabalho, Srta. Mallory. – ele disse, depois se aproximou de mim e segurou minha mão, antes de continuar – Agora, permita-me apresentá-la à minha namorada, Bella Swan. Bella está é Lauren Mallory, ela é neta do paciente ao qual eu vim atender.

Eu dei a ela meu melhor sorriso vitorioso.  
- Muito prazer, Srta. Mallory. Torço para que seu avô melhore.

Eu fui sincera, primeiro pelos motivos básicos e segundo porque assim ela não teria mais motivos para ir ao hospital tentar fisgar _meu_ Edward.  
_Não me julguem. A mulher tem "OFERECIDA" escrito na testa com letras garrafais._

- É muito gentil de sua parte. – o sorriso dela não poderia ser mais falso.

- Existe algo mais que você queira tratar, Srta. Mallory? Porque nós já estávamos de saída. – Edward perguntou.

Claro que havia mais coisas que ela queria, mas com certeza, ela não poderia dizer enquanto eu estivesse ali.

- Mais nada, _doutor. _Eu vim apenas agradecê-lo mesmo. E dizer que você tem minha gratidão, qualquer coisa que quiser de mim, é só pedir. – seu sorriso era malicioso.

Meu sangue ferveu e não no bom sentido. Era impossível ser mais explicita do que isso.  
_Será que ela não poderia respeitar nem mesmo o avô que estava em um dos quartos do hospital neste exato momento?_

- Como eu disse antes, estava apenas fazendo meu trabalho e cumprindo minha responsabilidade como medico. – Edward disse abrindo a gaveta de sua mesa e pegando sua carteira, para depois se posicionar novamente ao meu lado – Agora, nós realmente precisamos ir.

Parece que Edward queria se livrar da presença da vaca-loura tanto quanto eu.

- Ah! Tudo bem... Não irei atrasá-los mais. – ela estava claramente contrariada com o termino da "conversa" e saiu da sala rapidamente, mas sem esquecer-se de forçar o rebolado.

- Me desculpe por isso. – Edward pediu beijando meus lábios suavemente.

- Não se preocupe, não é nada com que eu não tenha sofrido antes. E você não tem culpa de ser assim tão... _gostoso e perfeito. – _eu sussurrei a ultima parte em seu ouvido.

- Gosto que você pense isso de mim. – ele disse antes de me beijar com ardor. – É melhor nós irmos antes que mais alguém apareça. E eu confesso que estou com muita fome.

Nós saímos do consultório e seguimos para a saída do hospital. Edward fez questão de segurar minha mão durante todo o percurso, algo que realmente não me incomodou, mas que fez com que a maioria das enfermeiras que nos viram me lançassem olhares de inveja, desprezo e raiva.

No fundo, eu não podia culpá-las.  
Podia apenas agradecer por aquele homem maravilhoso ser meu.

**N/A: Oi amores.  
Estou de volta, ou pelo menos fazendo um esforço para isso.**

**Sei que o cáp. ficou um cocozinho, mas tem uma explicação: eu havia começado a escrevê-lo antes de tudo isso acontecer e confesso que agora quando o peguei novamente não fazia idéia do que havia planejado inicialmente, mas não poderia ignorá-lo, pois ele nos levará aos outros.**

_**Re Lane Cullen, Amy Stream, Denise **_**e**_** Angel Cullen McFellou: **__Só posso realmente agradecer o apoio de vocês e as palavras de incentivo. Significaram muito para mim, principalmente por serem sinceras, afinal nenhuma de vocês precisava ter escrito nada se não quisesse. Mais uma vez obrigada._

**Bem, pessoal, eu estou de volta (**_é libertador dizer isso.)_** e farei o possível para retomar o ritmo.  
Bjos e até o próximo.  
Line Black  
**


	15. Sonho realizado

**Disclaimer:**Twilight não me pertence.

**XIII. Sonho realizado**

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu estava acabada.  
Entrei em meu apartamento e segui para o banheiro, sem me preocupar em acender as luzes. Conhecia bem o lugar, por isso o fiz sem acidentes.  
Tomei um longo banho quente, me sequei, vesti uma roupa leve e me joguei em minha cama. Minhas cobertas me esquentariam.

Eu havia enfrentado uma longa reunião na editora com um cara cheio da grana que resolveu se tornar escritor, simples assim. Seu nome é James Grey e mesmo que todos tenham notado sua falta de talento como escritor, o dinheiro que ele esta disposto a gastar fará com que sua saga seja lançada.

Não bastando estar esgotada por conta disso, ainda tive que agüentar horas intermináveis discutindo os últimos detalhes do casamento de Rose.  
Sinceramente, parecia que para cada decisão que tomávamos, cinco outras eram necessárias. E o que era para ser uma breve reunião de finalização, se tornou uma longa reunião que só acabou quando nenhuma de nós estava mais agüentando pensar em casamento, mas ainda assim deixamos assuntos pendentes.  
Nessa correria, eu só tive tempo de dar um beijo decente em Edward antes que ele fosse rebocado por Emmett para resolver os detalhes que Alice havia deixado sob a responsabilidade dos rapazes. A baixinha não havia deixado ninguém de fora da organização.

Eu estava tão cansada que meu sono estava extremamente leve.  
Sabe aquele sono de quando estamos preocupados ou ansiosos? Era esse meu estado. Parecia que minha mente ainda não havia se desligado de suas tarefas.

Foi nesse estado de semi-consciencia que eu senti meu colchão se mover, mas não dei importância, deveria ser fruto da minha imaginação cansada. Eu me convenci disso até eu senti minha cintura ser rodeada por braços fortes e uma respiração suave bater em minha nuca.

Meu impulso inicial foi gritar, mas logo uma mão foi colocada delicadamente sobre minha boca.  
- Relaxe amor, sou eu. – a voz de Edward me acalmou imediatamente.

- Você me assustou. – eu o acusei tentando me virar par ele, mas sem sucesso. Edward estava deitado atrás de mim, me segurando firmemente pela cintura e já sob as cobertas.

- Não foi minha intenção, desculpe. – ele beijou minha nuca – Eu só queria passar um tempo junto de você, mesmo que isso seja enquanto ambos estamos dormindo. Só sentir sua presença e seu perfume já faz com que eu me sinta muito bem.

- Eu também estava louca para passar um tempo com você, só não sabia como. Não imaginava quando o Emmett te liberaria. – eu disse me virando para ele e o beijando suavemente - Espero que ele não tenha torturado muito você.

- Com certeza, não chegou nem perto do que a Alice fez com você. – ele deu um beijo em minha testa e começou a fazer um caminho até meus lábios. – Pelo que eu percebi, ela deixou poucas coisa nas mãos de Emmett, o trabalho mesmo ficou com vocês.

- É eu sei... – murmurei beijando seus de forma mais apaixonada. A presença de Edward havia me desperto em um instante e o que eu queria agora era aproveitar o momento com ele – Agora, o que você me diz de pararmos de falar do casamento de Emmett e Rose e nos concentrarmos em nós dois. Nem precisamos falar, se você não quiser.

Durante meu breve discurso, eu evitei afastar meus lábios dos dele o mínimo possível e logo que acabei senti os lábios de Edward atacar os meus. Uma de suas mãos já estava em minha cintura, me puxando para ele.  
Quando precisamos de ar, os beijos dele passaram para meu pescoço, onde ele fazia leves sucções, nada que fosse me deixar marcada, mas que aumentava nosso prazer com o momento.

Ficamos mais um tempo trocando caricias, antes de decidirmos dormir, ao melhor estilo conchinha**. **Ambos estávamos cansados e já nos sentíamos satisfeitos com a presença um do outro.

***

Os dias que antecederam ao casamento se passaram assim. O casamento de Rose e Emmett parecia tomar todas as nossas horas livres e, por esse motivo, Edward e eu estávamos revezando entre meu apartamento e o dele, para que pudéssemos ao menos dormir juntos.

Não posso negar que me sentia agradecida, afinal minhas noites estavam sendo ótimas. Dormir e acordar ao lado de Edward era maravilhoso e definitivamente bem mais tranqüilo do que eu poderia imaginar.

***

- Ai! Eu não sei se posso fazer isso. – Rose parecia a ponto de roer as unhas de nervoso. Ela já estava prontíssima para o casamento, o único problema era o nervosismo e o relógio que para ela parecia parado.

- Nem pense nisso Rosalie Hale quase Cullen. – Alice disse segurando as mãos dela com firmeza, com certeza adivinhando onde seu nervosismo a levaria. – Tudo está pronto e em ordem, seu casamento será perfeito. Não há motivo para nervosismo.

- Mas... E se eu tropeçar quando estiver indo até o altar, meu vestido rasgar ou qualquer outro desastre acontecer?

- Deixe de besteiras, Rosalie. Você não tem com o que se preocupar. Tudo sairá tão perfeito como no ensaio e...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu o discurso de Alice.  
A equipe do Buffet havia acabado com a organização e precisavam das instruções dela.

- O dever me chama. Eu volto já. Não ouse se desarrumar ou estragar suas unhas.

Ela saiu apressada, após deixar as instruções.

- Bella... – Rose me chamou com voz fraca, agora ela estava sentada na poltrona onde havia sido maquiada – E se o Emmett desistir na ultima hora?

_O quê? Essa mulher só pode ter sido drogada!_

- Agora chega, Rosalie Hale! Você está sendo extremamente absurda, beirando ao ridículo. – eu disse me abaixando na frente dela – Você e Emmett se amam mais do que tudo e tem sido felizes por todos esses anos. Ele nunca desistiria de você. Vocês irão se casar, ser muito felizes e ter filhos lindos.

Ela sorriu, segurando minha mão.

- Quanto a tropeçar, cair ou rasgar o vestido, este é o meu papel na festa. Você será perfeita como sempre. Não irá andar, irá desfilar até o altar. – nós sorrimos uma para outra – Agora, nem pense em chorar. Mesmo sua maquiagem sendo a prova d'água, não podemos corre o risco de borrá-la.

Uma batida suave na porta chamou nossa atenção.  
Esme entrou por ela, trazendo o buquê de rosas vermelhas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Está na hora, minhas queridas. – ela se aproximou de Rose e beijou seu rosto – E hora de brilhar querida. – ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando continuou – Seus pais teriam tanto orgulho de você neste momento.

Rose praticamente se jogou nos braços de Esme.  
- Eu queria tanto que eles estivessem aqui. – lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto dela.

- Parte deles está aqui, meu bem. Eles estão em você e com você. Sua essência é composta por parte deles e pelo que eles lhe ensinaram. E eu repito que eles estariam mais do que orgulhosos de você.

Nós três estávamos chorando após o breve discurso de Esme.

- Bendita maquiagem a prova d'água. – Esme disse sorrindo ao se afastar parcialmente de Rose – Alice não me perdoaria se eu desarrumasse sua "noiva perfeita".

Nós três rimos e nos apressamos em secar nossos rostos, com cuidado para que a maquiagem se mantivesse intacta.

A porta foi aberta novamente e uma Alice sorridente passou por ela.  
- Está na hora da princesa brilhar, o príncipe não-tão-encantado a espera.

- Ok. Pare de falar mal do meu ursão. Mas, antes de ir eu preciso dizer uma coisa. – Rose sorriu para nós – Eu tenho que dizer que amo muito vocês e também tenho que agradecer vocês por me ajudarem a realizar meu sonho e me agüentarem sendo uma insegura neurótica nos últimos dias.

- Sem problemas, Rose. Nós também amamos você.

Pouco tempo depois, Alice e eu nos encontramos com Carlisle, Edward e Jasper, lindamente vestidos em seus ternos escuros, próximos a porta que levava ao jardim onde ocorreria o casamento.  
A porta era de vidro e através dela podíamos ver Emmett esperando no "altar" visivelmente ansioso.

A decoração estava em perfeita harmonia com as cores do jardim, fitas brancas e de um lilás bem clarinho ladeavam o corredor central e o lugar onde Emmett a esperava também estava arrumado com as mesmas cores.

Os primeiros a entrar foram Alice e Jasper, Edward e eu fomos em seguida.

Tenho que confessar que estava um pouco nervosa, mas a proximidade de Edward me passou segurança, e nós cumprimos o trajeto sem acidentes.

De perto, Emmett parecia prestes a explodir.

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto? – ele sussurrou de modo que só nós pudéssemos ouvi-lo – Cheguei a pensar que minha Rose havia desistido.

Parece que a insegurança dele e da Rose estava conectadas. Os dois eram muito bobos mesmo, qualquer um poderia ver que eles não desistiriam um do outro jamais.

- Deixe de ser besta, Emmett. Ela não desistiu de você até agora, o que prova que ela é louca o bastante para oficializar. – Edward sussurrou de volta com o riso evidente em sua voz – E nós não demoramos mais do que alguns minutos.

Logo que nós nos colocamos em nosso lugar, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar (neste quesito Rose quis o tradicional), a porta que dava para o jardim foi aberta novamente e Rose entrou acompanhada por Carlisle.

Ela estava radiante e deslumbrante, parecia flutuar enquanto caminhava em direção a Emmett.  
O vestido de Rose era um tomara que caia totalmente branco, justo no busto com detalhes de flores em relevo e cristais que se espalhavam levemente pela saia de tecidos sobrepostos e ampla, não havia calda. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um arranjo primoroso no alto da cabeça, com algumas presilhas delicadas com strass dando o toque final.

(_**N/A:**__Amores, a descrição não saiu das melhores, então para quem quiser uma idéia aproximada do vestido que eu visualizei aí está o link. Basta tirar os espaços. http: // images01. olx .pt / ui/ 4/ 92/ 63/ 68528963_1 –Imagens – de – Vestidos – de - Noiva . jpg )_

Emmett a recebeu com um sorriso bobo de apaixonado nos rosto, que foi refletido no sorriso dela.

Os dois se aproximaram e o juiz deu inicio a cerimônia.  
O momento dos votos foi uma emoção a parte.

- Rosalie, no momento em que eu te vi foi como se um novo mundo se abrisse para mim. Você representou uma mudança no meu modo de ver a vida, não apenas de ver, como de viver a vida. Porem, eu não via o que alguém tão perfeito poderia querer com um palhaço como eu, e ainda não vejo. Mas, o importante foi que, por um milagre, você olhou para mim e, juntos, nós temos construído um relacionamento sólido. E isso é o que eu te prometo Rosalie, continuar lutando para que nosso relacionamento seja sempre solido e regido pelo amor. Também prometo me esforçar para ser que você precisa e merece por todos os dias de minha vida. Eu te amo.

Seria impossível permanecer indiferente a esta declaração e eu disfarçadamente sequei minhas lagrimas e, olhando para o lado, vi Esme e Alice fazerem o mesmo.

Rose piscava para dissipar as lagrimas quando começou seus votos:  
- Emmett, no momento em que eu te conheci meu coração estava afogado em dor e pesar. Até aquele momento eu imaginava que nunca mais seria feliz, que nunca mais teria uma família, nunca mais me sentiria completa. Mas, você apareceu com seu jeito feliz e sua felicidade suprimiu todas as minha lagrimas e transformou minha dor em amor. Você foi e é um presente para mim, Emmett. Trouxe amor para minha vida e me deu uma família maravilhosa. Agora, estamos aqui para começar uma nova fase em nossa vida, uma nova família. E eu prometo passar o resto de meus dias me esforçando para ser um presente para você também e encher sua vida de felicidade e amor. Porque você é o meu amor e minha felicidade.

O amor dos dois parecia irradiar em todas as direções naquele momento, era absolutamente impossível não sentir.

O juiz finalizou a cerimônia e "permitiu" que Emmett beija-se a noiva. O que se seguiu foi mais um daqueles beijos dignos de Hollywood que os dois costumam dar.

_**Edward PDV**_

Emmett estava mais feliz do que nunca e Rose não ficava atrás.  
Os dois agora estavam cumprimentando um numero absurdo de convidados, dentre eles estava familiares, amigos, ex-colegas de faculdade, companheiros de trabalho e outros.

Eu não havia me afastado de Bella nem por um minuto e isso me deixava mais do que satisfeito.

Bella havia se emocionado durante o casamento e falado sobre a felicidade de Rose e Emmett por um bom tempo.  
Isso fez com que eu pensasse sobre meu futuro com Bella. Definitivamente, eu queria me casar com ela. Poderia ser amanhã se ela aceitasse, mas algo me dizia que este ainda não era o momento, talvez fosse cedo demais para ela.

- Venham, vocês precisam se aproximar mais. – Alice estava mais elétrica do que nunca hoje e totalmente empenhada para que tudo saísse perfeito – Emmett e Rose logo darão inicio a valsa dos noivos e os pais e padrinhos precisam entrar em seguida.

- Calma Alice. Nós só estamos a alguns metros da pista e eles nem mesmo começaram a dançar. – alguém precisava falar para ela pegar mais leve.

- Pode ser Edward, mas e se alguém se aproxima para conversar com um de vocês? – ela me olhou obstinada – Nada pode sair errado hoje, Edward, esse dia tem que ser perfeito na vida de uma mulher.

Eu ate pensei em retrucar, mas antes que tivesse oportunidade Bella segurou minha mão firmemente e se esticou para sussurrar em meu ouvido:  
- Deixe de ser teimoso e vamos lá, prestigiar o casamento de seu irmão e aproveitar a chance para dançarmos juntinhos.

Nem mesmo a satisfação de irritar a Alice poderia superar este convite. E como um _menino obediente _que sou, eu caminhei com Bella até a pista de dança que havia sido montada no jardim.

Emmett e Rose já dançavam a valsa dos noivos sob os olhares atentos dos convidados. Os dois pareciam presos em uma bolha particular, não desviavam o olhar um do outro e o amor e a devoção eram visíveis.

Alice sinalizou para que nos juntássemos a eles e logo a família Cullen estava valsando, mergulhados em um clima de felicidade e plenitude.

- O amor deles é praticamente palpável, não é? – Bella comentou observando Rose e Emmett. – Eles se completam perfeitamente e o relacionamento deles sempre foi tão bonito, apesar de suas diferenças. Esse casamento com certeza é um começo perfeito para a nova fase da vida deles.

- É verdade, meu amor. Eles têm um relacionamento maravilhoso. – eu a observei com um sorriso leve, que ela devolveu – Eu espero construir um relacionamento parecido com você. Um relacionamento no qual ambos encontremos felicidade, amor e plenitude.

- Nosso relacionamento já é assim, Edward, ao menos, é para mim. – seus olhos e seu sorriso eram tão sinceros que faziam com que meu coração inflasse de satisfação em meu peito – Ao seu lado eu me sinto feliz, amada e plena. Espero que você sinta o mesmo. Você sente?

Bella era absurda em me fazer essa pergunta. Ela era minha vida, meu universo. Eu existia e vivia apenas quando estava ao lado dela.

- Eu sinto isso e muito mais, amor. Ter você pra mim me provoca sensações indescritíveis.

Dessa vez seu sorriso foi radiante e meu desejo era que ele continuasse assim sempre.

Logo que a valsa acabou, nós deixamos a pista de dança.  
Segundo o cronograma da baixinha era o momento de nos socializarmos.

Bela e eu cumprimentamos vários dos amigos de meus pais, que conheciam Bella por ela estar sempre conosco. Muitos deles disseram que já era mesmo hora de eu me unir a Bella, pois sempre souberam que havia algo entre nós. Isso provocava um lindo rubor no rosto de minha Bella.  
Eu concordava que havia perdido muito tempo mesmo e que havia sido um presente, Bella ter tido paciência para me esperar.

Logo que acabamos com a parte dos amigos, seguimos em direção aos familiares e aos considerados como tal.

Os primeiros a encontramos foram os Denali.

A noticia maravilhosa era que Tânia não estava com eles, a mesma havia alegado um mal estar para não ir ao casamento. Mas, todos sabíamos que, na verdade, ela não desejava ver o momento de felicidade de Rose, afinal as duas nunca se deram bem.

Irina, como sempre, estava agarrada a Laurent.  
Em minha opinião ele era um sujeitinho estranho, um advogado que parecia sempre pronto a vender até mesmo sua alma para quem pagasse mais. Mas, quem sou eu para julgar.  
Carmem e Eleazar se mostravam genuinamente felizes com o casamento de Rose e Emmett. Os dois sempre foram muito gentis e amigos genuínos da família.  
Kate nos apresentou seu novo namorado Garret.  
Eu tenho que dizer que gostei do cara, ele parecia sincero e integro, alem disso algo nele me lembrava Emmett.

Nossa conversa com os Denali foi ótima, até mesmo minha Bella esteve confortável próximo a eles. E incrível o que a ausência de Tânia não faz.

- Edward, meu rapaz. – eu me virei ao ouvir meu nome e me deparei com Aro Volturi, um primo bem distante e um pouco sombrio de meu pai – Há quanto tempo não nos vemos.

Eu entrelacei meu braço com o de minha Bella e após nos despedirmos dos Denali caminhamos até Aro.  
Acredito que ele seja um dos poucos parentes da minha família que Bella ainda não conhecia.  
Como sempre, ele continuava com seus longos cabelos negros contrastando com sua pele branca como papel e seus olhos de um azul puxado para o violeta.

- Como vai Aro? – eu disse ao me aproximar dele.

- Não melhor do que você, pelo que posso ver. – ele disse com um sorriso estranho, enquanto observava Bella e nossos braços entrelaçados.

- É possível. – eu disse suavemente – Esta é minha namorada, Bella Swan. Bella, esse é Aro Volturi, ele é um primo de meu pai.

Bella estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e se surpreendeu quando ele a beijou.  
Eu por outro lado me surpreendi com o modo que ele olhava minha Bella. Não sei dizer o porquê, mas de algum modo parecia desrespeitoso. Empurrei esse pensamento para longe, com certeza eu estava me confundindo.

- Encantado em conhecê-la, Bella. – Aro sorriu para ela – Eu sempre imaginei que Edward faria uma ótima escolha para namorar serio, mas ele superou minhas expectativas, sinceramente.

Bella sorriu para ele, enquanto corava profundamente.

- Ah! Permita-me que lhe apresente meus filhos. – ele disse olhando para um ponto atrás de nós.

Nós seguimos seu olhar e eu avistei os gêmeos, Jane e Alex. Eles deveriam estar com uns quinze anos agora e sempre fora crianças extremamente brilhantes, voluntariosas e irritantes.  
Tomara que tenham mudado.

Os dois se aproximaram de nós com suavidade, ambos tinham os olhos violetas e o mesmo biótipo baixo e magro, Jane tinha os cabelos loiros até o meio das costas e Alex herdara os cabelos negros do pai e os usava arrepiados.

- Esses são meus tesouros, Jane e Alex Volturi. – Aro disse com visível orgulho, pousando uma de suas mãos no ombro de Jane e a outra no ombro de Alex – Queridos, acredito que se lembrem do primo de vocês, Edward, e essa moça encantadora é sua namorada, Bella Swan.

- Encantada em conhecê-la, Bella. – Jane disse com sua voz doce, estendendo a mão par minha Bella.

- É um prazer, Jane. – Bella tinha um sorriso leve em seus lábios.

- Como vai Edward? – Alex apertou minha mão com firmeza.

- Bem. E você?

- Tranquilo. – ele disse simplesmente antes de voltar-se para Bella e beijar sua mão – É um prazer conhecê-la Bella.

Nesse meio tempo, Jane me cumprimentou calmamente.  
Ao menos, eles estavam mais educados e sociáveis.

Conversamos com os três por algum tempo.  
A esposa de Aro havia falecido quando os gêmeos tinham cerca de dois anos e ele os criara sozinhos. Todos sempre duvidaram de sua capacidade nessa empreitada, mas agora ninguém poderia negar que ele havia feito um ótimo trabalho.  
Era visível a cumplicidade entre os três.

Nós ainda estávamos conversando quando Alice nos havia que o jantar seria iniciado.

Todos os convidados tinham seus lugares marcados seguindo algum critério determinado por Alice.

Antes do jantar foi a vez do brinde dos padrinhos.  
Bella e Alice fizeram um discurso em conjunto que fez Rose se desmanchasse em lagrimas e emocionou a todos os outros Cullen também.  
Jasper e eu também optamos por falar juntos e contamos alguns pontos da historia do casal, provocando um pouco de risos em todos.

_**Bella PDV**_

A partida dos noivos foi um momento emocionante, não que todos os momentos anteriores não tenham sido. Mas, naquele momento parecia que a felicidade de Rose havia alcançado seu ponto maximo, tornando suas feições ainda mais iluminadas, enquanto partia após se despedir dos convidados.

Edward e eu nos unimos aos demais Cullens para nos despedirmos dos convidados.  
Apesar de não gostar da atenção que isso me trazia, era muito bom estar ali com eles, na posição de anfitriã, fazia com que eu me sentisse parte daquela família.  
Um lugar que me dava paz e fazia com que eu me sentisse amada.

- Ufa! Até que enfim, acabou. – Jasper desabafou após vermos o ultimo convidado sair. – eu já não estava agüentando mais.

- Eu, sinceramente, não imaginava que o dia de um casamento fosse tão trabalhoso quando se é a família dos noivos. – Carlisle comentou.

- Bem, pelo menos podemos descansar um pouco até o próximo. – Esme disse com seus olhos relanceando entre Alice e Jasper, e Edward e eu – Mas, eu não acredito que o proximo demore muito a acontecer.

- Eu também não acredito que teremos que esperar por muito tempo desta vez.

**N/A: E aí pessoal, ainda estão por ai?  
Bem, eu sei que o cap. demorou a sair, mas a culpa não é exatamente minha. Acontece que estamos no final do semestre letivo e é o momento de mostrar serviço. A boa noticia é que eu consegui mais dois certificados para minha coleção, a noticia razoável é que eu entreguei minha monografia de Administração na quinta-feira (agora falta defendê-la e esperar o resultado) e a má noticia é que eu praticamente não tenho dormido quase nada e não tenho tempo para digitar os cáp. Então, me desculpem.**

**Agora, voltando ao que interessa, o que acharam do casamento da Rose e do Emm? E alguém se arrisca a dizer de quem será o próximo casamento? Será que nosso Ed conseguira arrastar a Bella para o altar?  
Bem, só posso dizer que ainda irá rolar muita água de baixo dessa ponte.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Gibeluh **__e__** Denise: **__Agradeço as boas vindas e fico feliz que tenham gostado do cap. e espero que gostem deste também. Infelizmente, não consigo postar mais rápido do que isso, mas podem ter certeza de que eu não me esqueço de vocês e uso todos os tempo livres para escrever._

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Eu concordo que r__ealmente a Lauren é a rainha das vadias, porem eu acho que ela ainda não mostrou nem metade de seu potencial. Ah! Eu ri horrores com o lance do silicone, leva a violência a níveis cômicos. Espero que você goste deste cáp. também. (Serio. não diminua a atitude generosa que tomou. porque ultimamente as pessoas não tem feito nem o mínimo para as outras)_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Obrigado pelo carinho e por ter esperado com paciência. Eu fico feliz que você não conheça nenhuma Lauren, assim eu posso continuar a detonar ela sem culpa. Porque eu conheço uma Tânia e, apesar dela também ser uma vaca, às vezes eu me sinto mal de detonar ela. (Nem tente me entender, porque nem eu consigo) Espero que tenha curtido este cáp._

_**H-Cullen-H: **__Menina, essa Lauren ainda irá colocar as garrinhas de fora e provar que não tem coração, e não demora nada. A Bella ainda terá que agüentar muito. Será que ela consegue? O que você acha?_

_**Anne Lee B: **__Sim, a Lauren é muuuito vaca. E ainda piora.  
Quer dizer que já imagina o que vai acontecer? Será que existe uma Alice Cullen em você?  
Agora quem ficou curiosa fui eu. Então, seja uma garota boazinha e me diga se está acertando conforme eu atualizo os cap., tá?_

**Bem, amores, é só.  
Bjocas e até o próximo.  
Line Black**


	16. Ossos do oficio

**Disclaimer:**Twilight não me pertence.

**XIV. Ossos do oficio **

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa sortuda mesmo, por isso não foi surpresa para mim quando Hugo me encarregou de cuidar do primeiro livro de James Grey.

Já havia me preparado para uma poderosa dor de cabeça em nossa primeira reunião, mas não imaginei que seria tão forte.  
Para começar, ele recebeu uma ligação que disse ser muito urgente e isso atrasou a reunião em meia hora e, a partir deste ponto, a reunião foi ladeira abaixo até que restasse pouco para descer.

- Hugo falou que me deixaria sob os cuidados de uma de suas melhores editoras, mas esqueceu de dizer que esta também seria um das mais bonitas. – ele disse logo após sentar-se.

- Presumo que ele não tem acreditado que esta fosse uma informação relevante. – eu respondi o mais polidamente possível, querendo que ele entendesse a deixa e me poupasse de outros comentários do tipo.

- Mas, é claro, que é relevante. Como um homem pode se concentrar em seu trabalho sem estar devidamente preparado para sua presença ao lado dele?

Parece que ele não entendeu a deixa.  
_Porque alguns homens têm que ser tão lerdos e inconvenientes?_

- Sr, Grey, acho melhor me falar sobre seu livro. O senhor deseja que o trabalho esteja pronto em um prazo reduzido, portanto quanto antes começarmos melhor.

Ele sorriu de um modo estranho, que me deixou incomodada.  
- A senhorita tem razão, devemos começar logo. – ele fez uma pausa me fitando – Mas, eu adoraria que me chamasse de James, para que eu possa chamá-la de Bella, um nome que combina perfeitamente com você se me permite dizer.

_Não eu não permitia_.  
- Eu acho melhor não, Sr. Grey. É muito melhor mantermos o tratamento formal e nos concentrarmos em seu livro.

Eu sei que estava sendo um pouco grosseira, mas havia algo naquele homem que me desagradava absurdamente. E a maneira com que ele estava falando comigo revelava que ele não era flor que se cheire.  
Estava claro que ele estava acostumado a ter todas as mulheres que quisesse baseado em meia dúzia de palavras lisonjeiras e sua aparência privilegiada, mas eu estava mais do que disposta a deixar bem claro que comigo não seria assim. Não mesmo. Eu nunca fui este tipo de garota e nunca seria independente de qualquer coisa.

- Se é assim que prefere manteremos o profissionalismo... por enquanto. – as ultimas palavras foram sussurradas em tom de aviso.

E assim a reunião continuou, o Sr. Grey falou sobre seu livro – uma historia totalmente sem pé e nem cabeça, em minha opinião – e enquanto discutíamos, ele conseguiu introduzir pequenas amostras de sua "falta de bom senso", para não dizer nada pior.

Foi uma das reuniões mais cansativas que tive em minha vida, mesmo não sendo a mais longa. Ter que manter o profissionalismo em uma tarefa que não me inspirava e ainda por cima colocar um homem _delicadamente_ em seu lugar era muito cansativo. Mas, pelo que eu já havia ouvido de Hugo, eu não conseguiria me livrar deste trabalho.

- E então, como foi? – Ângela perguntou logo que eu me sentei.

- Um perfeito pesadelo. – eu escondi meu rosto com minhas mãos.

- A idéia dele é tão ruim? – ela perguntou delicadamente.

- A idéia dele é um horror. E como se isso não fosse o bastante, ele parece ter uma tendência a romance fugazes com as mulheres com as quais trabalha.

- Então, é bem pior do que eu imaginei. – Ângela murmurou – Alguma chance de você se livrar do trabalho.

- Apenas por iniciativa dele. – eu disse derrotada.

- Então, é melhor que você respire fundo e faça o melhor que puder.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, não estava muito afim de prolongar este assunto.

- Ben e eu começamos a pensar em datas para o casamento. – ela comentou se aproximando de mim. Uma das melhores coisas em Ângela é que ela percebia uma deixa para mudar de assunto. – E... eu estive pensando se, você e Edward não aceitariam ser nossos padrinhos? Eu sei que vocês acabaram de ser padrinhos de Rose e Emmett e que vocês meio que tem um pacote fechado sobre isso, mas eu não tenho muitos amigos, como você sabe, e eu me identifico com você e sei que você não teria problema em participar de uma cerimônia e festa simples...

- Se acalme e respire, Ângela. – não era costume que isso acontecesse, mas, às vezes, quando Ângela ficava nervosa ela tendia a tagarelar e a ser absurda. – É claro que nós nos sentiríamos honrados em sermos seus padrinhos.

- Serio que você aceita? – ela realmente parecia insegura quanto a isso.

- Claro, Ângela. Tenho certeza que Edward também irá se lisonjear com o convite. – eu sorri para ela na esperança de que ela se acalmasse - Você precisa apenas decidir e nos avisar a data, também seria interessante que eu soubesse, ao menos, a cor da decoração para poder escolher meu vestido, talvez você queira vir comigo ou chamar a madrinha de Ben para combinarmos a cor.

- Claro, eu irei agendar tudo isso. – ela estava radiante e parecia estranhamente aliviada – Muito obrigada mesmo por aceitar, você é a única pessoa a quem eu pediria para ser minha madrinha. Se você me dissesse que não poderia, eu teria que chamar alguma de minhas primas e sinceramente, eu não sou próxima o bastante delas para isso. Você acaba de contribuir para que meu casamento seja um sonho.

- Quanto exagero, Ângela.

- Você é quem pensa. Quando for o seu casamento você ira entender o que eu estou falando.

Ela se afastou sem me dar chances de responder.

Particularmente, a idéia de casamento não me era atrativa e todos que me conheciam sabiam disso, portanto é bem improvável que eu conheça todas essas _neuroses. _

_**Edward PDV**_

Mais um dia comum no hospital e desta vez um dia anormalmente calmo.

Na verdade tudo estava calmo demais.  
Se essas coisas de sexto sentido também fosse característica masculina, eu diria que se tratava da calmaria antes da tempestade.

Eu segui para meu apartamento sem muita animação. Depois do casamento de Rose e Emmett, Bella e eu passamos a ocupar nossos devidos apartamentos e isso para mim foi extremamente desagradável.  
Eu já havia me acostumado a dormir e acordar ao lado de _minha _Bella, sentindo seu perfume e o calor de seu corpo e, agora, meu apartamento e minha cama pareciam grandes demais e frios demais.

O som de meu celular me tirou desses devaneios deprimentes. Eu atendi, sem em importar em olhar no identificador.

- Edward Cullen.

- _Boa noite, amor. _– ali estava a voz que eu desejava ouvir sempre.

- Boa noite, _minha _Bella. – eu respondi – Você acaba de tornar meu dia melhor.

- _Ora, quanta honra._ – sua voz deixava claro seu sorriso – _E falando em honra, eu gostaria de saber se você me daria a honra de jantar comigo_

- Hoje? – _Diga que sim! Diga que sim!_

- _Sim, meu amor. Não é nada pomposo. Apenas um jantar simples para nós dois aqui em meu apartamento._ - ela explicou.

- Isso parece perfeito para mim, anjo. – eu deixei minha opinião clara – Quando devo chegar?

- _O jantar estará pronto em cerca de uma hora, então você pode chegar mais ou menos nesse horário._

- Eu estarei aí.

- _Ótimo. Eu te espero. Beijos. Eu te amo._

- Também te amo. Beijos.

Eu desliguei o celular muito mais animado, em pouco tempo estaria jantando com minha Bella e tudo estaria perfeito.

Tomei um banho rápido e relaxante e me arrumei com cuidado. Menos de meia hora depois de sua ligação, eu estava saindo do meu apartamento.  
Queria passar o maior tempo possível com meu anjo.

Bella atendeu a porta com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Estava com um vestido rodado até os joelhos que abraçava suas curvas de um modo tentador.

- Oi, amor. – ela me saudou.

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa eu a puxei para mim e a beijei apaixonadamente.  
- Boa noite, meu anjo. – eu sussurrei em seus cabelos, aproveitando para me deliciar com o aroma de morangos.

- Embora, eu esteja amando esta posição. Você precisa me solta para que eu possa terminar o jantar. – ela sussurrou sem se esforçar para se afastar.

- Por mim tudo bem. Nós podemos pedir algo pelo telefone, assim eu não preciso me afastar de você. – eu fiz um pouco de manha.

- Ou você pode me soltar por algum tempo, comer uma comidinha saudável e feita com amor e, depois, curtir minha companhia pelo tempo que quiser. – ela propôs se afastando um pouco para olhar em meus olhos.

- Isso pode ser muito tempo. – eu avisei.

- Eu posso viver com isso. – Bella me respondeu, acariciando meus cabelos suavemente.

Ela me deu um beijo suave e carinhoso antes de se afastar em direção a cozinha.

- Fique a vontade enquanto eu termino o jantar. – ela disse por cima do ombro.

Eu a segui e fiquei encostado no batente da cozinha, observando ela trabalhar com a atenção de sempre. Bella podia não ter consciência disso, mas a visão dela trabalhando na cozinha era para lá de sensual.

Não demorou muito para que nós dois estivéssemos jantando. Bella havia feito lasanha por saber que eu realmente adoro quando ela faz. Me atreveria a dizer que gosto mais da lasanha dela do que da lasanha da minha mãe e isso não é pouca coisa.

- Então como foi o seu dia? – ela perguntou suavemente.

Eu sorri antes de responder. Nesses momentos parecíamos morar juntos de verdade e eu realmente adorava esta idéia.  
- Foi normal, eu acho. As coisas andam bastante calmas no hospital ultimamente. – eu respondi simplesmente – E o seu dia como foi?

- Nada demais. – ela deu de ombros – Estou atendendo o novo cliente da editora. Ele tem sorte por ter dinheiro, porque se não nunca lançaria um livro.

Havia mais coisa ali, porem ela não queria me contar. Por hora, eu deixaria essa passar, talvez fosse apenas pelo livro não ter qualidade.

O restante do jantar foi regado com conversas sobre nossas famílias, uma conversa leve com um toque de nostalgia e muitas risadas. Bella também me falou que Ângela havia nos convidado para sermos padrinhos dela em seu casamento e que ela havia aceitado por nós dois, é claro que ela pediu desculpas varias vezes por isso.  
Como sempre absurda. Era lógico que eu aceitaria ser o padrinho de uma das melhores amigas de Bella, principalmente ao lado do meu anjo.

Logo que acabamos de comer a lasanha, Bella se levantou rapidamente para buscar a sobremesas e retornou nos trazendo torta de maçã quentinha com sorvete de creme. Só de sentir o cheiro já me dava água na boca.

- Você realmente está me mimando hoje. – eu disse olhando nos olhos dela.

- Apenas estou garantindo sua conquista pelo estomago. – ela disse colocando um prato de sobremesa a minha frente.

Aproveitei essa proximidade e a puxei para que se sentasse em meu colo.  
- Como se eu já não fosse todo seu. – eu sussurrei antes de morder o lóbulo de sua orelha – Você já me conquistou, _anjo. _Eu estou em suas mãos, pertenço a você.

Ela suspirou alto.  
- Eu também te pertenço, Edward. Sou sua. – ela sussurrou de volta, totalmente entregue.

Aquelas poucas palavras acabaram com o auto controle que eu acreditava possuir. Aquela mulher maravilhosa estava se entregando a mim com suas palavras e eu a queria imediatamente. A sobremesa poderia esperar.

* * *

Estava me arrumando para ir buscar Bella para jantar. Era mais uma das loucuras da Alice.

O casamento de Emmett fora há quinze dias e nós não havíamos nos reunidos mais e a baixinha decidiu que isso era imperdoável, por isso ela descobriu a noite em que eu estaria livre e organizou um encontro para nós, um jantar seguido de uma ida a uma boate nova que ela havia "descoberto".  
Nem preciso dizer que não teríamos como declinar do convite mesmo se quiséssemos, o que definitivamente não era o caso.

Sai de meu apartamento e dirigi ate o de Bella.  
No momento em que sai do carro vi Jasper sair do dele e esperei que ele se aproximasse.

- Perdido? – eu brinquei, apertando sua mão.

Ele sorriu antes de dizer:  
- Você sabe como Alice é. Decidiu que deveria vir arrumar a Bella para que ela ficasse _estupenda_ para essa noite, palavras dela.

Eu só pude rir. Alice com certeza não teria muito trabalho.

Nós caminhamos ate o elevador e subimos até o apartamento de Bella falando sobre os trabalhos um do outro e algumas coisa que aconteceram durante esses dias sem nos vermos.  
Ficamos esperando algum tempo depois que tocamos a campainha, mas isso definitivamente não era surpreendente.

Depois de alguns minutos, Alice abriu a porta sorrindo e saiu por ela acompanhada de minha Bella, que estava... por falta de palavras mais adequadas, magnífica e quente.

Alice com certeza era a autora daquele visual.  
Bella estava com um penteado meio bagunçado que me lembrava como ela ficava depois que nós fazíamos amor e uma maquiagem leve: gloss e sombra negra, vestia um vestido justo até o meio das coxas preto que realçava suas curvas maravilhosas e estava com uma sandália de salto que tornava suas pernas ainda mais tentadoras.

- Boa noite,_ anjo_. – eu disse a puxando para mim e a beijando com paixão.

- Muito boa noite, amor. – ela disse quando terminamos o beijo.

- Hey, crianças! Desse jeito vocês não saem daqui e a noite ainda esta apenas começando. – Alice chamou nossa atenção sorrindo. Jasper a abraçava pelas costas.

Apenas nesse momento eu realmente olhei par minha irmã, ela estava com um vestido estilo bata cor-de-rosa até o meio das cochas com uma faixa lilás abaixo do busto e seus cabelos estavam espetados como sempre. Há alguns anos eu a descreveria como fofa, mas atualmente eu já sabia os pensamentos que ela despertava no sexo masculino, portanto é melhor deixar para lá.

Bella e eu seguimos para o restaurante em meu carro. Alice e Jasper foram no dele.  
O jantar foi agradável com conversas e risos leves, sem deixar de lado o clima romântico, afinal ali estavam dois casais que se amavam muito.  
Logo que terminamos seguimos para a boate escolhida por Alice e tenho que admitir que o lugar parecia muito promissor.

Entramos sem problemas – coisas de Alice – e conseguimos uma mesa posicionada próxima a pista de dança.  
Jasper e eu deixamos as meninas lá e fomos buscar bebidas para todos.

- A nossa noite maravilhosa. – Alice ergue seu drink em um brinde, o que foi imitada por nós – e que façamos isso mais vezes, porem com a turma toda.

- Eu digo "Amém" – Jasper brincou.

Alice mal deixou que Jasper terminasse seu drink e já o arrastou para a pista de dança.

- Alice é mesmo uma força da natureza. – Bella comentou.

- Uma força do mal. – eu opinei a abraçando.

- Não seja tão severo, dr. Cullen. – Bella disse com os lábios roçando nos meus. – Na maioria das vezes ela está bem intencionada apesar de seus métodos.

Ela bem sabia como eu adorava quando ela me chamava assim.  
- Não me provoque, anjo. – eu mordisquei seu lábio inferior.

- Não estou fazendo nada, dr. Cullen. – ela disse para em seguida aproximar seus lábios dos meus com a intenção de me dar um beijo leve.

Eu não a deixei se afastar e aprofundei o beijo, segurando firmemente sua cintura e aproximando seu corpo do meu. Bella enroscou seus dedos em meus cabelos como sempre fazia em nossos momentos de paixão e gemeu baixinho.  
Movi uma de minhas mãos para suas costas e a aproximei ainda mais de mim, sem conseguir conter um gemido no momento em que ela arranhou levemente minha nuca com as unhas.

- Hey, vocês poderiam parar de quase copular aqui? Há pessoas inocentes no recinto. – claramente Alice havia voltado para a mesa.

Com um suspiro de desanimo Bella afastou seus lábios dos meus e escondeu seu rosto provavelmente corado na curva de meu pescoço.

- Não viaje, anãzinha, pessoas inocentes não passam nem perto de um lugar desses. – eu disse sem muita vontade. – E, infelizmente, eu tenho certeza de que nem você é inocente.

- Assim, você me ofende, irmãozinho. – ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. – Até por que...

- É melhor mudarmos o rumo do assunto. – Bella interrompeu a fala de Alice, que com certeza não seria algo que ela gostaria de ouvir. – O que acha de dançarmos Edward? _Assim, eu terei uma ótima desculpa para esfregar meu corpo no seu sem interrupções. – _a ultima frase ela sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de morder o lóbulo de minha orelha, fazendo um arrepio subir por minha espinha.

- Qualquer coisa que você queira, anjo. – eu disse já a conduzindo pela mão para a pista de dança.  
Eu é que não perderia a chance de dançar com minha Bella e eu esperava que essa fosse uma dança bem sensual.

_**Bella PDV**_

Edward me guiou quase para o meio da pista e nos começamos a dançar.  
Tocava uma musica desconhecida para mim, mas com uma batida bastante sensual. Aproveitei o fato para dançar com o corpo colado no de Edward, hoje eu queria provocá-lo bastante. Movi minha mão para sua nuca e passei a acariciar a área, envolvendo levemente meus dedos com seus cabelos, enquanto rebolava e mexia meu corpo o mais próximo possível do dele.

Em resposta as mãos de Edward foram para minha cintura e ele aproximava ainda mais nossos corpos, enterrando seu rosto em meus cabelos e mexendo seu corpo de encontro ao meu.  
Levei minha outra mão a barra da camisa dele, a levantei e passei a arranhar suavemente aquele abdômen maravilhoso. Edward gemeu em meu ouvido.

Escolhi esse momento para me virar de costas para ele. Puxei suas mãos novamente para minha cintura e aproveitei a baixa iluminação do local para rebolar de modo mais explicito contra os quadris de Edward, quase imediatamente o senti ficando mais animado.  
Edward gemeu mais uma vez contra meus cabelos e moveu uma de suas mãos para minha coxa, dando um apertão, que aumentou meu calor.

- Amor, desse jeito eu perco o controle. – ele sussurrou.

Eu virei meu rosto de modo que meus lábios roçassem nos dele.  
- Por mim, tudo bem. Eu adoro você sem controle. – eu aumentei o ritmo das reboladas e me forcei a ficar ainda mais próxima.

Edward sussurrou um "merda", ante de tomar meus lábios com desejo e fúria. Agora seus movimentos eram estocadas.

- Não imagina o quanto eu queria que estivéssemos nus agora. – sua voz pingava desejo. A sua mão que estava em minha coxa subiu um pouco levando meu vestido junto e a outra subiu ate meu seio dando um suave apertão antes de se acomodar o mais abaixo de modo que seus dedos roçassem nele – Eu preciso de você, minha Bella.

Mais uma vez seus lábios tomaram os meus em desespero, enquanto seus movimentos continuavam. Movi minha mão para sua nuca o puxando para mim e a outra coloquei sobre a dele que estava em minha coxa, o incentivando, enquanto inconscientemente eu intensificava meus movimentos.

Edward gemeu contra minha boca.  
- Vamos sair daqui, eu preciso...

A fala dele foi interrompida por seu celular.  
_Quem seria o imbecil que estava tentando nos atrapalhar?_

Edward retirou o celular do bolso sem nos afastar e olhou no visor.  
- É do hospital, eu preciso atender.

Eu assenti e nós seguimos para um lugar mais afastado e um pouco mais tranqüilo.

Não fazia idéia do que se tratava, Edward falava rápido e eu também não me esforçava para ouvir ou acompanhar, minha mente estava nublada pela excitação e eu sabia que descobriria logo.

Não demorou muito para que ele desligasse o celular. Edward estava visivelmente agitado e não de um jeito bom.  
- David Mallory foi internado em estado grave, eu preciso correr para o hospital. Eu vou levá-la para casa, Bella, sinto muito por acabar com nossa noite.

- Não se preocupe com isso, amor. E nem precisa se preocupar em me levar, eu posso ir com Alice e Jasper. – eu acariciei seu rosto levemente – Vá tranqüilo para o hospital.

- Você é mesmo impressionante, Bella. – ele beijou meus lábios suavemente – Explique tudo a Alice e Jasper por mim, por favor.  
Ele selou nossos lábios novamente e seguiu em direção a saída da boate.

Eu respirei fundo para me acalmar e caminhei para a mesa onde estavam meu amigo e minha cunhada para me despedir e ir para casa. Minha noite havia sido suspensa.

**N/A: Oi pessoas. Como vocês estão?  
Eu sei que demorei muito para postar e peço desculpas.  
Dessa vez não houve nenhum motivo palpável, eu só não ando sendo eu mesma ultimamente. Minha inspiração me abandonou e ao invés da minha conhecida insônia, eu estou tendo sono em excesso. Talvez seja stress... ou qualquer outra coisa, mas eu juro que estou buscando resolver isso.**

**Agora, vamos ao que interessa...  
Espero que tenham curtido o cáp, ele marca um ponto importante em meu roteiro. É como se ele fosse o meio da fic para mim, sinalizando uma leve mudança no relacionamento da Bella e do Edward. É claro, que vocês só perceberão isso futuramente... (**_**pois é, eu gosto de atiçar a curiosidade de vocês**_**).**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Gabi-b: **__A última frase foi de autoria do Carlisle, o fanfiction comeu o resto da frase e eu não vi. XD_

_**Gibeluh: **__Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. E mais uma vez desculpe a demora._

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **__Eu realmente gostei dessa sua idéia, quem sabe ela não fuja mesmo... Bem, Jane e Alec podem parecer normais, mas eu não os imaginei exatamente assim, ainda mais com um pai como Aro. Realmente a ausência da (Pu)Tânia deixa todo mundo feliz e essa alegria ainda se estenderá mais um pouco. Fico feliz que tenha curtido o casamento da Rose e do Emm, eu os acho um lindo casal (todos os Cullen são)._

_**Tati Cullen H: **__Fico feliz que você tenha curtido os cáps. e, modéstia a parte, eu também amei esse ultimo cáp nunca imaginei que conseguiria escrever algo tão romântico e fofo. _

_**Ludroffer:**__ Eu também acho que a Rose e o Emm merecem ser muito felizes e, por sorte, nesta fic isso acontece. Quanto ao casamento da Bella e do Edward, não sei se ele irá acontecer por aqui, mas caso ele ocorra será no ultimo cáp com certeza._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Garota, seu review alimentou meu ego agora. (rsrsrsrs)  
Fico feliz que tenha gostado do casamento. Bem se você não arrisca qual será o próximo casal a trocar alianças, não serei eu a contar _ainda. _(O casamento da Ângela e do Ben não conta nessa, viu?). Se você achou que a falta da Tânia deixou as coisa mais rosa, posso adiantar que elas se manterão assim por mais um tempo, embora não possa precisar quanto. _

_**Anne Lee B: **__Bom, não sei não. Talvez eu não escreva mais o casamento de nenhum deles, estive observando o roteiro e acho que preciso refletir melhor sobre essa parte da fic. Mas, ainda assim posso dizer que seu "lado Alice" está apurado, pois eu estava pensando neles mesmo para serem os próximos. Até a próxima previsão, Anne "Alice" Lee B._

_**Luana Cullen: **__Meu bem, eu sou da opinião de que você deve continuar fantasiando, afinal esse nem é um pecado tão grande assim, pecado é não pensar naquele pedaço de mau caminho. (rsrsrsrs) fico feliz que tenha curtido o cáp., mas o casamento do Ed e da Bella, já é um sonho muito distante. Quanto a Jane dar trabalho... Só o tempo dirá, eu tenho algumas idéias, mas por hora são apenas idéias mesmo._

_**Jeh Paixao: **__Seja muito Bem vinda aos meus domínios. (rsrsrsrs)  
Fico contente que tenha gostado da fic. Mas, tenho que lhe avisar que a maré de amor sem problemas está no fim e agora eu pretendo dificultar um pouco as coisas para o casal, para apimentar. Espero que isso não a faça desanimar em ler a fic, mas me senti no dever de avisá-la._

**Bem, por hora é só amores.  
Bjos e sorrisos. E até o próximo cáp.  
Line Black.**


	17. Um pouco de paz

**Disclaimer:**Twilight não me pertence.

**XIV. Um pouco de paz**

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu saí da sala de cirurgia me sentindo um lixo. Eu sei que, como medico, eu deveria estar acostumado a lidar com a morte, mas isso jamais iria acontecer comigo. E agora vinha a parte mais difícil: dar a noticia para a família.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro, em forma de conforto:  
- Você fez tudo o que pode, Edward. Todos nós fizemos. No fim, a decisão de vida ou morte pertence a algo superior.

Eu sabia que o dr. Nothynrran estava certo, mas isso não fazia com que eu me conformasse.

Nós seguimos para a sala de espera onde esperávamos encontrar os parentes de David, mas ali estavam apenas sua neta Lauren e um homem que eu não conhecia, mas sabia que não era seu filho.

Deixei que o Dr. Nothyrran desse a noticia, afinal ele havia sido responsável pelo primeiro atendimento na emergência e a notificação da necessidade da cirurgia, também porque eu não estava em condições de fazê-lo. Acredito que nunca estarei.

O Dr. Nothynrran deu a noticia como de costume, falou como ocorreu e em que momento da cirurgia, também ressaltou que o quadro clinico de David havia sido agravado por sua relutância em iniciar um tratamento. Tudo muito eficiente, mas também muito impessoal, como deveríamos ser no final de tudo.  
Tudo balela. É muito difícil tratar de maneira impessoal a perda de uma vida, principalmente para nós que passamos a vida lutando para mantê-la. Mas, faz parte de nosso dever tentarmos para evitar enlouquecermos ou perdermos o entusiasmo por nossa profissão.

Logo que ele terminou de falar, descobrimos que o homem era um dos assessores do filho de David, seu nome era Leon Karth, e que ele e Lauren se encarregariam da liberação do corpo, do funeral e do enterro.

No momento em que ele falou a palavra enterro, algo pareceu despertar em Lauren, que até então apenas chorava silenciosamente. Seus soluços se tornaram altos e seu corpo tremer, logo ela havia se atirado em meus braços.

- O que eu vou fazer agora sem meu avô, Edward? – ele disse entre soluços se agarrando a mim com mais força.

Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer ou dizer e passei a alisar seus braços de um modo que eu acreditei ser reconfortante.

- Ele era tudo o que eu tinha. – ela continuou, chorando ainda mais alto.

_Sabe aquelas situações onde você não sabe o que fazer? Esse era um desses momentos para mim._

Eu sabia que não deveria estimular nenhuma proximidade com Lauren, mas não tinha sangue frio para afastá-la. Também como médico, aquela proximidade não era bem vista, mas, mais uma vez, me faltava sangue frio para afastá-la.

O Dr. Nothynrran veio em meu auxilio oferecendo um calmante a Lauren, que ela aceitou sem titubear.  
Ela teve que me soltar para tomar o calmante e eu fiz o possível para me manter a uma distancia que não lhe encorajasse outra cena.

Tão logo Lauren foi medicada, Leon se encarregou de levá-la para casa.  
Vê-la saindo com uma postura derrotada me lembrou que David havia falecido e isso me encheu de pesar.  
Essa era a primeira vez que alguém mais próximo a mim morria em uma cirurgia da qual eu participava.

David sempre fora uma boa pessoa, bastante teimoso, mas extremamente simpático e sincero. Embora fosse difícil ele aparecer no hospital, porem as espaçadas visitas foram suficientes para que nos tornássemos o mais amigos possível, considerando nossas diferenças.

Eu caminhei rapidamente até minha sala, agradecendo por ainda estar de folga e poder ir para casa. Peguei minhas coisas e logo estava em meu carro saindo do estacionamento.

Eu precisava de um pouco de paz e sabia que não encontraria sozinho em meu apartamento. Por isso, dirigi para o apartamento de Bella, sem condições de me preocupar com o horário, indo o mais rápido possível dentro dos limites de transito. A ultima coisa que eu precisava seria de uma multa ou um bate-papo com um policial.

Não muito tempo depois, eu estava tocando a campainha de Bella com insistência até que ouvi sons de movimentos lá dentro.  
Logo minha Bella abria a porta, vestindo uma camiseta velha e larga, com os cabelos revoltos e o rosto sonolento. Linda. E só olhá-la já preenchia meu coração com algo bom.

- Edward o que houve? – sua voz estava rouca de sono e ela se mostrava alarmada.

Algo em minha expressão deve ter lhe respondido, pois ela me abraçou de modo reconfortante e me conduziu para dentro, trancando a porta atrás de nós.

Bella me guiou até o sofá, nós nos sentamos e ela fez com que eu deitasse minha cabeça em seu colo. Logo senti suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos suavemente.

- Quer me contar o que houve? – sua voz estava baixa e mais suave do que nunca.

- Eu perdi um paciente, David morreu. Eu deveria estar preparado para isso, mas...

- David não era apenas um paciente. – Bella completou quando percebeu que eu não iria continuar.

- O caso dele estava mais grave do que eu poderia imaginar e não houve maneira de salva-lo. Mas, eu era o medico dele, _porra, _deveria saber mais sobre o quadro clinico do meu paciente. – eu estava tão furioso comigo mesmo que não conseguia me manter quieto. Me levantei e caminhei até a janela da sala de Bella.

- Se acalme, Edward. Você é um medico, não Deus para saber ou controlar tudo. – percebi que ela havia se aproximado de mim quando senti suas mãos em meus ombros – E você havia me dito que David se recusava a fazer os exames e o acompanhamento medico corretamente. Desse modo você não poderia saber seu estado com exatidão.

Eu sabia que aquilo era a mais profunda verdade, mas eu precisava ouvi-las de alguém para me acalmar, para deixar de me culpar, ao menos. E eu estava certo, sempre poderia contar com Bella para me sentir bem.

Eu a abracei apertado.  
Me sentia profundamente exausto e agora que a raiva havia ido embora, me restava apenas a tristeza pela perda de um amigo e isso fazia com que eu me sentisse ainda mais cansado.

[...]

Acordei com alguns raios de sol batendo em meu rosto, me virei e percebi que estava no quarto de Bella.  
Como de costume, uma fresta de sua cortina estava aberta. Ela dizia que era para que ela não dormisse demais pensando que ainda era noite, quando não precisassem usar o despertador.  
_[__**N/A:**__Eu faço isso nos finais de semana livres para evitar que o cansaço ou a preguiça me roubem o dia.]_

Bella não estava na cama, eu podia ouvir ruídos na cozinha, o que significava que ela estava fazendo café da manhã para nós.

Aproveitei o momento para tomar uma ducha e colocar minhas idéias em ordem.  
Agradecendo por ter algumas roupas minhas no apartamento.

Eu havia desmoronado sobre Bella durante a madrugada, algo que não deveria voltar a acontecer. Conhecendo Bella como conheço posso imaginar o quanto ela se sentiu incapaz vendo como eu estava sem que ela pudesse fazer algo a respeito. Eu sei que me sentiria do mesmo jeito em seu lugar e posso imaginar quão ruim havia sido.

Terminei meu banho e vesti a boxer e a calça de moletom que havia levado para o banheiro e sai do mesmo ainda secando meus cabelos.

Bella já estava no quarto, sentada na cama ao lado de uma bandeja com um farto café da manhã. Ela vestia apenas uma camisa minha de botões, linda como sempre.

- Bom dia, amor. – ela disse com um sorriso doce em seus lábios.

- Bom dia, _anjo. _– eu respondi me aproximando dela e selando seus lábios com os meus.

- Você está melhor? – Bella me perguntou, enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dela.

- Estou sim, _anjo_. Desculpe-me por ontem, eu não deveria ter despejado tudo aquilo sobre você - eu disse olhando em seus olhos – Você...

- Hey! – Bella me interrompeu começando a acariciar meu rosto – Você não tem que pedir desculpas por nada e eu sempre estarei aqui para o que você precisar, amor. Nós estamos juntos e antes de sermos namorados, somos amigos e você sempre pode contar comigo.

A única maneira que eu encontrei de respondê-la foi beijando-a, com a intenção de demonstrar todo o amor que sentia por ela.  
Eu ainda me surpreendia quando ela demonstrava o quanto era maravilhosa, cada vez que eu pensava que ela não poderia ser mais perfeita, ela me mostrava algo novo.

_**Bella PDV**_

Ver Edward naquela situação foi horrível, eu não tinha idéia de como poderia ajudá-lo, diminuir sua dor. Então, eu me limitei a abraçá-lo e acariciar seus cabelos, até que ele adormecesse.

Foi um alivio perceber que ele estava muito melhor pela manhã. E eu faria o impossível para manter seu humor em alta, definitivamente eu não queira vê-lo deprimido novamente.

- Então, a que horas você tem que ir para o hospital?

- Apenas as oito, acabei trocando minha folga. – ele deu um sorriso sem vontade, provavelmente lembrando-se do motivo para isso.

- Tem certeza de que não quer dormir mais um pouco?- eu perguntei mexendo em seus cabelos, tentando distraí-lo.

- Tenho sim. Já dormi o suficiente.

- Então, eu tenho você todinho para mim hoje? – eu perguntei roçando meus lábios nos dele.

- Com toda certeza.

Nós nos beijamos de modo apaixonado.  
Senti ele deitando meu corpo na cama e deitando-se sobre mim.

- Edward... – eu disse entre beijos – o café da... manhã...

- Depois... – ele disse levando seus lábios para meu pescoço, mordiscando o ponto que ele sabia me fazer ver estrelas.

- Pelo menos... tire a bandeja da cama. – eu disse com a voz já fraca pelo prazer.

- Sem problemas.

Com uma rapidez absurda, Edward se afastou de mim e colocou a bandeja em meu criado mudo que ficava ao lado da cama. Logo ele estava sobre mim novamente, me beijando deliciosamente.  
Suas mãos passeavam sem pressa por meu corpo, enquanto eu apertava seu braço e roçava minhas unhas em sua nuca.

Ele começou a descer seus lábios por meu corpo, enquanto desabotoava minhas camisa.

- Você só pode estar querendo me matar. – ele disse ao notar que eu não vestia nada além da camisa.

Sem demora, ele me livrou da camisa e passou a sugar meus seios. Eu sentia em minha pele seus gemidos de apreço. Ainda aproveitando as caricias que ele me fazia me esforcei para tirar sua calça, foi preciso ajuda de Edward, mas logo eu podia sentir seu corpo contra o meu, pele contra pele, sem nenhuma barreira indesejada.

Edward continuou a fazer um caminho de beijos em meu corpo, desceu até meu umbigo, onde fez movimentos circulares que me provocaram arrepios. Eu me sentia muito, muito quente.  
Ele ainda continuou seu caminho sem pressa. Hoje, ele queria me torturar, não poderia haver outra explicação.

Finalmente, Edward alcançou o lugar onde eu mais precisava dele., senti sua língua deslizar por meus lábios e não pude evitar um gemido alto, até mesmo constrangedor.

- Adoro esse som. – ele disse contra minha pele, lançando um arrepio por meu corpo. – Adoro seu gosto também... você está tão quente e molhada, meu anjo... absolutamente tentadora...

Edward voltou a trabalhar em mim, ora estimulando, ora apertando meu clitóris com os dedos, enquanto provava cada canto de minha intimidade com a língua. Eu não sabia mais onde estava e começava a esquecer meu nome, aquilo era tão bom.  
Como se quisesse provar para mim que poderia ficar melhor, Edward passou a me penetrar com sua língua, alternando movimentos lentos e rápidos.  
Eu já não podia me controlar em nada, meu corpo arqueava contra ele e minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos, forçando-o a manter a posição.

- Edward, eu... – eu estava muito perto e não conseguia falar – Eu vou... ah... Edw-ard... eu vou...

Edward murmurou alguma coisa contra minha pele que eu não pude entender e depois me penetrou com sua língua o máximo que pode, me mandando para o paraíso e me fazendo gritar seu nome com toda a força.  
Aquele homem sabia como me enlouquecer.

Em meio ao nevoeiro de meu orgasmo, senti Edward me limpar completamente com gula, como se não pudesse deixar escapar nada.

_**Edward PDV**_

Presenciar o orgasmo de Bella era uma das coisas mais sexy possíveis, saber que eu era o responsável por levá-la até lá me enchia de orgulho e sentir o gosto de seu prazer transformava tudo em uma experiência altamente erótica. Cada som dela, cada movimento, tudo mandava uma mensagem para meu membro, me deixando perto de gozar, pois o prazer dela era o meu prazer.

Voltei a beijá-la com paixão e ela retribui da mesma forma, enquanto suas unhas arranhavam suavemente minhas costas.  
Estar com Bella sempre me fazia sentir algo inexplicável, uma mistura de amor, devoção, luxuria, carinho, desejo e mais, muito mais.

Não demorou muito para que eu estivesse dentro dela, sentindo a maravilha que era estar conectado intimamente a mulher da minha vida.  
Bella cravou suas unhas em meus ombros me causando uma sensação dolorosamente prazerosa e acabando com o mínimo controle que eu ainda tinha.

Movia-me de encontro a ele com um misto de desejo e fúria, parecia que eu nunca teria o suficiente de Bella, ou daria suficiente prazer a ela.  
Logo alcançamos um clímax maravilhoso.

- Eu te amo. – eu disse exausto contra seus cabelos.

- Eu também te amo. – ouvi Bella responder.

Deitei-me ao lado dela e puxei seu corpo contra o meu.  
- Eu poderia ficar assim com você para sempre. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido como se contasse um segredo.

- Eu não iria me opor, com certeza. – ela disse da mesma maneira. – Mas, também não me oporia a tomar café da manhã.

- Acho que posso concordar com você.

Nós dois comemos em um clima de carinho e atenção, um alimentando o outro com pequenos bocados.

- O que acha de irmos ao Central Park? Poderíamos caminhar um pouco e tomar sorvete. – Bella olhava para mim atentamente, provavelmente tentando antecipar minha resposta. Como sempre curiosa e impaciente.

- Acho maravilhoso, amor. Ir com você para qualquer lugar será perfeito. – eu disse beijando seus lábios doces.

- Então, é melhor nos apressarmos. – ela disse quando nos afastamos – Quanto mais cedo sairmos, mais tempo teremos para aproveitar.

Foi isso que fizemos. Nos arrumamos rapidamente – mais uma vez, sorte que eu havia deixado algumas roupas no apartamento de Bella – e saímos rumo ao Central Park, que ficava exatamente no meio do caminho de meu apartamento para o de Bella. Tenho que admitir ser um maravilhoso divisor.

De mãos dadas com Bella, caminhamos pelo parque calmamente, aproveitando a atmosfera do lugar: a paz e a vida.  
Haviam muitos casais e famílias aproveitando a mesma atmosfera.

- É incrível a sensação de paz que se tem neste lugar. – Bella comentou se aproximando mais de mim.  
Aproveitei para passar meu braço sobre seus ombros. Ela me abraçou pela cintura e passamos a caminhar abraçados.

- Deve ser o contato com a natureza e a beleza do lugar. – ela continuou sua divagação.

Nós caminhamos por mais um tempo até que nos sentamos sob uma arvore para tomar sorvete.

- Dona Esme ficaria louca se nos visse tomando sorvete bem próximo a hora do almoço. – eu disse provando do sorvete de Bella.

- É por isso que não iremos contar a ela. – ela selou nossos lábios e continuou a tomar seu sorvete alegremente. – e não estamos fazendo nada demais, pois logo iremos almoçar. Só invertemos a ordem e comemos a sobremesa antes da hora, mas compensaremos comendo outra sobremesa depois.

Nós dois rimos com gosto. Ambos tínhamos um fraco por doces e sobremesas.

O dia passado com Bella foi maravilhoso como sempre. Nós almoçamos em um pequeno e calmo restaurante e depois ainda caminhamos e aproveitamos o dia no Central Park.  
Só fomos embora perto da hora de meu plantão.  
Toda essa tranqüilidade serviu para que eu me recuperasse após a noite conturbada e colocasse as idéias no lugar.

**N/a: Olá pessoas. Como vocês estão? **(_*verifica _disfarçadamente_ se não tem ninguém armado*) _**  
Eu sei que demorei a postar e dessa vez não tem desculpa, eu simplesmente empaquei em um ponto do cáp. e não tive a mínima vontade de continuar a escrever. Quem me despertou foi minha amiga Myssi que me animou a continuar.  
O cáp foi meio confuso, eu sei, mas ele é imprescindível para a próxima fase da fic. No próximo vocês irão entender o que eu quero dizer.  
Tentei aliviar o meu lado colocando um momento mais hot do nosso Ed e da Bella, também porque eu já estava sentindo falta.**

**P.S: Logo estarei lançando uma nova fic Jacob e Leah, curtinha também. Se gostam do casal dêem uma olhadinha nela. O nome será _"Sorte ou Azar?"_**

**Bom é só.  
Bjinhos e até o próximo.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Luana Freitas: **__Antes de tudo Parabéns pelo seu aniversario, fazer 18 dá uma sensação de liberdade mesmo. Apesar de que eu sofri mais do que você, pois não tinha um RG falso e dependia da boa vontade dos meus primos. Eca! Não tenho saudade desses tempos.  
Eu fiquei encantada ao ver o aviso do seu review. Graças a hora que eu costumo postar, só espero reviews no dia seguinte. Foi uma ótima surpresa. Falando da fic: você pode ficar tranqüila que não está em meus planos que ele engravide alguém e __definitivamente__ nenhum dos dois irá morrer, eu pretendo fazê-los brigarem e se afastarem, acho que é o suficiente. Espero que continue acompanhando e aproveite bastante a liberdade pós 18. Bjos._

_**Maarii: **__Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Realmente eles não andam com muita sorte e eu não vejo uma melhora tão cedo, porém vamos concordar de que poderia ser bem pior. Quanto ao Murphy, deixemos ele de lado, antes que volte seu olhar para nós. _

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **__Estamos falando de Bella Swan, azarada e seu sobrenome. Se bem que para ter um Edward, vale qualquer coisa. "Alice sempre será Alice" e eu a adoro, alguém tem que colocar ordem nas coisas e torná-las mais interessantes para nós. _

_**Gibeluh:**__ As coisas esquentaram mesmo, pena que rolou um banho de água fria. Dessa vez, eu deixei que tudo fosse mais calmo para não frustrar o nosso Dr. Sexy._

_**MrSouza Cullen:**__ Pois é, o que é a vida sem conflitos? Eu acho que eles tornam tudo mais interessante. O James é nojento mesmo, um ser um tanto desprezível e a Ângela, eu acho fofa. Gosto dela como uma boa amiga da Bella que tem tantas inseguranças quanto ela, assim ela não fica sozinha em meio a tanta gente perfeita. Desculpe por cortar seu barato, mas foi necessário. Espero que o momento deste cáp tenha te compensado._

_**By:**__ As emergências podem até não virar problemas para a Bella, mas nesse caso elas trarão problemas. Continue acompanhando e você verá o que quero dizer._

_**Re Lane Cullen:**__ Relaxe, menina. Eu entendo você completamente, às vezes rola mesmo uma vontade de largar tudo, mas o melhor é que em algum momento nós superamos essa fase.  
Vou ficar te devendo o soco na Lauren, mas ele pode ocorrer em outra oportunidade. Já o Pager e o celular do Edward são impossíveis de sumir, afinal que tipo de Dr. Sexy ele seria sem eles. São ossos do oficio, meu bem, e um preço a se pagar quando se trata de ter por perto um medico tão... tão... perfeito._

_**Jeh Paixao:**__ Fico feliz que você não vá desanimar da fic com os altos e baixos e agradeço o elogio. Agora, o problema da Bella com o casamento se deve ao fato de seus pais terem se divorciado quando ela era pequena e sua baixa auto-estima. Traduzindo: ela é louca ou tonta. Quanto à cena da boate, eu me senti mal por cortar o lance, mas pretendo fazer com que role algo ainda mais quente. Quem viver, verá._

_**Tati Cullen H.:**__ Fico feliz que tenha gostado do clima da boate, prometo fazer algo parecido em outro cap., mas com um finalzinho melhor._

_**Auriana Cullen:**__ Eu sei que foi chato, mas tinha que ser nesse momento para ter maior impacto. Tudo é sempre por um propósito maior._

_**Gby00:**__ A profissão dele não será um problema, fique tranqüila, mas ela trará alguns mal entendidos, no mínimo._

**Bjos a todas e obrigado pelos reviews.**


	18. Conversas e Conversas

**Disclaimer:**Twilight não me pertence.

**XVI. Conversas e conversas**

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu estava esgotado.  
Havia ocorrido um engarrafamento logo no inicio da noite, como há muito tempo não ocorria. Foram muitos os feridos e isso nos manteve ocupados a noite toda e parte da manhã. Foi preciso até mesmo que chamássemos alguns dos médicos que não estavam de plantão para garantir rapidez e maior qualidade nos atendimentos.

Agora eram nove horas e eu acabo de sair de uma cirurgia, a ultima, graças a Deus. Todos os envolvidos já haviam sido atendidos e devidamente medicados.

Entrei em minha sala e me assustei ao ver Lauren Mallory ali, vestida totalmente de negro e com o semblante abatido.

- Srta. Mallory? A que devo a visita? – eu perguntei, me aproximando de minha mesa. Indiquei a cadeira em frente a mesa para ela e me sentei na minha.

- Bom dia, Edward. – ela afastou um pouco a cadeira e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas de um modo espalhafatoso, que apenas serviu para subir seu vestido.

_Espero que ela não tenha vindo para isso._

- Desculpe por vir sem avisar, mas eu precisava falar com alguém. – ela estava triste e parecia abatida – Eu tentei fazer isso com um terapeuta durante esta semana, mas não surtiu efeito. Ele fala da morte de meu avô com uma frieza que não me ajuda, então eu percebi que precisava falar com alguém que conheceu o meu avô, porém minha família não está muito interessada nisso.

Eu fui pego de surpresa. Já havia se passado uma semana da morte de David e depois do dia passado com Bella, eu não havia pensado mais nisso, afinal a morte era uma fatalidade e eu havia feito tudo o que podia por David.

- Eu sei que essa não é sua obrigação e que meu avô era apenas seu paciente, mas ele o tinha em alta conta. E ele era o meu herói e meu porto seguro, entende? Eu não estou aceitando bem o fato de tê-lo perdido. Sei que devo superar sua falta, mas não tenho idéia de como.

Eu senti compaixão por ela, deveria ser horrível perder alguém tão especial para si. Meu avô havia morrido antes de eu nascer, por isso eu não havia passado por isso, mas poderia imaginar como seria perder meu porto seguro.

- Eu gostaria de ajudá-la, Srta. Mallory, mas não tenho idéia do que poderia dizer ou fazer. – eu disse sinceramente.

- Me chame de Lauren, por favor, Edward. – ela disse calmamente com a cabeça baixa – Eu não espero muito de você, eu apenas queria conversar com alguém que entenda que uma vida se perdeu naquele dia e que está vida valia mais do que a vida de um cachorro que eu tive na infância.

Eu devo ter ficado com uma cara de interrogação depois dessa. Sinceramente, não conseguia fazer a ligação de um fato para o outro.  
Ela deve ter percebido, pois logo se explicou.

- O terapeuta que meu pai contratou disse que eu deveria superar a morte de meu avô do mesmo modo que havia superado a morte de meu cachorro quando eu tinha dez anos. Eu jamais ousaria comparar um fato com o outro e até agora não acredito que ele tenha dito estas palavras. – agora alem de triste ela parecia indignada.

Eu não poderia mandá-la embora se estas eram as únicas pessoas disponíveis para que ela se abrisse. Eu sempre contei com o apoio de minha família e tenho certeza de que esse fato era o que me da forças para seguir em frente.

- Escute, Lauren, meu plantão acaba agora. O que acha de irmos ao café aqui ao lado para conversarmos? – eu propus. Era a melhor coisa a se fazer – Não sei se serei de alguma ajuda, mas prometo, ao menos, ouvi-la.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. – ela disse me fitando - Assim não haverá perigo de eu constrangê-lo em seu ambiente de trabalho.

Com essa frase, ela me surpreendeu, demonstrando uma sensibilidade e astucia, que eu não acreditava haver nela. Talvez, eu tenha algumas opiniões equivocadas sobre ela.

Nós seguimos até o café mergulhados em um silencio tenso, afinal aquela era uma situação bastante incomum.  
Fizemos nossos pedidos do mesmo modo e assim permanecemos até que eles chegassem.

Eu não fazia idéia de como poderia iniciar este dialogo e pelo que parecia ela também não.

- Sabe o sonho do meu pai sempre foi ter um filho homem apenas. Então me irmão mais velho veio como uma benção para a família, e meus pais tinham certeza de que ele era suficiente. – ela fitava sua xícara enquanto falava – Já eu fui como uma peça pregada pelo destino. Fui concebida duas semanas antes de minha mãe fazer uma laqueadura. No momento em que ela iria garantir que não teria filhos, descobriu-se grávida.

Ela fez uma pausa enquanto tomava uns goles de sua bebida.  
Eu sabia que ainda não era o meu momento de falar, por isso aguardei em silencio.

- Não fui planejada, mas também não seria justo dizer que fui tratada como um estorvo, rechaçada desde pequena. Meus pais apenas não acreditaram ser necessário me dar atenção e acreditaram que babás e tudo que o dinheiro poderia comprar seria mais do que suficiente para suprir esta falta.

O olhar dela parecia perdido no passado.

- Meu irmão sempre recebeu as mesmas coisas que eu, mas ele tinha a atenção de meus pais por ser o herdeiro e eu invejava isso, sempre invejei. Assim, eu me tornei uma garotinha voluntariosa e birrenta, era o terror de minhas babas e mentoras e elas não poderiam fazer nada para me deter. – ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça parecendo pesarosa.

- Eu acho que posso imaginar. – eu comentei.

- Não mesmo. Tudo que puder imaginar, pode ter certeza de que eu era pior. – de repente, ela deu um sorriso genuíno – Foi meu avô que me salvou. Ele viu o que realmente estava acontecendo e resolveu passar mais tempo em nossa casa, mais tempo comigo. Em pouco tempo eu já era outra garota e meu avô se tornou meu herói, ninguém nunca se comparou a ele e nunca irá se comparar. - Lagrimas tímidas caiam de seus olhos agora.

Em um ato instintivo eu toquei seu ombro, como costumava fazer com Alice quando ela era pequena.  
- Escute, Lauren, eu apenas posso imaginar o quanto está doendo em você e entendo isso. Mas, a vida sempre segue seu caminho, nós nascemos, vivemos e morremos. A dor é grande agora, mas logo ela se tornará saudade. – eu tive que respirar fundo - Desculpe, se eu não estou ajudando. Mas, realmente ninguém sabe o que falar em momentos como esse. E não importa o que se fale nunca será aquilo que você deseja ouvir.

- Eu sei disso, Edward. E tenha certeza que só de você estar aqui, eu já me sinto melhor – ela sorriu abertamente – Eu tinha certeza de que estar em sua companhia seria suficiente para melhorar meu animo.

- Eu fico feliz de ter ajudado.

- Eu agradeço por isso. Mas, será que eu poderia vir vê-lo de novo se me sentir só novamente?

_**Bella PDV **_

_Ok. Se concentre e tenha paciência. Existem varias pessoas em volta e um grito será o suficiente para que alguém apareça._

A porta da sala de reuniões se abriu e James Grey, meu carrasco pessoal-temporário, entrou e caminhou até a mesa como se fosse um rei em seu castelo.

- Boa tarde, Bella. – ele disse sorrindo abertamente e me fitando da mesma maneira indecente de sempre.

Era um desperdício de palavras pedir para que ele me chamasse de Srta. Swan, por isso eu já havia desistido, até por que, dos males esse era o menor.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Grey. O Hugo disse que o senhor havia pedido essa reunião, mas eu não entendo o motivo, marcamos para observar os avanços nos esboço daqui a dez dias.

- Eu me lembro disso, Bella. Mas, fiz algumas modificações e alguns avanços que gostaria que analisássemos o mais rápido possível. – ele retirou uma pilha de papeis de uma pasta e começou a manuseá-los lentamente – Liguei par Hugo e ele me garantiu que você não estaria muito ocupada e que poderia me receber e dispor de algumas horas para mim.

Algumas horas? Essas com certeza seriam horas infernais, precisaria falar com Hugo sobre seus agendamentos mais tarde.

- Acredito, que seja melhor que comecemos logo, Sr. Grey, pois dificilmente poderei dispor de algumas horas. Tenho outros trabalhos a fazer e, claramente, esta reunião não estava em meu cronograma semanal.

- Que assim seja, então.

Ele me passou algumas folhas e começou a falar sobre as mudanças que havia feito, a maioria delas não passava de substituir algumas palavras e expressões por sinônimos, algo extremamente banal, mas que ele dizia ser grandes mudanças. Para mim, tudo não passava de um pretexto.  
Mais ou menos meia hora depois, ele passou para os avanços e me deixou ler antes de justificá-los.

- Me diga, Bella, está certa de que seu namorado sabe exatamente a preciosidade que você é? – em determinado momento, James resolveu interromper minha leitura, sendo inconveniente como sempre.

- Acredito, que isso não lhe diga respeito, Sr. Grey. – fiz o possível para manter a atenção na leitura. Quanto mais rápido eu acabasse, mais rápido ele iria embora.

- Ora, Bella. Você deve saber que deve ser tratada como uma rainha. E ter ao seu lado somente o melhor homem. Eu tenho certeza de que poderia apresentá-la a um mundo completamente prazeiroso se me permitisse.

- Acredito que nossa reunião tenha terminado, sr. Grey. Tenha um bom dia. – eu me levantei e sai da sala o mais rápido possível.

Ok! Eu já estava cansada. Essa era minha terceira reunião com James Grey e seus comentários estavam ficando cada vez piores. Eu havia chego ao meu limite.

Caminhei depressa até a sala de Hugo, a porta estava aberta e eu entrei sem me preocupar em me anunciar.

- Bella! – ele disse levantando o olhar - Achei que você ainda estaria em reunião com o sr. James Grey.

- E sobre isso mesmo que eu vim falar, Hugo. – eu disse me aproximando de sua mesa. – Eu estou caindo fora, não irei mais atender o sr. Grey. Eu já havia falado com você a respeito de seus comentários indecorosos e você me garantiu que falaria com ele para que parasse com isso, não foi o que aconteceu. Portanto, eu estou desistindo. Ser assediada não consta em meu contrato de trabalho.

- Eu sei que isso deve ser incomodo, Bella. Mas, ele faz questão de que seja você. Caso contrário, ele irá procurar outra editora e nós não podemos perder este contrato. – Hugo disse com seu famoso jeito persuasivo.

Sinto por ele, mas dessa vez eu não estava disposta a ceder.

- Sinto muito, Hugo, mas não há maneira de que eu continue com isso. Os comentários dele estão seguindo uma escala crescente, mais um pouco e eu terei material mais do que suficiente para processá-lo por assedio.

Hugo ajeitou sua gravata, gesto que repetia sempre que estava nervoso.  
- Escute, Bella, nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder este contrato. A estabilidade desta filial depende disso. Precisamos dar um jeito de modo que James Grey não desista do contrato. - ele pensou por um minuto – Poderíamos fazer com que estas reuniões seja assistidas por mais outro funcionário. Mike, por exemplo. Poderíamos dizer que ele está em fase de treinamento quanto ao relacionamento com nossos autores como justificativa. Tenho certeza de que isso o fará recuar.

- Tudo bem, Hugo. Podemos fazer um teste. Se não der certo teremos que dar um jeito de manter a estabilidade sem James Grey. – eu me dei por vencida. A melhor estratégia era provar que não adiantaria, ou quem sabe, fazer com que dê certo.

- Ótimo, Bella. Faremos duas reuniões assistidas, se não houver resultados tomaremos outras providências.

Eu me despedi e me retirei da sala de Hugo, não havia feito um grande avanço, mas já era alguma coisa.

Caminhei rapidamente até minha mesa e praticamente me joguei em minha cadeira.

- O que houve? – Ângela perguntou tirando os olhos de um manuscrito que deveria estar analisando.

- Duas palavras: James Grey.

- Ah! Entendo. E acrescento mais duas: cretino e nojento.

Eu tive que rir e ela me acompanhou.  
- Concordo em gênero, numero e gral.

- Posso mudar de assunto? – eu acenei com a cabeça e ela continuou: - Ben e eu estamos pensando em marcar a data para daqui a um mês ou no maximo um mês e meio. O que você acha?

- Eu? Por mim tudo bem. E você consegue organizar a festa de casamento que deseja? – eu me sentei corretamente e olhei para ela – O importante é que você esteja satisfeita com a data, as outras pessoas devem se adequar a ela.

- Eu tenho certeza de que conseguirei e irá coincidir com minhas férias e o Ben disse que também consegue tirar as suas na mesma época e assim nós poderemos ter uma lua de mel, ainda que simples.

- Eu fico muito feliz por você, Angie. Você está se mostrando fantástica em matéria de organização. – eu disse sorrindo. Ter Ângela comigo era uma sorte, caso contrario eu ainda estaria amargando minha reunião com James.

- Que nada! Eu estou tentando, mas às vezes me sinto completamente perdida. – ela se sentou na cadeira em frente a minha mesa – Eu estive pensando em fazer a decoração em lilás e branco. Sei que está sendo muito utilizado, mas eu gosto muito e não pude pensar em nenhuma cor melhor.

- Eu gosto, é doce e delicado.

- Eu também acho, por isso escolhi. Acredito que as decorações de casamento devem ser assim. – ela tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios. Era bom ver minha amiga assim – Eu queria que você me ajudasse a escolher o vestido de noiva neste sábado, assim poderíamos encontrar o seu e ele serviria de modelo para as outras madrinhas. Você está disponível? Não quero atrapalhar nenhum programa que você e Edward tenham combinado.

- Por mim tudo bem, Angie. Nós não combinamos nada e, se eu bem me lembro, ele estará de plantão neste sábado.

- Então estamos combinadas. Iremos atrás dos vestidos e dos acessórios.

Nós ainda falamos mais um pouco sobre os preparativos, antes de voltarmos ao nosso trabalho.  
Graças aos céus, eu pude passar o resto do dia revisando manuscritos interessantes e me forçar a esquecer que James Grey existia.

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu ainda estava admirado com a conversa que havia tido com Lauren e também me sentindo culpado por sempre tê-la considerado extremamente fútil. Não era certo generalizar toda sua personalidade baseado em apenas uma impressão.

Fiquei feliz em tê-la ajudado a lidar com seus sentimentos em relação à perda de David, apesar de acreditar que qualquer um poderia ter feito, afinal ela apenas queria ser ouvida, nada alem disso.  
Porem, considerando o que ela me contara, podia imaginar que ela não tinha muitas pessoas dispostas a isso por perto.

Após a conversa com Lauren segui para meu apartamento e apaguei em minha cama, prometendo a mim mesmo que ligaria para meu anjo assim que acordasse.  
Foi exatamente o que eu fiz e apesar de não poder vê-la pessoalmente, ouvir sua voz já me fazia imensamente feliz.

**N/A: Olá amores.  
Desculpem pela demora, mas eu fiquei uma semana sem internet e por isso não deu para postar antes e eu quase enlouqueci.  
Sério, eu fiquei muito P*** da vida, porque toda vez que eu ligava para a telefônica a atendente dizia que de acordo com o sistema tudo estava normal. Cara, que se dane o sistema! Se estivesse tudo normal, eu não estaria sem internet. Mas, vai explicar isso para a fulana do atendimento. Ela parecia disposta a tudo para colocar a culpa em mim.**

**Mas, deixemos minhas frustrações de lado e vamos ao que interessa...  
E aí, o que acharam do cáp?  
Eu dei algumas dicas legais nele sobre o que vai acontecer, basta saber aonde olhar ou esperar pelo desenrolar da fic sem esquentar a cabeça. Vocês decidem.**

**Gente, uma perguntinha. Eu estava pensando se vocês gostariam que eu falasse o que aconteceu com a Tânia, ou já estão felizes o suficiente com o sumiço dela? Eu tenho idéias para isso, mas deixo para que vocês decidam. Ainda que isso só aconteça daqui a vários cáps.  
Então, está nas mãos de vocês. Respondam se desejam ou não e se quiserem podem até deixar algumas sugestões. Prometo analisá-las com carinho.**

**Bem, é só.  
Bjos e sorrisos, Line Black.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Maarii: **__Fico feliz que goste da fic. E eu sei que deu pena do Edward, mas é algo que acontece e eu precisei fazer isso, não foi apenas por maldade. Tudo ficará mais claro logo, eu garanto, basta acompanhar as próximas emoções. XD_

_**Gibeluh:**__ Eu concordo com você, eles são mesmo fofos. Acho que é por isso que esse é o único casal que eu não consigo imagina separado, você entende não é?_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Fico feliz que a cena tenha compensado. Realmente, perder o David foi horrível para o nosso Ed e isso deixou suas emoções um tanto vulneráveis e inocentes... (Ops! Falei de mais agora.) O cap. realmente foi imprescindível, pois através da existência dele eu montei o restante do enredo e nesse ultimo cap, eu dei algumas dicas dos motivos.  
Ah! Espero, sinceramente, não ter te matado de ansiedade, mas a culpa não foi minha, foi "um equivoco do sistema" segundo a Telefônica._

_**Tati Cullen H: **__Querida, esse foi apenas nosso Ed fazendo o que sabe fazer melhor tirando o fôlego. Mesmo que seja apenas ficção não tem coisa melhor._

_**Mia Cullen:**__ Caramba. Uma leitora internacional. A fic está ficando chique. (rsrsrs!) Brincadeiras a parte, fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e comentado. E assim, como prometi a todas as leitoras, prometo a você atualizar o mais rápido possível. Bjos._

_**Jeh Paixao:**__ Oi, querida, Eu estou ótima e vc como está?  
Eu sei que foi triste a perda do Edward, mas ela foi necessária. E Bella não seria Bella se não cuidasse muito bem do Edward, na verdade nem precisa ser Bella. Eu também sou uma das que adoraria estar em seu lugar, mas ela tem mais sorte do que eu (rsrsrs!). Fico feliz que também tenha curtido os momentos românticos do casal, eu achei que o passeio foi totalmente a cara deles, pois agitação é com a Alice e o Emm.  
Ah! E a reviravolta virá, meu bem, só tenha um pouco de paciência e quando menos esperar ela acontecerá._

_**Katrina .swan:**__ Seja muito bem vinda para me atormentar neste site também, eu não ligo não. Nunca irá receber uma reclamação da minha parte. E eu sei que no começo o FFºNet é mesmo um pouco complicadinho, mas logo você pega o jeito com certeza. Por agora, até o próximo contato._

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **__Foi uma perda dura mesmo e até eu tive pena do Edward, mas são ossos do oficio. A Bella realmente foi ótima cuidando dela, mas também Bella sempre será Bella. E qualquer mulher iria gostar da possibilidade de consolar o Ed. Realmente a força da natureza faz falta, mas não houve espaço para Alice neste cap. E ela precisava de um tempinho para bolar novas armações. (rsrsrs!)_

_**Tete-Glauciele: **__Realmente, todas as autoras adoram ouvir que suas fic estão sendo amadas, é o que torna nossos dias mais coloridos. (rsrsrs!)  
A Bella é mesmo muito paciente com o Edward e sua profissão, pois alem de compreender, ela já tinha contato com ele desde que era apena sua amiga, ou seja, não é novidade para ela. E ela sempre esteve disposta a conviver com isso para estar com ele.  
Eu amei as suas idéias, inclusive algumas delas combinam com o que eu tenho em mente para a fic., porem você só terá certeza disso depois... (rsrsrs!)_

**Bom, pessoas. Mais uma vez obrigado pelos reviews.  
Bjos e até mais.**


	19. Cada vez mais

**Disclaimer:**Twilight não me pertence.

**XVII. Cada vez mais...**

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu estava saindo de meu plantão animado.  
Tinha planos para surpreender Bella com uma noite romântica. Nós não havíamos saído no final de semana anterior por causa de meu plantão no sábado e de meu cansaço no domingo, agora eu pretendia recompensá-la. Afinal, eu acompanhei a vida de meus pais e sei que ser esposa ou namorada de um medico não é fácil e muitas mulheres não agüentam esta situação.

Sai para o estacionamento e me espantei.  
Perto de meu carro estava Lauren com os olhos vermelhos e um lenço na mão. Ela não parecia nada bem, o que era espantoso, já que nos últimos dias ela havia se mostrado cada vez mais conformada com tudo.

- O que houve, Lauren? – eu perguntei, me aproximando dela.

- Amanhã seria o aniversario do meu avô. – ela disse entre o choro e o soluço. – Eu pretendia dar uma festa e hoje uma das garotas do Buffet ligou para confirmar o horário que eu queria que eles chegassem. Eu esqueci completamente de desmarcar com eles e eles imaginaram que estava tudo do mesmo modo. Eu queria que estivesse assim.

- Eu sinto muito, Lauren.

No momento em que eu disse isso ela se lançou em meus braços chorando compulsivamente.

- Eu precisava conversar e só pude pensar em você. Descobri que seu plantão estava no fim e resolvi esperá-lo aqui fora para evitar lhe causar constrangimento, mas precisava falar com você.

- Tudo bem, Lauren. Sei que isso está sendo difícil para você. – eu disse me afastando um pouco dela para olhar em seus olhos – O que acha de irmos até o café que fomos da ultima vez? Eles ainda estão abertos e poderemos conversas em paz.

- Eu acho ótimo, se não for incomodá-lo. Não quero atrapalhar sua noite livre, nem nenhum compromisso que você tenha com sua namorada.

- Está tudo bem, Lauren. Vamos conversar.

[...]

A conversa com Lauren durou mais do que eu esperava e foi regada por lagrimas e soluços desesperados.  
No fim, não daria para sair com minha Bella hoje, estava tarde para ir buscá-la e pedir para que ela se arrumasse.

Segui para meu apartamento e fiquei surpreso ao ver Bella sentada no sofá da minha sala. Ela estava descalça e com um vestido leve de botões frontais até a cintura. _Linda!_

No momento em que me viu, Bella saltou do sofá e correu em minha direção, me abraçando com força.

- Edward! Eu estava preocupada com você.

Eu aproveitei a sensação de ter Bella em meus braços e me inebriando com seu aroma, prestando pouca atenção em suas palavras, mas logo que percebi o significado, passei a alisar o cabelo dela de forma reconfortante.

- Não havia motivos para isso, meu anjo.

- Como não havia? – ela se afastou de meus braços e me puxou até o sofá – O seu plantão já terminou a duas horas e quando eu liguei para o hospital me garantiram que você já havia saído. E eu tentei ligar para o seu celular, mas só dava caixa postal. – ela fez uma pausa e suspirou profundamente - Dirigindo do jeito que você dirige, é impossível que demorasse tanto para chegar, mas não é impossível se envolver em um acidente.

Eu sempre soube que meu jeito de dirigir alarmava a Bella, mas nunca pensei que ela se preocupasse a tal ponto.  
Saber que ela se preocupava comigo, me deixava feliz por demonstrar que eu sou importante para ela e triste por lhe causar essa angustia.

- Me desculpe por isso, Bella. Eu não queria preocupá-la. Se tivesse imaginado que você estaria me esperando, eu teria ligado para você. – eu acariciei seu rosto perfeito – A questão foi que Lauren apareceu no hospital, ela está arrasada pela morte do avô e precisava de alguém para conversar. Eu passei esse tempo conversando com ela e a acalmando. Amanhã seria o aniversario de David e ela está muito abalada com tudo.

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu queria não ter ouvido certo, mas pela face de Edward eu tive certeza de que sim. Ele não brincaria com algo como isso e parecia sinceramente preocupado com Lauren.

- Você esteve até agora com Lauren Mallory? – mesmo com as evidencias, eu precisava confirmar.

- Eu sei o que está pensando, Bella. – ele disse me olhando com divertimento – Mas, Lauren, realmente tem mostrado um outro lado. Parece que eu me precipitei em acreditar que ela era uma mulher fútil e egocêntrica. Ela realmente está abalada pela morte do avô e é apenas sobre isso que ela tem falado comigo.

- E ela não tem ninguém mais com quem conversar? Algum familiar ou amigos? – algo estava muito estranho nessa historia.

- Ela não tem muitos amigos, Bella. Na verdade, não tem nenhum amigo sincero e verdadeiro. E seus familiares não estão preocupados com as repercussões da morte de David ou sentindo o peso disso tanto quanto Lauren.

Ok! Claramente, Edward estava acreditando nos sentimentos e intenções de Lauren, mas para mim essa historia não estava muito bem contada, não. Era obvio que alguem como ela não teria amigos verdadeiros, afinal só os temos se formos um deles e ela não parecia desse tipo. Mas, de repente ela decidiu que o ex-medico de seu falecido avô seria a melhor opção para um desabafo, aí tem coisa.  
Porem, eu não poderia fazer nada a esse respeito por agora. Me restava apenas confiar no bom senso e discernimento dele.

- Eu entendo, Edward. – eu disse querendo por um fim nessa conversa – Eu só pensei em fazer uma surpresa para você e me assustei com a sua demora.

Eu selei nossos lábios carinhosamente para acariciar seu rosto em seguida.

- Eu adorei sua idéia, _anjo_. – Edward disse e me beijou com paixão – Me desculpe por frustrá-la, mas agora eu irei compensá-la.

Antes que eu me desse conta, Edward me carregava em seus braços em direção ao quarto.

- Eu preciso de um longo tempo em companhia da mulher da minha vida, _minha Bella_.

- Espero que essa seja eu. – eu brinquei – Caso contrario, nós duas ficaremos muito zangadas.

Edward me depositou na cama com delicadeza e se posicionou sobre mim, fitando meus olhos como se observasse minha alma, fazendo com que eu me perdesse na imensidão verde de seus olhos.

- Eu te amo, _minha _Bella. – ele sussurrou deixando o amor transparecer em sua voz, era como uma doce caricia – Você é a mulher da minha vida.

- Eu te amo também, Edward. – eu disse com todo amor que conseguia reunir em minha voz – Te amo mais do que imaginei ser possível.

Edward me beijou com amor e muito desejo, roçando seu corpo contra o meu e segurando minha cintura com firmeza, como se temesse uma fuga de minha parte.

Instintivamente, minhas mãos foram para sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto de mim, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Parecia que, após tanto tempo, sendo privada de do prazer que é tocar nos cabelos de Edward me deliciando com seus beijos, meu subconsciente estava querendo recuperar o tempo perdido.

Edward seguiu distribuindo beijos em direção ao meu decote, dando atenção especial a meus pontos sensíveis. Agora nós dois roçávamos nossos corpos em busca de fricção.

Desajeitadamente, graças à proximidade de nossos corpos, comecei a desabotoar a camisa de Edward, até que perdi a paciência e passei a fazer a tarefa quase com violência.

Edward ergueu seu tronco, sustentando seu peso nos joelhos posicionados de cada lado de meu corpo, em seu rosto havia um sorriso malicioso,

- Tenha paciência, _anjo._ – ele terminou de desabotoar e se livrou da camisa com facilidade – Eu sou seu... – abaixou um pouco seu corpo e, mesmo com a barreira das roupas, simulou uma estocada de seu membro em minha intimidade.

Eu fechei os olhos e gemi alto com isso.

- ... E nós temos a noite toda. – mele sussurrou em meu ouvido, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Eu o puxei para mim e o beijei com ferocidade, demonstrando todo o desejo que estava sentindo, enquanto arranhava levemente suas costas.  
Edward tomou o controle do beijo e o tornou mais suave e terno. Ou ele não compartilhava do mesmo desejo desenfreado que eu, ou queria me enlouquecer.

- Eu disse para ser paciente, amor. – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios – Não me obrigue a forçá-la a isso.

Antes que eu processasse totalmente sua frase, Edward voltou a me beijar daquele modo calmo e amoroso. Era um beijo quase inocente, mas apenas serviu para me incendiar.  
Suas mãos seguiram para meu vestido começando a abrir os pequenos botões acariciando minha pele lentamente no processo, me provocando sensações maravilhosas e fazendo com que eu quisesse mais.

Mesmo com a lentidão deliberada de Edward, não demorou tanto para que eu estivesse sem meu vestido, porém ele não parecia ter pressa para seguir a diante. Tomando seu tempo para beijar meu pescoço e decote e acariciar minhas coxas levemente.

- Edward... – eu supliquei o puxando para mim e atacando sua boca.

Edward correspondeu, colando seu corpo no meu, mas ao invés de sentir suas mãos em mim, eu o sentia mexendo em algo fora da cama.  
Não dei importância, imaginando que ele poderia estar em busca de um preservativo, apesar de não usarmos ultimamente graças a minha pílula.  
Senti Edward segurar minhas mãos e as guiar até a cabeceira.  
Ele aprofundou o beijo e eu parei de prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Havia desejo e posse naquele beijo.

De repente, Edward afastou seu tronco de mim, se postando novamente sobre seus joelhos.  
Apenas nesse momento, notei que minhas mãos estavam amarradas a cabeceira.

- Edward?

- Shii, amor! Eu não tinha planejado utilizar isso essa noite, mas você se recusou a ceder ao meu pedido. – ele se levantou e se livrou do seu cinto – Eu quero aproveitar bem essa noite, saborear você lentamente. – ele já estava sem calças e voltando a posição inicial – Mesmo que tenha de obrigá-la a cooperar com isso.

Edward passou a beijar meu pescoço como se o cultuasse, sem nenhuma pressa. Me torturando propositalmente, com certeza.  
Suas mãos rumaram para o fecho frontal de meu sutiã e me livraram da peça, para que ele seguisse com seus beijos para meus seios, gastando seu tempo ali antes de descer rumo a minha calcinha, que ele retirou com os dentes.

Eu já não estava agüentando mais e movia minhas coxas uma contra a outra em busca de fricção para que eu tivesse algum alivio.

_**Edward PDV**_

Ver Bella daquela maneira, totalmente exposta e disponível para mim, me levava a um nível absurdo de excitação, fazendo com que eu precisasse me segurar para continuar levando as coisas com calma.  
Já fazia algum tempo desde que eu tive um tempo de qualidade com minha Bella, e eu estava disposto a aproveitar cada minuto desta noite. Mesmo ela não tendo se desenrolado exatamente como eu havia planejado.

Bella já movimentava as pernas em busca de alivio, tornando a visão ainda mais maravilhosa.

Segurei seu pé esquerdo e comecei a plantar beijos em suas pernas subindo por seu corpo.  
A pele de Bella era maravilhosa, macia e delicada.  
Continuei com meus beijos até alcançar a parte interna de suas coxas, quando cheguei ali levei meus lábios para seu pé direito.

- Edward... – o som que saiu da boca de Bella era uma suplica desesperada.  
Mas, para o desespero dela, eu ainda desejava prolongar as coisas.

Repeti o processo em sua perna direita, mas segui até alcançar meu tesouro particular.  
O aroma de Bella que sempre fora tentador, estava ainda mais forte e viciante. Me deliciei com seu aroma por mais alguns instantes antes de provar suas dobras delicadamente.

Senti Bella arquear seu corpo e pedir por mais.  
Eu nem mesmo precisava desse incentivo para passar a saboreá-la com mais afinco. Aquela tortura já estava se tornando insuportável para mim também.

Provar Bella sempre seria algo único.  
Seu sabor e aroma eram os melhores e suas reações me levavam ao pico do prazer. Nada me dava mais prazer do que dar prazer a ela.

Usei meus dedos para me auxiliar a estimulá-la e passei a mordiscar seu clitóris.  
Bella já forçava seu corpo contra minha boca e sei que, se suas mãos estivessem livres, ela estaria usando meus cabelos para me puxar para mais perto.

Embalado pelos gemidos aumentei o ritmo e em pouco tempo, Bella alcançou o clímax, praticamente gritando meu nome.  
Me deliciei com todo seu sabor e aproveitei enquanto ela se recuperava para me livrar de minha ultima peça de roupa. Não podia suportar mais, eu precisava dela.

Bella abria os olhos, finalmente desperta de seu prazer, quando eu cobri seu corpo com o meu e beijei sua boca com luxuria, enquanto a penetrava lentamente.

- Edward... – Bella gemeu quando eu parei completamente dentro dela. – Eu... preciso... –a voz dela se tornou um gemido languido e ela não foi capaz de falar mais nada quando eu comecei a me mover dentro dela, mas eu sabia exatamente do que ela precisava e precisava do mesmo... desesperadamente.

Embalado por nossos gemidos, eu fui aumentando meu ritmo, ainda beijando meu anjo com loucura e acariciando seus seios com minhas mãos. Tentei prolongar nosso prazer o maximo que pude, até que se tornou um feito impossível e o clímax veio para nós dois de modo avassalador.  
Apoiei meus braços na cama para evitar que meu peso machucasse Bella, enquanto aproveitava o estase, meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que nunca mais voltaria ao normal.

Quando finalmente me recuperei, me apressei em desamarrar Bella, antes mesmo de sair de seu corpo. Sei pulso estava avermelhado e eu os beijei suavemente.  
Bella ainda estava imersa em prazer e nem pareceu notar, do mesmo modo que demorou a notar que eu a havia amarrado. Adorava pode fazê-la perder a noção das coisas ao seu redor.

Bella só pareceu voltar a si quando eu comecei a me retirar de seu corpo.  
Ela abriu os olhos e me observou atentamente, enquanto eu me levantava e estendia a mão para ela.

- Vem, amor. Vamos tomar banho.

Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, enquanto ela segurava minhas mãos e se levantava.  
- Qualquer coisa com você, meu amor.

Parecia impossível, mas cada vez mais eu amava essa mulher. Bella era aquela que dava vida ao meu mundo e o fazia girar.

[...]

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu ainda estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto quando acordei na segunda feira.  
Edward e eu havíamos passados juntos todos os momentos possíveis juntos e nos amando. Foi maravilhoso.  
O que não era novidade, pois tudo com Edward era maravilhoso.

Cheguei à editora no horário costumeiro e me surpreendi ao ver Mike escorado em minha mesa, algo me dizia que isso não poderia significar boa coisa.

- Bom dia, Mike. – eu o saudei com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, Bella. – ele disse um pouco tenso – O sr. James Grey ligou a pouco e marcou uma reunião com você daqui à uma hora. Hugo disse que eu a acompanharia e eu pensei que você poderia me falar algo sobre o livro dele para dar mais valor a nosso álibi, por assim dizer.

Pronto, haviam acabado de jogar um balde de água fria em meu bom humor. Me reunir com James Grey parecia cada vez mais com a visão do inferno.

- Ah! Foi muito bem pensado Mike. – eu disse guardando minha bolsa, me sentando e indicando a cadeira a minha frente para que Mike fizesse o mesmo – E eu agradeço por você estar fazendo isso, é muito solícito da sua parte.

- Sem problemas, Bella. – ele disse com um leve sorriso – Hugo disse que o sr. Grey tem sido um pouco rude com você e se eu posso ajudar, por que não?

- "Um pouco rude" é classificar a atitude dele com muita modéstia, acredite. – eu disse seriamente.

Passamos praticamente toda a próxima hora falando sobre a idéia descabida de James Grey. Mike também concordou que a idéia dele era ridícula, mas como precisávamos do contrato, continuaríamos sem dizer isso a ele.

Ângela veio até minha mesa para confirmar se eu ainda iria ajudá-la na organização de seu casamento durante esta semana e eu me comprometi em ajudá-la pelo tempo que fosse preciso.  
Presenciar a alegria de Ângela foi um balsamo na nevoa de desanimo que estava me atingindo com a perspectiva da reunião com James Grey.

Minutos antes da hora marcada, Mike e eu nos dirigimos até a sala de reuniões e a preparamos para a reunião que se seguiria.

James entrou na sala como se fosse o dono do mundo – nada de novo até aí – e, por causa dessa atitude, acabou demorando um pouco para notar Mike sentado diretamente a minha frente na mesa de reuniões.

- Eu tenho um horário marcado com você, Bella, portanto acho que já devia ter terminado seja o que for que tenha que falar com esse rapaz. E se não terminou terá que deixar para depois – seu olhar para Mike denotava desprezo. – Saia rapaz, após o termino de minha reunião com a Srta. Swan, ela o chamará se julgar necessário.

A atitude dele me tirou do sério mais uma vez, porem desta vez seria maravilhoso frustrar parte dos planos dele.  
- O Mike não irá sair, sr. Grey. A intenção é que ele participe de todas as nossas reuniões a partir de hoje, bem como todas as reuniões das quais eu participar. Ele está em fase de instrução e eu sou responsável por ela. – foi maravilhoso ver seu olhar contrariado e antes que ele pudesse retrucar, eu emendei – Planejava avisá-lo sobre isso com antecedência, como fiz com os outros clientes, mas o senhor continua com a péssima mania de adiantar nossas reuniões por conta própria.

- Não fará com que eu me desculpe por isso, Bella. – ele disse sentando-se na cadeira postada a cabeceira da mesa como de costume – Eu acredito que o período entre nossas reuniões seja muito extenso e faço de tudo para corrigir esse fato.

- Devo informá-lo que quinze dias de prazo é o mínimo de tempo possível entre reuniões de autores com a editora. – eu disse já me preparando para a reunião - Mas, deixemos isso de lado e vamos à reunião. Sobre o que o senhor precisava falar com tanta urgência?

- Eu fiz mais alguns avanços em minha obra e tive a idéia de uma seqüência de fatos que não me ocorrera anteriormente, porem preciso de sua opinião sincera quanto a anexá-los. Preciso saber se isso enriquecerá minha obra ou irá entregar seus mistérios de bandeja. – ele estendeu seu notebook para que eu lesse sobre o que ele estava falando, parecia fazer de tudo para ignorar Mike que observava tudo com atenção.

- Você terá minha opinião sincera como sempre, sr. Grey. E Mike acrescentará uma visão diferenciada, para que não fique apenas em minhas impressões. – eu disse indicando para que Mike viesse sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Não tenho certeza se estou de acordo com que ele tenha acesso a minha obra, Bella. Não sei se confio nele, como faço com você. E com certeza não deposito as mesmas expectativas.

Impressão minha, ou esse foi um comentário com duplo sentido?  
Resolvi ignorar esta possibilidade e responder com profissionalismo.

- Como eu disse antes, sr. Grey, Mike irá me acompanhar em todos os contatos com clientes a partir de hoje, inteirando-se de tudo. E o senhor pode ter certeza de que ele é tão profissional quanto eu em relação a todos os parâmetros de nosso trabalho, principalmente na questão do sigilo.

- Acho que terei que confiar em sua palavra sobre isso, mas tenho certeza de que você só defenderia quem aprovasse, Bella – ele disse com um sorriso.

Ignorei qualquer que fosse o verdadeiro sentido por trás de suas palavras e comecei a ler seu esboço, acompanhada por Mike.  
Mais uma vez se tratava de algo tedioso e em sua ânsia por acrescentar fatos, James havia entregado de bandeja o único e leve mistério que havia em seu livro. Traduzindo: ele provou que poderia fazer o que era ruim, piorar.

Tratei de dar meu veredicto logo que acabamos de ler, queria que aquela tortura acabasse o mais rápido possível.  
- Serei sincera agora, sr. Grey, esse novo acréscimo de fatos entregou totalmente o final de seu livro. Não deixou absolutamente nada para surpreender o leitor. – eu fiz uma pausa – Essa é a minha opinião, mas devemos ouvir a de Mike.

- Eu concordo com a Bella, todo o mistério que poderia haver em torno do final, foi dissipado completamente. – Mike falou calmamente, observando James Grey com coragem, enquanto este quase não lhe dava atenção.

- Fazendo uso de suas palavras, o senhor entregou os mistérios de seu livro de bandeja e acredito que este não seja o seu desejo. – eu sentenciei.

- Absolutamente. Os únicos mistérios que eu desejo que sejam entregues de bandeja são os seus, _Bella_, quero que eles sejam entregues a mim.

Mais explicito impossível.  
E eu pensando que teríamos uma reunião meramente profissional.

- Eu agradeceria se o senhor votasse a falar de negócios, sr. Grey. – eu rebati – E disso que estamos tratando e somente sobre isso continuaremos a tratar.

- Ora, minha cara. Podemos transformar tudo em um negocio, se você achar mais confortável, Bella. Basta que você especifique suas exigências e eu as minhas. Tenho certeza de que chegaremos a um acordo.

_O QUÊ?  
Eu não acredito que ele ousou dizer isso!_

- Sr. Grey, até o momento eu me mantive calado, mas agora sou obrigado a exigir que o senhor trate a Srta. Swan com o devido respeito. – ainda bem que Mike veio em meu socorro, pois eu estava completamente sem palavras – Ela não lhe deu nenhum tipo de liberdade e ainda que isso tivesse ocorrido, o senhor ainda estaria passando dos limites.

- Você se manteve calado até agora e deveria continuar assim, fedelho. Não se meta no que não lhe diz respeito. – James disse com uma fúria que me espantou – Eu apenas estou fazendo a vontade da doce Bella. Se ela quer tratar apenas de negócios comigo, transformaremos tudo em um prazeroso negocio.

- Nossa reunião acabou, sr Grey. – eu disse me levantando – E esta foi a ultima. Hugo entrará em contato com o senhor para lhe informar sobre qual profissional fará o acompanhamento do trabalho do senhor a partir de hoje.

- Não é você que toma esta decisão, Bella querida. – ele respondeu mordaz.

- Acredite, sou eu sim. – eu respondi com firmeza.

- Em seus sonhos, doce Bella. O único a dominar sou eu e quanto antes você entenda sua posição como minha submissa será melhor para você, confie em mim. – ele se levantou – Mas, para provar que eu sou um ótimo dominante, deixarei que você esfrie sua cabeça e tome ciência de quem manda antes de nossa reunião. – ele pegou seus pertences e caminhou até a porta – Até semana que vem.

Logo que ele fechou a porta, eu extravasei minha revolta jogando todos os papeis que estavam sobre a mesa longe.  
- Ele é absolutamente odioso! – eu praticamente gritei.

- Acalme-se, Bella. – Mike disse colocando uma de suas mãos em meu ombro de modo reconfortante – Ele já foi embora e eu mesmo falarei com Hugo para que ele arrume outra pessoa para acompanhar o sr. Grey, um homem de preferência.

Eu sorri agradecida para Mike e o ajudei a arrumar a bagunça que eu havia feito em meu surto de fúria.

Tinha certeza de que as coisas iriam melhorar, afinal Hugo estava deliberadamente ignorando minhas queixas a respeito de James Grey, mas duvido muito que ele faria o mesmo com Mike.

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu estava esperando por Lauren a cerca de dez minutos.  
Mais uma vez ela estava em crise, havia me ligado chorando e eu temia que ela estivesse entrando em depressão.

Vi quando ela entrou no restaurante, olhou em volta e me avistou.  
Ela estava de preto novamente, parecia que esta agora era a única cor que ela usava.

- Oi Edward. – ela disse se sentando – Desculpe pela demora, mas eu fiquei presa no transito. Você já pediu?

Ela parecia bem melhor do que estava quando me ligou, quase como se seu choro fosse fruto de minha imaginação. Mas, ela devia estar se esforçando para parecer forte com certeza.  
- Ainda não. Achei melhor esperar você. – eu peguei o menu ao vê-la fazer o mesmo – Você parece bem melhor do que estava ao telefone.

- Eu... eu... – por um momento ela parecia procurar desesperadamente por palavras – Eu estou tentando não parecer tão patética em publico, Edward. Não duvido que as pessoas comecem a pensar que sou louca se continuar a chorar desesperadamente em publico. Você nem pode imaginar o quanto é difícil me manter assim.

- Eu não estou lhe pressionando, Lauren. Não precisa sentir-se acuada. Foi apenas um comentário. Desculpe-me por ele, está bem?

Ela assentiu e nós ficamos em silencio por um tempo, nos concentrando em nossos pedidos.  
A conversa só foi iniciada após o garçom trazer nossos pedidos.

- Meu pai não me permitiu ficar com a casa do meu avô. – Lauren disse com a voz desanimada – Ele disse que me compraria uma cobertura ou uma maior e mais bonita, se eu desejo tanto ter meu espaço. Mas, aquela casa, ele disse que jogará tudo o que tem dentro fora e a venderá o mais rápido possível. – ela respirou fundo – Eu implorei a ele para que me deixasse ficar com a casa. Achei que teria êxito, afinal ele nunca me negou nada, mas ele resolveu que essa seria a primeira vez. Ele parece disposto a destruiu todas as lembranças do meu avô.

- Talvez, você o esteja interpretando mal. Ele pode estar sofrendo pela perda e querendo eliminar aquilo que pode fazer sua dor aumentar. – eu contemporizei – Alguns homens preferem eliminar aquilo que atinge seus sentimentos para evitar demonstrar o que encaram como fraqueza.

- Você não conhece meu pai, Edward. Ele esta fazendo isso com a intenção de que eu supere toda essa dor mais rápido, porem só consegue me ferir ainda mais. – ela fitou meus olhos com os seus que estavam marejados – De agora em diante, eu precisarei ainda mais de você.

**N/A: Oi amores. O que acharam do cáp?**

**Quero me desculpar pela demora, mas eu estou em um novo emprego que usa um sistema totalmente diferente do meu antigo e esse fato tem quase fundido meu cérebro, pois ainda não consegui me adaptar totalmente. Fora isso, eu queria escrever um momento Edward e Bella que valesse a pena e demorei muito para conseguir algo que me agradasse.**

**Aproveito para agradecer a Milly Bonequinha que me ajudou a escrever o momento Ed e Bells, tendo paciência o bastante para trabalhar de acordo com minha inspiração e disponibilidade. Foi ela que me deu incentivo para o lance das amarras.  
Ela é acompanha a fic desde o começo, porem seus reviews são via e-mail, por isso vocês não me viram falar dela antes.**

**Bem, eu acho que é só.  
Bjos e nos vemos no próximo cap.**

_**Respondendo a reviews: **_

_**Jeh Paixão: Co**__mo você deve ter percebido neste cáp. suas teorias têm fundamento a Lauren está se aproximando aos poucos e ganhando __cada vez mais__ terreno, e o James está __cada vez mais__ inconveniente. Porem, os dois trabalham sozinhos, o James até irá dar um empurrãozinho no plano de Lauren, mas sem nenhuma intenção. Espero você nos próximos caps. Bjos._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Hey! Vamos devagar com isso, por favor... Realmente da parte da Lauren tudo é um plano, que até terá algum êxito por um tempo, mas o Edward não será tão idiota de se apaixonar por ela ou imaginar algo do tipo, eu não tenho coragem de fazer uma heresia dessas. Quanto ao James, "seus dias" aparecendo na fic estão contados, porem ele ainda aprontará uma grande antes de ir. Bem, nos vemos no próximo cap. Bjos_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **__Realmente Lauren e James atacando é a receita para o desastre e esses dois ainda irão aprontar bastante com o nosso casal, Lauren desse jeito dissimulado e James "mais direto do que uma flecha do Legolas" (adoro essa expressão, um amigo usa sempre... rsrsrs) Espero que tenha gostado da atualização. Bjinhos._

_**Ray Pereira:**__ Me desculpe mais uma vez pela demora, mas não deu para atualizar antes. Fico feliz em saber que você gosta tanto da fic.  
Realmente, a Lauren ainda dará certo trabalho, mas por enquanto apenas sutilmente. O que fará com que o Edward continue a cair como um patinho, preocupado com os sentimentos dela. Bjos e até a próxima._

_**Lara Cullen: **__Bem, é lógico que existe algo por trás da atitude da Lauren. E com certeza, ela e James serão uma dor de cabeça daquelas. Você acertou quase todas as suposições, a única que não acertou foi a do Edward, infelizmente ele não irá salvar o dia quando for mais necessário e isso será problema... Hii! Eu já falei demais, nos vemos nos próximos caps. Bjinhos,_

_**Gby00: **__Longe de mim, querer defender o Mike, mas por enquanto ele é o menor dos problemas do nosso casal, a preocupação mesmo vem da parte de Lauren e James. O Mike só irá agir quando o Edward pisar um pouco na bola... Caramba! Hoje eu estou falando demais. Até o próximo cap antes que saiam mais informações da minha boca. Bjos._

_**Gibeluh:**__É claro que a calmaria antecede uma bomba. Você deve ter percebido que eu adoro uma confusão. (rsrsrs)  
Lauren é uma vadia mesmo e o James um bugre, fazer o que se existem muitos deles por aí? A Bella é mesmo muito compreensiva com o Edward e "seus problemas", porem para tudo tem um limite e posso garantir que logo o dela será alcançado._

_**Tete-Glauciele**__: Espero ter compensado neste cap a falta de momentos do nosso casal. Quanto ao James, ele ainda irá aprontar algo grande antes de sumir, pelo menos, pois se mancar eu acho impossível. Quanto a Lauren a pergunta que não quer cala é até onde realmente vai o sofrimento dela e onde começa a ação de sua parte vadia. Bom, saberemos nos próximos caps. Bjinhos._

_**Tati Cullen H.: **__Não é repetitivo, não. É bom de ouvir. E também ajuda na hora que eu penso em algumas modificações para a historia. Eu irei citar o que aconteceu com Tânia sim, não acho que terei paciência para muito, mas ao menos essa parte da historia terá um desfecho. Bjinhos e até o próximo cap._

_**Erica:**__ Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Eis mais um cap, espero que tenha gostado. Bjos._

_**Ray Pereira: **__Desculpe por fazê-la esperar tanto, querida, mas foi mais forte do que eu. Fico feliz que goste tanto da fic assim para reler os caps.  
Realmente a Lauren veio para abalar e não irá embora antes que consiga isso. No fundo, acredito que a culpa também é do Edward, se ele não caísse tão fácil no "conto da sofredora" talvez ela fosse embora mais rápido._

_**Myssi: **__Finalmente eu apareci. Espero que não esteja querendo me matar e tenha gostado do cap. Bjos e sorrisos._

**Bem, é só.**  
**Bjinhos a todos.**


	20. Quando menos se espera

_**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence._

**XVIII. Quando menos se espera...**

**_Bella PDV_**

Alice estava elétrica, o que deveria ser crime àquela hora da manhã.

Rosalie e Emmett estavam retornando e nós estávamos reunidos para um almoço de comemoração na casa de Esme e Carlisle. Algo já esperado quando se trata dessa família.

Algo que eu sempre admirei nos Cullens era o fato de eles sempre valorizarem e festejarem a união da família. Era um presente para mim, fazer parte disso.

Edward e eu havíamos ficado encarregados de buscar Rosalie e Emmett, estávamos aguardando o desembarque deles no aeroporto.  
Alice e Esme ficaram para preparar os últimos detalhes do almoço de recepção.

Foi impossível não notar quando os dois passaram pelo portão de desembarque, afinal não era sempre que se via um casal como eles: Emmett grande como um urso e muito charmoso, e Rosalie mais perfeita do que qualquer modelo de passarela.

Eles se aproximaram de nós e Emmett logo me pegou em um dos seus abraços de urso, enquanto Rose abraçava Edward.

- Emm, eu... preciso... respirar... – eu disse quando o ar começou a faltar.

Emmett me soltou imediatamente com um sorriso de desculpas.

- Seria loucura se eu dissesse que senti falta de vocês enquanto estive fora? – Rose perguntou me abraçando.

- Acho que um pouco, afinal era sua lua de mel. – eu brinquei com ela – Mas, nós sempre estivemos unidos, então é compreensível.

Ela me mostrou língua e todos tivemos que rir com isso.

- Agora, me digam onde estão os outros? Eu esperava uma recepção a _Moda Cullen_ por aqui. – Emmett estava visivelmente surpreso, ou melhor, ele parecia chocado.

- Calma, bebê chorão. – Edward debochou do irmão – Há uma recepção a _Moda Cullen_ lhe esperando na nave-mãe.

Nave-mãe era o modo que Emmett chamava a casa de Carlisle e Esme durante a época de escola. O nome acabou pegando e permanecendo até hoje em nossas piadas internas.

- Ah! Assim está bem melhor. – Emmett disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Vamos logo para a nave-mãe, viajantes do desconhecido. - Ele teve a coragem de pegar Rose pelo braço e sair praticamente a rebocando.

Edward e eu nos encarregamos do carrinho com as malas e a seguimos rindo do modo que Rose fuzilava o marido com os olhos.

[...]

Chegamos à casa dos Cullens rapidamente e logo que Esme abriu a porta, Emmett a pegou em seus braços e a rodopiou.  
A atitude dele parecia de quem não via a mãe há anos, ao invés de algumas semanas.

O casal foi recebido com alegria, abraços e beijos.  
Esme nos guiou até a sala de estar com um sorriso radiante em seu rosto, como toda mãe coruja, ela vivia para ver seus filhos felizes e adorava tê-los por perto.

- O almoço logo estará pronto. – ela disse trazendo uma bandeja com suco – E enquanto esperamos podemos conversar um pouco.

Alice e eu a ajudamos a servir e logo estávamos todos prontos para os relatos da lua-de-mel.

- A viajem foi um sonho absoluto. – Rose disse segurando a mão de Emmett – Cada vez que pensava que não poderia ficar melhor, Emm me surpreendia.

Ela tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios e pela primeira vez, nós vimos Emmett parecer embaraçado.

- Quer dizer que o nosso Emmett, o garanhão. Passou para o time dos bobos-apaixonados? Quem diria, não é Emmett? – Jasper não perdeu a oportunidade de caçoar de Emmett – Você não dizia que Edward e eu éramos dois tontos e que você jamais se mostraria tão apaixonado assim, permitindo que uma mulher... como é mesmo o termo que você usou? Ah! Lembrei...

- "Permitindo que uma mulher montasse em você e o conduzisse de acordo com seus caprichos." – Edward e Jasper disseram juntos, fitando Emmett, que parecia a procura de um lugar para se esconder.

- Pelo que vejo, agora ele é pior do que nós, Jasper. E nós teremos muito que usar para caçoar dele e nos vingarmos. – Edward disse com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Hey! Deixem Emmett em paz. Ele apenas demorou um pouco para deixar aflorar seu lado romântico. – Esme veio em socorro do filho e o abraçou.

- Ah! Mas, é o bebê da mamãe mesmo. – Edward disse rindo.

- Não me admira, que ele achasse estranho ser romântico. – Jasper disse com as feições sérias - Emmett ainda estava na fase adolescente que dizia "Blargh!" pra isso, mas agora ele já é um homenzinho.

A sala explodiu em gargalhadas, com essa foi impossível segurar.  
Não nos lembrávamos de quando havíamos visto Edward e Jasper caçoarem de alguém pela ultima vez, se é que isso alguma vez aconteceu. Mas, caçoar de Emmett é uma coisa que ninguém deixaria passar, afinal ele faz tudo com todos.

- Tá legal. Vocês já se divertiram. – Emmett disse um pouco emburrado – Acho que agora é hora de almoçarmos.

- incrível como a brincadeira tem hora para acabar quando ele é o alvo. – Edward brincou, enquanto me ajudava a levantar.

Fomos para a sala de jantar e nos sentamos à mesa.  
A mesa da sala de jantar dos Cullens era composta por dez cadeiras, o que permitia que todos os casais sentassem lado a lado: Carlisle em uma das pontas, Esme a seu lado direito, seguida por Emmett e Rose, ao lado esquerdo de Carlisle era o lugar de Edward, eu estava ao seu lado, seguida por Alice e Jasper. A outra ponta nunca era usada por que todos gostavam de estar próximos a seus amores e próximos uns dos outros.

- Então, você aproveitou bem a lua-de-mel, Rose? – Alice retomou o assunto.

- Com certeza, Alice. Eu trouxe uns presentinhos para todos. – Rose disse sorrindo – Vocês sabem que a Europa é o lugar perfeito para isso.

Isso bastou para que o almoço fosse regado por uma conversa sobre compras e moda, afinal Alice e Rose eram aficionadas por compras – talvez Rose um pouco menos do que Alice – e Esme não perdia muito para elas.  
Por mais que os homens da mesa tentassem desesperadamente mudar um pouco de assunto não foi uma tarefa fácil e que apenas conseguiu êxito perto da sobremesa. Graças, a um assunto que foi praticamente uma solução mágica que Edward tirou da cartola.

- Então, o casamento de Ângela será em duas semanas e você e Edward serão os padrinhos dela? – Rose perguntou interessada.

- Sim, ela está radiante, Rose. Você precisa ver. – eu disse deixando transparecer minha satisfação pela felicidade da minha amiga.

- Eu já senti na pele, por isso sei do que você está falando. – Rose segurou a mão de Emmett por cima da mesa. – Todos os Cullens foram convidados?

- Claro, que sim, Rose. – Edward disse olhando para todos – E, desde já, ela pede desculpas por ser uma cerimônia bem simples. Ela consegue ser mais absurda do que a minha Bella. – ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça fingindo pesar.

Eu bati no braço dele de brincadeira, enquanto todos riam.

- Claro que ficaremos encantados em comparecer. O importante de um casamento não é o tamanho da festa, mas se há amor e pelo que eu percebi quando conheci Ângela, sei que disso o casamento estará cheio. – Esme disse fitando Carlisle, que segurou sua mão lhe lançando um olhar de profunda adoração – É esse sentimento que define a duração e o sucesso de um casamento.

- Essas foram palavras de alguém que realmente entende do assunto. – Rose disse em voz baixa, quase como se temesse perturbar a magia entre Carlisle e Esme.

Ficamos algum tempo observando Carlisle e Esme até que os dois pareceram notar que ainda estávamos no mesmo recinto que eles.  
Eu poderia até estar enganada, mas arriscaria dizer que as bochechas de Esme estavam levemente coradas depois disso.

- Bem, nós teremos que ir em busca de trajes para o casamento. - Alice disse, já era possível notar sua excitação com a possibilidade de fazer compras. – Como está em cima da hora, não poderei planejar algo exclusivo, ainda mais com a proximidade do desfile da nova coleção.

- Nós poderíamos ir amanhã após o trabalho. – Rose sugeriu – Tenho certeza que encontraremos algo que nos agrade.

- Eu só peço que vocês tenham em mente que se trata de um casamento simples. Não que eu não confie no bom gosto de vocês, mas não custa nada lembrá-las. – eu disse suavemente.

- Do jeito que você fala até parece que você não irá conosco. – Alice apontou me fitando fixamente.

- E eu não irei, Lice. – eu disse já me preparando para se houvessem reclamações – Ângela pediu para que eu a ajudasse com os preparativos para o casamento e nós faremos isso durante esta semana.

- Bom, se é por isso, você está liberada desta vez. – Alice disse com um sorriso matreiro no rosto – Mas, tenha certeza de que isso não acontecerá novamente.

- Por que será que eu não duvido dela? – eu perguntei retoricamente, fazendo com que todos rissem. Afinal, eu estava falando de Alice Cullen e todos ali tinham noção do "poder" dela.

- Família, eu realmente amo vocês, mas ainda estou um pouco cansado da viagem e quero aproveitar para curtir mais um pouco da minha ursinha. – Emmett se levantou e puxou Rose com ele.

- Nem parece que esses dois acabaram de voltar da lua de mel. – Jasper disse sorrindo.

- Não me culpe por ser um homem viril e ter uma mulher quente, Jasperzinho. – Emmett disse com um sorriso malicioso – Eu recebi um presente da vida e tenho que aproveitar todas as noites, varias vezes e em algumas manhãs e tardes também.

- Eca, Emmett! Isso com certeza foi informação demais. – Alice disse com cara de nojo.

Todos nós rimos, embora tenha certeza de que todos concordavam com ela.

No fim todos concordamos que era à hora certa de ir, afinal a noite já estava bem próxima. O tempo havia voado.

Edward e eu seguimos para o apartamento dele.  
Havíamos decidido que eu passaria a noite lá, já que Edward só teria plantão no dia seguinte e após as dezoito horas.

Edward me agarrou logo que passamos pela porta, me prensando na mesma e me beijando com furor. Ele unia nossos corpos cada vez mais.

- Eu te quero tanto, Bella. - ele sussurrou, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo de minha orelha – Por mais incrível que pareça, a cada dia meu amor e meu desejo por você aumenta.

Como se fosse para provar o que ele dizia, suas mãos se moviam por meu corpo e ele depositava leves sucções em meu pescoço.

- O que você fez comigo, Bella? – ele mordiscou meu pescoço – Me enfeitiçou?

- Dificilmente foi isso. – eu disse segurando a camisa dele e a puxando com força – Mas, com certeza, foi o mesmo que você fez comigo. – eu completei vendo os botões da camisa dele voarem.

Edward sorriu malicioso ao notar isso também.  
- Parece que alguém esta bastante apressada. Não é, amor? – ele mordiscou meu lábio inferior antes de me carregar para seu quarto ao estilo noiva.

- Sim, e esse alguém é você – eu brinquei enquanto sentia ele me depositar na cama.

- Ah é, Srta. Swan? Vou lhe mostrar o quanto estou apressado.

Realmente ele mostrou, beijou minha boca com um furor e entrega que me surpreendeu por alguns segundos, porem logo que recobrei a "consciência" correspondi seu beijo a altura.  
Em pouco tempo, nossas roupas já estava no chão e nos dois aproveitávamos a sensação maravilhosa que era sentir nossas peles unidas, sem nenhuma barreira.

Edward acariciava meu corpo e me beijava com volúpia.  
Enquanto eu tinha plena consciência dos movimentos que fazia com meu corpo para estar cada vez mais próxima a ele.

Ele aproximou sua mão de minha intimidade e começou a roçar levemente no local, aquilo não era nem de longe o que eu precisava. Eu precisava dele, todo ele.  
E algo me dizia que Edward sabia disso e sua intenção era que eu implorasse. Porem dois podem jogar esse jogo.

Movi minha mão por seu corpo, apertando suavemente por onde passava até que alcancei seu membro. Passei a acariciá-lo levemente e de uma maneira bastante inocente até, se é que se pode dizer isso em um momento como esse.

Os beijos de Edward passaram a ser mais urgentes e ele começou a mover seu corpo contra minha mão, me indicando que desejava que eu intensificasse minhas caricias. Algo que não aconteceria tão fácil assim.

- Bella... – ele sussurrou, enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

Movi minha cabeça de modo que pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido.  
- Você só terá de mim... o que estiver disposto a doar.

No momento que acabei de falar, Edward ergueu a cabeça e fitando meus olhos, passou a estimular meu clitóris.  
- Você é uma provoca... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, quando eu segurei seu membro da maneira que sabia que ele gostava, fazendo com que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios.

Ele intensificou as caricias em mim, ao mesmo tempo em que me silenciava com um beijo.  
E assim nos continuamos a nos levar ao limite, nos acariciando no mesmo ritmo e com a mesma dedicação, enquanto atacávamos os lábios um do outro. Era algo extremamente prazeroso, mas eu tinha certeza, em algum ponto de minha consciência, que nenhum dos dois tinha esquecido a intenção de fazer o outro implorar.

Então, antes que fosse eu a perder este jogo, resolvi apelar.  
Em uma atitude muito inesperada quando se tratava de mim, intensifiquei os movimentos que fazia em Edward e com a outra mão passei a acariciar seus testículos, ao mesmo tempo mordi seu lábio inferior e o mantive preso a minha boca.

Percebi que estava fazendo certo quando Edward respondeu com um gemido de deleite, algo incrivelmente sexy.

- Chega... – ele disse afastando minha mão – Eu preciso estar dentro de você...

Ele se posicionou e com um único impulso me preencheu completamente fazendo com que nós dois gemêssemos.  
Seu movimentos era perfeitos como sempre, nós levando cada vez mais próximos do ápice. A necessidade de Edward estava sempre tão sincronizada com a minha que antes que eu precisasse suplicar – pois de meus lábios apenas isso sairia – ele aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos.  
Em pouco tempo nós alcançamos o paraíso.

Eu estava aproveitando a maravilhosa sensação que havíamos alcançado, quando ouvi ao longe o celular de Edward tocar.  
Na verdade, o aparelho não deveria estar tão longe, pois Edward o pegou sem sair de dentro de mim.

Um dos inconvenientes de se namorar um medico, é que eles sempre precisam atender suas ligações, afinal há sempre a possibilidade de ser uma emergência.

Tentei me afastar um pouco de Edward antes que ele atendesse, mas o mesmo me manteve firmemente no lugar com sua mão livre.  
- Só irei me afastar de você, minha Bella, se for uma emergência das grandes. – ele sussurrou antes de atender, sem se preocupar em verificar o identificador. – Edward Cullen.

- _Eu preciso falar com você, Edward..._ – na posição que estávamos, eu podia ouvir nitidamente a voz do outro lado da linha e ela não me era estranha, embora não conseguisse lembrar a quem pertencia.

- Lauren? O que houve?

Bem, Edward havia acabado de tirar minha duvida e ligar a minha desconfiança.

- _Meu pai, Edward... Eu preciso falar com você... Preciso de você... – _sinceramente, para mim parecia que ela estava forçando o choro, mas eu é que não iria falar nada – _Ele me falou... coisas horríveis... _

Edward olhava nos meus olhos o tempo todo, enquanto ouvia.

- Lauren, eu imagino que tenha sido ruim, mas já é tarde Lauren. Poderemos conversar em outra hora. – Edward disse calmamente.

Não é que ele realmente estava preocupado com ela? A ingenuidade dele me espantou desta vez.  
Parece que era verdade que os homens se desesperam ao ver uma mulher chorar.

- _Mas, eu preciso... de você... agora, Edward... por favor... – _a meu ver ela forçava cada vez mais o choro – _Só você... entende como eu... me sinto._

Edward olhou para mim por um instante e eu me recusei a acreditar que ele estivesse considerando a idéia de ir até ela.

- Lauren isso não será possível, eu...

- _Por favor, Edward... eu sei que... você não... não está de plantão..._

Aquilo foi demais para mim.  
_Quer dizer que, alem de tudo, a biscate conhecia a agenda dele?_  
Empurrei Edward bruscamente, fazendo com que ele saísse de mim e me levantei.

Ele ainda me olhou espantado por um instante, antes de voltar a falar com Lauren:  
- Desculpe-me Lauren, mas eu realmente não posso ir até você agora. Poderemos nos falar em outra oportunidade.

Não pude mais ouvir sua resposta de onde estava vestindo minhas roupas intimas.  
Apenas fui consciente de Edward encerrando a ligação quando eu alcançava minha blusa.

Nós já havíamos conversado sobre isso anteriormente e eu havia deixado claro o que achava da aproximação de Lauren, principalmente dessa mania que ela tinha de ligar para ele como se fizesse parte de seus deveres estar à disposição dela.  
Edward havia dito o que achava e que iria pedir para ela maneirar um pouco com suas "solicitações". Algo que visivelmente não aconteceu, ao que parece ele estava mais enfeitiçado por "seu jeitinho sofredora" do que eu imaginava.

- O que esta fazendo Bella?

Essa pergunta quase me levou ao limite. Como era possível alguém tão inteligente quanto Edward não perceber a realidade por trás da cena montada por Lauren, como ele não podia perceber qual era o problema?

- Acredito que essa pergunta deveria ser minha. – eu disse olhando em seus olhos. – Você realmente não consegue enxergar nada de errado nesta situação? Uma mulher que passou um tempo considerável dando em cima de você, te liga praticamente de madrugada, dizendo para você ir encontrá-la e sabendo com toda certeza que você não está de plantão...

- Bella. Meu amor, não é assim – Edward disse, se aproximando de mim.

- Então, me diga como é, Edward. – eu disse visivelmente interessada – Porque para mim, já é estranho ela ter o seu numero de telefone. Agora, saber dos seus horários de trabalho, supera absolutamente tudo.

- Bella, eu não sei como ela descobriu sobre meus plantões, mas presumo que basta ligar para a recepção do hospital que eles a informarão se eu estou ou não por lá. Talvez, ela tenha feito isso. – Edward me olhava como se temesse algo – E meu telefone particular, fui eu quem passou para ela. Ela está precisando conversar após a morte do avô, Bella. E me escolheu para ajudá-la.

- Sem querer ofender, Edward. Mas, quem acompanha esses casos é um psicólogo, até mesmo um psiquiatra. Você é neurologista, cuida de outras mazelas. – eu já estava me cansando – Se, ela estivesse tão mal assim, a família dela já a teria levado a um desses médicos responsáveis.

Eu vi que ele iria me interromper e me antecipei, erguendo minha mão para que ele silenciasse. Estava mais do que na hora de falar minha verdadeira opinião a respeito disso.

- Mesmo que eles sejam ausentes, como ela diz para você, o comportamento dela já teria irritado alguém o bastante para que a levassem a um especialista, até mesmo a internassem. – fiz uma pausa, já era a segunda vez que eu falava isso para ele, embora dessa vez não estivesse sendo nada delicada e agora eu diria algo muito ruim – E, normalmente, quando alguém sofre tanto pela perda de um familiar que estava hospitalizado, o mais lógico é que o mesmo culpe o medico que era responsável, não que procure consolo com ele.

_**Edward PDV**_

Não pude negar que as palavras de Bella faziam sentido naquele momento, como também haviam feito quando ela havia me dito antes. Mas, o melhor seria que eu refletisse em outro momento, não podia e não queria acreditar que tudo pudesse ser um tipo de armação. Que tipo de pessoa se beneficiaria da morte do avô para isso?  
Porém, agora eu tinha outras questões para resolver.

Bella já estava parcialmente vestida e bem próxima a porta de meu quarto. O que claramente denunciava que sua intenção era ir embora naquele instante, visivelmente esta situação havia a chateado, para dizer o mínimo.

- Bella, você esta pensando em ir embora? – eu perguntei suavemente. Sinceramente, eu não tinha idéia de como deveria agir neste momento.

- Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que estou pensando em fazer Edward. Acho que só estou cansada desta situação. – ela realmente parecia cansada, até mesmo abatida – Faz idéia de quantas das suas folgas foram gastas com a Lauren? Ou melhor, quantas vezes ela ligou para você quando estávamos juntos? – ela respirou fundo – Às vezes parece que somos um caso de amantes e esposa e ela tem desempenhado o papel da esposa, aquela que pode requerer atenção quando o marido está com a amante.

- Você está sendo absurda, amor.

- Eu sei, mas a comparação realmente se encaixa.

Eu me aproximei de Bella, calmamente. Ela estava chateada e eu não queria testar seus limites.  
A envolvi com meus braços e sussurrei em seu ouvido:  
- Eu realmente não sabia que a situação estava te incomodando tanto. Em prometo que farei algo a respeito, tem minha palavra de que isso não irá continuar assim. Você acredita em mim?

Ela envolveu minha cintura com seus braços e respondeu contra meu peito:  
- Sim, eu confio em você.

- Maravilha. – eu comemorei suavemente – Agora, o que me diz de voltarmos para nossa cama?

[...]

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu observava Ângela, já pronta para o casamento, receber alguns conselhos de sua mãe e sogra, bem como votos de felicidade.  
As duas eram muito amáveis e animadas, ambas estavam felizes com a união de seus filhos e certos de que a partir daí uma união forte familiar teria inicio.

Era muito bonito e engraçado de se observar.  
Ângela e eu ficamos vermelhas varias vezes com o rumo que a conversa das senhoras tomava às vezes. Elas ainda mantinham a vitalidade e as brincadeiras maliciosas de garotas adolescentes.

Até que finalmente chegou o momento tão esperado.  
Nós seguimos em uma discreta limusine até a pequena igreja onde ocorreria o casamento de Angie.

A igreja era muito linda. Parecia que o arquiteto havia se esmerado nos detalhes, tornando o lugar mais do que especial.  
Foi exatamente por isso que Ângela escolheu decorar a igreja apenas com flores brancas e rendas, de modo que a beleza da igreja também fizesse parte da decoração do casamento.

A cerimônia foi simples, mas muito linda.  
Ângela e Ben optaram pelos votos tradicionais e era possível ver o amor transbordando nos olhos deles.

Depois fomos jantar em um pequeno restaurante francês que o casal gostava, com direito a brinde dos padrinhos e muitas risadas com as lembranças de alguns fatos da historia do casal.  
Um pouco antes da meia noite, os recém casados seguiram para o hotel onde passariam a noite de núpcias e no outro dia viajariam para a tão planejada lua de mel, que ainda tinha o destino misterioso. Os dois haviam dito que nós só saberíamos quando eles nos enviassem cartões postais.

Era muito interessante e maravilhoso presenciar a alegria dos recém-casados. Eu havia experimentado isso com Rose e Emm, e pensado na possibilidade de isso ocorrer apenas com eles, mas também estava em Ângela e Ben. Os dois tinham um brilho maravilhoso no olhar e tudo ao redor deles parecia resplandecer.  
Talvez isso se deva a esperança de passar o resto dos dias com a pessoa amada... mas, isso era algo que eu não poderia ter certeza e aposto que eles não saberiam explicar as razões.

[...]

Eu estava mais do que satisfeita, enquanto reunia minhas coisas após uma reunião com um jovem autor.  
Seu nome era Vinnie Arnom, um realmente jovem e promissor autor de poesias. Com apenas 18 anos, ele escrevia poesias com uma propriedade e sentimentos incríveis.

Essa era uma das coisas que eu mais amava em meu trabalho. Ter em minhas mãos um manuscrito que realmente valesse à pena e auxiliar aos autores realizarem seus sonhos.  
O que, no caso de Arnom, nem consistia em muito trabalho. Precisávamos apenas definir uma imagem perfeita para a capa e algumas ilustrações leve, pois ele e uma amiga de confiança já haviam dividido as poesias em capítulos. O nome do livro seria "Rosas do Tempo".

A reunião havia acabado um pouco mais tarde do que pretendíamos, pois acabamos nos empolgando ao discutirmos sobre poesia e literatura em geral. Provavelmente a Editora já estaria vazia, mas eu nunca vi problema em gastar mais tempo em algo que gosto.

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e caminhei em direção a minha mesa.  
A maioria das luzes já havia sido apagada deixando apenas algumas lâmpadas do corredor, apenas as indispensáveis para os vigias noturnos, que deveriam iniciar seus turnos em aproximadamente duas horas.

Eu levei meu tempo para guardar minhas coisas em seus devidos lugares sob o abençoado silencio que me rodeava.  
Algo que você aprende em minha profissão é que organização é a maior parte do negocio, evita uma quantidade assustadora de problemas.

- Ora, ora! Não é que meu palpite estava certo? Minha doce Bella ainda permanece no prédio.

Um arrepio de medo percorreu meu corpo logo que reconheci a voz de James Grey.  
Algo me dizia que aquele seria um péssimo encontro.  
Eu o olhei e percebi que ele obstruía a única saída.

- Sr. Grey, acredito que saiba que neste horário a editora não esta mais aberta aos clientes. – eu procurei localizar o telefone mais próximo com o olhar, porem o mesmo estava distante em minha mesa. E eu próxima a parede onde se localizavam os armários de arquivos.

- Eu tenho consciência disso, _minha querida_. – ele adentrava cada vez mais na sala, sem deixar de obstruir a saída e ficando mais próximo do telefone – Porem, como você abandonou meu precioso projeto, esse é o melhor horário para que eu a encontre. Na verdade é um horário perfeito, pois não teremos nenhuma distração ou interrupção.

O rumo daquela conversa estava me assustando cada vez mais.

O mais disfarçadamente possível peguei meu celular – agradecendo por ter mania de guardá-lo sempre no bolso da calça – e usei a discagem rápida. Edward era o primeiro dessa lista.  
Ele sairia do hospital mais cedo e como iríamos nos encontrar em seu apartamento, minha melhor opção era ele.

- Hoje, você pára de fugir, Bella, e assume seu lugar como minha submissa. – ele me olhava de um modo doentio – Começaremos com um castigo para que você aprenda a me obedecer.

Definitivamente, esta era minha deixa.  
Aproximei meu celular de meu ouvido, ainda o ouvindo chamar, enquanto observava James se aproximar ainda.

- Eu não quero mais ninguém em nossa festinha, meu amor. Talvez em outra oportunidade. – ele parecia cada vez mais alterado.

Eu estava desesperada para que Edward me atendesse, mas para aumentar meu desespero só ouvi sua mensagem de caixa postal: _"Você ligou para Edward Cullen, não..."  
_Nem me dei ao luxo de ouvir o resto, desliguei e disquei para o próximo numero da lista, que era o de Alice.

Antes que eu pudesse ouvir qualquer coisa, meu celular foi arrancado da minha mão e jogado longe.

James estava praticamente colado a mim e parecia cada vez mais ameaçador.  
Ele me segurou fortemente pelos braços, me empurrando contra a parede.

E eu fiz o que pude comecei a me debater e a gritar, tentando chutá-lo, mas sem obter êxito.

- Hoje, você será minha, meu amor, e ninguém irá nos interromper. Vou ensiná-la a me obedecer, - ele disse sorrindo vitorioso quando conseguiu me imobilizar.

- Me solte, James. Eu não quero nada com você.

- Você irá mudar de idéia, amor. – ele disse tentando me beijar, enquanto puxava minha blusa.

Eu tentava afastá-lo e impedi-lo de me beijar, mas isso parecia impossível. Ele rasgou minha blusa e passou a lamber meu pescoço.  
Eu só conseguia sentir desespero e nojo, enquanto gritava por socorro.

Logo ele usou seu corpo para prender o meu e tapou minha boca com uma das mãos, enquanto apertava meu seio rudemente com a outra.  
Sem poder gritar, eu só podia chorar em desespero. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo e que iria piorar.

- Você é muito gostosa, amor, mas muito arredia também. É uma pena que eu não tenha me lembrado de trazer as algemas, mas acho que posso me virar com minha gravata. Não seria bom?

Dizer que eu estava apavorada neste momento, seria desnecessário. Eu só pedia aos céus para que alguém aparecesse e o impedisse, pois meu desespero estava me tirando as forças para reagir. Forças essas que não eram suficientes nem para afastar James de mim.  
Ele virou meu rosto bruscamente e destapou minha boca para me beijar. Sem nem parar para pensar, eu mordi seu lábio inferior com força, aproveitando quando ele afastou seus lábios para gritar novamente.

Em resposta, James me deu um tapa forte e tapou minha boca novamente.  
- Então, minha gatinha selvagem gosta de brincadeiras violentas? É muito bom saber disso. Trarei um chicote ou algo parecido da próxima vez.

Eu já estava resignada, não havia meio de alguém me livrar desta situação. Sem os vigias noturnos parecia improvável que alguém estivesse dando atenção as câmeras de vigilância.

James começou a abrir minha calça com pressa, enquanto passava a morder meu pescoço me causando dor, porem no momento seguinte ele não estava mais ali.

Eu assisti, atônita, Mike dar um soco em James, que foi pego totalmente de surpresa. Mas, ele não tardou a se recuperar e investiu contra Mike.  
Quase sem desviar o olhar dos dois eu corri até o telefone para chamar a policia. Vi quando James deu um soco em Mike que o fez cair e acertou chute em seu estomago.

Nesse exato momento alguns seguranças irromperam pela porta. E seguraram James.

Eu desliguei o telefone e fui até Mike, que era prioridade no momento. Chamaria a policia depois.  
Ele se sentou devagar, estava visivelmente sem fôlego e com um machucado feio no supercílio.

- Você está bem? – eu perguntei a ele, estupidamente devo admitir.

- Acho que eu sou quem deveria perguntar isso a você. – ele disse com um sorriso fraco, tirando seu paletó.

Ele me estendeu o paletó e apenas neste momento eu me lembrei que estava apenas de sutiã.  
Devo ter corado em vários tons de vermelho, enquanto vestia o paletó de Mike e olhava ao redor, vendo que os seguranças haviam imobilizado James e que um deles encerrava uma ligação.

- Nós acabamos de chamar a policia. – um deles nos informou – Eles devem chegar logo para levá-lo e com certeza irão querer ouvir vocês.

Eu apenas assenti e me virei para Mike.  
- Como me encontrou? Achei que você tinha saído mais cedo.

- Eu saí. – ele limpava seu supercílio com um lenço, enquanto fazia uma careta de dor. – voltei para pegar um manuscrito que havia esquecido. Tenho uma reunião durante o café da manhã e achei que seria mais fácil passar agora para pegar do que amanhã cedo. Eu já estava indo embora quando te ouvi gritar. Avisei os seguranças pelo telefone e vim correndo.

- Sorte a minha você ter aparecido. – eu disse sorrindo para ela – Obrigado por me salvar, Mike. Hoje, você foi o meu herói.

- Que exagero, Bella... – foi fofo ver as bochechas dele corarem levemente – Você tem certeza de que está bem?

- Agora sim. – eu respondi sinceramente – Estou um pouco dolorida, mas apenas isso. O problema maior foi o pavor mesmo.

- Acabou agora. – Mike disse segurando minha mão.

Com certeza, Mike esperava outra reação de mim.  
Eu estava aliviada por estar livre de James, mas tinha certeza de que também estava anestesiada pelo choque. Quando o choque passasse, eu tinha certeza de que me acabaria em lagrimas.

A policia chegou logo, eles ouviram nossos relatos sobre o que havia acontecido e pediram para que fossemos até a delegacia no dia seguinte para prestar o depoimento oficial. James fez uso do seu direito ao silencio, alegando que só falaria na presença de um advogado.

Eu tentei ligar novamente para Edward, mas o celular continuava na mesma, e no apartamento ninguém atendia provavelmente ele havia ficado preso no hospital por alguma emergência.  
Tive que usar o telefone da editora, pois meu celular havia tido perda total, devido à violência com a qual James havia o lançado na parede.

- Quer que eu te leve ao hospital, Bella? – Mike perguntou quando os policiais estavam saindo.

- Não, Mike. Posso cuidar disso em casa. – eu respondi calmamente – Acho que você deveria ir ao hospital.

Que nada, Bella. Isso não é nada alem do que já aconteceu em meus tempos de colégio. – ele riu – Me deixe te levar até sua casa, então. Não é bom que você dirija depois do que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem.

Eu iria para o meu apartamento e esperaria pela ligação de Edward. Como tínhamos combinados de nos encontrar, sabia que ele entraria em contato logo que pudesse.

**N/A: Oi pessoal.  
Eu sei que vocês, no mínimo, estão querendo me esganar e acreditem quando eu digo que também estou.**

**O motivo para o atraso do cap. foi simplesmente porque eu estou passando por um momento que nos podemos chamar de "inferno astral".  
Meu supervisor enlouqueceu e simplesmente demitiu cinco funcionarias do local onde eu trabalho. O que faz com que o pessoal que sobrou trabalhe, ao menos, o triplo do que faria normalmente para suprir esta falta. Resultado: quando eu chego em casa eu só penso em dormir, nem comer vale o esforço pra mim.  
Somado a isso, estamos chegando a outubro e quem está comigo desde o começo (ou se preocupa em ler a notinhas que eu deixo) sabe que eu participo de um trabalho voluntario com crianças, pois é agora eu estou coordenando este trabalho o que me põe na direção da tão esperada "Festa do Dia das Crianças" e isso vira meu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Sinceramente não agüento mais montar orçamentos e coletar doações.  
Pra coroar tudo, eu fui assaltada semana passada, e fora o fato de eu não ter exatamente me recuperado do choque (por assim dizer), minha inspiração parece ter ido junto com os meus pertences. Como vocês devem ter percebido no cáp.**

**Falando do cap... Me desculpem pessoal, mas como eu só tinha os fatos principais no esboço e não me encontro no melhor momento para escrever, eu praticamente me mantive presa a eles e não criei os auxiliares. Também foi a primeira vez que eu escrevi sobre esse tipo de tentativa de violência, espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim.  
Prometo que irei me esforçar para que o próximo não tenha este problema.**

**Bem, acho que é só tudo isso. Se eu esqueci algo, sintam-se livres para perguntar.  
Bjocas e até a próxima. **

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Camila Lino: **__Oi, flor. Bem vinda de volta. Não precisa se desculpar não, todos passamos por maus momentos. Espero que as coisas estejam melhores.  
Obrigado pelo oferecimento e por amar a fic. Bjinhos._

_**Twibelo:**__ Acho que a Bella é a Bella, em algum momento ela toma uma atitude. Quanto ao James, deu pra perceber que seus temores não foram infundados, não deu? O cara é mal. Bjos e até a próxima._

_**Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman: **__O James é um nojento mesmo, ele também me da nos nervos, ao mesmo tempo em que me dá calafrios. Espero que tenha gostado do cáp. Bjos._

_**Jessica**__: Bem, o Edward está realmente cego pela pena e, infelizmente, ele não irá acordar tão cedo. Espero que continue gostando da fic. Bjos._

_**Gby00:**__ Olha, você continua indo bem em suas suposições. Se enganou apenas em relação ao James, ele nunca iria esperar que Lauren agisse primeiro. Ele veio puxando o trio das confusões, porem o Edward não será tão idiota a ponto de não perceber as intenções do Grey.  
Espero que mesmo com todos os seus acertos, você ainda tenha interesse na fic. Bjos e até mais._

_**Jeh Paixao**__: A Lauren não deixaria de usar nenhuma arma que estivesse a seu alcance, o problema é que o Edward está sendo inocente. Bem, a Bella está tentando abrir os olhos de Edward sem escândalo, mas tem sido muito difícil. Já aviso que ela irá mudar isso logo e acredito que todas irão entendê-la. O James é uma canalha e fico feliz que você tenha gostado do Mike defendendo a Bella, afinal tivemos outra dose disso neste cáp. Bjos e até a proxima._

_**Ray Pereira:**__ Por favor, não me odeie. Eu até tento postar rápido, mas o universo conspira contra mim.  
O Edward é um tanto ingênuo, dever ter relação com o pavor que os homens tem de ver uma mulher chorar. Quanto a Bella ter percebido rápido, acho que toda mulher tem um radar para vacas dissimuladas dentro de si quando realmente estão apaixonadas.  
Espero que tenha gostado do cáp. Bjos._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Se você achou que a atitude anterior de James havia passado dos limites, nem quero pensar do que você achou da atual. Mesmo o Hugo tentando "ajudar" na situação não foi o suficiente. Bem, a Lauren realmente aprontou uma grande, mas acabou sendo sem intenção. Acho que se ela planejasse não daria tão certo, mas... você só saberá do que estou falando nos próximos caps. Bjinhos e até mais._

_**Maarii: **__Esse passa fora, por assim dizer, do Edward na Lauren não vai acontecer tão cedo. Sinto muito. Eventualmente ele irá acontecer. Eu entendo a falta que você sentiu da fadinha, ela é mesmo demais. E para sua felicidade, posso dizer que todos os Cullens terão sua participação aumentando gradativamente nos próximos cáps. Espere e verá. Bjos._

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **__Acho que o Edward está apenas sendo ingênuo mesmo em relação a Lauren, fazer o que... O James é meio ou completamente louco obsessivo, acho que essa é a única explicação para seu comportamento. Bella e Edward firme e forte? Até agora... Bjos e até mais._

_**Myssi:**__ Meu bem, você sabe que eu adoro você. Não queira me matar não, please. Eu entendo o seu lado, mas realmente tem sido mais forte do que eu. Fico maravilhada que você tenha escolhido minha fic para continuar acompanhando e comentando. Espero que você não se arrependa. Bjos e nos encontramos pela net, na minha ou nas suas fics._

_**Lara Cullen:**__ Acho que você continua gostando da atitude do Mike, não é? Ele foi um herói neste cap. O Hugo até entendeu a situação, mas no fim isso não ajudou muito. Como você disse James tem costas e quentes e nenhum escrúpulo, se me permite acrescentar. A Lauren está levando o Edward na conversa, infelizmente, mas um dia sua mascara irá cair e provavelmente ela colocará a cereja no bolo quando isso acontecer. Foi uma pena que o Edward não tenha salvado o dia, mas isso está dentro dos conformes, logo você entenderá porque.  
Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic, é gratificante. Bjos e até mais._

**P.S: Não sei se é do interesse de alguem, mas direi assim mesmo... O Vinnie Arnom existem mesmo, porem seu nome é Vinicius Arnom, e seu livro "Rosas do Tempo" é real, mas só está disponivel em uma editora virltual. Eu fui a amiga que o ajudou na divisão das sequencias e posso dizer que o conteudo é magnifico, mesmo para as pessoas que não são tão apaixonadas por poesias, como eu.  
Bem, acho que é só. Agora acabou mesmo.  
Bjos. Line Black**


	21. Alegrias e decepções

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

**XIX. Alegrias e decepções**

**_Bella PDV_**

Logo que entrei em meu apartamento senti o peso dos últimos acontecimentos. Praticamente me arrastei até o sofá, já sentido as lagrimas rolarem por meu rosto.  
Tentei ligar para Edward, pois não queria que ele ficasse preocupado e o que mais precisava no momento era estar em seus braços.

Mais uma vez ouvi a mensagem de sua caixa postal e desliguei, sinceramente não saberia o que dizer se deixasse um recado. O melhor seria esperar que ele me ligasse após se livrar do que o estivesse prendendo, provavelmente uma emergência no hospital.

Demorou um pouco, mas eu finalmente consegui me acalmar o suficiente para parar de chorar. Me levantei e fui até o banheiro para verificar meu estado e tomar um banho.  
Através do espelho, eu vi que meu lábio estava cortado e o local em que James havia batido estava arranhado e muito vermelho. Desinfetei cuidadosamente os machucados, afinal o que eu menos precisava era que eles infeccionassem.  
Tirei minha roupa e entrei sob o chuveiro.

Fiquei lá por bastante tempo, lavei meu cabelo e me esfreguei com atenção. Minha esperança era que eu pudesse enviar as lembranças desta noite pelo ralo, junto com toda a espuma e as lagrimas que haviam retornado com força total.

Saí do banho e vesti uma calça velha de moletom que eu tinha e uma camiseta do Edward, que ele havia deixado em meu apartamento.  
Preparei um chá com esperança de que ele me acalmasse e me deitei, enrolada em meu cobertor mais quentinho para esperar noticias de Edward, esperava que ele ligasse ou viesse logo ao meu encontro.

Acordei me sentindo horrível, todo o meu corpo doía, incluindo minha cabeça.  
Não sei dizer em que momento havia pego no sono, mas já deveria ser muito tarde e Edward não havia dado noticias, aquilo com certeza era muito estranho.

Antes de sequer pensar em mais alguma coisa, fui até o banheiro e tomei dois comprimidos para dor. A partir daí, comecei a repassar minhas obrigações do dia, com certeza, ir até a delegacia seria a pior parte.  
Relembrar tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior não me faria bem algum.

O som da campainha me tirou de meus pensamentos e me impediu de mergulhar naquelas lembranças antes do necessário.  
Me certifiquei de olhar através do olho mágico antes de abrir a porta e ali estava Edward, parecendo um pouco abatido.

Abri a porta e antes que eu pudesse dar espaço para ele entrar, Edward me beijou com doçura e sussurrou contra meus lábios:  
- Eu te amo.

_Será que ele havia descoberto o que aconteceu? Mas como?_

Ele se afastou e me olhou, seus olhos pareciam apreensivos e... depois confusos e raivosos.

- O que houve com você? – ele praticamente gritou.

Edward me olhava horrorizado, o que deixava claro que ele não sabia o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

- Entre – eu disse, dando espaço para ele passar – É melhor conversarmos lá dentro.

Ele entrou e esperou que eu trancasse a porta para irmos juntos até a sala.  
Nos sentamos no sofá e ele olhava meu rosto atentamente.

- Quem fez isso com você, anjo? – ele disse com a voz controlada, mas eu podia ver que seu estado real pelo modo que suas mãos se transformavam em punhos e ele respirava de modo forçado.

- Eu fiquei até mais tarde na Editora ontem, - eu comecei a contar, tentando amenizar o maximo o meu relato – todos já haviam ido embora e faltava apenas arquivar um manuscrito quando James apareceu. Eu falei sobre ele pra você, se lembra?

- Vá direto ao ponto, Bella – ele já apertava a ponte do nariz, mania que tinha quando estava furioso.

- Ele estava transtornado, falando um monte de absurdos. Eu tentei ligar para você, mas seu telefone estava desligado. Acho que você estava em alguma emergência. – agora as lagrimas rolavam por meu rosto – Ele destruiu meu telefone antes que eu conseguisse ligar para outra pessoa e me agarrou. Eu não podia fazer nada, enquanto ele me tocava e falava coisas horríveis para mim. A minha sorte foi o Mike ter voltado a Editora e ouvido meus gritos antes que James me silenciasse. Ele chamou os seguranças e me resgatou.

Edward me abraçou com desespero, como se temesse que eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento.  
- Eu estou em divida com Mike. – ele disse parecendo frustrado consigo mesmo – Eu deveria estar lá para te proteger.

- Tudo bem, Edward. – eu disse me aconchegando em seus braços – Você é medico. Jamais poderia imaginar que ficaria preso em uma emergência no momento em que eu fosse atacada.

Por um momento, Edward pareceu ficar rígido antes de murmurar contra meu cabelo:  
- Ninguém poderia imaginar...

Nós ficamos apenas abraçados por algum tempo. Palavras não eram necessárias, estávamos apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

- Você está bem, anjo? – ele perguntou ainda contra o meu cabelo.

- Sim, melhor agora. – eu respondi com sinceridade.

- James foi preso?

- Foi. Eu preciso ir até a delegacia depor oficialmente ainda hoje. – eu disse sem animo algum. Seria horrível ter que lembrar tudo novamente.

- Eu irei com você.

- Não precisa, Edward. Você saiu tarde do hospital, precisa descansar. – na verdade eu precisava que ele fosse comigo, mas não diria isso a ele.

- Isso não está em discussão, meu anjo, eu irei com você até a delegacia. – ele disse com firmeza.

Eu não iria insistir no contrario, não queria enfrentar este depoimento sozinha.

Edward esperou que eu tomasse banho e me arrumasse para irmos até a delegacia.  
Deveria ser impressão minha, mas ele parecia sentir-se culpado em relação ao ocorrido, o que não fazia sentido, afinal ele não poderia adivinhar o que ocorreria para ir me resgatar e muito menos impedir James de agir. Eu achei melhor não tocar no assunto e esperar até que o depoimento, se essa sensação continuasse, eu falaria com ele.

Depor na delegacia foi horrível. Eles não permitiram que Edward me acompanhasse porque ele não era meu advogado e não estava presente durante o ocorrido.  
Meu lado racional entendia isso, porem meu emocional gritava que relembrar tudo aquilo seria bem mais fácil na companhia de Edward.

Porem, o que me deixou furiosa e temerosa foi saber que James não havia nem ao menos passado a noite na delegacia.  
Segundo os policiais, menos de uma hora depois de ter chegado à delegacia, seu advogado havia aparecido com uma ordem de soltura, assinada por um juiz.  
_**[N/A: **__Amores, sinceramente, não sei se esse termo se aplica a esse caso, mas eu acredito que sim. Me perdoem se estiver errado, mas pelo menos dá para entender a situação.__**]**_

Edward ficou revoltado quando soube e eu tive que segurá-lo e acalmá-lo para evitar que ele fosse preso por desacato.

Nós saímos da delegacia e seguimos para meu apartamento. Edward teria plantão em cerca de uma hora e ele não queria me deixar sozinha na rua.  
Ele só foi para o plantão no ultimo momento, não sem antes me fazer prometer que ligaria para ele se algo acontecesse, garantindo que o celular estaria ligado e próximo a ele em todos os momentos e ainda me fez prometer que ligaria para o hospital e mandaria chamá-lo se ele não atendesse.

Eu tenho que admitir que adorei isso e me senti segura sabendo que ele faria o impossível para me atender no momento em que eu precisasse, mas também achei um exagero.  
Por mais que eu não acreditasse que James sumiria de vez, poderia apostar que ele esperaria pelo desenrolar desta historia antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Logo que Edward saiu, eu liguei para a Editora e avisei que não iria, sinceramente eu não tinha cabeça para trabalhar e, graças aos céus, não tinha nenhuma reunião marcada.  
Hugo já havia sido informado do ocorrido e me deu o dia de folga sem exigir maiores explicações.  
Pelo tom de sua fala poderia imaginar todas as teorias e conseqüências que estavam passando pela cabeça dele.

Posso dizer que não fiz praticamente nada o dia todo.  
Meu apartamento estava limpo, graças a Valentina que era responsável pela limpeza, e havia comida suficiente para mim.  
Eu não tinha cabeça para ler, então me resignei a assistir alguns filmes que eu tinha em casa.

Fui salva dessa situação quase sete horas da noite com um telefonema de Alice.  
- Oi Alice.

- _Oi, Bella. Você sumiu, nem me ligou mais. Estou me sentindo abandonada. E nem adianta colocar a culpa no trabalho porque eu também estou atolada e ainda assim arrumaria um tempinho para minha melhor amiga e cunhada-morena preferida._ – Alice falava daquele jeito só dela sem pausar para respirar – _Mas, eu darei um jeito nisso por mim mesma, nesta sexta as garotas Cullens irão sair e nem adianta pensar em desculpas, toda e qualquer coisa ou pessoa que puder nos atrapalhar será deixada de lado._

- Calma, Alice, respire. – eu disse tentando segurar o riso – Primeiro, nem faz tanto tempo que nós nos falamos pela ultima vez. Segundo, eu sou sua única cunhada morena. E terceiro, eu não sou uma garota Cullen, meu bem, sou uma garota Swan, então acredito que você ligou para a pessoa errada.

- _Rá! Rá! Muito engraçado, Isabella. _– Alice carregou sua voz de sarcasmo – _Aposto que meu irmão discorda de você neste assunto. O que acha de perguntarmos a ele?_

- Nossa, Alice, também não precisa exagerar. – eu disse rindo.

- _Você começou, cunhadinha. Não reclame. _– ela disse rindo também – _Agora, vamos ao que realmente interessa. Eu preparei um dia de compras para nós com tudo o que temos direito, porque temos que estar fabulosas no meu grande dia._

- Falando assim até parece que será seu casamento. – eu brinquei.

- _Não ainda, Bellita, mas esse dia chegará._ – ela disse com aquele tom de quem sabe das coisas – _E enquanto este dia não chega, meu desfile ocupa a vaga de grande dia. Afinal, é um dia super-hiper-mega importante e minha família não pode estar menos do que fabulosa._

- Você está certa, Alice. Pode contar comigo. – eu queria que este dia fosse realmente perfeito para ela e talvez isso me fizesse bem depois do incidente com James.

Como era de se esperar, Alice deu um de seus gritinhos agudos e eu pude imaginá-la quicando no lugar e batendo palminhas. Algo bem Alice Cullen.

- _Ah, eu te amo, Bellita! É lógico que eu sabia que você iria, afinal eu nunca deixaria você dizer não, mas você concordar tão rápido foi fantástico._ – ela falava rápido novamente – _Nós iremos depois de amanhã, já que eu não poderei no dia do desfile. Agora, eu ligarei para a Rose e para a mamãe para contar as novidades. Beijinhos._

- Até mais, Alice.

Eu desliguei o telefone com um sorriso. Alice sempre será Alice, e de algum modo ela sempre consegue animar a qualquer um.  
Poucos minutos após eu desligar o telefone, ele tocou novamente.

- Alô.

- _Oi, amor_. – a voz de Edward se infiltrou por meus sentidos e ele parecia um pouco preocupado – _Eu tentei ligar antes, mas o telefone estava ocupado._

- Eu estava falando com a Alice, amor. Ela está super empolgada com o desfile.

- _Eu sei. Ela está empolgada a ponto de nos deixar loucos._ – ele disse com um pouco de humor em sua voz – _Eu estava preocupado em como você poderia estar se sentindo._

- Eu estou bem e segura, amor. Não precisa de tanta preocupação.

- _Claro que precisa, Bella_. – sua voz estava bem séria – _O Grey está à solta e eu não confio nele em absoluto. Eu não estive lá para você ontem, mas isso não irá se repetir, é uma promessa._

- Pare com isso, Edward. – eu disse com seriedade. Já estava na hora dele entender – Você sabe que não tem culpa. A vida de um medico é regida por emergências e você jamais poderia prever que James iria me atacar. Coloque isso em sua cabeça.

Ele ficou mudo por um tempo. Parecia que toda vez que eu o defendia de si mesmo neste assunto, ele ficava mudo.  
Isso estava muito estranho, até para Edward e seu jeito super protetor.

- _Alice irá arrastar você para as compras, então? _

A mudança abrupta de assunto me desnorteou por alguns momentos.  
- Sim. Nós iremos um dia antes do desfile, pois Alice não poderá no dia. Ela organizou um "Dia das garotas Cullens", como ela chamou.

- _Eu gosto de como essa expressão soa._ – ele disse e eu podia visualizar o sorriso torto que ele sustentava neste momento

- Alice falou algo sobre isso. – eu disse deixando meu sorriso transparecer em minha voz.

Eu ouvi seu nome ser chamado ao fundo, provavelmente por um dos alto-falantes do hospital.  
- _Eu tenho que ir agora, meu anjo. Passo em seu apartamento quando sair daqui._

- Eu esperarei ansiosa, amor. Te amo.

- _Não mais do que eu te amo._

Esperei que ele desligasse antes de colocar o telefone em seu lugar.

Graças ao telefonema de Edward, eu teria uma ocupação para o restante de minha tarde. Iria preparar uma refeição especial para nós.  
Fazia tempo que eu não cozinhava para Edward e. por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, eu sentia falta disso.

Enquanto preparava a comida, eu recebi uma ligação de Hugo querendo saber se eu estaria bem para voltar ao trabalho no dia seguinte ou se precisaria do resto da semana de folga. Eu o tranqüilizei, dizendo que iria trabalhar normalmente, afinal ficaria louca se passasse mais um dia dentro de casa.  
Mike também me ligou, querendo saber como eu estava e se estava bem protegida, pois ele havia recebido a noticia de que James já estava à solta. Eu o tranqüilizei e agradeci por sua atenção e por sua ajuda durante o incidente.

[...]

Eu saí da Editora para encontrar Alice me esperando, encostada em seu carro super discreto.

- Olá, Bellita. Eu estava com tantas saudades – ela veio me cumprimentar saltitando, como era característico e me deu um abraço apertado. – O que houve com seu rosto?

Sabia exatamente a que ela se referia, a parte arranhada de meu rosto ainda não havia curado totalmente e eu estava evitando cobrir com maquiagem, pois só contribuiria na demora da cicatrização.  
- É uma longa historia, Alice. Vamos deixá-la em espera até que nos encontremos com Esme e Rose, por favor. Assim, eu só precisarei contar uma vez.

- Tudo bem, mas nem pense que eu irei esquecer.

Eu sabia que teria que contar a elas e o melhor seria falar apenas uma vez.  
Edward havia respeitado minha decisão de contar apenas para quem fosse estritamente necessário, mesmo não gostando nada do fato. Por isso, ninguém da família Cullen sabia ainda.

- Rose e Esme irão nos encontrar no shopping – ela disse logo que colocou seu carro em movimento. Fiquei agradecida por ela realmente aceitar deixar o assunto em espera. – Nós temos pouco tempo e muito a fazer. Teremos uma maravilhosa tarde de compras. Melhor só se tivéssemos o dia inteiro.

Com Alice na direção, não foi surpresa chegarmos rapidamente ao shopping.  
Rose e Esme nos esperavam em uma loja especializada em decoração, ao que indicava a matriarca da família estava planejando reformar um dos cômodos de sua casa.

A reação delas ao me ver foi similar a da Alice e logo nós sentávamos em uma mesa na área mais calma da praça de alimentação com um cappuccino para cada uma.

- Agora, conte exatamente como você conseguiu essas marcas. – Alice exigiu.

Eu hesitei um pouco, não era um assunto sobre o qual fosse fácil falar.

- Não importa o que tenha sido, minha querida, nós estamos com você. – Esme percebeu meu desconforto e tentou me confortar segurando minha mão.

Eu sorri fracamente para ela em agradecimento e comecei a contar tudo o que acontecera durante o ataque de James.  
As emoções delas vagaram de indignadas, preocupadas e furiosas, bem como seus comentários quando eu terminei.

Com muito custo, consegui acalmá-las e fazê-las concordarem que nada mais poderia ser feito por hora.

- Eu só lamento que Edward não tenha podido ir em seu socorro, ele com certeza daria uma boa lição nesse James. – foi o ultimo comentário de Alice. E eu concordava totalmente com ela.

Finalmente deixamos o assunto de lado e nos dirigimos a uma loja de alta costura com Alice reclamando por não ter tempo de "passear" pelo shopping.  
Segundo ela, nós teríamos que ser mais objetivas e perderíamos a diversão de fazer mais compras.

_Eu não seria eu mesma se dissesse que não havia ficado feliz com a noticia._

No momento em que entramos na loja, uma vendedora se aproximou de nós e nem preciso dizer que, a partir daí, Alice se transformou em uma ditadora do estilo, "liderando" nossas compras.  
Ela separou aproximadamente dez vestidos diferentes para cada uma e praticamente nos empurrou para o provador.

Esme foi a primeira e nós aguardamos para ajudá-la na escolha.  
Ela não chegou a experimentar todos, no sexto vestido nos já sabíamos que seria aquele. Era um longo verde musgo levemente rodado e com um decote discreto, que deixava Esme deslumbrante e ao mesmo tempo discreta.

A próxima foi Rose, que analisou brevemente a seleção de vestidos e foi provar o que sabia que seria o escolhido. Era um vestido vermelho sem alças longo e justo, a saia era reta e com uma fenda que começava um pouco acima do joelho.  
Nem preciso dizer que Rose ficou poderosa e sexy com ele.

Claro, que a próxima fui eu, afinal Alice deixou claro que já havia escolhido o que vestiria, mas que nós só o veríamos no dia. Enfim, coisas de Alice.  
Precisei experimentar todos os vestidos que Alice selecionou, um era mais bonito que o outro, porem nenhum deles parecia nos deixar satisfeitas, o que fez com que tivéssemos que selecionar mais alguns.

Foi Esme que encontrou um vestido perfeito. Ele era azul petróleo tinha um decote discreto e alças grossas que se cruzavam nas costas onde era aberto até a cintura, a saia era levemente rodada e longa.  
Claro que eu me senti muito exposta com ele, mas não pude deixar de me achar bonita também.

Desta loja, nós seguimos para outra onde compramos sapatos e acessórios, tudo muito discreto e elegante. Afinal, nenhuma de nós queria parecer uma arvore de Natal ou um carro alegórico.

Quando terminamos as compras necessárias, Alice ainda nos fez visitar algumas lojas, o que nos rendeu mais visitas a provadores e muitas outras sacolas. Nada de surpreendente até aí.  
Nós ainda comemos algo leve na praça de alimentação e nos despedimos, garantindo que nos encontraríamos no desfile.

Cheguei a meu apartamento completamente exausta, tomei um banho e cai na cama.  
Edward me ligou um pouco antes que eu adormecesse para me desejar boa noite e combinar a hora que viria me buscar para o desfile.

Eu estava pronta vinte minutos antes do horário marcado com Edward, havia feito uma maquiagem leve – graças aos céus, as marcas do meu rosto não estavam mais tão visíveis - e uma escova em meus cabelos deixando-os lisos e soltos.  
Em parte para cobrir minhas costas, mas acredito que ninguém esperaria menos de mim ao me arrumar sozinha.

Edward, como sempre, chegou pontualmente e estava perfeito com uma calça e camisa social preta, a camisa com os primeiro botões abertos e seu cabelo na desordem de sempre, o deixavam mais do que sexy.

- Você está linda. – ele disse antes de me beijar com ardor.

O beijo durou até que ele deslocasse uma das mãos que seguravam firmemente minha cintura para minhas costas nuas.

- Você quer me matar? – ele perguntou colando nossos corpos – Não há nenhuma chance de que eu não perca o controle com você andando por aí assim.

Eu tive que rir com isso, era maravilhoso o modo com que Edward fazia que eu me sentisse desejada com algumas palavras.  
- Você terá que esperar até mais tarde, amor.

- É fácil para você falar, - ele disse beijando meu pescoço – Eu serei tentado durante toda a noite, não você. E eu que terei que espantar os marmanjos que irão babar em você.

- Ah, claro! Como se a maioria das mulheres não fosse tentar algo com você – eu disse acariciando seus cabelos – Não poderei desgrudar de você em momento algum.

Edward afastou o rosto de meu pescoço e fitou meus olhos, sorrindo torto.  
- É um bom plano, para mim. – ele me beijou novamente e sussurrou – É uma pena que não possamos desistir de ir,

- Eu até concordo em algum ponto, mas hoje será a grande noite da Alice. E nós como família dela temos obrigação de estar lá.

- O pior é que eu sei disso. – ele disse sorrindo.

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao local onde ocorreria o desfile.  
O problema foi entrar lá, pois o lugar estava cercado por fotógrafos, loucos para conseguir um furo. E o melhor modo de começar sempre seria pela entrada dos convidados.

Finalmente conseguimos passar e já encontramos os outros Cullens ocupando seus lugares, todos magnificamente vestidos.  
Seguiu-se a rodada de cumprimentos habituais.

- Vocês já viram a Alice?

- Na verdade não, Bella. Mas, ela disse a Esme que seria assim mesmo.

Eu me voltei para Esme após a resposta de Rosalie.

- Ela disse que com a correria que estaria nos bastidores durante o desfile, nós só a veríamos após o termino, durante e depois do fechamento. – Esme me informou, acenando para uma conhecida que ocupava um lugar um pouco distante de nós.

- Mudando um pouco de assunto, Bella. – Rose chamou minha atenção – Ângela já mandou os postais de onde quer que esteja?

- Ainda não, Rose. – eu entendia a curiosidade dela, também estava querendo saber qual local minha amiga havia escolhido para passar sua lua-de-mel.

- Ah, que pena! Ela me deixou super curiosa.

- Eu acredito que vocês só descobrirão o destino dessa lua-de-mel quando eles voltarem, ou quando eles estiverem próximos a isso. – Esme opinou.

- Concordo com a mãezinha. – Emmett disse com um sorriso malicioso – Durante a lua-de-mel a ultima coisa que um casal irá lembrar é de enviar cartões postais. E mesmo se lembrarem a algo muito mais interessante na cama que os impediria de sair para comprá-los.

Rose deu um tapa discreto em Emmett e nós demos o assunto por encerrado, antes que ele dissesse algo mais claramente.

Não demorou muito para que todos estivessem acomodados e as luzes fossem diminuídas antecipando o inicio do desfile.  
Que foi um espetáculo maravilhoso.

Alice estava concorrendo com mais três estilistas e todos eles deram um show em todas as categorias. Foi algo realmente memorável.  
Houve um breve intervalo antes de o resultado ser anunciado, mas nenhum de nós ousou sair do lugar. Todos estávamos na expectativa.

Quando o resultado saiu, nós só podíamos imaginar os saltos que Alice estava dando nós bastidores, afinal ela havia sido a estilista mais premiada. Ganhando as categorias vestidos de noiva, trajes esportivos e trajes de gala.

Ela foi a ultima a andar na passarela sendo acompanhada pela modelo que vestia seu traje de gala.  
Ela praticamente saltitava durante o percurso e a platéia explodia em aplausos merecidos.

Quando ela alcançou o final da passarela, a luz foi diminuída novamente e a voz de Mariah Carey cantando I Wanna Know What Love Is preencheu o local.  
Pela face surpresa de Alice, nós descobrimos que aquilo não estava no roteiro para a noite.  
_[__**N/A:**__ Pessoal, eu amo essa musica, então tinha que ser ela. Eu até pensei em outras com outros interpretes, mas para momentos românticos a musica da Mariah sempre vem em primeiro para mim]_

Nossas indagações mudas foram respondidas quando nós vimos Jasper caminhar pela passarela até onde Alice estava. Ele levava consigo uma maravilhosa rosa vermelha e sorria belamente para a sua amada.  
Alice sorria em resposta, mas ainda parecia confusa quanto ao motivo dele estar ali.

Jasper caminhou ate onde ela estava calmamente e lhe entregou a rosa, ao mesmo tempo em que ajoelhava e tirava uma caixinha de seu bolso.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Rose murmurou ao meu lado quando ficou claro o que ele faria.

- Alice, antes de te conhecer eu não acreditava em milagres, na verdade eu não acreditava em nada. Estava me sentindo perdido, quando encontrei uma fada que me cativou. - a voz de Jasper ecoou por todo o local de forma clara e emocionada – Você me ensinou a acreditar em milagres e me deu o presente mais precioso que eu poderia querer: o seu amor. Passamos por muitas experiências juntos e aprendemos muito sobre a vida e sobre nós mesmo. Eu já sou grato a você por me permitir fazer parte de sua vida e amá-la, meu amor. Mas, agora eu gostaria que você me desse a imensa alegria de construirmos um futuro juntos, me desse a honra de carregar o meu sobrenome, poder chamá-la de minha esposa e amá-la por toda minha vida. – ele fez uma pausa como se estivesse tomando coragem - Alice Cullen, você aceita se casar comigo e me tornar o homem mais feliz e realizado do universo?

- Sim! – Alice praticamente gritou se jogando nos braços de Jasper.

Os dois se envolveram em um beijo cheio de amor, enquanto todos os presentes aplaudiam de pé.  
Jasper colocou o anel em Alice e os dois seguiram para os bastidores com belos sorrisos em seus rostos.

Nem preciso dizer que Esme, Rose e eu tínhamos os olhos marejados.

- Jasper sabe realmente como fazer as coisas. – Carlisle comentou logo que os dois sumiram de vista. – Esse dia definitivamente ficará marcado na memória da nossa fadinha. – ele puxou Esme para si e deu um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha.

- Foi realmente muito lindo. – ela concordou, enxugando suas lagrimas – Meu bebê vai se casar. Eu devo estar ficando velha.

- Você nunca irá ficar velha, meu amor. É a mulher mais linda do mundo. – Carlisle disse acariciando o rosto da esposa.

- É mesmo, mãezinha. Você sempre será a mãe mais linda do mundo. – Emmett disse se aproximando da mãe.

- Eu concordo plenamente. – Edward disse sorrindo.

Nem preciso dizer que Rose e eu tínhamos sorrisos bobos no rosto enquanto observávamos este momento de interação familiar.

Pouco tempo depois nós acompanhamos as pessoas que se dirigiam a saída do salão.  
Alice e Jasper já nos aguardavam no hall com sorrisos cúmplices em suas faces, enquanto recebiam felicitações dos presentes.  
Era uma cena digna de um quadro.

Esme foi a primeira a alcançá-los e os envolveu em um forte abraço.  
- Estou tão feliz por vocês. – a voz dela era chorosa e ela se afastou deles se desculpando – Desculpem, sou mesmo uma manteiga derretida.

Carlisle deu um abraço carinhoso e um beijo em Alice e depois um típico abraço masculino em Jasper.  
- Você, cuide bem da minha fadinha, Jasper.

- Eu viverei para fazer isso, Carlisle. – Jasper disse com um sorriso.

- É bom que pense assim, Jasper. – Emmett disse apertando a mãe dele – Ou você pode simplesmente deixar de viver.

Todos nós olhamos espantados para Emmett após sua ameaça velada, enquanto ele abraçava a irmã com um sorriso nos lábios.  
Claro, que todos esperávamos as típicas ameaças de irmãos mais velhos, porem a maneira que ele havia falado foi um pouco mais séria do que esperávamos.

Edward também abraçou a irmã carinhosamente a irmã e cumprimentou Jasper de modo gentil.  
- Eu acredito que você cuidara bem dela, mas tenho que insistir assim mesmo. Cuide bem da fadinha.

- Com toda certeza, Edward.

Rose e eu nos limitamos a abraçar Jasper e lhe desejar felicidades, para depois agarrarmos Alice e termos nosso momento colegial, como quando a garota conta as melhores amigas de que o bonitão que ela estava paquerando a convidou para sair.  
Eu sei que pode ter parecido patético, mas nós precisávamos disso.

De lá nós seguimos para o restaurante onde a principio comemoraríamos o sucesso do desfile e agora comemoraríamos também o noivado de alie e Jasper.  
Seguiu-se uma conversa agradável e muitos planos profissionais, mas ainda mais planos para o casamento de Alice Cullen, que segundo a mesma teria que ser mais do que perfeito.

Só saímos do restaurante quando ele estava prestes a fechar, a conversa estava boa e nós perdemos a noção do tempo.

Edward e eu seguimos para o apartamento dele conversando sobre amenidades.  
Eu amava todos os momentos com Edward, mas os momentos em que eu via que nossa amizade ainda continuava firme, mesmo com nosso envolvimento intimo, me encantavam.  
A atmosfera só se modificou quando entramos no elevador.  
Estávamos sozinhos e bastou que as portas se fechassem para que Edward me envolvesse em um beijo arrebatador.

- Eu estou louco para chegarmos ao meu apartamento. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – Primeiro, irei preparar um banho para nós e depois irei despir você dessa sua roupa tentadora. – as mãos dele seguraram firmemente minha cintura – Então quando estivermos pele contra pele, irei amar você até que mal possamos respirar.

Um arrepio correu por minha espinha e eu amoleci em seus braços.  
Edward me amparou e me beijou novamente e foi em meio a beijos que seguimos até o apartamento dele.

Sem perda de tempo Edward me conduziu até seu quarto e me acomodou sentada em sua cama.  
- Me espere aqui, enquanto preparo nosso banho. – ele me beijou de modo lascivo – E nem pense em se despir porque eu quero ter esse prazer.

E assim, ele seguiu para o banheiro parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.  
No momento em que ele fechou a porta, seu celular tocou.

- Atenda pra mim. – ele gritou de dentro do banheiro – Só quero atender se for urgente.

Eu peguei seu celular e olhei no identificador antes, o numero era desconhecido para mim e também não estava identificado na agenda de Edward.

- Alô.

- _Edward?_ – uma voz anasalada chamou e eu adivinhei a quem pertencia – _Esse celular é de Edward Cullen, não é_?

- Sim, é dele. Quem é você? – eu precisava confirmar.

- _Eu sou Lauren Mallory e quero falar com Edward._ – ela disse com superioridade, confirmando minhas suspeitas.

- No momento, ele não pode atender. – eu disse tentando manter a calma.

- _Está bem. Vou tolerar porque vida de medico é um horror, Edward poderia abrir um consultório próprio e fazer fortuna sem necessidade de trabalhar tanto._ – ela disse com voz de nojo – _Diga para ele me ligar assim que puder, nós não nos falamos desde a noite de terça e eu estou com saudade._

Noite de terça? Essa foi noite em que eu fui atacada por James e Edward ficou preso no hospital. Essa mulher deve estar louca!

- _Eu esperava gastar o resto da noite conversando com ele, mas ambos estávamos cansados e acabamos dormindo e ele precisou sair cedo no dia seguinte._

Eu me recusava a acreditar que Edward tenha feito isso e, ainda por cima, mentido para mim.

- _Você ainda está aí, coisinha?_ – ela perguntou petulante.

- Estou – eu respondi com voz fraca.

- _Ótimo. Não se esqueça de passar meu recado._

- Eu não esquecerei pode deixar. – eu disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Minha cabeça está a mil. Lauren tinha que estar mentindo, porque se não estivesse, eu não conseguia nem imaginar o que faria.

Edward havia me dito que esteve preso em uma emergência... Bem, ele não disse realmente, mas sabia que eu acreditava nisso e não fez nada para corrigir o equivoco, o que dá no mesmo.  
Se o que Lauren havia dito fosse verdade, ele havia passado a noite com ela. E eu não quero nem imaginar o motivo, até porque nenhum motivo seria aceitável. Ele deveria ter se encontrado comigo ou ao menos telefonado. E em lugar disso, seu celular estava desligado.

Edward saiu do banheiro com um sorriso lindo em seu rosto, mas eu estava mergulhada demais em minhas divagações para que me provocasse a reação de sempre.

- Quem era ao telefone?

- Lauren. – eu disse simplesmente olhando para ele atentamente, e graças a isso percebi quando suas feições ficaram incrivelmente sérias – Ela pediu para que você ligue para ela, pois faz tempo que não se falam. Não soou exatamente como um pedido, mas você a conhece.

- Certo, eu ligo para ela outra hora. – ele disse se aproximando de mim.

- Sabe, Edward, ela disse algo que me intrigou. – eu comentei casualmente – Eu prefiro pensar que ela está louca, mas tenho que perguntar. Ela deu a entender que vocês se encontraram na terça-feira. Isso aconteceu?

Agora Edward parecia que ter sido encurralado.  
- Sim, nós nos encontramos e...

- Passaram a noite juntos? – eu disse sem poder me controlar mais.

- Não do jeito que você está pensando. – ele se apressou a dizer.

- Não importa de que modo foi, ou de que modo estou pensando. – eu explodi – Você me deixou pensar que esteve em uma emergência quando na verdade passou a noite em companhia de Lauren. Sem falar que nesta noite você tinha um compromisso comigo.

- Bella, deixe-me explicar. – Ele pediu – Lauren me ligou porque precisava conversar e pediu que eu a encontrasse por alguns momentos. Não houve maldade, ela precisava desabafar e confia em mim.

- Ah, claro! E você tinha que atender seu chamado imediatamente e manter seu celular desligado enquanto isso?

Edward não poderia ser tão ingênuo assim, ou pensar que eu seria tão ingênua.

- Você está fazendo com que isso pareça pior do que é, Bella. – Edward disse passando as mãos em seus cabelos, como fazia sempre que estava nervoso.

- Meu namorado passou a noite com uma mulher que há algum tempo atrás não perdia uma oportunidade de dar em cima dele, coisa que continua a fazer em minha opinião. Isso não sendo ruim o bastante, ele mentiu para mim. São poucas as possibilidades disso parecer pior, Edward!

- Ela precisava desabafar, Bella. Ainda estava cedo para meu encontro com você, por isso eu fui. Eu não esperava demorar muito lá. – ele sentou-se na cama a meu lado – Eu deveria estar mais cansado do que imaginei, pois acho que caí no sono e só acordei no dia seguinte, ainda deitado no sofá. Eu segui correndo para sua casa.

Eu me levantei, não conseguia mais ficar parada.  
- E o celular, Edward? Você nunca pode desligá-lo quando está comigo, mas para encontrar a Lauren você pode?

- Eu não sei o que houve, Bella, nem me lembro de tê-lo desligado. Você não imagina o quanto eu me culpo por isso

Ok, a historia estava estranha demais e se ele começasse a se culpar, nós perderíamos o foco, ainda faltava um ponto a ser indagado.  
- Está bem, Edward. Você não se lembra quando dormiu e não se lembra de ter desligado seu celular. Mas, se lembra de ter mentido para mim, não lembra? Espero que tenha um motivo para isso.

- Eu queria evitar o que está acontecendo agora. Você já havia me pedido para me afastar da Lauren e eu não o fiz, não seria difícil saber como você reagiria ao saber disso. – ele disse parecendo frustrado - E como se não bastasse, depois de tudo o que você havia passado, eu fiquei profundamente envergonhado. Então você arrumou uma explicação aceitável e eu acabei mantendo assim. Eu só queria nos poupar, Bella.

- Edward nada justifica uma mentira. E você sabe melhor do que muita gente o quanto eu odeio isso e acho equivalente a traição. E nem ouse tenta usar o que aconteceu comigo como catalisador... Eu realmente não sei o que pensar sobre isso. – eu disse sincera. Não podia evitar me sentir desapontada com ele. – Quanto ao que houve com você durante esta noite. Só consigo imaginar duas possibilidades: você está mentindo, ou Lauren armou para você. Porque seu celular não se desligaria sozinho, e você já enfrentou os horários mais inóspitos, é praticamente impossível te imaginar caindo no sono e acordando apenas no dia seguinte sem perceber.

- Você está fantasiando, Bella. Eu não estou mentindo para você e Lauren não armou nada para mim. Ela precisa da minha ajuda, meu anjo, tente entender. Não há motivo para você ter ciúmes.

Agora, eu era a louca ciumenta, que estava fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água.  
Eu não poderia negar que estava com ciúmes, mas esse nem de longe era o ponto.  
A confiança cega que Edward tinha em Lauren me irritava por motivos óbvios e porque eu queria acreditar nele, mas para isso ela teria que ser culpada.  
Outro problema era que a duvida persistia, afinal ele havia mentido para mim sobre onde passara a noite, poderia muito bem estar mentindo sobre o que esteve fazendo.

- Me diga, Edward, se a Lauren não tivesse indiretamente me contado o que houve naquela noite, você teria me contado a verdade em algum momento? – acho que essa era a chave de todas as indagações.

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo furiosamente.  
- Eu não sei, Bella. Sinceramente, não sei. Eu não estava com pressa para que essa cena acontecesse. Mas, também não acredito que conseguiria continuar escondendo isso de você.

Com certeza, ele não poderia, já que o segredo teria que ser guardado por Lauren também. Mas, isso não me garantia muita coisa e não me ajudava a decidir.  
- Eu vou pra casa, Edward, preciso pensar.

Eu precisava organizar minhas idéias, era muita coisa para uma noite apenas. Eu precisava refletir sozinha, sem interferências.

- Não vá, Bella. – ele disse segurando meus braços – Eu entendo que você precise pensar, mas você pode fazer isso sem sair daqui. Eu prometo que não irei atrapalhar.

- É melhor não. Eu irei para casa e ligo para você quando estiver pronta.

- Bella...

- Será melhor assim, Edward. – eu disse me afastando dele – Eu vou chamar um taxi.

- Não é preciso. Eu levo você.

- Não, Edward, eu irei de taxi. Nos falamos depois. – eu caminhei para fora do quarto.

Senti Edward me envolver com seus braços.  
- Por favor, não desista de nós, anjo. – ele beijou minha nuca – Eu espero o tempo que for preciso, só não desista de nós.

Sair do apartamento dele foi o horrível. No momento em que coloquei os pés do lado de fora, desejei voltar e me jogar em seus braços. Mas, eu estava muito confusa e decepcionada com Edward, e a pior atitude seria jogar tudo debaixo do tapete, pois no dia em que tudo fosse trazido a tona seria pior.

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo: Não me matem!  
Segundo e mais importante: O que acharam?**

**Desculpem pela demora, mas eu só conseguir começar a escrever após me recuperar da comemoração do dia das crianças e com os meus horários "magníficos" e o sistema de meu trabalho sendo totalmente modificado, acabei escrevendo em marcha lenta.  
Também ocorreu um probleminha com essa ultima parte que se recusava a sair, em um momento eu fui muito radical e precisei acalmar um pouco as coisas, reescrevendo tudo.**

**Agora chegamos a um ponto interessante. Eu tenho alguns caminhos diferentes para seguir, embora todos levem ao mesmo final, o que muda é a passagem de tempo. Serão vocês que irão me ajudar a decidir através dos reviews, por isso tenham certeza de expressarem a opinião de vocês e suas expectativas.**

**P.S: O pessoal que me manda review por e-mail ficou interessando em ver as fotos da festa das crianças. Eu não tenho muitas, pois nunca consigo tirar e acabo dependendo de terceiros, mas quem quiser dar uma olhada basta fuçar no meu Orkut (nickblack1 bol . com . br [_eliminem os espaços e acrescentem o azinho com estilo que o FFºNet não deixa aparecer._]). Fiquem a vontade por lá.**

**Bem, acho que é só.  
Bjos e até mais.**

_**Respondendo a reviews:**_

_**Gby00:**_ _Como você pode ler, seu palpite estava certo, o Edward estava com a Lauren e se culpou por não ter atendido ao telefone, mas ele mentiu também. Em minha opinião essa foi sua pior atitude, e na sua? Acha que a Bella deve acreditar nele agora e perdoar assim facilmente?  
Quanto ao James, ele é doido mesmo. O universo da dominação, por assim dizer, é completamente diferente e precisa de aceitação de ambas as partes. Ele apenas usou o termo porque queria obediência. _

_**Laura Vicentino:**__ fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. E o Edward estava mesmo com a Lauren, o que nos deixa em duvida e se essa explicação tardia dele condiz com a verdade ou não. Saberemos nos próximos caps, até lá._

_**Tati Cullen H:**__ Fico feliz que tenha gostado da NC. Eu sei que o telefonema foi maldade, mas foi preciso.  
O Mike acabou realmente sendo uma surpresa para todos, e uma surpresa boa para variar. Ele ainda será um idiota, mas nada que vá ter muito impacto. Agora, me diga o que achou dessa historia toda do Edward e o que atitude acha que a Bella deve tomar._

_**Angel Cullen McFellou:**__ Emmett e Rose estão de volta para abalar. A Bella até que tentou fazer o Edward colocar a Lauren em seu lugar, mas não conseguiu ainda. O Edward esta sendo realmente ingênuo, mas a dúvida e até que ponto a ingenuidade dele o justifica suas ações. Quanto ao James, o castigo dele ainda virá, mas não poderia ser simples assim, afinal o cara tem grana e nenhuma moral. O Edward explicou porque não atendeu o celular, resta saber se é verdade ou não? Você acreditou nele?_

_**Marry:**__ É mesmo coitada da Bella. Mas, com tudo o que está acontecendo, ela não terá tempo pra pensar no que houve e irá superar rápido o episodio. O Edward estava mesmo com a Lauren e mentiu sobre isso, você acha que a Bella deve perdoá-lo fácil?_

_**Twibelo:**__ Que bom que gostou do cáp. Nossa, você falou com uma convicção, parecia até que sabia. Bom ele realmente estava com ela, se simplesmente apagou ou tem caroço neste angu é a pergunta que não quer calar. _

_**Elissouza:**__ Fico feliz que adore a fic.  
Agora, o Edward se livrar da Lauren está difícil, mas logo acontecerá. Ela mesma irá derrubar sua mascara no momento certo, mas por hora ela ainda atrapalha muito e sai impune. Difícil é saber até onde ela tem culpa sozinha._

_**Jeh Paixao:**__ É maravilhoso saber que você não irá abandonar a fic, embora eu esteja testando a paciência de vocês.  
O James não poderia simplesmente deixar a recusa da Bella sem repercussão, mas o Mike chegou para impedir o pior. Devo confessar que foi divertido e inovador posicioná-lo como herói.  
O Edward estava com a Lauren na fatídica noite, o que nem seria tão ruim se ele não tivesse mentido para ela, agora é esperar para ver o que acontece._

_**Lara Cullen – sz:**__ O Mike está surpreendendo a todos mesmo, mas ele ainda é um bobão. Infelizmente, o Edward ainda será trouxa por um tempinho, mas efetivamente ele abrirá os olhos. Quanto a perder a Bella enquanto isso acontece, existe uma grande possibilidade, mas o tempo dirá. Alugar o Emmett foi fantástico e realmente uma oportunidade única, nem eu acreditei quando ela apareceu. Agradeço muito pelo apoio e espero por seu comentário neste cap. Bjos._

_**MrSouza Cullen:**__ Adorei os elogios, fico feliz em saber que gostou do cáp.O James foi horrível mesmo e o Mike foi um herói para variar um pouco. O Edward continua fazendo papel de bobo e confesso que isso já esta cansando até a mim, mas faz parte. Chegará o dia em que ele verá a realidade._

_**Ray Pereira:**__ Agradeço pelo apoio e posso dizer que superei o meu "drama pessoal", acabei me concentrando em outras coisas e estou bem melhor agora. A festa das crianças foi um sucesso, afinal elas já estão pedindo que a dose seja repetida no Natal. Me desculpe por fazê-la esperar tanto pelo cáp, mas eu realmente não pude postar antes. Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo._

_**Gih Pattinson**__: Agradeço pelo elogio. Que bom que você está gostando da fic. Espero que continue a gostar, mesmo com essa autora louca que faz todo mundo esperar horrores pelo próximo cáp. XD_

_**Luisa's dreamer attitude: **__Seja muito bem vinda aos meus domínios. Rsrsrsrs! Fiquei entusiasmada com o modo que você demonstrou ter gostado da fic. Espero que continue assim. Fique a vontade para comentar ou reclamar e assim nós seguimos falando. Bjos_

**Bem, por hora é só pessoal.  
Bjos e sorrisos.  
Line Black.**


	22. Tempo pra pensar

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**XX. Tempo pra pensar**

**_Bella PDV_**

Acordei com uma dor de cabeça terrível e nem precisaria olhar no espelho para saber que meus olhos estavam inchados por ter adormecido em meio a prantos na noite anterior.  
Mas, havia sido bom para colocar minhas idéias em ordem.

Eu não tinha duvidas de que Edward estava me falando a verdade, ao menos a sua verdade, pois nada me tiraria da cabeça a possibilidade de isto ter sido uma armação de Lauren. Do jeito que Edward estava em seu estado crédulo, ela poderia facilmente tê-lo dopado, mas essa seria uma certeza que, talvez, eu nunca conseguisse ter.

Agora, eu precisava me concentrar em meu relacionamento com Edward.  
Falar com ele sobre Lauren, ao invés de melhorar as coisas, como eu acreditei que faria, acabou piorando a situação, pois a resposta dele foi mentir para mim.  
Não consigo imaginar onde isso poderia ser a solução, mas parecia que Edward estava com essa idéia deturpada de que era para proteger nosso relacionamento.

Então, em resposta, eu estava decidida a dar a Edward um tratamento de choque, iria apostar alto e havia uma chance de que eu viesse a perder tudo, porem era mais do que necessário.  
Iria conversar com ele e pedir um tempo, deixando bem claro o motivo.  
Acredito que isso será suficiente para que ele colocar a cabeça no lugar e pesar suas prioridades.

Por mais que eu tenha certeza que o amor de Edward por mim é sincero, precisava que ele demonstrasse dar valor aos seus e aos meus sentimentos e que priorizasse o relacionamento que temos acima de suas "amizades".  
E, com um pouco de sorte, seria o movimento necessário para que Lauren revelasse suas verdadeiras intenções.  
Seria um passo arriscado, uma prova de fogo, mas, independente do resultado, seria melhor do que viver com a desconfiança.

Com essa decisão em mente, me levantei e tomei um longo banho. Edward estava de plantão neste horário, então eu conversaria com ele a noite. Enquanto isso me ocuparia de fazer uma boa limpeza e quem sabe uma mudança em meu apartamento.

Fiquei mergulhada nisso até sete horas, pois acabei optando por mudar a disposição dos moveis da sala e do meu quarto. Foi um trabalho um pouco pesado, mas manteve minha cabeça ocupada, o que foi ótimo.  
Tomei outro banho e me arrumei para ir até a casa de Edward, nada exagerado, mas que me permitisse me sentir bonita. Afinal, se iria ter esta conversa precisa me sentir preparada de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Me dirigi ao apartamento de Edward sem me preocupar em ligar, tinha absoluta certeza de eu ele estaria por lá.  
Toquei a campainha e aguardei pacientemente.

Edward abriu a porta vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camisa branca, seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal e ele demorou um pouco para me reconhecer. Estava claro que ele estava dormindo antes que eu chegasse.

- Bella... – ele murmurou, me puxando para um abraço.

Por mais que eu quisesse retribuir, me forcei a ficar parada. Mentalizando que isso era necessário para que tivéssemos a possibilidade de ter um futuro juntos.  
Depois de um tempo, ele se afastou e me olhou interrogativamente.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Edward.

Ele assentiu, sem dizer nada e deu espaço para que eu passasse.  
Eu o fiz e me dirigi até a sala. Edward veio logo atrás de mim e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse.

- Eu pensei bastante sobre os ultimo fatos, Edward, e sobre a conversa que tivemos. – eu comecei logo que estávamos acomodados – Tentei ver a situação com outros olhos, mas para mim, ela não parece se modificar. Independente, de eu ter ficado chateada com o fato de você ter ido se encontrar com Lauren, quando pedi que você se afastasse dela, o que mais me deixou chocada foi o fato de você ter mentido para mim sobre isso. Algo que eu nunca esperaria de você.

- Eu expliquei a você, Bella. Eu não queria vê-la chateada. Não pensei exatamente no que estava ou não estava fazendo.

- Essa é a sua explicação, Edward, mas ela não é valida para mim. E minha opinião não irá mudar. – eu disse enfática – E esse é um dos motivos para que eu acredite que nós precisamos de um tempo. Assim, poderemos refletir nas decisões que estivemos tomando, afinal, se continuarmos a divergir nesse ponto, que eu acredito ser importante, não há como continuarmos juntos.

- Não, Bella! – ele disse se levantando – Você não pode acreditar que isso pode ser melhor para nós, que nos separar irá melhorar as coisas.

- Eu não estou nos separando, Edward. Estou apenas garantindo que tenhamos tempo para refletirmos sobre tudo, incluindo nosso relacionamento. – eu disse me mantendo calma. Eu queria, mais do que tudo, resolver essa situação em seus braços, mas nada seria resolvido desse modo – Eu não acho que sua explicação sobre o motivo de mentir para mim seja valida; acredito que se afastar de Lauren é a melhor coisa a fazer, pois ela está com segundas intenções para o seu lado; e acima de tudo acredito que a única coisa que deveria vir antes de seu compromisso comigo seria sua família. Por outro lado, você acredita que o que fez foi para preservar nosso relacionamento e que isso é valido; e antes disso acha que Lauren está realmente precisando _exclusivamente_ da _sua_ ajuda e chegou a insinuar que eu estava sendo uma ciumenta-mesquinha ao pedir que você se afastasse dela. Nem mesmo um cego não veria que nós temos um problema aqui, Edward.

- Em nenhum momento eu quis dizer ou insinuar isso, meu anjo. E o fato de termos opiniões diferente em algumas coisas, não é motivo para que fiquemos separados. – ele disse se abaixando em minha frente.

- É quando esses pontos são importantes para um de nós, Edward, e é por isso que precisamos refletir sobre eles. – eu disse como se explicasse a uma criança. – Eu não quero pressioná-lo a concordar comigo neste assunto e não quero que o contrário aconteça comigo, por isso nos afastarmos por um tempo, será nossa melhor opção.

- Eu não posso ficar longe de você, amor. – ele disse segurando minhas mãos e as beijando – Não quero nem imaginar minha vida sem você.

- Você precisa refletir para fazer uma escolha, Edward. – eu me expressei fitando os olhos dele - Ter um relacionamento comigo e apoiar essa suposta dependência que a Lauren tem de você não será possível, porque eu não aceito e não acredito nem um pouco nela. E ouso dizer que nenhuma mulher aceitaria.

- Não acredito que voltamos a esse assunto de novo. – Edward se levantou e se afastou um pouco de mim – Lauren precisa de minha ajuda e confia em mim, Bella, eu já lhe expliquei isso.

- E eu já lhe disse minha opinião. – eu disse me levantando também. Era incrível o quanto ele poderia ser cego.

- Disse. E eu disse que me afastaria um pouco dela, por você...

- Mas, isso foi uma promessa falsa, não foi Edward? Porque ao primeiro chamado dela você estava lá com ela. E para piorar mentiu para mim sobre isso. Quem pode garantir quantas vezes isso ocorreu antes? – eu explodi – Parece ser importante para você que ela tenha confiança em você, importante a ponto de você trair a confiança da mulher que até o momento era sua namorada. Lauren Mallory pode confiar em você, Edward, mas eu não tenho certeza de que, atualmente, posso dizer o mesmo.

- Bella... eu... – parecia que ele lutava para encontrar as palavras. – Eu não queria perder sua confiança ou magoar você, me entenda. Só que depois de tudo que você tinha passado, eu achei que seria melhor deixar este assunto de lado. Não quero que tudo o que temos seja destruído.

- Eu quero evitar isso, Edward. Nós já fomos grandes amigos e, independente de nosso relacionamento amoroso der certo ou não, eu gostaria que pudéssemos manter a amizade. Para isso não precisamos evitar nos magoar. – eu caminhei em direção a porta.

Em um movimento que me surpreendeu, Edward me alcançou. Puxou-me para si e me beijou de modo que eu só poderia descrever como desesperado, e não de uma maneira boa.  
- Por favor, não faça isso. Eu não quero ficar longe de você, Bella. Não poder te tocar. Eu não quero voltar à tortura de ser seu amigo, enquanto desejo muito mais do que isso.

- É preciso, Edward. – eu disse me afastando dele com esforço – Eu não estou completamente convencida de que você tem certeza do que quer, do que acredita. E eu preciso que tenha certeza disso para que eu possa estar com você.

Aproveitei o reto de resolução que ainda possuía e sai do apartamento dele; agora a dor em meu peito estava maior e eu não conseguia parar de pensar na possibilidade do amor que Edward sente por mim, não ser suficiente para ele me escolher.

[...]

A primeira semana que passei longe de Edward, foi um pesadelo.  
Eu parecia um zumbi, não tinha vontade para nada.

Com esforço hercúleo estava conseguindo ignorar as ligações de Edward, que foram constantes nos três primeiro dias, até serem reduzidas a um telefonema no mesmo horário, no qual eu me obrigava a estar tomando banho.  
Junto com os telefonemas dele, eu passei a ignorar os telefonemas dos Cullens também, afinal eu nunca havia sido boa em esconder algo de qualquer um deles.

Foi no final de semana seguinte que minha fuga terminou.  
Eu sai para comprar mantimentos, pois minha geladeira estava praticamente vazia, e quando voltei encontrei Alice e Rose em minha porta.

- Olá, Bella. Nós viemos ver se você ainda continua viva. – Rose disse me olhando seriamente e mantendo seus braços cruzados.

- Eu estou bem, garotas. – eu disse abrindo a porta de meu apartamento e as deixando passar – Como vocês estão?

- Preocupadas. – Alice disse sem rodeios – Queremos saber o que está acontecendo. E queremos saber imediatamente.

- Não há nada acontecendo, Alice. Eu só estive ocupada nos últimos dias. – eu disse, me dirigindo a conzinha com minhas compras. Me manter ocupada seria uma boa tática.

- Incrível, como essa foi a mesma desculpa do Edward para não atender os telefonemas da família. – Alice disse cruzando os braços e bufando – No entanto, ele está parecendo tão miserável quanto você. O que garante que os dois estão escondendo alguma coisa e alguma coisa grande.

- Impressão sua, Lice. – eu disse terminando de guardar minhas compras.  
Saber que Edward estava sofrendo me provocou um aperto no peito, mas eu não poderia demonstrar isso para elas. Teria tempo para isso mais tarde.  
- Vocês querem um café?

- Café seria ótimo para ocupar o tempo. Já que não iremos embora antes que nos diga a verdade. – disse uma Rose decidida antes de sentar-se em uma das banquetas da cozinha.

Estava mais do que claro para mim que não haveria modo de despistá-las dessa vez, afinal, eu sempre fui uma mentirosa horrível e elas me conheciam muito bem.  
Comecei a fazer o café para manter minhas mãos ocupadas e separando o que eu realmente poderia deixar que elas soubessem.

- Bem, vamos recapitular. – eu ouvi a voz de Alice soar atrás de mim – Edward e você estão deliberadamente ignorando nossas chamadas, porque esse papo de estarem ocupados não cola, e vocês costumam fazer isso apenas quando algo os está retendo, seja isso bom ou mal. E como vocês não estão juntos neste momento, posso assumir que definitivamente não deve ser algo bom.

- Edward estava parecendo miserável quando fomos encontrá-lo no hospital e aquilo ao se devia apenas ao cansaço. Ele até mesmo inventou uma desculpa para se livrar de nós por lá. – completou Rose – E agora nós encontramos você neste mesmo estado lastimável. – ela fez uma pausa – Com toda certeza vocês brigaram. Apenas nos conte o porquê e como foi. Nós somos suas amigas e uma parte de nosso contrato diz que você deve desabafar conosco.

Eu tive que sorrir com a gracinha dela, mesmo que fracamente.  
Nós nos sentamos ao redor do balcão da minha cozinha, cada uma com uma xícara de café.

- Desembuche. – Alice disse antes de tomar um gole de seu café.

- Edward e eu estamos passando por uma crise em nosso relacionamento, e por isso estamos dando um tempo. – eu sabia que a única maneira de escapar de uma explicação detalhada, seria lhes dando alguma informação. Então que assim fosse.

- Mas, porque isso? – Rose estava visivelmente tendo problemas para acreditar.

- Digamos que nós estamos discordando em algumas coisas importantes ultimamente. – eu respondi de modo vago.

- É difícil imaginar isso, vocês sempre se deram muito bem. E você tem uma paciência com os aspectos mais irritantes da profissão do Edward, que só é rivalizada pela paciência da Esme. – Rose comentou pensativa.

- Ah! Parem de enrolar as duas. – Alice disse firme – Sobre o que vocês têm discordado, Bella? E de quem surgiu a iniciativa de dar um tempo?

- Eu fiz essa sugestão, Alice. – eu respondi com coragem – E prefiro que o motivo das divergências fique apenas entre Edward e eu, por enquanto.

- Tudo bem. Nós iremos respeitar isso. – Rose disse dando um olhar significativo a Alice – Nós temos certeza de que o motivo deve ter sido importante para que você tomasse essa decisão, afinal está claro que você está sofrendo. Mas, você deve entender, Bella, que isso não significa que você deva se afastar de nós. Independente de você namorar ou não com Edward, estar ou não estar em uma boa situação co ele, nós somos amigas, irmãs na verdade.

- Eu sei disso. – eu disse envergonhada. Rose estava coberta de razão – Me desculpem por isso, mas eu realmente não poderia falar sobre isso antes. Nem mesmo com vocês.

- Acho que posso entender a sua situação – Alice disse me fitando de modo intenso – Mas, isso não significa que eu aceite.

- Você tem certeza de que não quer nos contar os detalhes?

- Ainda não, Rose. Por enquanto, acho melhor deixar entre Edward e eu.

- Está bem. – ela disse segurando minhas mãos – Eis o que iremos fazer, nós iremos nos entregar a uma tarde de cinema, com direito a pipoca, chocolate e refrigerante, igual as que fazíamos em nossa adolescência para nos conectarmos ou nos recuperarmos de uma decepção. O que me dizem?

Eu acenei com minha cabeça em concordância.

- Eu acho a idéia maravilhosa, mas não podemos esquecer o sorvete. – Alice parecia animadíssima com a idéia.

Assim, nós começamos a organizar as coisas para uma tarde de cinema das meninas. E mesmo que eu não acreditasse a principio, foi algo maravilhoso. Eu estava precisando das minhas amigas para me distrair.

**_Edward PDV_**

Eu estava vegetando, esta seria a descrição exata para meu estado.  
Havia me entregado ao trabalho, mesmo que no piloto-automático, e ignorado todo o resto.  
Ficar longe de Bella doía demais.

Eu havia tentado falar com ela desde o momento em que ela havia saído do meu apartamento, era impossível para eu aceitar que aquela fosse a melhor solução para nós. Mas, ela não havia atendido minhas ligações e até agora continuava sem atender.  
Minha única esperança era o fato de que Bella havia dito que daríamos um tempo, o que significa que ela ainda nós daria uma chance, por que se ela tivesse falado em terminar eu não sei o que faria.

Ignorar minha família estava sendo uma forma de me proteger. Eu não poderia falar para eles sobre minha situação atual, se não podia admitir nem para mim mesmo o fato. Então no lugar de mentir, eu optei por não dizer nada.

Já era final da tarde quando minha campainha tocou. Eu considerei firmemente ignorá-la, mas eu sabia que não seria uma opção.  
Andei até minha porta e a abri, não ficando muito surpreso ao ver Emmett e Jasper ali.

- Oi, irmãozinho. – Emmett me saudou – Já que nossas garotas nos abandonaram para ficar com a sua garota, nós resolvemos passar um tempo de qualidade com você.

"Minha garota", pensar que Bella estava temporariamente fora deste papel não me fazia bem.  
Permiti que os dois entrassem e tranquei a porta.

- Vocês sabem que hospitalidade não é exatamente minha praia, portanto não esperem nada demais. – eu disse indo até a cozinha. Peguei três cervejas e levei para a sala.

Os dois já estavam acomodados em meu sofá.  
Eu entreguei as cervejas e me sentei em frente a eles.

- Caso você não saiba, este é o momento em que você começa a contar porque esteve nos ignorando nos últimos dias. – Emmett deu um gole em sua cerveja.

- Realmente, muito sutil, Emmett. – Jasper murmurou com um toque de incredulidade.

- Se ele queria sutileza deveria ter falado com a Alice, quando ela ligou. – Emmett se defendeu – Mas, o doutor ali tem ignorado as ligações de todo mundo. Só sabemos que ele está vivo porque tem ido trabalhar, porem ele tem praticamente fugido de nós. E como podemos perceber, ele não tem fugido para passar todo seu tempo debaixo das cobertas com a Bellinha, então o problema deve ser sério. Me diga que merda você fez?

- Porque eu tenho que ter feito alguma coisa? – eu perguntei indignado.

- Simples, Edward. – foi Jasper quem respondeu – Bella é uma pessoa maravilhosa que se preocupa mais com o bem estar dos outros do que com o dela, que sempre foi sua amiga e o aguentou e apoiou em todos os momentos e nem mesmo seus horários de trabalho são um problema para ela. Logo se você está mal e ela não está ao seu lado você só pode ter feito uma grande besteira.

Seguindo a linha de pensamentos deles parecia obvio que a culpa era minha, mas... eu ainda acreditava estar tomando a atitude certa, talvez com um pouco de entrega demais, o que teria incomodado Bella, mas ainda assim a coisa certa.  
Eu precisava desabafar e conversar, por isso, em uma atitude não muito típica minha, eu contei tudo o que estava acontecendo para aqueles que eram meus irmãos, mesmo que um deles não fosse, ao menos no sentido literal.

Demorou um pouco para eles se pronunciarem.

- Se você está me perguntando, em minha opinião você está sendo um idiota. - Emmett disse com seu modo, sem filtros – Indique um bom psicólogo para essa Lauren e pare de arriscar seu relacionamento com a mulher da sua vida. Você teve sorte da Bella ter esperado pacientemente que você tomasse uma atitude, mas isso não significa que ela esperará para sempre.

Emmett parecia bastante indignado com minha atitude e eu voltei minha atenção para Jasper, queria saber se ele também pensava assim.

- Ouça, Edward. Eu até entendo você, afinal desde sempre você costuma assumir responsabilidades e culpas que não são suas, sem intenção de ofender ninguém. – Jasper falava calmamente, como que para ter certeza de que ele seria entendido – Porém, eu entendo o lado da Bella também. Essa Lauren estava claramente atrás de você, e agora você está todo cheio de cuidados para com ela, assumindo uma responsabilidade que, definitivamente, não é sua, chegando ao ponto de mentir para a mulher que você ama. – ele fez uma pausa me fitando – Imagine se fosse o contrario. Você nos falou sobre um cara que estava de olho na Bella, acho que seu nome era Mike. Imagine se algo acontecesse com ele e a Bella passasse a ficar cheia de atenção e cuidados para com ele, negligenciando você e chegando até mesmo a mentir.

Os dois não estavam falando nada que Bella não tivesse me dito antes, inclusive no momento em que estava pedindo um tempo, mas parecia que apenas agora, eu conseguia entender.  
Eu não agüentaria se Bella fizesse isso comigo e mesmo no caso de Lauren sendo uma necessidade, eu conseguia ver agora que poderia ter administrado melhor a situação.

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu estava mais do que pronta para ir para casa.  
Não me levem a mal, eu amo o que faço, mas meu dia havia sido bastante longo.  
Com as férias de Angie, eu fiquei responsável por seus clientes. E parece que tanto os clientes dela quanto os meus, resolveram agendar reuniões de ultima hora para o mesmo dia.

- Bella! – a voz de Mike ecoou pelo saguão.  
Ele vinha em minha direção a passos largos.

- Boa noite, Mike. – eu disse calmamente, me preparando para o que viria.

- Eu vi que você ia saindo. – ele disse ao se aproximar – Que tal esticarmos um pouco a noite, aproveitando que está cedo? Poderíamos ir jantar naquele restaurante japonês que Ângela e você me levaram ou, sei lá, simplesmente irmos beber alguma coisa.

- Hoje não vai dar, Mike. Meu dia foi mais do que agitado, como você deve ter visto, e a única coisa que esta me motivando agora é ir para a cama. – eu estava feliz por desta vez não se tratar de uma desculpa.

Nos últimos dias, Mike havia desenvolvido a mania de me convidar para sir com certa freqüência. Era como se ele soubesse que Edward e eu não estamos bem e estivesse determinado a aproveitar o momento para se aproximar.

- Eu entendo. Deveria ter pensado nisso. – por um momento ele pareceu envergonhado, mas foi só por um momento – Mas, precisamos marcar para outro dia. Que tal amanhã?

Estava claro que eu não conseguiria dizer não aos convites dele para sempre, então seria melhor que eu escolhesse o que faríamos.  
- Poderíamos almoçar amanhã, Mike. Assim, eu tenho certeza de que não lhe darei um bolo. – eu sugeri, tentando aplicar um pouco de humor – Podemos ir ao japonês ou em algum outro restaurante aqui perto.

- Perfeito! Almoçaremos amanhã. – sinceramente ele parecia mais animado do que eu gostaria – Você precisa de carona para casa hoje?

- Não, obrigado. Eu preciso passar em um lugar antes de ir para casa.

Eu estava mentindo, mas a ultima coisa que eu precisava no momento era encorajar Mike.

Peguei um taxi e segui diretamente para casa.  
Estava cansada, por isso fiz apenas uma salada crua para jantar.  
Meu telefone tocou e graças ao cansaço, eu atendi sem me certificar de que seria.

- Alô.

- _Bella... - _a voz de Edward encheu meus ouvidos e eu não sabia o que fazer – _Não desligue, Bella, por favor. Me deixe apena ouvir sua voz._

Eu não poderia negar isso a ele... na verdade, não poderia negar isso a mim também.  
- Eu não ia desligar, Edward. – isso era verdade. Minha única defesa era não atender suas ligações, por que eu jamais conseguiria desligar sem falar com ele – Como você está?

- _Morrendo de saudades de estar com você._ – a voz sofrida dele fazia meu coração apertar – _Eu preciso de você para estar feliz, meu anjo, para estar completo._

- Eu também preciso de você, Edward, tanto ou mais do que você precisa de mim, mas esse tempo separados fará bem para nós, nos permitirá refletir.

- _Eu não consigo ver tantos benefícios assim nessa decisão, Bella. Tudo não passou de um mal entendido, talvez uma falha de comunicação nossa, meu amor, mas para resolvermos isso o que precisamos é de dialogo, não de distancia. – _como de costume, ele defendeu sua idéia com paixão.

- Eu já vejo os frutos dessa decisão, Edward. Há alguns dias, você nem sequer admitia que houvesse um problema, agora você já consegue enxergar parte dele. Você verá, meu amor, que acabaremos amadurecendo com isso. – eu acreditava nisso cada vez mais, por mais que doesse, o resultado valeria à pena.

- _Você não vai mudar de idéia mesmo, não é?_

- Não depois de começar a obter progressos, Edward. Você encerraria um tratamento que começa a obter sucesso antes de seu paciente estar curado? – era melhor não estender o assunto – É melhor irmos dormir, meu amor. Está tarde, eu estou acabada e sei que você tem plantão bem cedo amanhã.

- _Você ainda lembra os meus horários... _– ele parecia admirado.

- Não poderia esquecer. – eu admiti – Boa noite, Edward. Eu te amo.

- _Eu também te amo, minha Bella, mais do que poderia dizer._

Por mais difícil que fosse, eu encerrei a ligação e segui para minha cama.  
Já estava deitada quando meu celular tocou. Era um numero restrito, mas eu não vi mal em atender.

- Alô.

- _Boa noite, doce Bella. Sentindo minha falta? _– a voz de James lançou calafrios por minha espinha – _Porque eu estou sentindo muito a sua._

- Co-mo... como você conseguiu esse numero? – eu me forcei a perguntar.

_- Tenho meus contatos, minha querida. Não há nada que eu não consiga. – _ele riu de um modo frio – _Só estou ligando para te avisar de que estou contando os minutos para o nosso próximo encontro e, dessa vez, garantirei que não sejamos interrompidos antes da melhor parte._

Ele encerrou a ligação deixando essa ameaça no ar.  
Eu soube neste momento, que os problemas com James estavam apenas começando.

**N/A: E aí pessoas, como você estão?  
Pois é, eu ainda estou viva. E não abandonei a fic.**

**Sei que já cansei todos vocês com minhas explicações, mas ainda acho isso melhor do que deixá-los no escuro, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Portanto lá vai.  
Nos últimos dias eu estive organizando a festa de final de ano das "minhas crianças", dentre outras coisas, o que me manteve bastante ocupada e eu não pude me dedicar a fic. Como desgraça pouca, é bobagem. Meu computador teve um surto (sabe-se lá porque) e eu tive que formatá-lo junto com meu pendrive que é praticamente parte dele, com isso eu perdi tudo o que eu já tinha escrito de 'Inesperado' junto com o roteiro completo da fic. Eu quis morrer e o fato de ter ficado temporariamente sem computer apenas piorou tudo.  
Eu até tentei adiantar as coisas em uma lan-house e foi neste momento que veio a cereja do bolo. Recebi três e-mails super grosseiros, para dizer o mínimo, de pessoas que dizem ler a fic, reclamando da demora dos caps, chegando até mesmo a serem ofensivos. Foi nesse momento que eu liguei o "dane-se" e decidi que só iria pensar em 'Inesperado' quando meu computer estivesse de volta. **

**Peço desculpas aos que acompanham a fic e não tem culpa, mas isso me tirou realmente do serio.  
Eu não tenho problemas com as pessoas cobrando caps, é direito de vocês e eu até me divirto com a criatividade de alguns para fazer isso, mas acredito que o mínimo que devemos ter é respeito. Eu não faço isso por descaso, o que acontece é que eu tenho uma vida alem das fanfics que exige minha atenção, realidade não só minha como de muitos autores e leitores. **

**Bem, é isso. Meu computer está de volta e eu estou trabalhando para reescrever o roteiro sem esquecer nenhuma parte (embora, não possa garantir isso). Por mais que 'Inesperado' ainda esteja competindo com as minhas crianças, tentarei agilizar o processo e não deixá-los esperando demais.  
E desde já agradeço a compreensão daqueles que acompanham a fic e que arrumam um tempinho para deixar o seu olá.**

**Bjinhos e até mais.**

**P.S: Se eu não aparecer por aqui até a data.  
Deixou meus votos de um FELIZ NATAL e um PROSPERO ANO TODO.  
(porque ele só é novo nos dois primeiros meses.)**

_**Respondendo a reviews:**_

_**Gby00: **__A Bella não deixou a situação passar em branco mesmo e fez algo a respeito, agora resta esperar que o Edward abra os olhos e veja o que está bem na frente dele. O que parece bastante difícil._

_**Jaqueline Masen Cullen: **__O Edward está sendo um burro total em relação Lauren, mas isso é apenas o poder negativo de seu senso de responsabilidade exagerado e as lagrimas de uma mulher. Isso não dura para sempre, mas pode fazer estrago. O bom é que a Bella não é boba e está forçando-o a abrir os olhos._

_**Lara Cullen - sz: **__Como você leu, a Bella pediu mesmo um tempo, o que com certeza foi uma ótima idéia. Sem chances de eles terminarem nesta fic, pois ela é Bella/Edward até o fim. Eu ainda estou deixando o Edward ser tolo, porque acredito que tudo tem seu momento e principalmente o despertar dele (também porque estou pensando em como darei uma lição na Lauren). Eu também adoro os momentos de irmão mais velhos do Emmett e, quanto a Alice e Jasper, estou pensando em algo diferente para o casamento deles, só preciso da idéia perfeita. Mais uma vez, desculpe pela demora, foi horrível eu sei, mas só posso me desculpar._

_**Tati C. Hopkins: **__O Edward terá que se esforçar um pouco, mas irá recuperar a confiança da Bella. Na verdade o único motivo para a Bella desconfiar dele é essa proximidade e proteção para com a Lauren, fato que tem o tempo contado. No momento em que isso acontecer, eles estarão a um passo de voltar a cumplicidade de antes._

_**Marry Pierobon: **__Olha "melhor detetive do mundo", você até que está indo bem em suas conjecturas. Mas, atualmente, o Edward só saberia que foi dopado se a Lauren confessasse, isso se realmente essa for a verdade. Mas, também não exagere, nem mesmo a Lauren mataria o próprio avô em favor de seus planos. O que é dela está guardado tenha certeza. Gostei da idéia da Bella arrasar... vou pensar bem nisso. E fique tranqüila de que ela não irá ficar com o Mike, não. Mas, isso não o impede de tentar algo._

_**Luisa's dreamer attitude: **__Caramba, você realmente está furiosa com o Edward. Eu concordo que ele tem sido um completo idiota, mas logo ele irá acordar, se afastar da Lauren e rebolar para perdoar a si mesmo, afinal estamos falando de Edward Cullen, o rei da autopunição._

_**Beella Culleen: **__Pois é, ainda não melhorou, sinto muito. Mas, em algum momento isso irá acontecer, tenha só um pouco de paciência, ok?_

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__Espero que o nível de orgulho da Bella esteja aceitável para você. Logo o Edward descobrira a verdade, eu garanto, e tentará recompensar a Bella. Apenas não irei estipular prazos por causa de minha briga com o roteiro. Ainda preciso decidir o que o Edward fará para se redimir. Tenho muitas idéias, mas não consigo me decidir._

_**Aschunck: **__O Edward está sendo um idiota mesmo e a Lauren está merecendo mesmo uma boa surra. Vou considerar a idéia com carinho (rsrsrsrs!). Mesmo assim, de um jeito ou de outro ela terá uma lição. Quanto a drogar o Edward, será que ela fez isso mesmo?_

_**Angel Cullen McFellou: **__Eu também amei o pedido de casamento da Alice, achei tudo de bom. Combinou com o modo Alice de ser.__Tenha apenas um pouco mais de paciência com o comportamento do Edward, logo ele irá despertar e a Lauren terá o que merece._

_**Barbara: **__Seja bem vinda aos meus domínios. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e agradeço seus elogios, meu ego foi lá em cima agora. (rsrsrs!) Nem irei comentar sobre seus horários, porque eu sou a garota-madrugada, os únicos momentos que eu tenho para me dedicar a ler e escrever fics são durante a madrugada e sou uma viciada que não sabe exatamente o momento de parar. XD  
Pode ficar tranquila, porque os dois irão se acertar e ficar juntos. E eu não pretendo fazer com que eles sofram demais não, apenas não pude sintetizar tudo em um capitulo, afinal eu também não curto muito um drama desnecessário. Desculpe-me por fazê-la esperar tanto pelo cap._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__O Edward terá mesmo que se esforçar para ter de volta a confiança incondicional da Bella, mas o fato da Lauren ir para longe irá facilitar a situação dele. Ele tem sido um idiota, mas irá se esforçar para se redimir com a Bella tenha certeza._

_**Jeh Paixao:**__ Alice e Jasper são muito fofos juntos, eu os adoro. O James está colocando novamente as garrinhas de fora, como você já imaginava, e quem sabe o que poderá acontecer, não é? O Edward pisou ma bola feio e agora está tendo que correr atrás do prejuízo, isso porque ele ainda não sabe de todos os seus erros. Logo, Logo, os olhos dele serão abertos e ele terá que redobrar os esforços para que a Bella o perdoe e ele perdoe a si mesmo._

_**Ray Pereira:**__ Desculpe por fazê-la sofre com a demora, você é uma das que não merecem passar por isso.  
Eu pensei duas vezes antes de manter a idéia de o Edward ser tapeado exatamente por ela ser tão pouco comum, mas no final eu decidi por ela pela chance de ficar muito parecido com outras fics ser uma pouco menor. Gosto de usar o mínimo de clichês possível. A Bella já está fazendo o Edward sofrer um pouco e eu gostei dessa sua idéia dela fazer ciúmes para ele (a Marry Pierobon, deu uma idéia semelhante)... vou analisá-la bem, ela desperta boas possibilidades._

_**Gih Pattinson:**__ Meu bem, eu não costumo prometer o que não posso cumprir, por isso nem tento essa idéia de agendar os capítulos. Admiro bastante as autoras que conseguem essa proeza, mas, infelizmente, eu não consigo ser tão organizada. Mas, não desanime da fic por isso não, please._

**Bem, é isso.  
Bjos e sorrisos.  
Line Black.**


	23. Atitudes suspeitas

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**XXI. Atitudes suspeitas**

**_Edward PDV_**

Meu plantão já havia acabado a varias horas, mas uma emergência havia me levado novamente para a sala de cirurgia e me mantido ali por mais de cinco horas.  
Eu estava bastante dolorido por causa da tensão, mas satisfeito, pois a cirurgia havia sido um sucesso.

Entrei em meu consultório para pegar minhas coisas e me assustei ao ver Lauren me esperando. Ela não havia avisado que viria e, geralmente, isso não era um bom sinal.

- Olá, Edward. Eu estava te esperando. – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Eu estava em uma cirurgia. – eu disse me sentando em minha cadeira. Pela expressão dela parecia que não havia acontecido nada de mal, mas... – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nós dois precisamos comemorar, Edward. – Lauren parecia bastante alegre, mas ela usou certa ênfase em "nós dois" que eu não entendi.

- O que precisamos comemorar? – eu perguntei curioso, enquanto arrumava discretamente minhas coisas. Aquele não seria um assunto que duraria muito.

- Descobri a maneira perfeita de homenagear meu avô e já estou trabalhando para que isso aconteça o mais rápido possível. Ela começou a contar – Estou contribuindo para a reforma de uma das alas do _MoMa*_ e fazendo uma generosa doação para a aquisição de mais peças para o acervo, tudo em nome de meu avô, assim eu garanto que o nome dele seja eternizado com a história do museu. O que você acha?  
**[_N/A: _**_Eu sei que eu viajei legal agora, afinal é quase impossível encontrar alguém com essa bola toda, mas isso é uma fanfic, onde tudo pode acontecer se eu quiser que aconteça. Rsrsrsrs!**]**_

_*** MoMa: **__Museum of Modern Art, conhecido como Moma, é um dos museus de arte moderna mais famosos e importantes do mundo, localizado em Nova York e fundado em 1929 como uma instituição educacional. Em sua coleção permanente possui mais de 150000 pinturas, esculturas, desenhos, modelos arquiteturais, imagens, fotografias e peças de design, bem como uma livraria e arquivo com cerca de 305.000 livros e ficheiros de mais de 70.000 artistas, entre o acervo se encontram obras de Pablo Picasso, Vincent van Gogh, Henri Rousseau, Kandinsky, Gustav Klimt e muitos outros "deuses da arte"._

- É realmente perfeito, Lauren. Tenho certeza de que David aprovaria.

- Viu? É por isso que temos que comemorar. – ela parecia feliz, diferente das outras vezes que havia me procurado.

- Eu até gostaria de acompanhá-la, Lauren, mas estou muito cansado. Acabei de participar de uma longa cirurgia. – eu já estava de pé recolhendo meu jaleco.

Lauren se levantou e se postou em minha frente.  
- Você parece bastante cansado mesmo. Ela apoiou uma de suas mãos em meu ombro e me fitou de um modo que me incomodou por algum motivo – Você está até mesmo com olheiras – ela usou a outra mão para tocar as ditas olheiras.

A partir daí, as coisas aconteceram rápido.  
A porta de meu consultório foi aberta e uma Alice sorridente entrou por ele, porem seu sorriso morreu quando olhou em minha direção.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Edward Cullen. – nesses momentos ela me lembrava um pouco Esme – Você é um idiota.

Eu me afastei de Lauren rapidamente.  
- Não tenha idéias erradas, Alice, nós só estávamos conversando.

O olhar que Alice me dedicou, fez com que eu me sentisse péssimo, provavelmente a cena parecia bastante comprometedora vista de fora.

- Olá, Alice. – Lauren se aproximou de minha irmã – Meu nome é Lauren. Eu vim convidar Edward para comemorar o sucesso de um projeto.

- Ah, é? – Lauren acenou positivamente sorrindo – E você se lembrou de convidar a namorada dele também?

O sorriso de Lauren sumiu.  
- Na verdade, eu esperava ir direto daqui, portanto eu nem cheguei a pensar nisso. E ela deve estar trabalhando agora. – ela disse calmamente.

- Não, ela não está mais trabalhando neste horário. Já é bem tarde. – Alice disse cruzando os braços com uma expressão de desagrado – Espero que Edward tenha lembrado de convidá-la.

Não foi difícil imaginar o que Alice estava pensando neste momento.  
- Eu não me lembrei de convidá-la, porque eu não pretendo ir, Alice. Eu estava explicando isso a Lauren quando você entrou. – eu expliquei – E, falando nisso, a que devo a visita?

- É um assunto particular, portanto eu espero ela ir embora. – Alice sentou-se como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo.  
Era estranho vê-la sendo grosseira com alguém, normalmente Alice é simpática e alegre.

Lauren parecia frustrada acima de tudo.  
- Acho melhor eu ir, Edward. Podemos comemorar em outro momento, marcando com antecedência.

- Ótimo. Assim, a Bella estará preparada. – Alice disse de onde estava.

- Até logo, Edward. – Lauren disse e me deu um beijo no rosto antes de sair, me surpreendendo bastante.

Voltei meu olhar para Alice e ela parecia que iria arrancar minha cabeça. Por algum motivo desconhecido, eu estava encrencado.

- Agora, você pode me dizer o motivo de sua visita? – eu disse de modo suave.

- Claro que posso. – pude perceber que ela estava se segurando para não gritar – Eu, idiotamente, vim verificar se meu irmão precisava de apoio, afinal, ele tem fugido da família e eu soube que ele e sua namorada, que é minha melhor amiga, estão passando por problemas. – ela balançou a cabeça parecendo incrédula – A Bella não quis me contar o motivo dessa situação, mas eu tenho certeza de que acabei de descobrir.

- Eu já te disse que não estava acontecendo nada demais.

- Definitivamente, não foi isso que pareceu, Edward. e eu nem quero imaginar o que Bella sentiria se visse o que eu vi.

- Alice, você está vendo coisas onde não há. – eu disse começando a andar de um lado para o outro – Lauren é apenas alguém que precisa de ajuda, e eu estou ajudando.

- Esse pode ser o seu modo de ver as coisas, Edward, mas qualquer um pode notar que ela não compartilha da mesma opinião. – Alice olhou fixamente em meus olhos quase como se quisesse me transmitir seus pensamentos – O jeito que ela lhe tocava quando eu cheguei revelava intimidade e posse. Claramente, ela acredita que tem o direito de te tocar e de estar perto de você.

- Você está enganada. – eu disse, mas sem a convicção de antes.  
Será que eu estive tão equivocado assim com o comportamento de Lauren? Não, ninguém dissimularia sobre algo assim.

- Nem você acredita mais nisso, Edward. – Alice disse se levantando – E se você esteve cego desse jeito há muito tempo, não me admira que Bella tenha pedido um tempo. Outras no lugar dela teriam te mandado passear.

Ela beijou minha bochecha e caminhou até a porta.  
- Só lhe aviso que, neste caso, eu estou do lado da Bella e provavelmente todos farão o mesmo quando souberem o motivo real disso tudo. Ela é minha amiga, Edward, não a faça sofre. E não faça que meu irmão tenha que viver com a dor de perdê-la.

Assim como chegou, Alice se foi, mas as palavras dela continuaram a martelar em minha cabeça. Parece que eu tinha muito a pensar e considerar sobre este assunto.

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu estava me preparando psicologicamente para meu compromisso com Mike, precisava de tática para contornar suas investidas com classe e leveza.

Entrei no banheiro da editora e me sentei em um banquinho que havia ali em um ponto afastado e um pouco oculto.  
Sempre me perguntei o que ele fazia ali, mas não iria reclamar disso agora, pois era um bom lugar para refletir.

- Ele é muito bom na cama, querida. Eu tirei a sorte grande. – eu tinha certeza de que Jessica acabava de entrar no banheiro, sua voz era inconfundível.

Resolvi continuar onde estava, pois não estava com paciência para ela.

- Eu concordo. Ele é bonito e rico, já é uma coisa maravilhosa. E se ele realmente é bom de cama como você diz, é perfeito. – disse outra voz que eu não reconheci, provavelmente era outra das secretarias.

Agora, eu já estava incomodada. Eu não tinha interesse em saber da intimidade de Jessica e algo me dizia que vinha alguma coisa sórdida por ai.

- Mais perfeito ainda é que eu estou segura, meu bem. Mesmo que a Ângela consiga me colocar contra a parede, tenho certeza de que eu não serei demitida, o maximo que ela irá conseguir é que eu seja remanejada. – ela riu do seu modo falso - Meu Mike não me deixará desamparada, ele é um amante bastante cuidadoso e generoso. Talvez, até seja melhor, eu posso me tornar assistente pessoal dele e me divertir no horário de trabalho.

Eu fiquei um pouco pasma com isso. Aquela era uma novidade para mim.  
Mike estava tendo um caso com Jessica. Era incrível o fato dele ainda insistir em me cortejar.  
Mas, por mais complicado que a situação em si fosse, ela me tirava de uma boa enrascada, aí estava a maneira que eu faria Mike se afastar. Quer ele queira, quer não.  
Ao menos um de meus assuntos polêmicos seria solucionado. Espero que esse seja um pressagio de mudanças benéficas.

- Se vocês estão tão bem assim, porque ele não te assume, Jess?

- Ora, porque romance entra colegas de trabalho sempre atrai confusões, sua tonta. Principalmente quando se trata de um chefe e de uma subalterna. Mas, isso é apenas um detalhe sem importância.

- Não sei, não. Todo mundo da editora diz que ele está correndo atrás da Swan, na verdade, isto está visível para todos. Tem certeza de que ele não está te enrolando.

- Pare de ficar agourando a felicidade dos outros, sua invejosa. O Mike já me explicou isso, ele faz isso para que ninguém suspeite de nosso romance, mas ele não quer nada com aquela sem graça. – ela fez uma pausa – Aposto que ela é que está querendo se aproximar do meu Mike, conheço o tipo dela de longe, mas ela vai cair do cavalo, ah se vai.

Eu tive que controlar a vontade de ir com essa.

- Agora, vamos voltar porque meu Mike disse que é melhor eu evitar que as pessoas reclamem de meus horários, assim temos mais liberdade para nos encontrarmos.

Eu ouvi quando elas saíram e esperei por mais um tempo antes de sair de onde estava.  
Me dirigi até a pia e verifiquei minha imagem no espelho.  
Parece que quando se pensa que nada irá nos surpreender vem algo que muda isso. Sinceramente, eu não esperava esta atitude de Mike, mas... ultimamente, eu tenho percebido que não sou muito bom em julgar o caráter das pessoas.

Terminei de me arrumar e fui para minha sala.  
Já era hora do almoço, por isso arrumei minha mesa e peguei minha bolsa.  
levei um susto ao me virar, pois Mike estava displicentemente encostado em minha porta, tão displicentemente que parecia bastante forçado.

- Pronta par irmos, Bella?

- Claro, Mike. Nós já podemos ir. – eu disse sorrindo. Graças a minhas novas informações eu podia me permitir relaxar.

Nós fomos ao mesmo restaurante onde Ângela e eu o havíamos levado.  
Todos por ali me conheciam, portanto não foi difícil conseguir uma mesa. Fizemos nossos pedidos logo que nos acomodamos, antes de iniciar qualquer conversa.

- Você esteve bastante dispersa e calada durante esta semana. – Bem, sutileza não era a praia dele, com certeza.

- Ando tendo problemas para conciliar meu sono e trabalho, Mike. Isso acontece com freqüência e nos últimos dias eu estive trabalhando por duas. – eu disse vagamente.

- Eu poderia ajudá-la com a parte da Ângela, se você quiser.

A chegada de nossos pedidos adiou minha resposta por alguns instantes.  
- Eu agradeço seu oferecimento, Mike, mas essa não é exatamente uma boa idéia. Os clientes da Angie não o conhecem e por conseqüência não confiam em você, acabaríamos conseguindo um problema desnecessário.

- Eu poderia ajudá-la em outra coisa, então. – Mike me olhava sugestivamente – Poderia lhe ajudar no que você precisar.

Definitivamente, ele havia saído do assunto de trabalho. O melhor era retornar a conversa para o assunto certo.  
- Eu agradeço, mas estou bem. Agora, me fale sobre seus clientes. Hugo me disse que lhe daria algumas contas novas

- Ele fez isso mesmo. A maioria de meus clientes está trabalhando agora com a Editora, alguns são jovens talentos e outros foram conquistados por nosso trabalho. – ele tomou um pouco de sua bebida – O bom de trabalhar com eles é a liberdade, posso trabalhar do meu jeito, afinal eles não estão acostumados com determinado tratamento, ou cheios de manias.

- Eu acho legal trabalhar com os novos clientes também, mas não trocaria os clientes mais antigos por nada. Independente da idade que tenham, eles já possuem uma experiência vasta e tem muito a nos mostrar e ensinar.

- Nesse aspecto eles são os melhores mesmo.

A conversa morreu por alguns instantes enquanto nos saboreávamos nossa refeição.  
Até o momento, eu estava tendo sucesso em direcionar nossa conversa para assuntos neutros, sabia que não poderia fugir da intenção de Mike por muito tempo, mas quanto mais demorasse, melhor seria para nós dois e para nossa amizade.

- Eu preciso falar algo sério com você, Bella. Eu estou adiando há muito tempo, esperando pelo momento perfeito, mas esse momento parece que nunca vai chegar. Então é melhor que eu fale, já que não agüento mais guardar isso para mim.

- Eu acho melhor você não falar nada, Mike, sinceramente. – eu disse em voz baixa.

- Eu gosto de você, Bella, gosto muito. E acho que deveríamos sair juntos para nos conhecer melhor.

- Nós já nos conhecemos o suficiente, Mike. Isso...

- Me deixe reformular, então. – ele me interrompeu – Eu acho que deveríamos nos conhecer mais intimamente, Bella. Tenho certeza de que nós temos muitas coisas em comum que poderíamos explorar.

- Nós até podemos ter coisas em comum, Mike, mas nós só podemos ser amigos. Se você não se lembra, eu tenho um namorado e estou muito bem com ele. – eu disse séria.

- Você poderá estar melhor comigo, Bella. Você conhece seu namorado praticamente a vida toda pelo que eu sei, eu seria diferente de tudo. Todos nós precisamos de algo novo e excitante em nossas vidas.

- Edward é excitante o suficiente para mim e eu não estou em busca de algo novo. Também há outro aspecto que você está ignorando neste assunto, eu amo Edward. Sou completa e absolutamente apaixonada por ele desde que consigo me lembrar. – eu disse sem desviar meus olhos do dele.

- Você poderia aprender a me amar também, Bella, precisaria apenas de algum esforço. – ele insistiu, parecendo uma criança birrenta.

- Encare os fatos, Mike. Você é um cara legal, mas para mim só existe o Edward. Você e eu podemos apenas ser amigos, bons amigos. – ele precisava entender isso logo – Porque você não investe em seu relacionamento com a Jessica, eu soube que vocês estão juntos.

- Isso é bem diferente, Bella. Com a Jessica é apenas sexo, diferente de com você, que seria um compromisso.

Essa era boa. Não conseguia acreditar que ele havia usado essa historia, que era mais antiga do que qualquer coisa.  
- Nem pense em começar com isso, Mike. Esse tipo de separação existe apenas na mente deturpada de alguns homens. Estar com uma mulher é sempre um relacionamento, mesmo que seja um clandestino. A única maneira de fugir disso é se ela for uma prostituta e você estiver pagando por seu tempo. – eu disse bastante séria – Você não deve começar a sair com uma mulher se não quiser que ela se torne importante. Sério, Mike, você deveria passar a valorizar seu relacionamento com Jessica. Talvez possa sair algo valioso dali.

- Mas, é com você que eu quero algo valioso, Bella.

- A única coisa valiosa que podemos ter é uma amizade, Mike. E para que isso funcione bem, é melhor que você tire essas idéias da sua cabeça. – eu sinceramente esperava estar sendo clara o bastante.

- Não posso dizer que concordo com você, mas deixarei o tempo encarregado de lhe esclarecer as coisas, Bella.

Terminamos nosso almoço em um clima tenso, mas eu estava mais do que satisfeita por esclarecer as coisas.

O resto de meu dia foi atarefado, mas tranqüilo.  
Eu esperava, sinceramente, que essa primeira resolução fosse uma pressagio de que as coisas se ajeitarão com o tempo.

Como estava se tornando costume eu saí tarde da Editora, porem sem a companhia de Mike pela primeira vez.  
Meu coração quase saiu pela boca, do outro lado da rua, James me observava escorado em um carro completamente negro. Ao perceber que eu o havia notado, ela sorriu abertamente.

Nada o impedia de se aproximar de mim e, apesar de saber que os seguranças da Editora estavam praticamente atrás de mim, nada me impediria de me sentir apavorada.  
Por sorte, consegui um taxi antes que ele pudesse ter a idéia de se aproximar.  
Parecia que James estava de volta e disposto a, no mínimo, me matar de pavor.

Meu celular tocou e eu atendi sem prestar muita atenção.

- _Muito feio você fugir de mim, minha Bella, mas não tem problema, chegará o momento em que você não poderá fugir._

- Deixe-me em paz James!

- _Impossível. Você é minha, Bella, e eu cuido com muito ciúme de tudo o que é meu. Você ainda irá entender isso_.

Eu desliguei o telefone sem querer ouvir mais.  
Claramente, James queria acabar com minha sanidade e algo me dizia que este era apenas o começo.

**N/A: Oi amores. Eis mais um cáp pára vocês.  
Eu estava planejando muitas outras informações para este cáp, mas não deu certo. Simplesmente, me deparei com um bloqueio.  
Foi ai que eu pensei que já havia informação para um cáp, não exatamente do jeito que eu queria, mas achei melhor do que demorar mais para postar. Espero que vocês concordem comigo e curtam esse cap.**

**Agora, falando do cáp... Será que a Lauren percebeu que as coisas não serão tão fáceis assim para ela?  
O Mike já é carta do baralho e ela será a próxima. Esperem pra ver.**

**Bjinhos.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Marry Pierobon: **__Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp e aprovado a atitude da Bella. Quanto ao James, infelizmente pessoas como ele existem e nem sempre tem o que merecem, mas como a fic é o meu universo, tenha certeza de que o James terá o que merece e depois quem sabe ele não mude e encontre o amor. Particularmente, eu gosto de imaginar que todas as pessoas podem encontrar o bem dentro de si._

_**Gby00: **__Vou seguir seu conselho, e de seu professor, e me cercar de maiores garantias. (Mais um susto desse e eu tenho um ataque, sério.) Eu realmente queria começar a derrocada da Lauren neste cap de modo mais significativo, mas não pude resistir a fazer a Alice defender a Bella e chamar o Edward a realidade. O Mike realmente tentou mais ativamente conseguir algo com a Bella, mas chegou o momento dele sair de cena de vez. Ele que fique com a Jessica.  
Edward e Bella morando juntos? Eu gostei. Vou pensar com atenção._

_**Gabi-b: **__Fico feliz__que tenha gostado do cáp. Espero que continue acompanhando._

_**Tati C. Hopkins: **__Resolvi trazer o James de volta para agitar um pouco as coisas e também porque esta parte não poderia ter um desfecho pobre, do tipo ele desaparece do nada.  
Mesmo que ninguém viva de fic, a ansiedade não pode ser deixada de lado. Eu entendo completamente, porque também aguardo ansiosa as atualizações das fics que consigo acompanhar._

_**Jeh Paixao: **__Agradeço pela compreensão. E é maravilhoso saber que você acompanha a fic com tanta vontade assim.  
Parece que eu terminei outro cáp de modo tenso em relação ao James, só após reler seu review que eu reparei. Mas... fazer o que?  
O Edward verá a Bella em uma situação melhor do que um hospital, porque eu não ando tão má assim. A Armada Cullen irá entrar em ação no próximo cáp em relação a isto. Espere e verá. Particularmente acredito que será um tanto engraçado o contexto._

_**Twibelo: **__Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp. Também acho que o Edward está merecendo a situação. Quanto a provocar ciúmes ainda não descartei a idéia, só preciso da oportunidade perfeita._

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__Ainda não foi neste cáp, mas a verdade está chegando para o Edward, embora ele já esteja vendo as coisas da maneira certa. O problema é ele admitir para si mesmo e para os outros que esteve muito errado._

_**Luisa's dreamer attitude: **__Também não sou a maior fã de separar Edward e Bella, mas acredito que essa seria a única maneira do Edward abrir os olhos, afinal numa boa não deu certo. O Mike precisa apenas valorizar quem gosta dele e tudo estará certo. Ah! E entender que esse alguém não é a Bella.  
Quanto ao James, ele ainda irá aprontar um pouco, mas estou tentando fazer com que seja um pouco leve. A Bella não merece confusões mais sérias._

_**Lara Cullen - sz: **__Os olhos de Edward serão abertos, ele querendo ou não. E agora todos saberão o motivo do afastamento dos dois, o jeito é esperar para ver o que farão. Por enquanto, este foi o fim das investidas de Mike, espero que continue assim. Sinceramente, ainda não sei exatamente o que o James irá fazer, mas ele irá causar uma bela dor de cabeça em todo mundo, isso ele vai. Mas, o castigo dele virá e o da Lauren também, mas adianto que o dela vem antes. É preciso "eliminar" um problema de cada vez. Eu também adoro o Emmett como irmão mais velho, é tudo. E o casamento de Alice e Jasper ainda é uma incógnita, mas ele virá no momento certo.  
Agradeço pelos votos de "boas novas" e lhe desejo o mesmo, que as maravilhas da vida alcance você e aqueles a quem você ama. Que 2011 seja maravilhosamente memorável._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__O Edward irá acordar em breve, até mesmo eu estou ansiosa para isso. Efetivamente, os motivos de Lauren serão revelados a todos e ela terá seu castigo. Quanto a Bella fazer ciúmes, se vier a ocorrer, definitivamente não será com Mike e eu estava pensando em algo bem platônico, nada de usar especificamente uma pessoa, porque isso na maioria das vezes não dá nada certo. E o James ainda dará o que falar por aqui, mas ele também terá seu fim.  
Fico feliz que goste da fic e espero que isso perdure. Bjos._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Muito obrigado pelo o apoio.  
Posso falar? Nem mesmo eu estou agüentando esse comportamento do Edward, mas para tudo existe o momento certo e a hora da verdade está chegando. Emmett e Jasper precisavam se pronunciar a respeito e a participação deles não para por aí, não. Eu também acho que é diferente quando um homem fala para outro, não se pode nem cogitar a idéia de se tratar de ciúmes. Já o James é mesmo um nojento, mas como eu falei para a Tati: a participação dele não poderia acabar do nada, é necessário algo mais interessante, se é que você me entende._

_**Tete-Glauciele: **__Eu já disse e repito: adoro o Emmett como irmão mais velho. A Bella não voltou para o Edward porque ele ainda não aprendeu o que deveria, o telefonema dele serviu apenas para que ele prometesse não colocar mais a Lauren em primeiro lugar, mas também mostrou que ele ainda acredita nela. O que deixaria a Bella sempre desconfiada de que ele descumprisse o que prometeu novamente e nenhum relacionamento resiste a isso.__**  
**__Gostei da idéia do jantar e na verdade minha idéia principal utiliza um jantar, mas ainda colocarei um pouco mais de drama na reconciliação. Basta ter um pouquinho de paciência para ver._

_**Alekamasenhp:**__ Fico contente que esteja gostando tanto da fic. Particularmente, eu sou realista demais para que os problemas dos personagens da minha fic sejam resolvidos com muita facilidade. Por mais que eu ame o nosso casal, acho que este tempo servirá para que ambos amadureçam e eu possa trabalhar um pouco os outros personagens. Espero que você continue a gostar da fic. _

_**Kiaraa: **__Tenho que dizer que provavelmente faria o mesmo que você, mas não posso comparar meus sentimentos com o grau de devoção que a Bella tem pelo Edward. Logo, logo, a palhaçada da Lauren acaba, você verá, o Edward não será um idiota para sempre. Já o James ainda ficará um pouquinho por aqui ainda para apimentar as coisas._

**Bem, é isso amores.  
Bjos e até o próximo cáp.  
Line Black.**


	24. Tensão

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

**XXII. Tensão**

**_Alice PDV_**

- Eles são dois teimosos, mas se amam acima de tudo. – meu Jasper sentenciou – Eles precisam se dar conta disso antes que se magoem de um modo sem concerto.

- É por isso que eu acho que precisamos interferir. – eu disse salientando minha opinião desde o inicio.

Estávamos reunidos no apartamento do meu amor; Jasper, Emmett, Rose e eu; tentando encontrar um modo de ajudar Edward e Bella.

- Podemos nos reunir novamente com a Bella agora que sabemos o motivo da breve separação e descobri o que exatamente ela espera do Edward, embora eu desconfie do que seja. – Rose comentou.

- E depois disso, nós podemos dar alguns toques ao Edward – Emmett disse sério – Precisamos fazer alguma coisa porque não quero imaginar o que irá acontecer se eles chegarem a um ponto sem conceito.

Esse era um cenário que não gostaríamos de imaginar. Afinal, sempre soubemos que Bella e Edward ficariam juntos, eles nunca foram bons em esconder que se amavam. Só puderam esconder esse fato um do outro e sabíamos que era questão de tempo até que um deles tomasse uma atitude.  
Pensando nisso, eis uma duvida que me corrói, adoraria saber qual deles tomou a iniciativa.

- Amor. – Jasper sacudiu meu braço levemente. Parece que eu passei tempo demais divagando – Em que você estava pensando?

- Sinceramente? Eu estava pensando que ainda quero muito saber quem tomou a iniciativa na primeira noite de Edward e Bella.

- Concordo com você. – Emmett tinha um sorriso maldoso – O que eu não daria para ser uma mosquinha perto deles naquela noite.

- Provavelmente você ficaria com as asas chamuscadas. – Rose disse com um sorriso travesso.

- Mas, valeria à pena. Imagina o material para comentários e chantagens.

Todos tivemos que rir imaginando a situação.  
Meu irmãozão sempre seria uma figura.

- Agora, voltando ao assunto importante. – Rose pediu nossa atenção – Emmett e eu estávamos planejando uma reuniãozinha para inaugurar nossa casa nova. Acho que depois de trabalhar em separado, essa seria uma ótima desculpa para uma missão em conjunto.

- Viram? Mais uma coisa que eu amo em minha ursinha: ela sabe ser ardilosa.

- Eu usaria um sinônimo mais doce, mas este serve também. - Rose disse piscando para nós.

- Bom! Agora que traçamos um plano, quando mais cedo colocarmos em pratica melhor. Contenção de danos. – meu Jasper disse, objetivo como sempre.

[...]

Meu celular tocou e eu soube que era Rose, mesmo sem reconhecer o numero. Meu sexto sentido raramente falhava.

- Fale, Rose. – eu atendi.

- _Argh, Alice! Eu já disse que você me assusta assim._ – Rose disse com a voz agitada – _Eu nem mesmo estou lhe ligando de um de meus números para você saber que sou eu._

- Eu sou Alice Cullen, meu amor. O futuro não me pega desprevenida. – eu não pude evitar meu sorriso, mesmo que Rose não estivesse vendo – Mas, agora me diga o motivo de sua ligação.

- _Eu já combinei com a Bella nossa ida ao shopping para procurarmos as coisas para o seu casamento. Combinei para sábado porque podemos passar o dia todo juntos e porque na sexta a amiga dela, Ângela, retorna e, com certeza, a Bella irá visitá-la._ – Rose me explicou.

- Eu acho um ótimo dia para isso. Mas, a Bella concordou assim tão fácil?

- _Claro que não, Alice. Você conhece a Bella tão bem como eu_. – Rose bufou – _Era inventou um monte de motivos para não ir, mas eu sei que foi apenas encenação, afinal ela jamais se recusaria a ajudar no seu casamento._

- Eu sei disso. O problema é que esse não tem sido o melhor momento para ela. Graças ao cego do meu irmão e Vadiauren. – eu disse com desgosto.

- _Vadiauren?_

- Uma mistura de vadia com Lauren, acabei de inventar. – eu expliquei.

- _Só você mesmo, Alice. Mas, eu tenho que admitir que ser bastante adequado. – _a linha ficou muda por um tempo_ – Então, estamos combinadas para o sábado. Nos falamos depois para combinar o horário. O dever me chama agora. Beijinhos._

_- _Beijos, Rose.

Era de se esperar que nossa conversa fosse curta, afinal Rose estava em seu horário de trabalho.  
Eu também estava, na verdade, mas tudo que envolvia meu trabalho era bem mais flexível, afinal não se pode regular a criatividade.  
Aproveitando este pensamento, eu voltei a me concentrar em meus novos modelos.

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu caminhei calmamente até a porta da nova casa de Ângela. Ela havia retornado pela manhã e me intimado a passar à tarde com ela, o que eu aceitei com prazer, estava precisando conversar com alguém que não estivesse envolvida em meu romance com o Edward.

A fachada da casa de Ângela era um primor: as janelas eram brancas e as paredes salmão, havia vasinhos de flores nos beirais das janelas, o gramado estava bem cuidado e a porta parecia era lustrosa e de madeira resistente.  
Apesar da casa ser um pouco afastada do centro, era claro porque Ângela a havia escolhido. Era possível imaginar uma família vivendo feliz ali.

Não precisei esperar muito após tocar a campainha para que Ângela viesse abrir a porta, ela parecia iluminada. Me encheu de alegria vê-la feliz assim.  
Ela me abraçou logo que me viu e me convidou a entrar.

- Ainda bem que você conseguiu vir me visitar ainda hoje. – Angie me disse enquanto me guiava até a sala.

- O que posso dizer? Eu senti sua falta. – eu brinquei.

- Eu também senti, muita.

- Claro que eu irei acreditar que você arranjou tempo para sentir saudades de mim durante sua lua-de-mel. Conte outra, Angie. – eu me sentei – E falando em lua de mel, ainda estou curiosíssima para saber aonde vocês foram.

- Eu imagino, pelo que conheço de você. Nós acabamos nos esquecendo de enviar os cartões postais.

- E essas são as palavras da mulher que sentiu minha falta, sentiu tanta que nem mesmo lembrou-se de me enviar os cartões postais que prometeu.

- Está bem, está bem. Eu confesso que só me dei conta do que senti saudades quando cheguei aqui. – ela confessou emburrada – Está satisfeita agora?

- Um pouco, mas ainda quero saber onde foi sua lua-de-mel e quero meus postais. – eu disse rindo.

- Nós fomos para Roma, amiga. Lembra de quando eu lhe disse que meu sonho conhecer a cidade? Ben fez questão de realizar este meu sonho como presente de casamento. E foi o melhor presente que eu recebi em minha vida. – os olhos de Angie brilhavam enquanto ela falava – A cidade é linda, histórica e romântica. E recomendo. Você e Edward iriam amar.

O comentário inocente de Angie me doeu. Com a demora de Edward em enxergar a realidade, eu já estava começando a pensar que talvez o nosso amor e nossa amizade não sejam o suficiente.

- Me conte. - Eu olhei para Angie e ela me fitava com curiosidade e preocupação. – O que está acontecendo com você e com o Edward?

- Não esta acontecendo nada, Angie, que idéia. – por mais que eu quisesse, não seria justo jogar sobre elas meus problemas, não com ela estando tão feliz.

- Você sabe que sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa, não sabe? E eu espero sinceramente que sua justificativa não seja "não posso estragar a felicidade dela com meus problemas", o que seria muito ridículo. – Angie me olhou seriamente – Eu ainda lembro de me entupir de chocolate e forçar você a fazer o mesmo quando pensei que Ben havia me traído. Acho que engordamos uns dois quilos naquela semana e você fez isso apenas para me apoiar, pois no final você estava certa e tudo não passava de um mal entendido. Você confiou nos sentimentos dele por mim antes mesmo de conhecê-lo.

- Estava mais do que obvio de que ele amava você. E eu faria tudo novamente, com certeza.

- Eu sei que sim. – ela segurou minha mão – Agora, conte o que está acontecendo.

- Edward e eu estamos dando um tempo... por minha decisão. No inicio eu pensei que voltaríamos rápido, mas no momento, começo a duvidar se iremos voltar. – eu desabafei meus medos.

- Ok. É melhor que você comece do inicio para que eu entenda e possa ajudá-la. Eu sei bem o quanto você ama o Edward, o quanto você é maluca por ele, e ansiou pela oportunidade de estar com ele. Oportunidade que acreditava ser impossível, por algum motivo louco. Se foi você quem pediu um tempo, deve ter algum motivo muito forte. Me conte qual foi.

- É uma historia um pouco longa e nada boa. – eu ainda tentei dissuadi-la.

- Nós temos tempo e eu quero saber a historia toda para poder ajudá-la. Nem tente me enganar. – Angie disse firme – Seja o que for, você não precisa passar por isso sozinha.

- Ok. Pouco tempo depois de você sair em lua-de-mel aconteceu um incidente envolvendo a mim e James, do qual Mike me salvou. – a expressão dela dizia claramente que ela queria detalhes sobre o assunto e, infelizmente, eu teria que dá-los afinal tudo estava entrelaçado, mesmo não sendo o ponto culminante – James tinha intenção de me violentar naquela noite, ele parece estar obcecado com a idéia de que eu lhe pertenço, entre outras coisas. Eu tentei ligar para Edward quando percebi sua intenção, mas o celular dele estava desligado e depois James quebrou meu celular e eu não pude ligar para mais ninguém. Sinceramente, eu pensei que ele conseguiria o que queria. – Angie segurou minha mão e apertou em sinal de conforto. Eu percebi que minha voz estava bastante tensa – Mike apareceu neste momento e me salvou, logo vieram os seguranças da Editora e cuidaram de tudo. Depois disso, eu fui para a casa tentando esquecer tudo aquilo e me sentir segura, ainda tentei liga para Edward, mas não tive sucesso.

Eu parei de falar um pouco. Lembrar do incidente ainda mexia com meus nervos ainda mais com a novidade de James estar me rondando, espreitando. Não queria nem mesmo imaginar o que ele pretendia fazer.

- Quando você encontrou Edward depois disto?

- Ele apareceu m minha casa na manhã seguinte parecendo bastante culpado por não ter ido me encontrar, uma vez que tínhamos combinado de sair naquela noite. Quando ele percebeu meu estado e eu lhe contei tudo o que havia acontecido, ele pareceu se culpar ainda mais, por mais que eu lhe dissesse que ele não poderia ter adivinhado. Ele não poderia se culpar por isso. – hoje eu vejo que ele se culpava por ir ao encontro de Lauren quando tinha um compromisso comigo. – Houve o desfile da Alice, no qual Jasper a pediu em casamento. Foi lindo, Angie, você deveria ter visto. Tudo parecia bem até eu atender o celular de Edward e descobrir que na noite do meu pesadelo, ele estava com Lauren e dormiu na casa dela.

- Espere! Lauren é a neta daquele paciente do Edward que morreu, aquela que dava em cima dele descaradamente antes da morte do avô e depois passou a buscar consolo no Edward, se tornando bastante inconveniente, por sinal?

- Exatamente.

- Você não ia pedir para ele se afastar um pouco dela, por estava se sentindo incomodada?

- Eu pedi a ele. E o Edward garantiu que faria, ainda que ele não concordasse com minha opinião. – eu disse desanimada – No fim, esta ligação revelou que isso havia sido uma mentira. Ele continuou se encontrando cm ela e escolheu ir atendê-la quando deveria encontrar-se comigo.

- O que Edward disse sobre isso? – Angie perguntou me olhando com atenção.

- Ele não negou, se é isso que você espera. Ele se desculpou e disse que foi até ela porque ela ligou dizendo que precisava de apoio. Segundo ele, ainda faltava bastante tempo para ele me encontrar e ele acreditou que poderia fazer os dois, porem ele acabou dormindo no sofá da Lauren misteriosamente. – Angie parecia muito surpresa – Eu, sinceramente, não duvido que ele esteja me dizendo à verdade. Eu ainda confio plenamente nele. Mas, o problema é que ele confia excessivamente na Lauren, ao ponto de arriscar a cumplicidade que temos, a confiança que eu tenho nele.

- Você acredita que ele não dormiu lá por acaso. Acredita que esta Lauren tenha armado para ele?

- Estamos falando do Edward, Angie. Ele é medico. Fica acordado durante os plantões. Na verdade, desde que eu o conheço, ele tem uma resistência ao sono impressionante. Então sim, esta é minha opinião.

- E você disse isso a ele?

- Eu não fui exatamente tão longe, mas eu deixei claro ao Edward que não confio na Lauren. Foi exatamente neste momento que ele, basicamente, disse que Lauren é uma pessoa que está precisando de apoio e confia nele, e que eu estava sendo egoísta por não ver isso. – eu suspirei – Foi aí que eu percebi que nós precisávamos de um tempo para pensar em nosso relacionamento. Eu deixei minhas opiniões claras a ele e falei que ele estava valorizando a confiança que Lauren supostamente tem nele e destruindo a minha confiança nele.

- Ai, amiga. – Angie disse, segurando minha mão – Sinto muito por não ter estado aqui para você, como você esteve para mim.

- Relaxe, Angie. Você está aqui agora. – eu sorri para ela – E, de qualquer forma, você não poderia fazer muito, isso é algo que Edward e eu temos que resolver, na verdade o próximo movimento está nas mãos dele.

- Ninguém pode dizer que você não fez o que podia, não é?

- Isso mesmo. Eu tentei e continuo tentando. O que define o destino de nosso relacionamento agora e o quanto o amor que sentimos é valioso e o quanto um confia e valoriza o outro.

- Vocês irão passar por isso, Bella. São almas gêmeas e isso está claro para qualquer um que os conheça o suficiente.

O restante da tarde com Angie foi regado a conversas mais leves. Nós rimos bastante, ela me mostrou as fotos que tirou na viagem e narrou um pouco do que aconteceu durante a viagem, a parte turística de tudo.  
Eu contei a ela sobre as ameaças de James e ela me aconselhou a notificar a policia. Sinceramente, eu não havia pensado nisso, já que ele se livrou facilmente da primeira vez, mas Angie me convenceu de eu seria uma boa medida e eu prometi que iria no dia seguinte.

Eu sai de lá um pouco tarde e segui para meu apartamento.  
Logo que entrei, o porteiro me entregou uma maravilhosa cesta de rosas, havia todas as cores possíveis, principalmente vermelhas, formando um arranjo magnífico. Eu pensei que era de Edward e fiz questão de ler o cartão ali mesmo.  
Meu espanto foi enorme ao ler a mensagem:  
_"Essas rosas são apenas para colorir seus dias, enquanto eu não a faço ver estrelas. Esteja sempre pensando em mim, porque eu sempre estou desejando você. daquele que te possuirá para sempre, James."_

Um arrepio subiu por minha espinha e eu pedi para que o porteiro guardasse o arranjo para mim, amanhã eu o levaria comigo quando fosse a policia. Acho que talvez desse maior veracidade ao meu relato.

Subi até meu apartamento e me certifiquei de que tudo estivesse muito bem trancado antes de seguir minha rotina noturna. Não arriscaria nada na questão James.

Eu acordei com o som do meu celular. Uma olhada em meu relógio de cabeceira me revelou que passavam das três da madrugada. Dificilmente algo de bom viria desta ligação.

O numero mostrado no visor não era nenhum que eu conhecesse, mas o fato de não ser um numero restrito já me deu confiança.

- Alô.

- _Boa noite, minha Bella. Gostou do presente que te enviei? _– James tinha um tom divertido.

- Pare de me perturbar, James!

- _Oh! Você é daquelas que acordam mal humoradas? Vou me certificar de obter tudo de você antes que durma, então. Embora tenha certeza de que, depois de passar uma noite ao meu lado, você irá acordar bem humorada e pedindo por mais._

- Você é louco, James. E eu irei denunciá-lo a policia.

- _Você não fará isso, amor. Primeiro: porque você me quer e segundo: porque você é minha e está em minhas mãos._

- Isso é o que nós veremos. – alem de amedrontada, a atitude de James também estava me deixando furiosa.

Eu encerrei a ligação e desliguei meu celular para evitar outra ligação indesejada.  
Logo que amanhecesse, eu iria até a policia acrescentar mais uma denuncia ao inquérito de James, depois iria aproveitar minha ida ao shopping com Alice e Rose para conseguir um novo numero de celular.

_**Rose PDV**_

Nós já estávamos no shopping e dizer que Alice estava animada seria eufemismo, a baixinha estava eufórica com a perspectiva de ajudar Edward e Bella, enquanto se deliciava com sua atividade preferida: compras. Porque não importa o quanto ela tenha dito que iríamos apenas olhar. Alice nunca se permitiria sair do shopping sem nenhuma sacola de compras.  
Não que eu também não adore fazer umas comprinhas que de básicas não tenham nada, mas Alice me superava com uma larga vantagem. Em alguns casos, ela chegava a me assustar com a quantidade de compras que fazia, mas essas eram raras vezes.

Estávamos indo para a loja onde havíamos escolhido os arranjos de flores para o meu casamento.  
Pode parecer estranho, mas as garotas Cullen sempre começam pela escolha das flores. Logo que a escolha fosse feita a decoração era escolhida para se harmonizar a ela.  
_**[n/a: **__Eu não sou especialista em casamentos, não sei como isso normalmente é feito, mas na minha família nós sempre fizemos deste modo, por isso mantive como eu sei.__**]**_

Bella já nos aguardava na porta. Ela parecia um pouco cansada e tensa.  
Alice praticamente se atirou nela, como de costume, e quase as levou ao chão.

Eu já me perguntei algumas vezes como conseguíamos nos mantermos amigas há tanto tempo sendo tão diferentes.  
Alice sempre dizia que o motivo e por sermos pessoas maravilhosas destinadas a ter um vinculo e por nos amarmos. Eu concordo principalmente com o fato de nos amarmos, isso com certeza é o que mais vale em nossa amizade.

Cumprimentei Bella, com menos entusiasmo que Alice é claro, e me apressei em busca de resposta.  
- Como você está, Bella? – eu perguntei suavemente – E certifique-se de contar tudo para que não precisemos forçá-la a isso.

Ela olhou para mim por um momento e eu fiz questão de encará-la com determinação.  
Às vezes, Bella tinha uma estranha tendência a querer sofrer sozinha.

- Certo, eu acho que é bom que eu conte a vocês. – sua voz estava cansada – Vamos beber ou comer alguma coisa.

Nós três fomos a uma cafeteria na praça de alimentação, normalmente a freqüentávamos quando estávamos com Esme, porque ela adorava o cardápio variado de bebidas com chocolate que eles tinham.

Bella esperou até que nosso pedido chegasse para começar a contar seu drama com James, o tarado perseguidor.  
Nem é preciso muita inteligência para imaginar o quanto nós ficamos nervosas e indignadas com toda a historia.

- Eu acrescentei todos estes fatos ao inquérito e o delegado me aconselhou a conseguir uma ordem de restrição. Eu dei entrada no pedido, mas só terei resposta dentro de alguns dias. Enquanto isso, irei evitar andar sozinha e trocar meu numero de celular.

- Eu não acredito que tudo vai ficar por isso mesmo. Esse louco deveria ser preso. – Alice estava revoltada.

- Deveria. E isso até pode acontecer, Alice, mas definitivamente não será agora. – Bella parecia conformada – Agora, poderíamos mudar de assunto, por favor.

- Claro.

- Vamos falar de coisas boas. – Bella disse – O que você já pensou para o seu casamento, Lice?

- Sinceramente, eu ainda não tive nenhuma boa idéia – Alice confessou – Meu casamento precisa ser perfeito, não posso me contentar com qualquer coisa.

- Então, se o propósito "organizar a decoração do casamento da Alice" é falso. Qual verdadeiro motivo para estarmos aqui?

É, às vezes, Bella era perceptiva demais para o meu gosto. E agora que ela havia nos pego com a boca na botija, o melhor era abrir logo o jogo.

- Eu descobri o porque de você e Edward estarem separados. – Alice confessou.

- Ele contou a você? – Bella parecia oscilar de incrédula a desconfiada.

- Não intencionalmente. – Alice explicou – Eu conheci a Lauren. Fui visitar o Edward no hospital e ela estava lá, parecendo um polvo tentado prendê-lo com seus tentáculos.

Bella deu um sorriso triste.  
- Posso apenas imaginar o que você viu, afinal não cheguei a presenciar Lauren em ação, apenas lidei com os resultados.

- Defina isso. – eu pedi. Pelo visto havia muito mais fatos que nós não ainda sabíamos. – E explique o que fez você tomar a decisão drástica.

- Acho que posso exemplificar com um único fato. No dia em que James me atacou, Edward e eu havíamos combinado de nos encontrar. Ele não apareceu, apenas me encontrou no outro dia em minha casa. A principio, eu pensei que ele tivesse ficado preso no hospital e ele não negou isso. – ela parecia decepcionada – Só que no dia do desfile da Alice, eu descobri que ele passou a noite na casa de Lauren.

- Ele não pode ter feito isso! - Alice praticamente gritou atraindo olhares para nós.

- Um pouco menos, Alice. – eu disse olhando para os lados. – Não quero compartilhar informações com todos por aqui.

- Desculpe. – ela se apressou em dizer – Mas, não posso acreditar que Edward tenha passado a noite com Vadiauren. – ao ver a pergunta nos olhos de Bella, ela se adiantou – Vadia com Lauren.

- Ele diz que não aconteceu nada e eu acredito nele, mas ainda assim a atitude dele já me decepcionou o bastante. Para mim, ele mentiu ao omitir, e mentira equivale a traição, principalmente quando ele havia garantido que se afastaria dela porque sabia que a proximidade me incomodava. – Bella desabafou.

Isso com certeza era bom para ela, prender emoções ruins nunca foi bom para ninguém, eu digo isso por experiência própria.  
Também não posso negar o fato de concordar com Bella e no meu caso, se seguisse minha natureza era capaz que eu fizesse algo muito pior em resposta. Todo muito sabe que, na maioria das vezes, eu sou muito passional em minhas reações.

- Você falou com ele sobre isso? – Alice questionou.

- Claro que sim. E basicamente para Edward, ela é uma sofredora que precisa de atenção e apoio, e eu estou sendo paranóica e até mesmo um pouco egoísta ao pedir que ele se afaste dela. - Bella deu um sorriso triste – Mas, ainda assim, ele prometeu novamente se afastar dela em meu beneficio. A questão é, posso acreditar nele novamente ou esta promessa e mais uma tentativa de nublar minha visão como foi a anterior? Em relação a isso, não sei se posso confiar nele.

É, eu poderia ver um grande problema aí e não se tratava apenas da atitude imbecil do Edward. Perder a confiança na pessoa que ama, poderia ser a ruína de qualquer relacionamento, por mais que o amor fosse grande.

Nós ainda conversamos por mais algum tempo.  
Bella pode abrir seu coração e nós demos nossa opinião sincera. Ela não queria se separar definitivamente de Edward e nós também não achávamos que isso fosse bom para qualquer um dos dois. Eles se amavam demais.

No fim do dia, nós já sabíamos o que Edward deveria fazer e nem era tão difícil assim, ele apenas precisava provar que seu relacionamento valia mais do que seu senso desmedido de responsabilidade e que ele valorizava a opinião de Bella, sabendo que ela não agia de modo mesquinho.

Tenho absoluta certeza de que Edward já sabia de tudo isso e concordava, mas se ele ainda precisava de um empurrãozinho para fazer algo a respeito, nós garantiríamos que Emmett e Jasper o dessem o mais rápido possível.

_**Bella PDV **_

Eu sai de meu prédio olhando com atenção para todos os lados, e isso não era porque eu não dirigia sempre.  
James não vinha me incomodando ativamente desde que eu havia conseguido a ordem de restrição, mas eu estive recebendo algumas ligações em horários impróprios que ficavam mudas, por isso eu não estava arriscando andar sozinha durante a noite em nenhum local.

Rosalie havia me convidado para uma reuniãozinha em sua casa nova, uma espécie de inauguração de seu novo lar. Eu tentei declinar do convite, mas é lógico que ela e Alice não permitiram.  
Tentei argumentar dizendo que não gostaria de encontrar Edward enquanto não acertássemos nossa situação, mas elas disseram que ele estaria de plantão nesta noite e não poderia ir. Não sei dizer se isso me deixava feliz ou não.

Eu dirigi sem problemas e não demorei muito para chegar. Mesmo de fora, podia perceber que a casa de Rose e Emmett era uma legitima morada Cullen: ampla, elegante e bem iluminada.

Antes que eu tocasse a campainha, a porta foi aberta e braços fortes quase me esmagaram.  
Minha sorte foi que, desta vez, Emmett soube o momento de se afastar. Ele me ajudou a tirar o sobretudo que eu vestia e o guardou.

- Seja bem vinda a minha humilde caverna, Bella. – ele fez graça com seu apelido me fazendo rir – Todos já nos esperam na sala, você foi a ultima a chegar.

Emmett pousou seu braço sobre meus ombros enquanto me guiava.  
Eu olhei para os detalhes da decoração e percebi os toques inconfundíveis de Esme e Rose unidos, não pude evitar o sorriso.

Rose e Alice estavam em um canto da sala conversando de modo suspeito. No sofá Jasper bebia alguma coisa, enquanto parecia prestar atenção em algo e ao seu lado estava Edward.  
Meu sorriso sumiu, eu não estava pronta para este encontro ainda.

- Pessoal, finalmente a Bells chegou. – Emmett anunciou atraindo a atenção de todos para mim – Agora a festa pode começar de verdade.

- Boa noite. – eu cumprimentei em voz baixa, sem fitar nenhum dos presentes.

- Que bom que você chegou, Bella. – Rose veio até mim e me abraçou brevemente – Alice e eu íamos buscar os aperitivos. Quer vir conosco?

Eu apenas assenti e as segui até a cozinha.  
A casa era linda, mas não conseguia mais manter minha atenção.

- Desculpe por isso, Bella- Alice se apressou em dizer – Jasper soube que o plantão de Edward havia sido alterado e insistiu em ir buscá-lo. Não houve como dizer não.

Era impossível não perceber que aquilo era mentira e que elas haviam tramado desde o início, com certeza contando com o apoio dos rapazes.

- Eu sei que vocês armaram tudo – eu disse fazendo com que elas olhassem para mim – Resta saber o por que.

- Ora, porque, Bella. Ficar se evitando não irá resolver os problemas de vocês. – Rose mantinha apenas parte de sua atenção nos aperitivos – E logo nós começaremos a ser afetados por este drama todo também. Nós sempre fomos uma família, sempre estivemos unidos. Se vocês não resolverem tudo, o que será de nós? Sempre irá faltar uma parte? Só poderemos aproveitar a companhia de um, nos afastando do outro?

- Eu não quero isso, mas não acho que será deste jeito que as coisas irão se ajeitar entre nós.

- Ah! Perdoe-nos se o reencontro de vocês não esta sendo como você queria, mas, pelo menos, nós estamos trabalhando para que ele aconteça. – Alice disse já seguindo para a sala com uma bandeja.

- Ela está certa e você sabe, Bella.

Rose e eu pegamos as outras bandejas e seguimos para a sala. Arrumamos tudo sobre a mesinha de centro.  
Por sorte Edward estava sentado em uma das poltronas e a outra estava vaga, possibilitando que eu me sentasse sem mais constrangimento, por mais que fosse próximo a ele.

Emmett serviu bebidas a todos.  
- Agora vamos brindar em homenagem a caverna que pertence a mim e a minha ursinha, nosso ninho de amor.

Todos nos levantamos e brindamos a felicidade deles.

- Confesso que estava sentindo falta disso. – Emmett disse largado no sofá, com o braço sobre os ombros de Rose – Parece que passaram anos desde a ultima vez que nos reunimos para simplesmente passar um tempo juntos.

- Precisamos mesmo fazer isso mais vezes. – Alice disse animada. – Oportunidades não irão faltar, eu tenho certeza.

- Eu espero que seja assim, esses momentos fazem parte de minhas melhores lembranças. – Rose comentou nostálgica – Lembram de nosso ultimo ano, nós fazíamos essas reuniões a cada quinze dias com medo de nos separarmos na hora de ir para a faculdade. Cada vez era uma aventura diferente.

- Lembram de quando nós fomos parar naquele bar em Seattle? – Emmett tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu lembro. – Alice respondeu pensativa – Eu pensei que acabaria mal, o pessoal era muito mal encarado, mas no fim acabou sendo divertido.

- Isso bem no fim mesmo. Eu lembro que tivemos que ficar bem próximos de vocês para evitar que vocês fossem atacadas, bem no estilo namorados possessivos. – Jasper pareceu pensar um pouco – O que não é muito distante da verdade se analisarmos bem.

Eu senti o olhar de Edward pousar sobre mim.

- Aqueles caras pareciam que não viam uma mulher há anos. – Rose comentou – E que nunca souberam o que falar para elas.

Eu me estiquei para alcançar um aperitivo e senti uma mão esbarrar na minha. Aquele toque era inconfundível para mim, não havia duvidas de quem era o dono daquela mão.  
Cometi o erro de olhar para Edward e fui aprisionada por seus olhos que pareciam me queimar. De repente só estávamos nós dois naquela sala, o mundo havia desaparecido e o que eu mais ansiava era me jogar em seus braços.

Não havia motivo algum para não fazer isso.

A risada de Emmett me trouxe de volta a realidade e eu tentei voltar minha atenção para a conversa.

- Ficamos tão bêbados que no outro dia não sabíamos dizer como havíamos chegado a casa, fora que parecia que um prédio havia sido jogado em nossas cabeças. – Emmett riu novamente.

Eu estava plenamente consciente de que o olhar de Edward manteve-se fixo em minha e essa certeza me provocava sensações estranhas, boas e desesperadoras.

- Nossa sorte foi Edward e Bella terem bancado os responsáveis. – Alice olhou para mim – Embora até hoje, eu ainda não saiba como vocês levaram Emmett até o quarto.

- Nós simplesmente formamos uma dupla fantástica. – foi a primeira vez que ouvi Edward se pronunciar e, a menos que eu estivesse muito enganada, havia muitos sentidos em suas palavras.

- Lembrei. – Rose levantou-se e saiu correndo

Todos nos olhamos em duvida, mas deixamos passar, era melhor esperar que ela explicasse ao voltar. O que não demorou muito.

Rose trazia uma caixa azul com um laço prateado em suas mãos.  
Ela sentou-se no sofá com a caixa em seu colo.

- Aqui eu guardo todas as fotos que temos de nós seis em nossas saídas, algumas tem outras pessoas, mas a maioria são nossas. – ela puxou uma das fotos – Essa é das nossas férias e Miami.

Ela passou a foto para todos nós. Estávamos os seis na praia, provavelmente após darmos um mergulho, pois os cabelos de todos estavam molhados.

- Elas estão bagunçadas por causa da mudança. – Rose se sentou no chão em frente à mesa de centro para ter mais espaço, Alice e eu sentamos perto delas.

- Não acredito que iremos passar a noite vendo fotos antigas. – Emmett reclamou falsamente.

- É uma ótima maneira de passarmos a noite e podemos separar algumas para um vídeo no casamento de Alice e Jasper. – Rose argumentou.

- Agora eu me interessei. – Emmett se aproximou com um sorriso maldoso – Podemos escolher as mais vergonhosas.

- Nem pensar, Emmett! – Alice gritou – Se você aprontar alguma, Rose irá se tornar uma viúva.

Emmett apenas riu.  
- Isso se você conseguir continuar nervosa quando voltar da lua-de-mel. E se isso ocorrer você deve matar o Jasper, não a mim.

- Emmett. Isso foi informação demais. Ela é nossa irmã. – Edward tinha desgosto na voz.

- Olha só esta foto. Com certeza foi o pior desafio que eles montaram. – Rose comentou.

Jasper, Edward e Emmett estavam na foto: Jasper tinha o cabelo cheio de enfeites cor-de-rosa, Edward vestia uma camiseta justa vermelha com um enorme coração rosa choque e Emmett estava completamente maquiado. Dava para perceber que eles estavam em um bar e que o lugar estava lotado.

- Eu me lembro disso. Todos passamos vergonha neste dia e eu nem se quer me lembro de como isto começou. – Alice comentou, olhando feio para Emmett.

Foi Jasper que esclareceu:  
- Tudo foi devido a um jogo de vídeo game, quem perdesse deveria se vestir de mulher em uma de nossas saídas e se todos perdêssemos dividiríamos o castigo. Como foi isso que ocorreu, nós sorteamos que parte cada um ficaria.

- Vocês eram loucos ou idiotas, às vezes eu fico na duvida do que chamar vocês. – Rose voltou sua atenção para a caixa.

- Não importa do que você nos chame. – Emmett disse entregando a foto para Rose – Ainda somos os homens que vocês amam. Ou alguma de vocês pode negar isso?

- Não, não posso. – Alice se levantou e sentou-se no colo de Jasper – Jasper é o homem da minha vida.  
Eles deram um beijo delicado.

- É, você pode ser uma criança grande às vezes, mas eu o amo mesmo assim. Mais do que tudo. – Rose sorriu para Emmett e segurou sua mão.

Uma tensão me tomou, eu olhei para Edward e ele me fitava com determinação. Eu queria dizer isso para ele, na verdade meu coração e minha alma estavam gritando por isso naquele momento, mas infelizmente eu não poderia neste momento, ainda havia muito que ser resolvido.

- Essa foto ficou linda. – Alice chamou a atenção de todos – Você estava linda neste dia, Bella.

Ela me entregou a foto. Eu estava com um vestido leve e curto azul marinho de alças finas e meu cabelo estava em um penteado elaborado, minha maquiagem era leve e eu parecia feliz. Estranhamente, eu não me lembrava de quando tirei esta foto.

- Essa foto foi tirada naquela festa que nos fomos naquela boate que abriu em La Push. Ela não ficou muito tempo aberta, mas a festa foi espetacular. – Alice me explicou, provavelmente notando minha cara de interrogação – Lembra que daquele garoto que ficou no seu pé durante quase toda a noite? Eu não consigo lembrar o nome dele...

Eu me lembrava pouco daquela noite, foi mais uma festa que Alice e Rose me obrigaram a ir. Não me lembrava da fisionomia deste garoto ou seu nome, mas tinha uma lembrança vaga dele me seguindo durante a noite.

- Não importa o nome dele. - a voz de Edward estava tensa – O idiota parecia não entender que não tinha chances, parecia uma mosca de padaria.

- Ah! O doce som do ciúme. – Emmett riu – Mas, eu concordo com você irmão. Só acho que você deveria ter feito algo naquela noite, precisamos defender o que nos é caro. Se ele tivesse se engraçado com a Rose, ele teria entendido a mensagem muito rapidamente, eu faria questão disso.

- Talvez eu tenha demorado a tomar algumas decisões mesmo, mas irei corrigir isso. – Edward murmurou mais para si mesmo.

Eu queria entender o que ele disse como um sinal de que ele já tinha tomado uma decisão sobre nós e que ela seria em beneficio de nosso relacionamento. Porém, não havia nada que me desse certeza disso.

- Olha essa aqui! – Alice estava praticamente quicando com uma foto na mão – Está foto precisa estar no vídeo do meu casamento. É da nossa ida rápida a Las Vegas. Estamos tão lindos e é uma visão do futuro.

Ela ficou em pé e mostrou a foto a todos ao mesmo tempo.  
Eu me lembrava daquela foto como se fosse hoje, havia sido uma brincadeira onde eu encenei meu maior sonho.  
Estávamos todos vestidos de noivos, como se fossemos nos casar naquele dia. Nossos vestidos eram simples, mas primorosos. E os rapazes estavam elegantes de ternos. Todos estávamos sorrindo abertamente.  
Não que casamento estivesse em meus planos, mas ali estava retratada a possibilidade de ter Edward ao meu lado para sempre, como meu companheiro, dividir meus dias com ele.

Foi quando algo me atingiu.  
Eu nunca tive muitas esperanças de chegar perto daquele sonho, mas esta chance me foi dada de modo inesperado. O que eu precisava era lutar e vencer os obstáculos que viriam com o tempo.  
Atualmente, eu não me sentia vitoriosa e tendo passado tanto tempo me esforçava para me agarrar na esperança de que este ainda não era o fim. Talvez... talvez o meu momento de sonho tenha acabado e eu tenha perdido de verdade.

Eu precisava sair dali e rápido. O simples fato de ter aquele pensamento era horrível e eu sentia que depois de tudo desmoronaria a qualquer momento.  
Nem sequer me lembro da desculpa que dei, mas sei que sai da casa de Rose rapidamente e dirigi o mais rápido que pude para o meu apartamento com o coração apertado e lutando para conter as lagrimas.

**N/A: Oi amores. Como vocês estão.  
Mais um cáp para vocês e espero que tenha gostado.**

**Este é o ultimo grande drama com eles separados, eu prometo. No próximo cáp teremos a reconciliação dos dois.  
Estou sem muito tempo agora, por isso serei breve. Preciso da opinião de vocês para o próximo cáp: na reconciliação deles após o pedido de perdão, explicações e beijos de amor e saudades, que são obrigatórios. O que vocês preferem que aconteça:**

**a) Que os dois passem a noite no maior Love apensa aproveitando a companhia um do outro;**

**b) Que os dois aproveitem o momento para terem uma noite de amor cheia de romantismo; ou**

**c) Que os dois tenham uma noite regada a lemon de reconciliação (desesperada, necessitada e diferente).**

**Eu preciso que vocês deixem suas respostas claras, por favor. [Ex: eu prefiro a opção A]. Eu irei contabilizar as escolhas até as 23:59hs do dia 11/02. Apenas as opiniões registradas até este momento irão valer.  
Espero a opinião de vocês e a grande ajuda na decisão.**

**Bjinhos e até o próximo cáp.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Twibelo: **__Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp. Obrigado pelo review. Bjinhos._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Eu estou bem, obrigado. Espero que você esteja bem também.  
Alice como sempre foi maravilhosa e o Edward irá atrás da Bella no próximo cáp (finalmente). Os dois voltarão às boas.  
Mike é desorientado, dizendo o mínimo, mas ele já entendeu a deixa e irá se retirar da "disputa" que ele acreditava existir. James ainda permanecera por mais um tempo e o que ele irá aprontar será grande e mal. A Bella está apavorada, mas está se controlando bem, caso contrario, ela poderia tomar decisões que atrapalhariam ao invés de ajudar.  
Bjinhos._

_**Tati C. Hopkins: **__A Alice chegou no momento exato e ainda aproveitou para dar uma bronca no Edward. eu simplesmente adorei. A Lauren está com seu tempo contado, falta pouco para que ela tome seu rumo.  
Ficara a encargo do James a parte tensa da fic, por enquanto. Nem mesmo eu sei exatamente o que ele irá fazer a seguir. Bjos e até a próxima._

_**Gby00: **__O Edward já percebeu sua burrice e irá tomar uma atitude já no próximo capitulo, seu pecado foi ser um idiota crédulo, mas irá atrás de perdão logo.  
James é um grande problema, mas acho que foi uma oportunidade da Bella provar que poderia sobreviver sozinha, tomar alguma atitude sem precisar da proteção de alguém. Mas, agora ela está pronta para ter o apoio de Edward novamente.  
Estou com saudades dos dois juntos. Bjos e sorrisos._

_**Tete-Glauciele:**__ Tenho que dizer que morri de rir com seu review, muito "criativo" (na falta de palavra melhor) sua opinião para destino do James. Adorei. Os seguranças provavelmente não viram em James uma ameaça, afinal ele não fez nada demais naquela noite, e não o reconheceram. O aviso foi sutil e apenas para a Bella. Ah! E ela realmente trocou o numero do celular.  
Eu entendo sua greve, mas não foi desta vez que tivemos romance do nosso casal preferido, no próximo tudo volta ao normal. Dou minha palavra. O Edward finalmente acordou.  
Mike e Jessica se merecem, fato.  
Acho que falei de tudo... Bjinhos._

_**Kiaraa:**__ Nossa Bella está cheia de pose e atitude, meu bem. Apesar do amor que ela sente pelo Edward tem certas coisas que não dá para agüentar, mas ela arriscou bastante. O Mike merecia um chega pra lá e eu tenho que dizer que adorei.  
Eu ainda não descartei a idéia do Edward sentindo ciúmes, mas ainda não pensei em nada bom o bastante, por isso ainda não foi dessa vez. Eu amo a Alice também, ela é demais, e foi perfeita dando um toque no Edward. Se for preciso o Edward estará lá pela Bella sim, ele não irá mais dar mancadas deste tipo. Bjos._

_**Lara Cullen - sz: **__A Alice foi realmente perfeita e deu a Edward algo para pensar. E isso ajudou a surtir efeito na mente dele e no próximo cáp ele já irá falar com a Bella e acertar as coisas. O Mike é o Mike, acredito que nada mais precise ser acrescentado a esta sentença (rsrsrs). Agora, o James será uma grande dor de cabeça, mas o processo dele continua. Qualquer coisa que aconteça com Bella terá ele como suspeito. A partir do próximo cap, o Edward estará dando o apoio que a Bella precisa, como um bom namorado deve fazer, e junto com ele todos os Cullens. Enfim, o que é do James está guardado. Bjinhos._

_**Vanessa Dark:**__ O Edward já tem os olhos abertos e irá se reconciliar com a Bella, o castigo da Lauren vira depois disso. Ela ainda irá pensar que sua encenação esta dando certo por enquanto. Mike entendeu a deixa desta vez e irá sair de cena. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Em relação aos caps. da fic, eu não posso dizer com certeza, porque meu roteiro já era e estou montando outro, mas não acredito que chegue ou passe de trinta cáps. Bjinhos._

_**Luisa's dreamer attitude:**__ Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp. acho que minha palavra da vez é "finalmente". Finalmente o Mike percebeu que não tem chance, finalmente o Edward abriu os olhos e ira voltar com a Bella e finalmente a Lauren terá o que merece. Já o James ainda ficará um pouco por aqui, apimentando as coisas. Bjos._

_**Ellen Monteiro:**__ Fico feliz que esteja amando a fic. Obrigado pelo review. Bjinhos._

_**Jeh Paixao:**__ O Edward finalmente abriu os olhos mesmo e no próximo cáp teremos reconciliação. Até eu estou ansiosa. Como eu disse antes, o Mike é o Mike, não há nada para acrescentar. Bem, como você pode ver a "Armada Cullen" deu o empurrãozinho que faltava para a reconciliação e agora irão partir em busca de justiça como o nosso casalzinho. James ainda irá aprontar mesmo, porque ele é definitivamente do mal, mas ele terá o que merece também. Bjos._

_**Ligia:**__ Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Obrigado pelo review. Bjinhos._

_**Marry Pierobon: **__O Edward acordou a tempo e no próximo cáp ele resolverá as coisas. Quanto ao James, ele irá aprontar uma grande confusão, mas graças ao seu amor e família, a Bella não ficará traumatizada. Adorei seu conselho de como lidar com o Mike. Fico feliz que continue gostando da fic. Bjinhos. _

**Bem, é só amores.  
Bjos. Line Black**


	25. Juntos

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

**XXIII. Juntos...**

**_Bella PDV_**

Dirigir tensa não era exatamente meu forte eu sabia disso, mas ainda assim eu segui o mais rápido que pude, eu precisava do conforto do meu travesseiro.  
Eu já saí do elevador procurando minhas chaves em minha bolsa e só notei que havia alguém em minha porta quando estava muito próxima, me espantei ao ver quem era.

Edward estava em minha porta e me olhava de modo obstinado.  
- Nós precisamos conversar e precisa ser agora. – ele disse quando eu me aproximei.

Eu apenas assenti e abri a porta do apartamento.  
Havia chegado o momento da verdade, da decisão e eu, sinceramente, não sabia se estava preparada para ele.

Nós entramos no apartamento em silencio e assim permanecemos enquanto eu trancava a porta e guardava minha bolsa em um canto.  
Fiz sinal para que ele se sentasse e fiz o mesmo.

- Me desculpe. – eu ouvi Edward dizer, sua voz expressava dor – De tudo o que tenho a dizer, acho que isso é o mais importante. Eu fui um completo imbecil em arriscar o que temos, arriscar nosso relacionamento, quando nada vale isso. Nada pode se comparar ao valor de nosso relacionamento.

Edward estava nervoso e falava rápido, não de um modo que eu não pudesse entender, mas como se ele temesse que eu o expulsasse antes que ele tivesse a chance de dizer tudo o que precisava dizer.

Ele se levantou e logo estava ajoelhado em minha frente.  
- Eu te amo, Bella. E seu amor e nosso relacionamento é o que eu tenho de mais valioso, me perdoe por ser um imbecil e não demonstrar isso. – ele respirou fundo – Eu fui um cego não vendo que minha atitude com Lauren estava atrapalhando nosso relacionamento e um burro por achar que o erro estava em nossa sintonia e não no fato. Eu fiz você sofrer e nunca serei capaz de me perdoar por isso.

Ele segurou minhas mãos e olhou em meus olhos daquela maneira que apenas ele poderia fazer.  
- Eu imploro por seu perdão, Bella, e nunca deixarei de me esforçar para merecê-lo. Mas, está em suas mãos, eu estou em suas mãos. Você tem provado saber exatamente o que precisamos e, apesar de saber o que eu quero e estar disposto a fazer o que for preciso para que voltemos a ter nosso relacionamento, quero que tome a decisão que busque por sua felicidade, o mais importante é que você seja feliz, Bella. Eu farei todo o possível para fazer com que você seja feliz, mas você é quem deve decidir se eu mereço outra chance depois de ter tido esse comportamento vergonhoso ou não.

Eu já havia presenciado Edward de varias maneiras, mas nunca mergulhado nesta confusão. Estava claro que ele faria qualquer coisa para que voltássemos, mas estava se esforçando ao maximo para não me forçar ou induzir a concordar com ele.

O ponto era que não precisava de nada disso, tudo o que eu fiz foi tentando solidificar ainda mais nosso relacionamento, jamais para encontrar uma maneira de terminarmos.  
Edward era meu sonho de amor e em minha opinião éramos muito melhores juntos.

Edward havia fechado os olhos como se temesse o pior e eu aproveitei o momento para admirá-lo por alguns instantes.  
- Edward – eu disse o mais suave que consegui. Ele abriu os olhos e havia um brilho leve de esperança em seus belos olhos. – Eu não quero... na verdade, não posso – vi quando um lampejo de dor passou por sua face, por mais que ele tentasse esconder – ficar longe de você. Não posso nem mesmo pensar em terminar nosso relacionamento. Eu te amo...

Ele não me deixou terminar a frase e me arrebatou em um beijo cheio de amor, carinho, desejo e saudade. Haviam tantas emoções ali que era difícil de decifrá-las.

- Você não se arrependerá de dar uma chance ao nosso relacionamento – ele sussurrou contra meus lábios e os selou novamente – Nós seremos felizes juntos. – ele me beijou novamente – E, de algum modo, eu irei compensá-la pelos últimos dias, meu amor.

Edward me levantou e ocupou meu lugar, fazendo com que eu me sentasse em seu colo. Nós no envolvemos em outro beijo necessitado.

- Tive medo de que você não me aceitasse de volta.

- Esta nunca foi minha intenção – eu assegurei.

- Eu sei disso, mas depois de todo o tempo que eu passei cego, imaginei que você pudesse ter cansado de esperar.

- Parece que você não se livrará de mim assim tão fácil, meu amor. – eu sussurrei contra seus lábios.

- Diz de novo. – ele pediu mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

Eu não me fiz de desentendida.  
- Amor. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido – Você, Edward Cullen, é o meu amor.

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos capazes de derreter icebergs.  
- Você é a mulher da minha vida, Isabella Swan.

Preciso dizer que sorri como uma idiota depois dessa declaração e ainda corei para coroar tudo? Acho que não, afinal o corar é algo totalmente meu e qualquer mulher sorriria feito idiota após ouvir essa frase de Edward Cullen.

- Adoro ver você corar. – ele acariciou minhas bochechas – Fica ainda mais linda do que já é. Eu senti tanta falta disso, tanta falta, e tanto medo de perder isso para sempre.

Ele me beijou novamente, beijo que começou suave, mas logo se tornou necessitado e apaixonado.  
Minhas mãos foram para os cabelos dele, acariciando e os deixando mais revoltos do que de costume. Em resposta Edward emitiu um som de aprovação.

Nossos beijos eram cada vez mais intensos e eu mal notei quando fiquei deitada no sofá com Edward sobre mim.

- Eu quero você, anjo. – ele espalhava beijos e mordidas por meu pescoço – Eu quero tanto você.

E eu também queria. Queria, não. Precisava estar conectada a Edward de todas as formas possíveis.  
Eu o empurrei levemente, o que, com certeza, não seria suficiente para movê-lo, porem Edward como um bom cavalheiro se afastou, mesmo a contragosto.

Eu me levantei e me afastei um pouco do sofá. Edward acompanhava meus movimentos com um olhar cauteloso.

- Acredito que ficaremos mais confortáveis na cama. – eu vi um sorriso surgir em seu rosto e um flash de alivio em seu semblante, antes de me virar e caminhar para meu quarto.

Como eu esperava, não demorou muito para que Edward me seguisse.  
Ele me abraçou pelas costas e, enquanto andávamos, distribuía beijos por pontos estratégicos em meu pescoço.  
Só chegamos ao quarto sem acidentes porque ele me manteve firmemente segura contra seu corpo e praticamente me guiou, sem isso eu teria caído de cara no chão. Minha atenção estava totalmente focada nas sensações que seus beijos me causavam.

Logo que entramos em meu quarto, Edward me virou e nós nos envolvemos em mais um beijo intenso, quente. Ele mantinha meu corpo grudado ao dele segurando em minha cintura, enquanto sua outra mão se infiltrava por minha blusa acariciando a pele que encontrava.  
Eu ansiava por estar com ele e por isso tomei a iniciativa, um pouco desajeitada, graças à proximidade de nossos corpos, comecei a desabotoar a camisa dele.

Imediatamente, Edward se afastou e tirou minha blusa, para no momento seguinte completar minha tarefa se livrando de sua camisa com rapidez. Nossos corpos pareciam imãs, pois logo estavam unidos novamente.  
Edward distribuía beijos por meu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava abrir minha calça com uma das mãos e com a outra acariciava minhas costas.  
Não demorou muito para que eu estivesse apenas com minhas peças intimas. Estávamos apressados e, alem disso, eu sempre me surpreendia com a facilidade que ele tinha de se livrar de minhas roupas.

Ele me carregou até minha cama e me deitou nela, passou um momento apenas parado me observando.  
Senti minhas bochechas queimarem, por mais ilógico que fosse, uma vez que já protagonizamos esta cena diversas vezes.  
Logo os lábios de Edward estavam nos meus, se possível ainda mais famintos e eu correspondia a altura. Senti suas mãos acariciando e excitando meus seios para em seguida sentir a liberdade de estar sem sutiã.

Sem demora, ele tomou um de meus seios em sua boca, sugando longamente e mordiscando meu mamilo, enquanto acariciava o outro com as mãos e apertava minha cintura. A mesma atenção foi dada ao outro seio, antes que Edward se afastasse.

Ele estava sentado sobre seus calcanhares na beirada da cama, ainda vestindo seus jeans e com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, ao passo que eu vestia apenas minha calcinha e arfava vergonhosamente pelo prazer que ele havia me proporcionado.

Ainda com o sorriso travesso e fitando intensamente meus olhos, Edward se levantou e começou a se despir.  
Eu não poderia desviar os olhos nem se desejasse, o que definitivamente não era o caso, no momento em que mais daquele corpo perfeito era revelado.  
Ele se livrou de seus jeans e calçado lentamente, sabendo o quanto aquilo mexia comigo.

Vestindo apenas sua boxer preta, que fazia um belo contraste em sua pele, ele se ajoelhou na ponta da cama entre minhas pernas. Ele ergueu um pouco minha perna direita e começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas leves fazendo um caminho tentador até meus joelhos, ele repetiu o mesmo tratamento em minha perna esquerda.

De meus lábios saiam apenas gemidos, sabia que mesmo se tentasse não poderia dizer nada coerente neste momento.

Edward abaixou minhas pernas e passou a beijar o interior de minhas coxas, meu corpo estava mergulhado no prazer, mas eu nunca poderia ter o suficiente dele.  
Ele deu uma mordida relativamente forte no interior de minha coxa esquerda e depois lambeu o local. Eu sabia que ali ficaria uma marca, mas nada poderia ter me preparado para o prazer que eu senti com aquela atitude possessiva e relativamente rude.

- Eu consigo sentir seu cheiro daqui, anjo. E me da água na boca. – Edward sussurrou aproximando seus beijos de minha virilha – Eu ainda me lembro bem de seu sabor viciante. Também não haveria como esquecer o sabor do pecado.

Eu pude apenas gemer em resposta.

- Você já sabe que eu adoro esses seus gemidos, eles me enlouquecem. – ele beijou minha feminilidade por cima da calcinha, me causando um arrepio.

- Edward... – eu me esforcei para que saísse algum som de meus lábios alem de gemidos, minha voz estava rouca por conta do prazer e desejo que percorriam minhas veias.  
Eu queria que ele fizesse algo rápido, estivemos tempo demais separados para que eu agüentasse esta tortura calada. Às vezes, eu pensava que Edward deveria ter um manual de como me excitar sem atitudes mais explicitas.

Ele lambeu minha virilha lentamente e depois me mordeu por cima da calcinha. Forte. Eu gritei num misto de dor e prazer.  
Aquilo pareceu acionar algo em Edward, por que no momento seguinte ele arrancou minha calcinha com violência e jogou os trapos no chão, enquanto já começava a me sugar com força, sem deixar nenhum ponto sem atenção.

Eu ainda me espantava pelo fato de Edward conseguir provocar tanto prazer em mim assim. Quando em uma experiência anterior havia sido embaraçoso acima de qualquer outra sensação.

Não pude manter essa linha de raciocínio por muito mais tempo, na verdade não pude manter linha de raciocínio nenhum, pois Edward parecia mais do que disposto a me enlouquecer. Sugando, lambendo, mordendo e excitando com vontade, sem deixar de apertar minhas coxas.

- Adoro seu sabor. – ele murmurou contra meu clitóris, me causando um forte arrepio.

Ele utilizou dois de seus dedos para simular penetração e mordeu meu clitóris. Forte. Isso foi o que bastou para que eu explodisse em prazer. Perdi a noção de tudo.

Quando voltei a mim, Edward estava mordiscando meus mamilos de um modo que ficava no limiar do prazer e da dor. Ele subiu mais seu corpo sobre o meu e eu pude sentir que ele estava completamente nu agora.

- Agora eu tenho certeza de que você está pronta para que eu faça parte de você, para que nos tornemos um. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – Como sempre deve ser.

Edward me preencheu de uma única vez e senti-lo em mim era uma das melhores sensações.  
Ele começou a se movimentar dentro de mim e puxou minhas pernas para que se apoiassem em seus quadris aumentando o nível de penetração.

Minhas mãos foram para as costas dele conforme o ritmo ficava cada vez mais intenso.

_**Edward PDV**_

As palavras de Alice ainda ecoavam em minha mente no dia seguinte a sua visita.

Em poucos minutos, Alice havia revelado intenções oculta nas atitudes de Lauren. E isso me fez refletir que Bella poderia estar certa em sua desconfiança.  
Mas, mais importante do que isso, os argumentos de Alice somados aos de Emmett e Jasper me fizeram acordar para a possibilidade de perder minha Bella para sempre. E isso seria meu fim, ela era importante e preciosa demais para que eu a permitisse escapar.

Os dias que seguiram foram atarefados para mim e eu tive pouco tempo de descanso.  
Alguns médicos do hospital haviam sido afastados por causa de uma epidemia de gripe que estava assolando a cidade e como resultado os médicos que estavam saudáveis estava dobrando turnos para suprir as faltas.

Todo o tempo que eu tive disponível foi para descansar e ao mesmo tempo para pensar em uma maneira de conversar com Bella, como fazê-la acreditar em meu arrependimento e, principalmente, que nosso amor estaria acima de tudo de agora em diante. Não que isso fosse diferente antes, mas eu havia transmitido algumas mensagens confusas nos últimos tempos.  
Precisava de algo definitivo, tinha que deixar claro que não havia duvidas quanto a minha posição. Bella merecia esta certeza, na verdade, nós merecíamos. O problema era que eu ainda não havia tido nenhuma boa idéia ainda, talvez isso se devesse ao cansaço.

Jasper e Emmett me intimaram a almoçar com eles no final de semana, afinal eu estive afastado deles por bastante tempo, primeiro devido a minha situação com Bella e recentemente devido a esta bagunça nos plantões.

- Você está péssimo. – Emmett foi logo dizendo quando me viu – Parece que foi abandonado em uma estrada, assaltado e sexualmente molestado.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder e me sentei. Na maioria das vezes era desperdício tentar entender o raciocínio de Emmett.  
Cumprimentei os dois com um aceno de cabeça apenas, estava exausto e isso com certeza se notava a distancia.

- Você parece que irá cair no sono a qualquer momento, Edward. – Jasper comentou.

- A epidemia de gripe nos trouxe mais trabalho e quando acometeu os médicos garantiu plantões duplos para todos. Não tenho tido muito tempo para descansar e algumas coisas também não tem me ajudado a isso.

- Sua situação com a Bella, com certeza. – Jasper afirmou com segurança.

Uma garçonete se aproximou para anotar nossos pedidos e nada foi dito até que ela se afastasse.

- Nossa situação tem me preocupado bastante sim. – eu admiti – Eu sei que preciso reverter essa situação antes que eu a perca de uma vez, mas ainda não sei como.

- Olha, Edward pare de pensar besteiras, de que precisa de algo grandioso para conversar com a Bella. – Emmett disse serio – Ela ama você conhecendo suas qualidades e todos os seus muitos defeitos, então não invente nada exagerado.

Eu o observei um pouco incrédulo.

- O que o Emmett quer dizer, Edward, é que suas maiores chances de resolver a sua situação com a Bella está na sinceridade. – Jasper explicou – Você até pode organizar algo especial, mas o importante e ser sincero com ela, deixar claro seus sentimentos e, principalmente o fato de valorizar o relacionamento de vocês.

- Quanto mais tempo você demorar pode ser mais difícil que ela acredite em sua sinceridade e prioridades. – Emmett pontuou.

A chegada de nossos pedidos me impediu de responder, mas a verdade é que mesmo se não fosse por isso, eu não saberia o que dizer.  
Eu sabia que deveria ser muito sincero ao falar com Bella, mas ainda acredita que ela merecia mais do que apenas sinceridade. Ela merecia algo que marcasse este momento, porem o tempo estava passando e eu ainda não havia conseguido pensar em nada.

- Você deveria se apressar, Edward. – Jasper se pronunciou novamente – Não acredito que você precise de uma grande produção. Apenas, sei lá, a convide para jantar e converse com ela, ou simplesmente vá até a casa dela e fale.

Eu sabia que qualquer fosse minha decisão deveria ser rápida, iria apenas esperar que essa bagunça de plantões acabasse. Não poderia simplesmente encaixar essa conversa em uma hora limitada de minha agenda.

[...]

Eu não estava nem um pouco animado para uma festinha, mas não havia com negar nada a Alice, principalmente quando ela estava mancomunada com Rosalie.

Por isso, eu estava apenas três horas depois do termino de meu plantão, sentado em uma poltrona na casa de Rose com uma bebida qualquer em minha mão.  
Emmett e Jasper falavam sobre um jogo de beisebol qualquer e Alice e Rose pareciam ansiosa para algo.

Nenhum deles havia me dito se Bella viria ou não a essa reuniãozinha. Normalmente, eu teria certeza de sua presença, mas dessa vez temia que ela estivesse me evitando.

A campainha da casa de Emmett soou quando eu já estava perdendo as esperanças, ele mesmo correu para atender e demorou um pouco para voltar, mas quando o fez valeu a espera.

Ao lado dele estava meu anjo, linda como sempre, com um leve rubor em sua face, provavelmente resultado de algum comentário de Emmett.  
Meus olhos bebiam de sua imagem, como um homem que esteve perdido no deserto e finalmente encontra uma nascente.

Bella nos cumprimentou brevemente, antes de ser arrastada para a cozinha por Rose e Alice.

- Essa é sua chance de acertar as coisas, Edward, portanto deixe de ser um bundão e fale com ela. – Emmett disse ao retornar ao seu lugar – Eu quero minha irmãzinha de volta, porque no momento ela esta mais quebrada do que você.

- Eu apoio a idéia, Edward, embora tivesse escolhido melhor as palavras para me expressar.

Era isso, eu sabia que aquele era uma ótima oportunidade para falar com Bella, mas não sabia exatamente como fazer, o que dizer para que ela me perdoasse e me desse uma nova oportunidade.

Não demorou para que as garotas retornassem. Elas arrumaram as comidas e as bebidas na mesinha de centro da sala e se sentaram.

Emmett propôs um brinde entre nós e espelhou meus sentimentos ao dizer que sentia falta de quando nos reuníamos assim. Rose e Alice se apressaram em concordar com ele.

- Lembram de quando nós fomos parar naquele bar em Seattle? – Emmett tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu lembro. – Alice respondeu pensativa – Eu pensei que acabaria mal, o pessoal era muito mal encarado, mas no fim acabou sendo divertido.

Mal encarados? Ela só poderia estar brincando.  
Aquele bando de inúteis estavam secando nossas garotas descaradamente e tenho certeza de que as teriam atacados se tivéssemos dado oportunidade.

- Isso bem no fim mesmo. Eu lembro que tivemos que ficar bem próximos de vocês para evitar que vocês fossem atacadas, bem no estilo namorados possessivos. – Jasper disse – O que não é muito distante da verdade se analisarmos bem.

Imediatamente meu olhar foi parar em Bella. Sim, eu sempre fui possessivo com ela, mesmo quando pensei que ela não olharia para mim como homem e que era melhor não estragar o que tínhamos me declarando.  
Atualmente eu havia me torando ainda piorar, mas conseguia me controlar para não assustá-la, se eu pudesse a manteria ao meu lado sempre e não permitiria que nenhum homem se aproximasse dela sem minha aprovação. Bella poderia não saber, mas ela sempre atraia os homens quase que instantaneamente ao entrar em algum lugar, na maioria das vezes apenas o que faltava era que ela desse uma ínfima oportunidade para que eles se aproximassem.

- Aqueles caras pareciam que não viam uma mulher há anos. – Rose comentou – E que nunca souberam o que falar para elas.

Se eu me permitisse faria um comentário não muito sadio diante de minha situação com Bella, por isso resolvi me servir de um dos aperitivos.  
Bella pareceu ter a mesma idéia porque minha mão esbarrou na dela, apenas aquele toque inocente fez com que eu quisesse me aproximar ainda mais, tocar suas mãos, seus lábios, seu corpo...

Ela olhou em minha direção e nossos olhos se conectaram, mais uma vez revivi aquela sensação de estarmos apenas ela e eu no ambiente, apenas nós dois no universo.  
Eu só queria abraçá-la e nunca mais soltar, nunca mais me afastar. Nada no mundo me forçaria a isso.

A risada de Emmett nos trouxe de volta a percepção de onde realmente estávamos e Bella acabou desconectando nossos olhos, voltando sua atenção para a conversa. Eu ainda a fitei por um tempo, antes de tentar fazer o mesmo.

- Ficamos tão bêbados que no outro dia não sabíamos dizer como havíamos chegado a casa, fora que parecia que um prédio havia sido jogado em nossas cabeças. – Emmett riu novamente.

- Nossa sorte foi Edward e Bella terem bancado os responsáveis. – Alice olhou para Bella – Embora até hoje, eu ainda não saiba como vocês levaram Emmett até o quarto.

- Nós simplesmente formamos uma dupla fantástica. – eu disse sem precisar pensar. Nós éramos uma dupla fantástica em tudo, principalmente quando tratávamos de nos amarmos, por isso deveríamos estar sempre assim.

- Lembrei. – Rose levantou-se e saiu correndo, me tirando de minha linha de raciocínio.

Todos nos olhamos em duvida, mas deixamos passar, Rose só nos contaria o que quisesse e quando quisesse. Já estávamos acostumados com o jeito dela.  
Como eu esperava, ela não demorou a voltar trazendo uma caixa azul com um laço prateado em suas mãos, ela sentou-se no sofá com a caixa em seu colo.

- Aqui eu guardo todas as fotos que temos de nós seis em nossas saídas, algumas têm outras pessoas, mas a maioria são nossas. – ela puxou uma das fotos – Essa é das nossas férias em Miami.

A dita foto passou pela mão de todos. Estávamos os seis na praia, os cabelos de todos estavam molhados.  
Bella estava linda e tentadora em um biquíni verde, por mais que eu amasse quando ela se vestia de azul. Lembro-me que precisei de muito para me controlar naquele dia.

- Elas estão bagunçadas por causa da mudança. – Rose se sentou no chão em frente à mesa de centro com a caixa em seu colo e logo Alice e Bella se juntaram a ela.

- Não acredito que iremos passar a noite vendo fotos antigas. – Emmett fingiu reclamar.

- É uma ótima maneira de passarmos a noite e podemos separar algumas para um vídeo no casamento de Alice e Jasper. – Rose argumentou olhando para ele como se o desafiasse a discordar dela. _Esses dois..._

- Agora eu me interessei. – Emmett tinha um sorriso maldoso – Podemos escolher as mais vergonhosas.

- Nem pensar, Emmett! – Alice gritou fitando Emmett com raiva – Se você aprontar alguma, Rose irá se tornar uma viúva.

Emmett apenas. riu divertido.  
- Isso se você conseguir continuar nervosa quando voltar da lua-de-mel. E se isso ocorrer você deve matar o Jasper, não a mim.

Eca! Era melhor fazê-lo parar antes que isso fosse mais longe.  
- Emmett. Isso foi informação demais. Ela é nossa irmã.

- Olha só esta foto. Com certeza foi o pior desafio que eles montaram. – Rose comentou, fazendo com que voltássemos nossas atenções para ela.

A única palavra para descrever aquela foto seria: humilhante.  
Tudo havia começado com uma idéia de aposta ridícula de Emmett, mas não era preciso muito para despertar o lado competidor meu e de Jasper.

Por esse motivo, estávamos parcialmente vestidos como travestis: Jasper tinha o cabelo cheio de enfeites cor-de-rosa, Emmett estava completamente maquiado e eu vestia uma camiseta justa vermelha com um enorme coração rosa choque. Para piorar, estávamos em um bar lotado.

- Eu me lembro disso. Todos passamos vergonha neste dia e eu nem se quer me lembro de como isto começou. – Alice comentou, olhando feio para Emmett novamente.

Foi Jasper que esclareceu:  
- Tudo foi devido a um jogo de vídeo game, quem perdesse deveria se vestir de mulher em uma de nossas saídas e se todos perdêssemos dividiríamos o castigo. Como foi isso que ocorreu, nós sorteamos que parte cada um ficaria.

- Vocês eram loucos ou idiotas, às vezes eu fico na duvida do que chamar vocês. – Rose voltou sua atenção para a caixa.

- Não importa do que você nos chame. – Emmett disse entregando a foto para Rose – Ainda somos os homens que vocês amam. Ou alguma de vocês pode negar isso?

- Não, não posso. – Alice se levantou e sentou-se no colo de Jasper – Jasper é o homem da minha vida.  
Eles deram um beijo delicado.

- É, você pode ser uma criança grande às vezes, mas eu o amo mesmo assim. Mais do que tudo. – Rose sorriu para Emmett e segurou sua mão.

Eu olhei para Bella fixamente. Será que ela negaria? Será que eu conseguiria fazer com que ela fosse capaz de admitir aquilo em voz alta como as outras mulheres na sala?  
Sim, eu faria. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que lutar durante o resto de minha vida.

- Essa foto ficou linda. Você estava linda neste dia, Bella. – Alice sorriu para Bella.

Bella estava linda naquela foto, absolutamente perfeita como sempre. E eu me lembrava bem daquele dia, para o bem e, infelizmente, para o mal também.

- Essa foto foi tirada naquela festa que nos fomos naquela boate que abriu em La Push. Ela não ficou muito tempo aberta, mas a festa foi espetacular. – Alice lembrou a todos – Lembra que daquele garoto que ficou no seu pé durante quase toda a noite? Eu não consigo lembrar o nome dele...

Eu me lembrava do abusado, ele cercou Bella desde o primeiro momento em que a viu e por algum motivo desconhecido parecia se considerar merecedor dela.  
- Não importa o nome dele. – eu tinha certeza de que minha voz transparecia meus ciúmes, mas não conseguia me importar – O idiota parecia não entender que não tinha chances, parecia uma mosca de padaria.

- Ah! O doce som do ciúme. – Emmett riu – Mas, eu concordo com você irmão. Só acho que você deveria ter feito algo naquela noite, precisamos defender o que nos é caro. Se ele tivesse se engraçado com a Rose, ele teria entendido a mensagem muito rapidamente, eu faria questão disso.

Infelizmente, eu tinha que admitir a razão de Emmett, no que dizia respeito à Bella, eu fui muito lento no passado, até mesmo atrapalhado. Erro que eu havia cometido novamente, mas eu iria resolver, sem sombras de duvidas.  
- Talvez eu tenha demorado a tomar algumas decisões mesmo, mas irei corrigir isso. – infelizmente eu externei meus pensamentos desnecessariamente e pelo modo com que Jasper me olhou, percebi que ele havia entendido e que aprovava minha decisão.

- Olha essa aqui! – Alice estava praticamente quicando com uma foto na mão – Está foto precisa estar no vídeo do meu casamento. É da nossa ida rápida a Las Vegas. Estamos tão lindos e é uma visão do futuro.

Ela ficou em pé e mostrou a foto a todos ao mesmo tempo.  
Estávamos todos vestidos de noivos, como se fossemos nos casar naquele dia. As garotas estavam com vestidos simples, mas que valorizavam a beleza de cada uma e nós estavamos com ternos simples.

Aquela com certeza era uma visão que eu queria tornar realidade, tornar Bella minha para sempre. Eu a amava mais do que suficiente para isso e estava disposto a lutar para que Bella também tivesse esse desejo.

Ainda observando Bella, percebi que ela ficara tensa sem motivo aparente e daí por diante tudo foi bem rápido. Ela deu uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer e foi embora, parecendo que desmoronaria a qualquer momento.

Não pensei em mais nada, o motivo de sua tensão só poderia ser a foto que havíamos acabado de ver, que deveria ter desencadeado algum pensamento que não agradou a Bella.  
Percebi que aquele era o momento e talvez minha ultima chance.

Sai dali como um raio e logo estava dirigindo para a casa de Bella. Peguei um caminho menos confiável que o habitual, mas que tinha certeza que iria garantir que eu chegasse à casa de Bella antes dela, ainda mais levando em conta a velocidade na qual dirigia.

Como esperava chaguei antes de Bella, o porteiro me permitiu subir e eu já a esperava em frente a sua porta quando ela saiu do elevador.

- Nós precisamos conversar e precisa ser agora.

Ela apenas assentiu e abriu a porta do apartamento.  
Havia chegado o momento da verdade e eu estava mais do que pronto para resolver tudo.

Esperei que ela trancasse a porta e se sentasse.  
Eu sabia o que precisava falar, sabia de meus sentimentos, mas estava um pouco difícil colocar tudo nas palavras certas.

- Me desculpe. – eu comecei pelo principal – De tudo o que tenho a dizer, acho que isso é o mais importante. Eu fui um completo imbecil em arriscar o que temos, arriscar nosso relacionamento, quando nada vale isso. Nada pode se comparar ao valor de nosso relacionamento.

Eu estava nervoso e decidido a falar o que precisava antes que Bella pudesse pensar em me impedir. Não tinha certeza da reação dela e não poderia deixar nada sem esclarecimento desta vez.  
Me levantei e me ajoelhei a seus pés, onde não me negaria a estar indefinidamente.

- Eu te amo, Bella. E seu amor e nosso relacionamento é o que eu tenho de mais valioso, me perdoe por ser um imbecil e não demonstrar isso. – respirei fundo – Eu fui um cego não vendo que minha atitude com Lauren estava atrapalhando nosso relacionamento e um burro por achar que o erro estava em nossa sintonia e não no fato. Eu fiz você sofrer e nunca serei capaz de me perdoar por isso.

Segurei suas mãos e olhei em seus olhos.  
- Eu imploro por seu perdão, Bella, e nunca deixarei de me esforçar para merecê-lo. Mas, está em suas mãos, eu estou em suas mãos. Você tem provado saber exatamente o que precisamos e, apesar de saber o que eu quero e estar disposto a fazer o que for preciso para que voltemos a ter nosso relacionamento, quero que tome a decisão que busque por sua felicidade, o mais importante é que você seja feliz, Bella. Eu farei todo o possível para fazer com que você seja feliz, mas você é quem deve decidir se eu mereço outra chance depois de ter tido esse comportamento vergonhoso ou não.

Bella não disse nada e pela primeira vez não conseguia saber quais eram suas emoções através de sua face.  
Fechei os olhos e esperei sua sentença.

- Edward – a voz de Bella era suave e doce, me permitindo ter esperanças – Eu não quero... na verdade, não posso – Não! Ela não conseguia me perdoar – ficar longe de você. Não posso nem mesmo pensa em terminar nosso relacionamento. Eu te amo...

Não deixei que ela terminasse e a beijei, tentando lhe transmitir todos os meus sentimentos através daquele ato.

- Você não se arrependerá de dar uma chance ao nosso relacionamento – eu disse roçando meus lábios com os dela e a beijei novamente – Nós seremos felizes juntos. – mais um beijo suave – E, de algum modo, eu irei compensá-la pelos últimos dias, meu amor.

Essa seria minha meta. Compensá-la pelo que a fiz passar, pelo tempo em que ela lutou sozinha por nosso amor.

Fiz com que ela se levantasse e ocupei seu lugar fazendo com que ela se sentasse em meu colo, antes de lhe dar mais um beijo necessitado.  
- Tive medo de que você não me aceitasse de volta.

- Esta nunca foi minha intenção – ela me assegurou.

- Eu sei disso, mas depois de todo o tempo que eu passei cego, imaginei que você pudesse ter cansado de esperar.

- Parece que você não se livrará de mim assim tão fácil, meu amor. – ela sussurrou contra meus lábios.

- Diz de novo. – eu tive que pedir, enquanto mordiscava seu lábio inferior.

Ela não fingiu não compreender e sussurrou em meu ouvido:  
- Amor... Você, Edward Cullen, é o meu amor.

- Você é a mulher da minha vida, Isabella Swan. - eu confessei sorrindo. Essa era uma verdade que eu jamais desejaria esconder.

Ela sorriu lindamente e corou, daquele jeito que eu tanto amava.  
- Adoro ver você corar. – acariciei suas bochechas levemente – Fica ainda mais linda do que já é. Eu senti tanta falta disso, tanta falta, e tanto medo de perder isso para sempre.

A beijei novamente de modo necessitado e gemi em aprovação quando suas mãos foram acariciar meus cabelos.  
Nossos beijos ficavam cada vez mais intensos e rapidamente eu fiz com que ela se deitasse nos sofá e cobri seu corpo com o meu, tocando todas as partes de seus corpo que poderia alcançar.

Bella parecia um pouco espantada com meu rompante, mas eu não pude evitar, a sensação do meu ser perto do dela era a melhor de todas, a sensação de ser o Edward da Bella novamente era simplesmente... perfeito

- Eu quero você, anjo. – espalhei beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço – Eu quero tanto você.

Senti Bella me empurrar levemente, não suficiente para forçar que eu me afastasse, mas eu o fiz mesmo assim. Nós só avançaríamos até onde ela estivesse preparada e permitisse.

Ela se levantou e se afastou do sofá, eu acompanhei seus movimentos com o olhar.  
- Acredito que ficaremos mais confortáveis na cama. – ela começou a caminhar em direção a seu quarto.

Eu não seria louco de recusar seu convite e me apressei atrás dela, a abracei pelas costa e comecei a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço alvo, enquanto caminhávamos.  
Segurei Bella contra meu corpo durante todo o pequeno percurso e não deixei de prestar atenção, afinal não podia confiar na coordenação de Bella.

Mal entramos no quarto e eu já a puxei para mais um beijo faminto, eu não poderia ficar muito mais tempo sem seus lábios. Mantive seu corpo grudado ao meu e aproveitei para descobrir sua pele sedosa gradativamente e acariciá-la.  
Senti seu esforço em abrir minha camisa e resolvi facilitar suas ações, o que eu mais queria também era sentir nossos corpos se tocando, pele com pele, desejo com desejo.

Me afastei dela e retirei sua blusa, para depois praticamente arrancar minha camisa, eu estava pouco me lixando para o cuidado, só queria que estivéssemos sem roupas.  
Voltei a unir nossos corpos e beijar seu pescoço, com uma das mãos me dediquei a abrir sua calça e com a outra acariciava suas costas. Em pouco tempo a deixei apenas em suas peças intimas.

Eu estava apressado, mas me esforçava para não focar apenas em meu desejo. Hoje eu precisava adorar o corpo de Bella e fazer com que mais do que uma união de corpos, tivéssemos uma ligação de almas.  
Carreguei meu anjo até a cama e a deitei nela, por um momento apenas contemplei seu corpo, aquela perfeição capaz de enlouquecer a qualquer homem e me proporcionar um prazer tão grande com o qual antes só havia sonhado.

Suas bochechas adquiriram o tom rosado que eu tanto amava, aumentando sua beleza. Por mais que me surpreendesse a capacidade dela de corar em nossos momentos de intimidade, eu não trocaria essa visão por nenhuma outra.

Voltei a beijá-la com paixão e passei a acariciar seus seios ao mesmo tempo em que me livrava e seu sutiã, para que em fim pudesse saboreá-los sem restrições, eu adorava ter os seios de Bella em minha boca, eles eram perfeitos para isso e para minhas mãos.

Novamente me afaste para admirar seu corpo, ela arfava de prazer e eu não pude evitar meu sorriso.  
Levantei e me livrei de minhas roupas lentamente, como eu sabia que ela gostava de observar, ficando apenas com minha boxer.  
Me ajoelhei em sua cama novamente e ergui sua perna, comecei a distribuir beijos e mordidas até seu joelho, repeti o processo em sua outra perna. Eu estava determinado a adorar o corpo do meu anjo nesta noite.  
E se seus gemidos fossem algum indicativo, eu poderia ter certeza de que ela estava aprovando.

Abaixei suas pernas e comecei a mordiscar suas coxas. Não resisti e dei uma mordida mais forte no interior de sua coxa, querendo prová-la e marcá-la, depois lambi o local. _Minha, Bella era minha. E eu queria que todos soubessem disso.  
_Como que para mostrar que concordava comigo, percebi que Bella estava cada vez mais excitada, sendo denunciada por seu odor cada vez mais forte.

- Eu consigo sentir seu cheiro daqui, anjo. E me da água na boca. – sussurrei para ela começando a beijar sua virilha – Eu ainda me lembro bem de seu sabor viciante. Também não haveria como esquecer o sabor do pecado.

Não havia sabor melhor do que o de Bella, nem mais viciante, mais perfeito.  
E todas as sensações que seu sabor me provocava só eram aumentadas aos sons de seus gemidos de aprovação e prazer.

- Você já sabe que eu adoro esses seus gemidos, eles me enlouquecem. – lhe dei um beijo intimo por cima de sua calcinha.

- Edward... – sua voz era suplicante e eu adorava quando ela chamava meu nome neste estado, ansiando e desejando a mim.

Em resposta saboreei sua virilha e a mordi por cima de sua calcinha. Ela gritou de prazer.  
Eu precisava dela, arranquei sua calcinha e provei seu ponto mais intimo. Seu sabor era melhor do que eu me lembrava, ainda mais tentador e pecaminoso. Dediquei-me a saboreá-la, excitá-la e acariciá-la, sem deixar nenhum ponto sem meu toque sem meu reconhecimento, usando meus lábios, língua e até mesmo dentes.

- Adoro seu sabor. – confessei contra seu clitóris e percebi que isso a arrepiou.  
Usei meus dedos para penetrar seu corpo e mordi seu clitóris sabendo que isso a levaria ao limite.

Bella explodiu em prazer e eu aproveite tudo o que me foi oferecido, seu sabor era inigualável e eu não desperdicei nada.

Bella ainda estava fora do ar quando eu ergui meu corpo e passei a mordiscar seus mamilos um pouco mais forte do que fazia normalmente.

Movi meu corpo mais para cima, tinha plena certeza de que ela poderia sentir minha ereção, e sussurrei em seu ouvido:  
- Agora eu tenho certeza de que você está pronta para que eu faça parte de você, para que nos tornemos um. Como sempre deve ser.

Bastou um único movimento para que eu estivesse dentro dela, puxei suas pernas para meus quadris aumentando o nível de penetração conforme me movimentava.

Logo as mãos de Bella estavam em minhas costas e ela me arranhava suavemente.

- Mais forte... mais, Edward... por favor...

Ela queria mais forte e eu não poderia estar mais inclinado a atender seu pedido.  
Aumentei o ritmo, indo cada vez mais fundo nela, sentindo como seu corpo recebia o meu. Levei meus lábios para seu pescoço novamente e passei a mordiscá-lo ocasionalmente, enquanto mantinha o ritmo das estocadas.

Não foi preciso de muito mais tempo para que eu sentisse que Bella estava perto, seu corpo apertava o meu e suas unhas agora estavam cravadas em minha pele.  
Logo ela alcançou o ápice e eu me deliciei com a visão de sua entrega, era uma visão a ser apreciada.

Eu ainda não estava pronto para gozar e não parei meus movimentos para que o prazer de Bella fosse prolongado, apenas quando ela desceu da espiral de prazer que eu parei meus movimentos.

- Você... não... ainda... – ela parecia com dificuldades para falar algo coerente, mas eu sabia o que ela queria dizer.

Sem sair de dentro dela, eu movi nossos corpos, deitando minhas costas na cama e fazendo com que ela ficasse sobre mim.  
Bella entendeu o que eu queria e elevou seu tronco, ficando montada sobre mim. Eu iniciei os movimentos e logo ela me ajudava com eles.

- Eu ainda não estou preparado para perder a noção de tudo amor. – eu sorri torto para ela.

Bella iniciou seus movimentos e foi aumentando a velocidade gradativamente, porem aquilo ainda não estava do jeito que eu queria. Pousei minhas mãos em sua cintura e fiz com que ela aumentasse ainda mais a intensidade dos movimentos.  
Ela mantinha seus olhos em fenda e mordia seus lábios com uma expressão de deleite.  
Movi uma de minhas mãos para estimular seus seios, sem alterar o ritmo. Sentia meu orgasmo se aproximando e estava determinado a fazê-la senti o mesmo que eu.

- Edward... eu vou... eu... vou... – antes que conseguisse coerência para dizer algo, Bella jogou sua cabeça para trás e viajou em seu orgasmo, me levando junto com ela.

Nossos gritos de êxtase foram sincronizados.  
Bella desabou sobre mim, enquanto se recuperava.

- Isso foi perfeito... – ela sussurrou.

- Com certeza foi. – eu não pude evitar o sorriso.

Eu sai de dentro dela, já sentindo falta de estar no meu lugar favorito.  
A deitei de lado na cama e a abracei por trás.

- Eu te amo. – disse em seu ouvido.

- Eu também.

Não demorou muito para que Bella adormecesse e eu ainda fiquei acordado velando por seu sono. Era maravilhoso estar com ela em meus braços, sentir a proximidade, o fato de ela sentir-se bem em estar comigo. Tenho certeza de que quando adormeci tinha um sorriso bobo em meus lábios.

Acordei antes de Bella, como imaginei que seria e me levantei com muito cuidado para não acordá-la.  
Caminhei até a cozinha e comecei a fazer um café-da-manhã reforçado para Bella, queria surpreendê-la de alguma maneira. Ela merecia muito mais, mas este seria um primeiro passo.

Preparei um café-da-manhã reforçado com tudo que Bella gostava, foi preciso uma ligar para uma confeitaria próxima ao apartamento para conseguir algumas coisas especificas e para uma floricultura para conseguir um arranjo de rosas brancas, mas valeria totalmente o esforço apenas se fizesse um sorriso surgir na face do meu anjo.

Logo que acabei, voltei para o quarto e ocupei novamente o meu lugar, aproveitando quando Bella novamente relaxou em meus braços. Deixaria que ela acordasse sozinha, no momento em que seu corpo estivesse pronto para o dia.  
O que importava era que minha Bella se sentisse bem, hoje mais do que nunca, o resto poderia esperar.

Não demorou muito para que a respiração de Bella mudasse o que significava que ela estava acordando. Senti quando ela aproximou seu corpo mais do meu, fazendo com que eu a sentisse completamente.

- Bom dia, meu anjo. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido para que ela tivesse certeza de que eu sabia que ela estava acordada.

- Mais do que bom... – ela sussurrou com a voz ainda rouca pelo sono.

Em um ato que me surpreendeu, Bella começou a esfregar seu corpo no meu de modo tentador.

- Bella... – meu chamado era claramente um aviso, seus movimentos podiam desencadear algo para qual ela não estava preparada.

Ela me ignorou solenemente e intensificou os movimentos dos quadris e eu tinha certeza de que ela podia sentir a resposta do meu corpo.  
Ela esticou seu braço e levou sua mão até minha nuca para então puxar minha cabeça para seu pescoço. Não me fiz de rogado e comecei a mordiscar seu pescoço, enquanto segurava firmemente em sua cintura.

Bella intensificou seus movimentos, rebolando contra meu membro. Movi minha mão para seu centro de prazer e constatei que ela estava muito úmida, brinquei um pouco com seu clitóris, sentindo quando ela passava a rebolar contra minha mão sem abrir mão do contato com meu membro.

Juro que tentei me controlar, mas em determinado momento os gemidos e movimentos de Bella foram muito para minha sanidade e eu agi movido por meus instintos, minha necessidade dela.

Ergui sua perna o suficiente e a preenchi em um único movimento. O prazer que eu senti quase me levou ao ápice.  
Bella gemeu em deleite.

Me mantive imóvel, tentando recuperar um pouco de controle, a ultima coisa que eu queria era que aquilo acabasse rápido.

- Edward... se mova... – Bella balbuciou puxando minha cabeça de modo que nossos lábios se roçassem – Eu quero mais... quero tudo... - ela me beijou com desejo.

Um pouco recuperado comecei a me mover dentro dela, aproveitando a sensação de ser envolvido por ela. Porem, eu queria mais, queria ir fundo e, se Bella queria tudo, eu teria certeza de que ela tivesse o que queria.

Sai de dentro dela, já sentindo falta de seu calor e ouvindo seu gemido de protesto.  
Segurando sua cintura, fiz com que ela virasse de barriga para baixo ficando sobre seu corpo, mas com cuidado para que ela não sentisse meu peso. Puxei seu corpo contra o meu, fazendo com que ela erguesse seu corpo até que Bella ficasse sobre seus joelhos.

Bella tentou levantar seu tronco, mas eu a impedi, seria muito mais prazeroso assim.  
- Mantenha a cabeça baixa, amor. Você irá aproveitar melhor assim.

Bella fez o que eu pedi e logo eu estava dentro dela de novo, alcançando mais fundo do que havia chegado antes. Nós dois gememos alto com esse fato  
Comecei a movimentar devagar, indo o mais profundamente que conseguia e sentia o corpo dela vir de encontro ao meu. Continuei com o movimento por um tempo incontável, torturando a ela e a mim, até que parei totalmente, me mantendo dento dela.

Tirei uma de minhas mãos de sua cintura e afastei o cabelo de sua nuca, inclinei meu corpo ainda mais sobre o dela e comecei a mordiscar o local.

- Edward... – ela gritou em êxtase – Por favor... – ela sussurrou quando eu parei de mordê-la.

- Você não está gostando amor? – eu perguntei beijando sua nuca.

- Eu vou morrer... se você continuar... com a tortura...

Eu ri com isso, ela não escondeu seu desespero.  
- Você não vai morrer, anjo. – eu a mordi novamente – Mas, irá ver as estrelas de perto. – dei mais uma mordida forte em sua nuca, antes de erguer novamente meus corpo e recomeçar com os movimentos.

A agarrei pelos quadris e comecei a investir em Bella com mais força e mais rapidez, indo o mais profundo que conseguia. Percebi quando ela agarrou seu edredom e isso só fez com que eu me esforçasse para que isso fosse mais intenso.  
Os gemidos de Bella já eram gritos há muito tempo, e muitos deles eram esganiçados por falta de fôlego.

Senti o corpo de Bella se contrair em minha volta e sabia que ela estava a ponto de ter o ser orgasmo, o que acontecia comigo. Bastaram apenas mais algumas estocadas para que alcançássemos o ápice juntos, gritando o nome um do outro no mais completo êxtase.

O prazer foi inigualável e eu temi não conseguir fazer com que minha respiração se normalizasse nunca mais.  
Me afastei de Bella e me deitei na cama, a puxando para que ela deitasse sobre mim.

- Isso foi... perfeito – ela sussurrou fraca.

- Estar com você sempre é perfeito, meu anjo, sempre.

Nós ficamos assim por mais um tempo aproveitando a companhia um do outro, eu acariciava os cabelos de Bella, enquanto ela mantinha a cabeça apoiada em meu peito.

- Detesto acabar com esse clima, mas nós precisamos de um banho. – Bella disse – E eu adoraria comer algo depois disso.

- Tudo o que você quiser, amor.

Eu estava feliz em partilhar mais alguns momentos com ela e pelo fato de ter antecipado uma de suas necessidades.

Nós tomamos um banho relaxante com muitas caricias, mas nada de cunho sexual, havia apenas amor e cuidado em nossas ações.  
Depois nos secamos calmamente e nos vestimos antes de seguir para a cozinha.

Chegou a ser cômico ver a surpresa nos olhos de Bella quando ela notou a mesa posta para dois junto com o arranjo de rosas.

- Surpresa. – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Edward... – sua voz revelava sua emoção – Quando você preparou tudo isso?

- Eu acordei antes de você. – confessei observando seu rosto, querendo saber se ela estava pensando, mas não obtive sucesso – Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa.

- É claro que eu gostei, Edward. – ela me beijou docemente – Este é o tipo de surpresa que eu gosto e você sabe bem disso. Demonstra cuidado, amor e atenção, mas sem os gastos exagerados que você costuma fazer.

- Nada feito para você é exagero, amor. Mas, não vamos falar sobre isso agora, quero apenas aproveitar meus momentos com você.

Na verdade, eu queria aproveitar minha vida com Bella e faria de tudo para que isso se tornasse real.

**N/A: Bem, eu sei que dessa vez me superei, mas também nunca estive tão enrolada como estou agora.  
Como muitos devem estar sentindo na pele, as aulas recomeçaram e para comemorar eu ganhei um novo professor de ética, que carinhosamente apelidamos de profºSeminário, isso na frente dele, por que nas costa somos menos generosos e descemos o nível legal.  
O cara inferniza legal, para terem uma idéia básica no dia 15, eu estarei apresentando meu terceiro seminário da aula dele, fora os trabalhos das outras matérias. Então, esse foi o motivo do atraso e eu peço desculpas, mas... essa é apenas uma parte da confusão que é minha vida.**

**Agora, falando do cáp, quero agradecer a Tete-Glauciele pela idéia do café da manhã **_**(Viva os devaneios!), **_**eu gostei tanto que usei sem nenhum pudor.  
Agora, amores, em relação aos momentos íntimos do casal, acho que perdi a mão para isso, nenhum deles ficou do jeito que eu planejei, eu começava de um modo e logo seguia por outra linha. Em minha opinião o resultado até que ficou bom do mesmo modo, espero que vocês curtam também.**

**Bem, eu já falei de mais e, se continuar assim, o cáp ainda irá demorar a ser postado. Fico por aqui.  
Bjos e até mais.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Jeh paixão: **__Eu sou suspeita para falar, mas realmente amo a "Armada Cullen" e adoro quando eles agem. Quanto a curiosidade da Alice, o que ela queria saber era o que foi o estopim de tudo, afinal o Edward demorou a agir em relação à Bella, mas essa informação só eu tenho, ao menos por enquanto...  
O Edward finalmente abriu os olhos e correu atrás do prejuízo, agora eles estão definitivamente juntos e prontos para enfrentar o que vem por aí. Talvez não tão prontos, mas é a vida. Bjinhos._

_**Camila Lopes: **__Concordo totalmente com você, mas felizmente os dois estão juntos de novo e assim irão permanecer. Eu me enrolei um pouco na reconciliação deles, mas diria que rolou um pouco da opção C, não concorda?_

_**Lorena:**__ Obrigado pela opinião. Eu acabei misturando um pouco de tudo na hora H, mas espero que tenha gostado da reconciliação dos dois._

_**Juliane Oliveira:**__ Seja muito bem vinda aos meus domínios e fique a vontade. Realmente o Edward abriu os olhos e rolou a reconciliação e até teve um pouco de romantismo, mas eu confesso que fiz uma salada bem grande de tudo. James ainda será um problema e logo você saberá o que ele irá fazer, basta continuar a acompanhar e ter paciência com essa autora louca e atrapalhada._

_**Line Masen:**__ Uhul! Mais uma Line no fanfiction. Nós vamos acabar dominando tudo. (rsrsrs!)  
Que pena que ninguém respondeu seus reviews antes, mas comigo não tem esse problema. Às vezes eu tenho que me policiar, pois acabo escrevendo respostas muito longas e revelando alguns fatos de antemão acabando com parte do suspense.  
Agora, vamos as suas perguntas... Não pretendo fazer com que a Bella fique grávida, mas nunca digo nunca. Não está no roteiro da fic, porem se em algum momento parecer que é o certo, será feito. O casamento deles está nos meus planos sim e eu pretendo, no mínimo, fazer como o da Rose e fornecer a imagem do vestido da noiva.  
Referente à fic que você procura, eu sinceramente não sei qual é. Até lembro-me de ter visto seu apelo antes, mas se cheguei a ler algo não gravei na memória. Sorry.  
Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e agradeço o elogio.  
Acho que é só... viu o que eu disse sobre respostas longas? Eu sempre acabo me empolgando. Bjos e até a próxima._

_**Tete-Glauciele: **__Menina você sempre se supera e eu não sei por onde começar...  
Primeiro o mais simples: adoro suas idéias para o James, me divirto horrores imaginando elas acontecendo.  
Agora, o mais longo: Edward e Bella estão finalmente juntos, não é ótimo? A reconciliação acabou sendo uma mistura de tudo, mas no fim eu acho que deu certo. Muito obrigado pela idéia do café da manhã, era a cereja que faltava em tudo e apesar de não ser a maior fã de rosas, achei muito lindo manter tudo igualzinho. Sou fã de devaneios, porque deles podem vir coisas muito interessantes. O pedido de casamento virá, isso eu posso garantir, mas por enquanto tudo que o cerca é mistério.  
E agora, será que a greve termina? XD. Bjinhos._

_**Gby00:**__ Eu até gostei da idéia, mas o casamento dos dois não acontecerá tão fácil assim. E com certeza Alice mataria os dois quando voltassem. A Bella irá precisar muito do Edward quando o James atacar novamente e desta vez ele fará o seu melhor para ajudá-la. Edward não nos decepcionará mais neste assunto._

_**Bruuh. ninha Cullen: **__O James realmente é o pesadelo desta fic e a Bella ainda vai sofrer por causa dele, mas não há como evitar. O Edward realmente foi um bobão por um tempo, mas agora finalmente ele acordou e correu atrás do prejuízo. Nosso belo casal está pronto para novos desafios, que já estão as portas. Bjinhos e até _

_**Vanessa Dark: **__A amizade dessas três é valiosíssima. O James irá aprontar algo serio mesmo, mas Bella terá ajuda e irá superar. Edward e Bella estão juntos novamente e isso nos devolve a alegria e os momentos mais que românticos. Espero que tenha realmente curtido a reconciliação dos dois. Bjinhos._

_**Gih Pattinson: **__Não desisti não flor e não o farei. Mas, eu sou bastante enrolada e me sobrecarrego de atividades (é prejudicial, eu confesso, mas não posso evitar), por isso acabo demorando a postar. Espero que tenha gostado da reconciliação dos dois. Bjinhos._

_**Tati C. Hopkins: **__Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp e espero que tenha gostado da reconciliação desses dois também. O cáp foi dedicado a isso para compensar os momentos que eles ficaram separados. Bjos._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Alice e Rose são divas e achei totalmente a cara delas organizarem tudo e conseguirem a ajuda dos meninos, afinal eles são uma família. Edward e Bella juntos em fim, ela acordou para vida e foi atrás do amor finalmente.  
Eu tive a idéia do Vadiauren de tanto ler o PuTania, achei que seria algo que Alice inventaria. É bem a cara dela.  
Espero que tenha curtido a reconciliação. Bjinhos._

_**Ellen Siobhan: **__Não, James é recente. O carinha de La Push não tem rosto definido ainda e talvez nunca tenha. E agora você já pode sentir seu coração ser curado, afinal Edward e Bella estão juntos de novo. Bjinhos._

_**Lara Cullen – sz: **__Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp. Entendo totalmente a sua falta de tempo e como entendo. Edward e Bella estão finalmente juntos e o próximo cáp será o ponto final na historia da Lauren e em seguida teremos a parte do pesadelo orquestrado por James. Teremos emoções fortes por ai.  
No caso da reconciliação dos dois. Acho que acabou acontecendo um pouco de todas as alternativas mesmo e espero que tenha gostado. Bjinhos e até a próxima._

_**Ray Pereira:**__ Não quero matar ninguém, não amor. Não deu para postar antes mesmo, me desculpe. Bjos e sorrisos._

**_Bem, e só.  
Bjos. Line Black_**


	26. Confrontos

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**XXIV. Confrontos**

**_Bella PDV_**

As coisas estavam novamente em seus lugares e eu poderia dizer com certeza de que estava mais do que feliz.  
Edward e eu estávamos mais unidos do que nunca e nas palavras de Alice parecíamos em lua-de-mel.

Conseguimos essa fama porque estávamos nos esforçando para passar o maior tempo possível juntos, não apenas fazendo coisas de namorados, como também conversando como amigos que sempre fomos.  
Todas as manhãs e noites que não podia me ver, Edward fazia questão de me ligar ou me mandar uma mensagem.  
Eu estava me sentindo mimada e amada, e a sensação era absolutamente maravilhosa.

Eu estava terminando de arrumar meu cabelo e logo Edward viria me buscar.  
Rose havia dado a idéia de irmos a uma boate e todos havíamos nos animado, afinal fazia algum tempo que não saiamos juntos e nossa ultima reunião havia ficado inacabada, por assim dizer.

Dei os ultimos retoques em meu cabelo e me olhei no espelho.  
Analisando o conjunto da obra, eu estava bem bonita. Usava um vestido que Alice havia me induzido a escolher, azul-marinho que ia até o meio de minhas coxas e abraçava todas as minhas curvas e as mangas eram caídas, deixando meus ombros descobertos, calcei uma sandália simples sem muito salto e minha maquiagem era simples, meu cabelo estava em um coque elaborado com algumas mechas soltas.

A campainha de meu apartamento soou pontualmente, como era costume de Edward.  
Eu peguei minha bolsa e me apressei para atender a porta.

Dizer que Edward estava lindo seria amenizar a situação. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta com os primeiro botões abertos, os cabelos estavam na desordem sexy de sempre.

- Boa noite, anjo. – ele me beijou de modo tão apaixonado que me tirou o fôlego.

- Boa noite, Edward. – eu disse quando me recuperei.

- Você está simplesmente perfeita, Bella. Com certeza, eu terei muito trabalho para manter seus admiradores a distancia. – ele sussurrou, enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – eu sussurrei aproveitando suas caricias – Mas, de qualquer forma você pode garantir que todos saibam que eu pertenço a você.

- Nem precisa sugerir isso. – ele mordiscou meu pescoço – Uma das minhas missões na vida é fazer com que todos vejam isso, que nós dois pertencemos um ao outro.

Sorri largamente com a declaração dele.  
Nós nos separamos a contra gosto e saímos de meu apartamento. Não demorou muito para que chegássemos à boate que estava lotada.

O ambiente era bem agradável, com a iluminação baixa típica desses locais e flashes de luzes coloridas em todos os cantos. A musica soava alta e muita gente se acabava na pista de dança.  
Avistamos nosso amigos em uma mesa na área vip e seguimos até eles.

- E, então, este lugar não é demais. – Alice comentou, logo que nos acomodamos. – Eu estou adorando.

Eu apenas sorri para ela em resposta, afinal era como uma boate comum para mim até agora. o ambiente ela legal, mas nós já havíamos ido a outras com ambiente legal também.

Emmett fez sinal para um garçom e logo estávamos com bebidas em nossas mãos.  
- Adoro esses benefícios da área vip. – ele comentou sorrindo – Se estivéssemos lá embaixo teríamos que nos matar para conseguir algo do bar. Isso torna difícil ficar bêbado.

- Nem tão difícil assim, porque mais da metade das pessoas que estão lá conseguem – Edward envolveu um braço em minha cintura – Mas, eu vejo outro benefícios bem mais interessantes na privacidade da área vip.

Ele me beijou de modo delicado e apaixonado, enquanto alisava minha coxa delicadamente. Definitivamente, eu não poderia discordar dele.

Por um tempo nós apenas conversamos e bebemos um pouco.  
Nenhum de nós havia vindo de carro, por isso podíamos aproveitar a noite livremente.

Depois de um tempo, Alice e Rose resolveram dançar e me arrastaram com ela. Na verdade, eu fui de boa vontade, pois a bebida havia me deixado mais livre.

Nós começamos a dançar exatamente no meio da pista, movendo nossos corpos em sincronia e sensualmente. Estávamos completamente envolvidas pela musica.  
Demorou um pouco, mas logo percebemos que estávamos chamando a atenção da maioria dos homens presentes no local, principalmente de nossos namorados, que nos observavam atentamente da área vip.

Um sorriso matreiro curvou os lábios de Rose e ela começou a dançar ainda mais sensualmente.

- O que você está fazendo, Rose? – eu perguntei desconfiada.

Ela riu abertamente.  
- Meu ursão chama de preliminares publicas, que é quando eu provoco não apenas ele, mas todos os homens do local. – ela se colocou entre Alice e eu – Vocês deveriam tentar. No final da noite eles estarão tão loucos que mal suportarão chegar a um quarto.

Talvez fosse efeito da bebida ou apenas uma atitude movida pelo desejo por nossos namorados, não importa. O fato é que logo acompanhávamos os movimentos de Rose e, modéstia a parte, estávamos dando um show de sensualidade em publico.

Rose parecia estar se divertindo mais do que qualquer outro e se sentindo nossa professora nessa nova matéria.

- Agora é o momento em que devemos manter contato visual com eles, os chamando sem palavras.

- Você não existe, Rose. – Alice ria já bastante "alterada" – Mas, não irei discutir com a mestre.

Ao ritmo da musica nós nos viramos para a área vip... e meu coração deu um salto.  
Edward, Emmett e Jasper continuavam com os olhos fixos em nós e praticamente babavam. Porem mais para a esquerda eu conseguia ver Lauren se aproximando deles definitivamente pronta para o bote.

- Parece que suas aulas serão postas a prova, Rose. – Alice, com certeza, também havia visto a cobra.

- Por quê? – Rose não havia notado, afinal era a única que não conhecia Lauren.

- Vadiauren está se preparando para o bote. – eu ainda me surpreendia com a criatividade de Alice nesse apelido, mas não tinha tempo para isso agora.

- Quem? A que está vestida como prostituta em um vestido verde-pepino?

- Ela mesma.

- Nossa, ela precisa de mais ajuda profissional do que eu imaginei. – Rose parecia genuinamente chocada – Mas, hoje nós poderemos ensiná-la algumas coisinhas. Escute bem, Bella. Eu quero que você dance ainda mais sensualmente e chame Edward com o dedo. Ela irá começar a aprender as coisas ao vê-lo praticamente correr até você.

Alice riu com ela.  
- E nós ajudaremos para que a cena fique ainda mais tentadora.

Eu não tinha certeza de que essa era a melhor idéia ou que ela daria certa, mas em nossos anos de amizade aprendi a não discordar de Alice e Rose em certos assuntos, principalmente quando elas estavam unidas.

Comecei a dançar de um modo que normalmente me recusaria a fazer em publico, enquanto percebia que Alice e Rose me acompanhavam, mas me deixavam em evidencia.

Eu respirei fundo e fitei os olhos de Edward.  
Ele parecia estar a ponto de correr ao meu encontro passando por cima das pessoas se fosse preciso. Ele não piscava.  
Lauren estava cada vez mais perto e eu dei o golpe de misericórdia: mordi meu lábio inferior e o chamei com o dedo, enquanto passava as mãos em minhas coxas como se fosse levantar meu vestido. Nem mesmo eu saberia dizer de onde veio toda a coragem.

Com orgulho, assisti Edward terminar sua bebida apressadamente e sair da área vip, se dirigindo a pista de dança, parecendo nem ao menos ter tomado ciência da presença da Lauren.  
_Ponto pra mim!_

Ele veio caminhando com decisão, mantendo meu olhar preso no seu. Poderíamos estar apenas os dois no local, que não haveria diferente.  
Não percebi quando Rose e Alice se afastaram de mim, mas no momento em que Edward enlaçou minha cintura soube que elas não estavam mais ao meu lado.

- Você não devia me provocar assim, anjo. – Edward mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha. Nós nos movíamos ao ritmo da musica com nossos corpos colados.

- Por que, amor? Tem medo de não conseguir dar conta. – eu brinquei alisando os braços dele.

- Longe disso, anjo. Temo não resistir e atacar você aqui mesmo, sem me importar se seremos vistos ou não. – Edward mordiscou meu lábio inferior e sorriu ao perceber que eu me arrepiei com suas palavras.

Eu o beijei, apenas para tirar aquele sorriso presunçoso de seus lábios. _Mentira!_ O beijei porque não havia sensação melhor do que ter os lábios de Edward nos meus.  
Ele não perdeu tempo e tomou o controle do beijo, tornando-o apaixonado e quente.

Nós ficamos mais um tempo assim, ora nos provocando, ora apenas aproveitando nossa proximidade.  
Depois voltamos para nossa mesa na área vip. Jasper e Alice já estavam por lá. E Emmett e Rose chegaram algum tempo depois um pouco desgrenhados, o que nos fez ter certeza do que eles estavam fazendo.

Mais uma rodada de bebida foi servida e eu esperava que logo o ritmo fosse diminuído, afinal não estava com vontade de bancar a babá nesta noite.  
Disfarçadamente eu olhava o local, ainda não havia visto Lauren desde que Edward me alcançou na pista de dança e gostaria de evitar uma surpresa.

- Então, rapazes, vocês não disseram se gostaram da nossa dança. – Rose olhava para Edward e Jasper divertida – Eu recebi um elogio especial do meu ursão e vários elogios dos caras que estavam lá em baixo, mas não ouvi nada de vocês dois.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você sabe que nós apreciamos a _dança _de vocês, se é que podemos chamar assim. – Jasper respondeu a Rose e olhando em seu rosto dava para perceber que ele sabia que estava entrando em mais um jogo de Rose e Emmett.

- Meu ursão usa um nome bem mais criativo, não é ursão? – ela deu um beijo suave em seus lábios.

- Claro, ursinha. – ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela antes de se voltar novamente para os rapazes – Eu, com muita propriedade, chamo de preliminares publicas. E pelo que conheço de Rose, como mentora dessas coisas, posso dizer que este foi apenas o começo. Se preparem.

Pode até ter sido impressão, mas eu ouvi Jasper e Edward gemerem baixinho de desespero.

_**Edward PDV**_

Ver Bella dançando sempre seria uma visão sensual, mesmo sem se dar conta ela era capaz de se tornar a mais sedutora das mulheres e quando se propunha a fazer isso, só havia uma palavra para descrever meu estado: perdido.

Alice, Bella e Rose haviam começado a dançar de seu modo naturalmente natural, mas em determinado momento haviam começado a ser provocativas, atraindo a atenção de todos na boate.  
Imediatamente fiquei alerta e percebi que Emmett e Jasper também, não conseguíamos tirar os olhos de nossas garotas e queríamos estar prontos para barrar qualquer um que se atrevesse a querer mais do que simplesmente observar.

Elas dançavam juntas e conversavam entre si, como se não se importassem em estar atraindo a atenção de toda a boate. Depois de alguns momentos elas olharam para nós de onde estavam.  
Meus olhos que já estavam presos em meu anjo, ficaram ainda mais acorrentados, mas de onde estava percebi que algo pareceu incomodá-la, apenas não teria como saber do que se tratava. Ela conversou um pouco com Alice e Rose, e algo pareceu despertar nelas.

Sua dança se tornou ainda mais sensual, excitante e perturbadora. E, se eu fosse um pouco paranóico, diria que elas pareciam deixar Bella em evidencia, como se a oferecessem.  
Foi preciso mais do que toda minha força de vontade e autocontrole para evitar que eu fosse até ela e a trouxesse para meus braços.  
Porem, eu abri mão de tudo isso quando vi meu anjo fitar meus olhos e me chamar com o dedo.

Nem preciso dizer que não reparei em nada que acontecia ao meu redor, enquanto avançava até minha Bella.  
Tão logo perceberam minha aproximação, Rose e Alice se afastaram sem parar de dançar. Eu enlacei sua cintura e aproximei nossos corpos, nos mantendo em movimento ao ritmo da musica.

- Você não devia me provocar assim, anjo. – eu mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Por que, amor? Tem medo de não conseguir dar conta. – ela me provocou, alisando meus braços despreocupadamente.

- Longe disso, anjo. Temo não resistir e atacar você aqui mesmo, sem me importar se seremos vistos ou não. –eu mordisquei seu lábio inferior.  
Percebi que ela se arrepiou com o contato e não pude deter meu sorriso.

Bella me beijou e eu não perdi tempo, tomando o controle do beijo e o tornando mais apaixonado.  
Poucas sensações poderiam se comparar a ter os lábios dela nos meus, com seu corpo tão próximo como era possível no momento.

Nós ficamos assim por um tempo, nos provocando e aproveitando nossa proximidade. Até que voltamos para a área vip e nos juntamos aos outros.  
Nós bebemos com eles e conversamos. Como sempre, tivemos um pouco dos jogos de Rose e Emmett, que dessa vez tornaram Jasper e eu seus alvos. Porém não havia sido nada que não pudéssemos agüentar.

Agora, eu estava sentado sozinho na área vip.  
Bella e as meninas haviam ido ao banheiro, retocar a maquiagem e fofocar com certeza. E Emmett e Jasper estavam conversando com um cara que conheciam e que eu não conseguia engolir.

Enquanto bebericava minha cerveja, meus olhos estavam na pista de dança lá em baixo, mas minha mente estava longe, pensando em modos de surpreender Bella. Eu havia me esforçado para ser atencioso e cuidadoso com ela nesses últimos dias, mas tudo havia sido clichê e comum, meu anjo merecia mais, merecia algo grandioso e digno dela.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos por uma presença verde entrando em meu campo de visão.  
Olhei para o rosto da pessoa e percebi que se tratava de Lauren. E parando para pensar fazia um bom tempo que eu não a via – desde seu encontro com Alice – e um tempo quase semelhante que eu não falava com ela – desde que havia lhe sugerido um psicólogo competente e conhecido de Carlisle.

-Edward! – ela tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios – É uma surpresa maravilhosa te encontrar por aqui. Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

- Faz algum tempo sim. – eu disse sem dar muito espaço para conversa.

- Eu vi você um pouco antes, mas você não me viu. Você estava indo em direção a pista de dança bastante determinado.

Eu apenas ergui minha sobrancelha quando ela tomou um gole de sua bebida, claramente ela ainda iria terminar aquela frase.

- Eu achei estranho você estar assim tão... _distraído. _Mas, entendi quando olhei para pista de dança, a Bella estava dando um show e atraindo muitos olhares. – havia um tom suspeitosamente maldoso em sua voz.

- Bella consegue ser bastante sedutora, Lauren. É impossível que ela não atraísse olhares. – algo me alertava de que aquele assunto não acabaria bem.

- É uma pena que a linha que separe a sedução da vulgaridade seja tão tênue... Algumas pessoas acabam a atravessando sem saber, como foi o caso da Isabella.

Eu estava pronto para interrompê-la e repreendê-la quando senti uma mão em meu ombro ma segurando. O perfume característico me permitiu saber que Bella havia se aproximado de nós e que estava interessada em ouvir o que Lauren tinha para dizer.

- Um medico com você deveria tomar cuidado ao se relacionar com essas pessoas, elas podem manchar sua imagem e dificultar sua vida profissional, fora o desconforto social também. – ela me olhava como se estivesse me mostrando uma luz no fim do túnel.

Nesse momento, eu vi a dimensão de minha injustiça com meu anjo. Estava mais do que provado que Lauren estivera todo esse tempo tentando me afastar de Bella com a intenção de me fisgar.  
Eu estive cego todo esse tempo.

- Sei que você não gostará muito do que irei lhe dizer, mas talvez Isabella não seja a pessoa ideal para estar a seu lado. – havia um pesar muito forçado em sua voz.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? Você? – a voz de Bella estava lotada de sarcasmo quando ela se aproximou e sentou-se em meu colo, afirmando seu lugar.

Alice e Rose também tomaram seus lugares em nossa mesa.

- Por que não? – a voz de Lauren continha desafio.

- Talvez porque alguém que use a morte de um parente para se aproximar de um homem, seja igualmente inadequada. Ou alguém que não se canse de perseguir um homem comprometido, seja ainda mais inadequada, por não possuir amor próprio ou moral. – Bella sorriu de lado – Me desculpe se você não gostou de ouvir o que eu estou dizendo.

Eu pude ouvir a risada suave das meninas.

Lauren bufou e se levantou.  
- Escute aqui sua suburbana ridícula, quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Você não chega a meus pés, não passa de uma coisinha insignificante disposta a tudo para manter fisgado um homem bem sucedido, pois é sua única chance de conseguir algo.

Esse interlúdio já estava atraindo uma atenção desconfortável.  
Bella não se abalou.  
- Eu sou alguém com mais peito do que cérebro, Srta. Mallory. Alem de ser a namorada do homem maravilhoso que você tem perseguido. – ela fez uma pausa – Mas, de uma coisa você está infinitamente certa, eu estou disposta a tudo para mantê-lo a meu lado, não por ele ser um homem bem sucedido, mas porque eu o amo. Estou disposta inclusive a defendê-lo de vadias - mimadas que não sabem nada da vida e pensam que são alguma coisa porque o papai rico lhes deu um cartão de credito sem limite.

Lauren estava vermelha de raiva e parecia não saber como revidar.  
Eu poderia dizer que ela esperava que Bella se levantasse e se dispusesse a brigar com ela aos tapas. Acabou sendo surpreendida quando meu anjo manteve a classe e agora não sabia o que fazer.

Ela ainda fuzilou Bella, Alice e Rose com o olhar e bufou vencida. Nunca vi alguém ir embora tão rápido com uma roupa tão justa.

- Ela parece ter perdido o rumo. – Alice tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Com certeza este foi o ultimo senso que faltava para ela perder: o de direção. – Rose também sorria – Porque os outros ela parece ter perdido há muito tempo. Quase sinto pena dela... pensando bem, não sinto não. A mulher consegue ser extremamente vulgar.

- Isso não importa mais. – Bella disse com firmeza – Só espero que agora ela aprenda qual é seu lugar.

Essa foi minha deixa.  
Delicadamente segurei o queixo do meu anjo e virei seu rosto para mim.  
- Me desculpe novamente, anjo. Eu já sabia que havia sido um idiota e agora tive a verdade esfregada em meu rosto. Sinto muito por tudo o que você passou e mais ainda pelo que você ouviu hoje, definitivamente você não merecia passar por isso.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu já o desculpei por isso e jamais me importaria com o que Lauren diz. – Bella sorriu de modo travesso – Mas, tenho que admitir que adorei a oportunidade de dizer algumas verdades para aquela bruaca.

- Você foi ótima, Bella, com certeza. – Alice parabenizou – Mostrou a Vadiauren o seu lugar sem perder a classe e a educação. Ela com certeza esperava a oportunidade de fazer uma cena.

- Eu sei disso, por isso resisti ao impulso. Jamais daria este gostinho a ela.

Emmett e Jasper se juntaram a nós e as garotas se ocuparam em contar tudo o que havia acontecido. Todos se divertiram quando Rose descreveu as expressões de Lauren.

- Foi uma pena nos perdermos isso. – Jasper ria da narrativa de Rose.

- Pena mesmo, foi elas não terem se atacado, briga de mulher é bastante empolgante. – Emmett comentou e imediatamente recebeu um tapa de Rose – Ai, ursinha. Isso dói.

O olhar de Rose lhe disse que essa foi sua intenção.

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu confesso que faltou pouco para que eu voasse no pescoço de Lauren e lhe desse a surra que ela estava merecendo. Isso me daria uma satisfação sem tamanho.  
Mas, eu, felizmente, cai na real e percebi que essa seria uma vitoria para ela, eu estaria fazendo seu jogo e mais do que isso estaria me rebaixando a seu nível. Por isso tomei uma atitude diferente, uma atitude digna e a tratei com muita classe, sem me esquecer de mostrar a ela qual era seu lugar e qual era o meu.  
Acho que de agora em diante ela não terá mais duvidas a respeito disso, embora não seja nenhum sacrifício lembrar a ela, se for necessário.

Depois que ela saiu, Emmett e Jasper se juntaram a nós. Aí foi a vez de Rose e Alice se divertirem narrando todo o fato para eles, com alguns exageros ao falar das reações de Lauren o que nos causou varias risadas.

Não demorou muito e nos voltamos para a pista de dança, desta vez para dançarmos juntos, como amigos que sempre fomos e seremos.  
Em meio da dança não podíamos evitar as risadas com as palhaçadas de Emmett, que já estava bem mais solto. O curioso é que quando falamos dele não podemos culpar a bebida.

Logo a quantidade de pessoas na pista passou a nos incomodar e nos resolvemos voltar para a área vip.

- Eu vou ao banheiro antes de ir para a mesa. – eu sussurrei para Edward, que assentiu.

Alice e Rose já estavam afastadas, por isso resolvi ir sozinha.  
O banheiro não estava tão lotado, mas havia certa disputa pelo espelho, como sempre. Eu usei o banheiro rapidamente e saí de lá dispensando apenas a atenção estritamente necessária para meu reflexo no espelho.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi bastante rápido, logo que saí do banheiro senti meu corpo ser brutalmente empurrado contra a parede e logo que pude me concentrar, notei a face que recentemente tem habitado meus pesadelos.

James estava visivelmente alterado e seu hálito cheirava a uísque.  
- Olá, _minha _Isabella. Sentiu minha falta? – ele segurava um de meus braços com força e com a outra mão me mantinha grudada a parede pelo ombro.

Pânico se apoderou de mim.  
- Solte-me, James. – eu comecei a me debater.

- Nem pense nisso, _amor. _– a mão dele foi do meu ombro para meu pescoço onde ele começou a aplicar pressão – Eu não pretendo soltá-la e se você gritar só servirá para me deixar nervoso, pois ninguém irá te ouvir graças a musica alta.

- Você acha que sairá daqui normalmente se fizer algo? Minha voz revelava meu nervosismo, eu só desejava distraí-lo, com esperança de que alguém notasse algo estranho ou sentisse minha falta.

- E você acha realmente que isso seja difícil, minha doce Isabella. – ele tinha um sorriso cruel – Ninguém tentaria me impedir, ninguém desconfiaria de mim, sendo eu quem sou. – ele se inclinou e lambeu a lateral de meu rosto, me causando repulsa.

Eu comecei a brigar por liberdade, não deixaria que ele fizesse o que fez comigo novamente.  
- Me solte! – eu tentei empurrá-lo – Me deixe ir, James.

Nada do que eu fazia parecia surtir efeito, mas no momento seguinte James foi afastado de mim bruscamente.  
Edward, Jasper e Emmett estavam ali. Eu estava salva.

Vi Edward dar um soco em James, que foi ao chão, mas logo se reergueu e avançou contra ele.  
Jasper e Emmett apenas se mantinham alertas, mas em nenhum momento se mostraram inclinados a separá-los, talvez fossem apenas contê-los, se necessário, ou não.  
Ao passo que eu estava entorpecida apenas observando.

As pessoas mais próximas pararam para observar quando notaram a briga.  
Edward recebeu um soco de James, mas não pareceu se abalar e avançou contra ele. De todas as vezes que eu poderia ter visto Edward furioso, em nenhuma delas suas feições estiveram como agora, ele parecia até um pouco descontrolado.

Dois homens se aproximaram da confusão de forma suspeita, claramente com intenção de se envolverem, mas não pareciam ser seguranças da boate. Ambos investiram contra Edward, mas foram interceptados por Emmett e Jasper, parecia que era isso que os dois esperavam.  
Os homens deveriam ser capangas de James.

Edward lançou James na parede com força e o impediu de se libertar, apoiando seu braço no pescoço dele.

- A partir de agora, você vai ficar longe da minha Bella, entendeu? Se você se aproximar dela, não me importa que ninguém mais tenha coragem de ir atrás de você, porque eu irei pessoalmente.

- E irá fazer o que, doutor certinho? Você acha mesmo que pode me intimidar com essa sua explosãozinha. Você é do tipo que corre para as autoridades, ao passo que eu não me prendo a essas formalidades. – James ainda teve a coragem de desafiar – Isabella ser minha e quando eu terminar com ela, ela nem se lembrará da sua existência, pois terá provado um homem de verdade.

A resposta de Edward foi dar um soco em James brutalmente.  
- Não se atreva a se quer pensar em tocar em Bella, seu nojento.

Finalmente, os seguranças da boate apareceram. Eles separaram Emmett e Jasper dos homens que estavam contendo sem nenhum esforço, mas para separar Edward e Jasper a situação foi diferente.

- Vamos acabar com essa confusão aqui. – um deles gritou – Aqui não é lugar para brigas, se quiserem continuar com isso façam lá fora. Afinal, eu acho que vocês já se divertiram o suficiente aqui dentro.

- Sem gracinhas, John. – outro dos seguranças chamou a atenção do primeiro. Aparentemente ele era o líder – O senhor está bem? – ele perguntou para James.

Apenas nesse momento passei a avaliar os resultados da confusão.  
Emmett e Jasper estavam ilesos, é claro. Já Edward tinha um corte no canto da boca e outro no supercílio, que provavelmente iria inchar, seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e ao redor das áreas atingidas.  
James, com certeza, havia sido o mais prejudicado com a briga, não que eu me preocupasse com isso. Ele tinha um corte no corte no canto da boca, seu olho esquerdo já estava escuro e inchado e seu olho direito também havia sido atingido.

- O senhor deseja registrar uma queixa? Nós podemos chamar a policia. – o segurança voltou a falar.

James nos olhou com um sorriso maldoso.  
Eu só poderia imaginar o quanto isso poderia ser prejudicial para a carreira de Edward e sua vida publica, mas eu tinha um trunfo em mãos e não temeria usá-lo em momento de necessidade.

- Isso seria bastante interessante, não seria _doutor _Cullen? – James olhou para Edward com um ar superior – Me pergunto quanto isso macularia sua imagem de medico.

Edward não recuou em nenhum momento, mas eu não estava disposta a pagar para ver.

- Eu me pergunto – todos os olhares foram para mim, mas não deixei que isso minasse minha coragem – o que os policiais diriam ao saber da ordem de certa ordem de restrição... Acho que as demais queixas seriam invalidadas, você não acha _senhor _Grey?

Recebi olhares orgulhosos de Edward, Emmett e Jasper, e um olhar surpreso de James, acredito que pela minha atitude, afinal a ordem de restrição não deveria ser surpresa para ele.

- Senhor? – o segurança chamou em busca da resposta.

- Agradeço pelo oferecimento, mas não será necessário. – presunçosamente, eu diria que James parecia um tanto desnorteado.

- O senhor é quem sabe. – o segurança olhou de modo estranho para James – Apenas se mantenham distantes um do outro, caso contrário, terei que no mínimo expulsá-los daqui.

- Não será necessário. – Edward disse com voz dura – Nós já estamos indo embora.

Com um meneio de cabeça os seguranças começaram a se afastar lentamente.

James começou a se afastar também, não sem antes deixar uma ameaça no ar:  
- Você me pegou de surpresa hoje, Cullen, mas em outra oportunidade tudo pode ser diferente. E acredite, nós teremos uma próxima vez.

Logo que ele e seus capangas se afastaram, Rose e Alice se aproximaram para abraçar seus namorados.  
Eu me aproximei de Edward e toquei seu rosto com cuidado. Ele ainda estava nervoso e isso estava claro, ainda mais se considerarmos suas mãos fechadas em punhos.

- Ele já foi embora, amor. – eu toque uma de suas mãos – Pode relaxar, ele não irá fazer mais nada. – _por hora, ao menos. _Eu completei em pensamento.

Ele me olhou e segurou minha mão, enquanto selava nossos lábios suavemente.  
- Desculpe. Eu deveria ter estado aqui antes, mas demorei a notar o que está acontecendo.

- Não se incomode com isso, Edward. Você me salvou e isso é o que conta. – eu acariciei seu rosto suavemente – Agora, precisamos cuidar dos seus machucados.

- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou e selou nossos lábios – E não irei deixar que aquele crápula se aproxime de você novamente.

- Eu confio em você.

- Não irei te decepcionar, amor.

**N/A: Olá galera. Como vocês estão?  
De minha parte estou sobrecarregada e sonolenta ao extremo.  
Sei que vocês estão cansados da demora, mas infelizmente ainda vai continuar.  
Por sinal eu estava falando sobre isso com minha mãe ontem, reclamando que eu estava sem tempo para me dedicar aos cáps e ela me veio com seu veredicto, dizendo que eu sou a única que ainda não me conscientizei de que as fanfics não têm mais espaço na minha vida e que chegou o momento de parar. Pois é, não posso tirar toda a razão dela, mas sou teimosa o bastante para continuar insistindo. Por isso não pense que eu irei abandonar a fic em nenhum momento, eu irei até o fim com ela, mas o processo pode se tornar cada vez mais lento. E eu sinto muito por isso, mas é o melhor que posso fazer no momento.**

**Agora, chega de drama e vamos ao cáp.  
Lauren recebeu sua lição finalmente. Confesso que pensei em muitas opções para fazer isso e fiquei com uma baita duvida, mas no fim acabei optando por manter a classe. Usando a mentalidade da Bella, posteriormente ela se culparia se armasse um barraco e consideraria uma prova de que não está a altura do Edward. Portanto, o melhor foi retirar Lauren do caminho **_**"à francesa"**_**. Espero realmente que vocês não fiquem muito decepcionados.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews, que eu absolutamente amo:**_

_**Sophiatt: **__Já coloquei sua dica em __pratica e posso dizer que você conta com a gratidão de toda a minha turma. Quanto ao cáp, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Só não queira me assassinar pela demora em atualizar._

_**Gby00:**__ É demorou, mas finalmente o Edward abriu os olhos e correu atrás do seu amor. Também adoro ver ele e a Bella juntos. Fico contente que tenha gostado do cáp._

_**Jeh Paixao:**__ Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp. Particularmente, eu adoro os momentos "irmão mais velho" do Emmett e do Jasper. Acho muito fofo. Que bom que gostou da reconciliação dos dois._

_**Gih Pattinson: **__Não se preocupe, eu gosto quando os leitores demonstram ansiedade pelos cáps, não há incomodo nisso e demonstra o interesse. Fico contente que tenha amado o cáp. Os próximos prometem ser um tanto difíceis para nosso casal, mas o importante é que eles estão juntos novamente._

_**Juliane O**__: Fico feliz que tenha gostado da reconciliação dos dois. Quanto ao James, a atitude dele será um pouco mais do que um susto, mas nada que cause traumas irreversíveis. Mas, não posso falar mais..._

_**Twibelo**__: Realmente, finalmente. Espero que me perdoe pela demora._

_**Tete-Glauciele**__: Ah! A greve acabou! (_dancinha da vitoria)_ Finalmente consegui um amei o capitulo vindo de você, fez muita falta. Quanto aos devaneios... O Edward irá tirar um tempo para os dois, mas não agora, isso acontecerá depois de tudo, mas eles terão um momento juntos no próximo cáp antes da confusão. Talvez eu coloque em pratica a idéia de "amor perfeito", usando suas palavras. A parte do James e o negão não está nos planos, pois, originalmente, ele não terá a oportunidade de ir para a cadeia. É só, porque eu já falei demais..._

_**Ellen Siobhan: **__Que bom que gostou da reconciliação dos dois. Ninguém agüentava mais esses dois separados. Edward não teve chance de tomar uma atitude quanto a Lauren porque este momento era da Bella, talvez isso aconteça no futuro, mas não é garantido. Concordo com você, Emmett e Jasper aconselhando o Edward foi muito legal._

_**Ray Pereira:**__ Desculpe pela demora, meu bem. Atualizar INESPERADO está se tornando um desafio cada vez maior. Obrigado pelo review._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Fico feliz que tenha gostado da reconciliação dos dois, apesar da bagunça que eu fiz, adorei escrever. O momento com a Lauren não foi exatamente um "acontecimento", mas eu acho que foi algo bem Bella. Quanto aos próximos momentos tensos da fic, não chegará a ocorrer um estupro. Porque eu tenho estomago fraco e não tenho idéia de como alguém supera algo como isso. (por isso eu admiro as mulheres que conseguem tal feito)_

**_Bem, é só  
Bjos e sorrisos  
Line Black_**


	27. Surpresas

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**XXV. Surpresas**

**_Edward PDV_**

O sol ainda estava muito longe de nascer quando cheguei ao apartamento de Bella.  
Bastou um toque leve da campainha para que ela abrisse a porta, o que me mostrou o quanto ela estava ansiosa e curiosa.

- Bom dia, amor.

- Bom dia, anjo. – eu a puxei para meus braços e a beijei.  
Não importava o quanto eu estivesse com Bella e a beijasse, nunca conseguia obter o suficiente dela, eu sempre desejava mais.

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer para onde iremos? – ela perguntou logo que a soltei.

- Não. – eu sorri para ela – Já disse que é surpresa.

Bella bufou e fez um biquinho como uma criança contrariada. Até mesmo assim ela era linda.  
- Isso não é justo, Edward. Eu tenho o direito de saber para onde estou indo.

- Você saberá quando chegar lá. – eu selei seus lábios com os meus – E tenho certeza de que irá gostar muito. Você está pronta?

- Estou, eu acho. Sem saber para onde vamos não sei se me vesti apropriadamente.

Ela não desistiria fácil.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você está ótima. – isso era dizer o mínimo, ela estava tentadora vestindo um jeans escuro e uma blusa justa azul-marinho de mangas 3/4. – Na verdade, você me parece maravilhosa.

Bella corou como sempre com o elogio.  
- Podemos ir, então.

Após sairmos de seu apartamento, eu envolvi os ombros de Bella com o braço e assim seguimos até o volvo.  
Não demorou muito para chegarmos a nossa primeira parada, o que não nos deixou espaço para muita conversa. Quando abri a porta para que Bella descesse, percebi que ela mantinha a testa franzida.

- Para onde iremos em um helicóptero?

- Eu não irei lhe dizer, anjo. – eu acariciei sua testa, fazendo com que ela deixasse de franzir – Portanto, pare de franzir a testa como se fosse descobrir algo. – eu a beijei suavemente – Eu tenho certeza que você irá gostar, amor. Apenas relaxe e confie em mim.

- Eu confio, amor. – ela me dedicou um sorriso brilhante,

Nós embarcamos no helicóptero, onde o piloto já nos aguardava pronto para decolar.

- Pronto para irmos, sr. Cullen?

Certifiquei-me de que Bella estivesse devidamente acomodada e segura antes de responder:  
- Sim, John. Podemos ir.

Logo o helicóptero já estava no ar.  
Eu havia pedido que John sobrevoasse um pouco a cidade antes de seguir para nosso destino, por isso havíamos saído ainda mais cedo.

- Isso é demais, Edward. A vista daqui de cima é linda.

Eu me aproximei dela e a abracei apoiando meu queixo em seu ombro, tendo a mesma visão que ela.

- Eu sabia que você iria gostar. A vista da cidade após o sol nascer não é tão bonita.

- Eu adorei, amor. – ela virou um pouco o rosto e selou nossos lábios.

- Estou contando que você aprecie todo nosso passeio. – eu confessei – Organizei tudo pensando em você.

- Desde que não seja nada espalhafatoso, acredito que irei gostar. – ela disse em resposta – Mas, atravessaremos essa ponte quando chegarmos nela.

Eu sorri.  
Parecia que finalmente ela havia se conformado com o fato de nosso destino ser uma surpresa.  
Nós passamos alguns instantes mergulhados em um silencio agradável.

- Eu estava sentindo falta de estarmos juntos assim, apenas nós dois. – Bella comentou acariciando minhas mãos que envolviam sua cintura. – parece que nunca passamos tempo suficiente juntos.

- Eu sinto da mesma forma, anjo. Todos os momentos com você são preciosos, mas parecem passar tão rápido e nunca são o suficiente. – beijei o pescoço dela, lhe provocando um arrepio – Eu te amo, Bella. E o tempo nunca é suficiente perto de quem amamos.

- Eu também o amo, Edward.

- Você é minha vida, amor.

Nós passamos mais um tempo aproveitando a paisagem e a companhia de um do outro, mergulhados em um silencio confortável.

- Já estamos chegando. – John anunciou.

Não demorou muito para que ele pousasse o helicóptero no alto de uma montanha.  
O sol estava prestes a nascer, o que significava que precisávamos nos apressar.  
Ajudei Bella a desembarcar e a conduzi para nosso destino final, por sorte não era distante de onde havíamos pousado.

Bella ofegou a meu lado quando viu para onde iríamos.  
- Edward... – ela murmurou.

Eu continuei a conduzi-la, satisfeito por tudo ter sido montado de acordo com minhas orientações e pelo fato de que Bella parecia ter apreciado.

O local era plano na encosta da montanha com uma visão privilegiado do mar, nisso até lembrava um pouco os penhascos de La Push, porem o local era arborizado, como se a floresta alcançasse a beira da montanha.

De acordo com que eu havia pedido, havia uma toalha grossa entendida no chão com uma cesta de piquenique, a toalha era ladeada por suportes de ferro, normalmente utilizados para apoiar as tochas em luais, mas em nosso caso serviam de suporte para buques de flores diversas.  
Não era nada muito sofisticado, mas era algo que refletia nosso relacionamento: natural e belo.

- Então, gostou? – eu perguntei, enquanto me sentava com Bella sobre a toalha.

- Está lindo, Edward. Você tinha razão quando disse que eu iria gostar, eu amei. – ela acariciou meu rosto, sorrindo.

- Espere até o sol nascer, anjo. A visão será espetacular. – eu olhei para o horizonte – Falta pouco para isso agora.

Eu aproveitei o pouco tempo que ainda tinha para retirar os alimentos da cesta e servir suco para nós dois. Depois me encostei em uma arvore e puxei Bella para que ela se sentasse entre minhas pernas, apoiando suas costas em meu tronco.

O sol começou seu show espetacular.

- Isso me lembra meu piquenique de aniversario de dezenove anos, embora a vista seja muito melhor. Você se lembra? – Bella me questionou.

_Como eu poderia esquecer?_ Recordava-me de todos os momentos passados ao lado do meu anjo.  
- Claro que me lembro. Você estava linda em um vestido floral e o cabelo cheio de cachos. Minha vontade de beijá-la foi enorme naquela tarde.

- Eu não acredito que você se lembra de como estava meu cabelo naquela tarde... – ela olhou para mim espantada, como se apenas nesse momento se dessa conta do que eu havia dito – Vontade de me beijar?

- Claro, meu amor. – eu enrolei uma mecha de seus cabelos com meus dedos – Você estava ali, linda e tão feliz que chegava a brilhar, e estávamos sozinhos. O que eu mais queria era me deliciar com o sabor de seus lábios. Foi difícil me segurar.

- Não devia ter se segurado... Edward, você realmente queria estar comigo há tanto tempo? – eu assenti em resposta – Mas, porque não disse o fez nada antes?

Ela tinha todo o direito de fazer essa pergunta, mas isso não faria ser mais fácil admitir que eu havia sido um covarde durante todo esse tempo.  
- Eu tive certeza de que te amava, anjo, em nosso primeiro ano de faculdade. Mas, acredito que o sentimento esteve lá desde muito antes. – eu segurei as mãos dela – Logo que descobri, eu praticamente me desesperei. Para mim, você só me via como amigo, um irmão e nunca me veria de outro modo. Então, como eu arriscaria perder sua amizade? Decidi que se esse era o único modo de tê-la ao meu lado, eu o agarraria com todas as forças e aproveitaria para garantir que você fosse feliz, acima de tudo. Fui covarde, eu sei, mas eu não tinha esperanças e achei que era a única coisa que poderia fazer.

Ela ficou algum tempo em silencio e eu aguardei pacientemente, seria totalmente compreensível para mim se ela declarasse estar decepcionada comigo. Quando éramos pequenos, Bella sempre me via como algum tipo de herói, e eu sempre adorei a sensação, mas a realidade sempre foi muito diferente.

- Não vou negar que é estranho te ouvir falar isso... – Bella tinha um sorriso leve em seus lábios – Eu sempre te vi como o rei da auto-confiança. É estranho imaginar que você passou pelos mesmos medos que eu, embora de uma forma bastante diferente. Eu sempre temi declarar meu amor por você, temi perder nossa amizade por algo que não pudesse mudar, tanto em relação a meus sentimentos, como em relação aos seus. Você sempre me tratou com carinho e até mesmo amor, mas também tratava Alice do mesmo modo, e ainda mais aparecia com aquelas garotas deslumbrantes e não parecia satisfeito com o que elas lhe ofereciam.

Esse era o momento em que meu passado me condenava, não era segredo para mim que eu havia sido um canalha em minhas relações após estar ciente de meu amor por Bella.

- Elas nunca foram você, anjo, por isso eu nunca estive satisfeito. Não que isso me isente da culpa por usá-las para tentar ocultar meus sentimentos, mas essa é a verdade. Eles nunca chegaram a seus pés em beleza, doçura, companheirismo, altruísmo... Enfim, elas não eram você e por isso nunca tocaram meu coração. Com elas eu sempre me sentia vazio após desfrutar de uma alegria ou prazer momentâneo. – eu confessei, olhando em seus olhos para que ela percebesse minha sinceridade.

- Não comece, Edward. Algumas delas eram legais, até eu tenho que admitir esse fato e muitas delas, para não dizer todas, eram bem mais bonitas do que eu.

Às vezes, esse tipo de atitude de Bela me espantava e me enfurecia.  
- Definitivamente, não comece com isso, Bella. Você já deixou bem claro que não se vê claramente e não entraremos nesta discussão neste momento. – eu acariciei o rosto dela – O importante é que para mim, você é absolutamente perfeita, você foi feita para mim. E eu tenho muita sorte por ter você ao meu lado, a mulher mais linda, mais carinhosa, mais cuidadosa... enfim a mais perfeita possível.

- Eu é que tenho sorte de ter você ao meu lado. – ela sussurrou.

- Vamos apenas concordar em discordar neste assunto, está bem? – eu encerrei o que seria mais uma longa disputa de opiniões e a beijei.

Depois disso, Bella voltou a sentar-se encostada em meu tronco e ficamos observando a paisagem calmamente.  
Aquela era a ultima conversa que faltava para que pudéssemos dizer que já havíamos esclarecidos todos os pontos referentes à demora em iniciarmos nosso relacionamento.

Peguei um morango que havia incluído em nossa refeição e ofereci a ela. Bella segurou minha mão e mordeu um pedaço, propositalmente roçando seus lábios em meus dedos.

- Bella...

- Desculpe... – ela sussurrou e eu pude perceber que ela sorria.

Decidi não transformar isso em algo maior em favor de nossa sanidade. Eu havia programado nosso dia e não havia nenhum lugar por perto para onde eu pudesse fugir com minha Bella, infelizmente.

Deixei que ela terminasse o morango e peguei um para mim. Repeti isso com algumas uvas e depois com alguns doces.

- Essa sim é uma maravilhosa maneira de tomar café da manhã – Bella comentou enquanto servia um pouco de suco para si – Posso saber o que mais temos programado para hoje?

- Temos um carro estacionado um pouco mais abaixo para irmos a uma exposição de flores que há aqui por perto – eu respondi observando suas feições – O ambiente é lindo e algumas vezes eles fazem outras apresentações culturais, como recitais de poesias ou apresentações de musica popular. Se tivermos sorte poderemos assistir alguma.

- Seria maravilhoso. – Bella tinha um sorriso radiante em seus lábios.

Eu ainda me surpreendia com a facilidade que era agradá-la, enquanto a maioria das mulheres desejaria jóias caras, roupas finas e lugares badalados, Bella ansiava por lugares belos e calmos, e tudo o que demonstrasse carinho, atenção e cuidado.

Nós ainda aproveitamos um pouco mais do café da manhã antes de recolhermos tudo e seguirmos para o carro.  
Era um jipe muito parecido com o que Emmett usava quando morávamos em Forks. Ele ainda o tinha, mas não era muito pratico para o dia-a-dia, por isso atualmente ele utilizava um carro um pouco mais discreto.

O trajeto até o local da exposição foi feito em meio a conversas amenas.  
Bella estava à vontade e feliz. O que fazia com que eu me sentisse do mesmo jeito, afinal Bella era meu mundo e se ela estava bem, eu estaria ainda melhor.

Pude perceber que Bella estava genuinamente encantada com o local.  
A exposição era feita em um parque enorme com um belo lago e muitos locais que eram o acompanhamento perfeito para aquele tipo de arte.

Nós começamos nosso passeio pela área do lago e continuamos passeando sem destino especifico, apenas aproveitando a beleza do local e as belíssimas pinturas que encontrávamos.  
Acabamos próximos a uma linda fonte com esculturas de anjos, onde havia diversas pinturas de tulipas, bem como amostras de algumas espécies da flor, conhecidas ou não.

Bella estava encantada, afinal aquelas flores nos traziam lembranças alegres de nossa infância, pois Esme cultivava um jardim de tulipas em nossa casa em Forks, as flores eram sua alegria e orgulho.

Lembro que eu sempre costumava roubar algumas das flores para presentear em algumas datas especiais. Bella amava, já minha mãe fazia questão de me passar um sermão e algumas vezes até mesmo algumas tarefas como punição.  
Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, pois as feições de Bella após receber as flores valiam qualquer punição.

Caminhamos por quase toda a exposição, Bella ficou fascinada com as pinturas de frésias, que sem duvida foram eleitas como suas favoritas.  
Já era tarde quando paramos para um lanche.

- Este lugar é mágico. – Bella comentou quando nos sentamos em uma das mesas na área de alimentação, próximo ao lago – Eu não imaginava que existissem tantas espécies de flores, e dentro destas diversos tipos diferentes. É algo mágico.

- Eu já tinha uma vaga idéia dessa diversidade por causa da paixão que Esme tem por jardins, mas visualizar isso é bem diferente mesmo.

- Deveríamos levar algo daqui para ela. – Bella tomou um pouco de seu suco – A paixão dela por jardins me garante algumas lembranças bem doces de nossa infância.

- Eles vendem algumas gravuras por aqui. Um dos enfermeiros do hospital comprou para sua mãe e elas fazem bem o estilo de Esme.

- Perfeito, iremos dar uma olhada depois de comermos.

Passamos um tempo nos alimentando envoltos em um silencio agradável.  
Eu aproveitei o momento para observá-la, havia algo em Bella que tornava impossível que eu me cansasse de admirá-la.  
Fui distraído de minha atividade por um pigarro. Ao nosso lado, praticamente pairando sobre nós, estava uma mulher loira.

- Será que poderia dividir a mesa com vocês?

Olhei rapidamente ao redor e notei que havia varias mesas vagas.  
- Ainda há mesas desocupadas. – eu apontei.

- Eu sei, - ela disse com um sorriso estranho, acredito que a intenção tenha sido que parecesse um sorriso inocente – Mas, eu não gosto de comer sozinha.

- Isso é mesmo uma lastima. Você deveria ter vindo acompanhada, então. O que, com toda certeza, não seria difícil para você. – Bella mantinha seu sorriso mais falso – Porque meu namorado e eu fazemos questão de estarmos a sós.

- Nossa, _querida! _Não precisa ser tão dura. Eu não tenho intenção de atrapalhar vocês dois.

- Eu acredito, _querida_, e mesmo que quisesse não seria capaz. – o sorriso de Bella havia se tornado ainda mais forçado – Agora, agradeceria se você nos der licença. Procure alguém desacompanhado para lhe fazer companhia.

A mulher ainda dedicou um olhar furioso a Bella, antes de ir embora bufando.

- Não sei por que ainda me surpreendo com a cara de pau de algumas mulheres, parece que uma parte do sexo feminino perdeu a noção do que é ou não uma atitude respeitável. – Bella parecia mais indignada do que nervosa

Confesso que era um pouco engraçado ver Bella assim, me fazia lembrar uma pequena gatinha nervosa.  
Sabiamente, mantive meus pensamentos para mim mesmo e deixei o assunto morrer, não queria nenhum clima desagradável entre nós por interferências externas.  
O que, de fato, não demorou a acontecer. Logo estávamos envolvidos novamente em uma conversa sobre as belezas daquele lugar.

Logo que terminamos de almoçar seguimos em busca da gravura que levaríamos para minha mãe. É desnecessário dizer, que mesmo não sendo como Alice, acabamos comprando algum tipo de lembrança para toda a família.

- E agora, amor? O que faremos para encerrar este passeio maravilhoso? – estávamos sentados como hoje pela manhã, mas desta vez observávamos o por do sol na área do lago.

- Pensei em jantarmos em um lugar agradável quando voltarmos. O helicóptero vira nos buscar em pouco mais de uma hora.

Bella me dedicou um sorriso.  
- Eu gostaria de comer comida japonesa, se não tiver problema.

- O que você escolher, para mim estará ótimo. – eu disse beijando seu cabelo.

- Que bom. Há um restaurante maravilhoso próximo a seu apartamento e nós poderíamos pedir e jantar em seu apartamento para ficarmos mais a vontade.

- Essa, com certeza, é a melhor idéia.

Seria muito mais agradável aproveitar uma boa refeição com Bella, sem me preocupar com interferências externas.

Assim, nós nos levantamos e seguimos de volta para o lugar onde esperaríamos o helicóptero e rumaríamos para aproveitar nossa noite.

_**...**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Sabe quando você tem a sensação de algo está errado? Foi assim que eu me senti quando entrei em meu apartamento na noite de terça-feira, como se algo estivesse fora do lugar, mas eu não conseguia imaginar o que.

Sem me preocupar em acender as luzes, eu larguei minha bolsa no sofá e segui para meu quarto enquanto tirava meus sapatos que estavam me incomodando.  
O dia havia sido longo e o que eu mais desejava era um bom banho, uma xícara de chá para me aquecer e cama, com sorte eu teria uma tranqüila noite de sono profundo.

Acendi a luz do meu quarto e fiquei em pânico.  
Sentado em minha cama confortavelmente estava James, me olhando com seu sorriso doentio.

- Boa noite, minha Isabella. Você demorou está noite, eu já estava ficando impaciente.

Eu não sabia o que dizer e também não queria dizer nada. Me virei para sair do quarto e tive mais uma surpresa desagradável, um homem enorme estava acabando de fechar a porta.

- Nós ainda não iremos embora, minha querida. Você ainda não está pronta. – eu ouvi a voz de James atrás de mim. – Mas, logo estará.

Não tive tempo de reagir a sua frase, senti algo ser colocado em meu nariz e antes que pudesse registrar qualquer coisa, a escuridão me sugou.

**N/A: Eu sei que demorei e mais uma vez peço desculpas, mas é a vida.  
Comecei a escrever este cáp pelo final e meio que travei na hora de escrever o passeio dos dois, o que foi surpreendente. Mas, finalmente consegui algo que me deixou satisfeita, mesmo tendo omitido a parte do jantar. Espero que vocês gostem também.  
Agora as coisas serão um pouco mais tensas para o nosso amado casal, mas antes que se desesperem volto a deixar claro: Edward e Bella não morrem nesta fic, não garanto quanto ao resto, mas morrer, nenhum deles morre.**

**Por agora, é isso. Já aproveito para agradecer a todos que ainda continuam a ler a fic e um agradecimento ainda maior para aqueles que deixam as reviews que eu amo.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Gby00: **__Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp. Todo castigo para a Lauren acaba sendo pouco, mas eu achei este adequado. E como você pode ler, agora o James resolveu agir abertamente. Vem bastante tensão por ai._

_**Marry Pierobon:**__ Está aí o desejo de muita gente, mas é difícil de ser realizado. Por agora, ela estará em alta por aqui, mas terá o seu final no devido momento, fique tranqüila._

_**NANA: **__Mais um cáp para você. Fico feliz que esteja curtindo._

_**Jeh Paixão:**__ Confesso que estava precisando de um review como o seu, apesar do fato de realmente ter extrapolado desta vez no quesito demora. Bem, pode ficar tranqüila que a fic será terminada, afinal ela é o meu maior projeto e decidi que qualquer idéia que eu tenha precisará esperar a conclusão dela.  
Tenho que confessar que adoro quando as pessoas não perdem a classe como a Bella, barraco na maioria das vezes não é a melhor pedida. Quanto ao problema que atende pelo nome de James, o Edward precisava ajudar a Bella para se redimir de vez, mas muita água ainda rolará debaixo desta ponte. Quem viver, verá._

_**Tete-Glauciele: **__Amei sua eloqüência quanto ao visual da Lauren, foi bárbaro. Fiquei sem idéias para responder a seu review, afinal lembro-me de uma conversa no MSN esclarecedora até demais. Bem, você esteve certa na maioria das conjecturas e serei muito parecida com você no fato de não deixar que o James chegue a tais extremos. Acabou rolando o momento romântico dos dois, mas dessa vez ao ar livre, não que eu tenha descartado a possibilidade de usar sua idéia em outro momento, está arquivada. _

_**Ray Pereira: **__Nada aqui vai ficar pela metade, não, eu não aceito. Pode demorar, mas eu garanto terminar a fic. Você só precisará de um pouquinho (ou muita) paciência._

**Bem, é isso amores.  
Bjinhos e até o próximo cáp.**


	28. Suspeitas

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**XXVI. Suspeitas**

**_Edward PDV_**

Eu estava feliz por meu dia ter terminado.  
Havia enfrentado duas cirurgias complicadas e um turno duplo, agora o que eu mais desejava era ouvir a voz do meu anjo e ter uma longa noite de sono.

Cheguei a meu apartamento e tomei um banho rápido, não poderia arriscar nada que me fizesse ficar acordado por muito tempo. Deitei em minha cama e disquei o numero do celular de Bella, pois ela sempre o mantinha próximo a sua cama.

Aguardei enquanto o telefone chamava.  
_ "Oi, você ligou para Bella Swan, deixe seu recado..."_

Desliguei o telefone e resolvi não insistir. Provavelmente, meu anjo já havia adormecido. Estávamos acostumados a nos falar antes de dormirmos, mas eu tinha plena consciência de que estava bem tarde e ela poderia estar cansada.

Decidi deixar para falar com ela pela manhã, por mais que ansiasse por ouvir ao menos sua voz.  
Coloquei o telefone no criado mudo e adormeci quase instantaneamente.

Acordei com os raios solares iluminando minha cama e apenas nesse momento percebi que não havia fechado as cortinas do quarto.  
Estava completamente revigorado, pois havia dormido mais do que de costume.

Tomei um banho e um café-da-manhã rápido.  
Sentia uma necessidade de encontrar Bella, uma necessidade ainda mais forte do que o normal. Sem protelar mais peguei minhas chaves e rumei para o apartamento dela. Com certeza, ela já estaria acordada.

Cumprimentei Victor, o porteiro mais antigo do prédio de Bella e subi para seu andar.  
A cada passo que eu dava me sentia ainda mais ansioso por ver meu anjo, parecia haver algo estranho no ar.

Toquei a campainha e aguardei.  
Não ouvi nenhuma movimentação e toquei novamente. Mais uma vez, nada.  
Decidi que Bella poderia estar dormindo pesado e não ter acordado com a campainha ou até mesmo tomando banho, por isso resolvi usar minha copia da chave do seu apartamento.

Minha surpresa foi que a porta estava destrancada. Algo que Bella jamais permitia, afinal seu pai fora um chefe de policia.  
A sensação estranha aumentou e eu entrei em seu apartamento rapidamente.

Sua bolsa estava sobre o sofá, o que provavelmente significava que ela estava em casa, mas não justificava o fato de Bella não atender a porta e ela estar destrancada.  
Procurei Bella por todos os cômodos do apartamento e não a encontrei. Não havia nenhum sinal de Bella e a cama arrumada poderia significar que ela saíra cedo, ou não passara a noite em casa.

Liguei novamente em seu celular e o ouvi chamar na sala. O aparelho estava em sua bolsa, junto com sua carteira e documentos.  
Nesse momento, o desespero me alcançou, Bella não saia de casa sem seu celular ou carteira.  
Vistoriei novamente apartamento, verificando todos os cantos possíveis e localizei algo no canto do quarto que me chamou a atenção. Ali havia uma bituca de cigarro, que havia sido grosseiramente apagada em um local da parede.

Custou muito de mim não tocar naquilo, mas a prova me bastou. Bella sempre teve horror a cigarro e não permitia que ninguém fumasse em seu apartamento e pouquíssimas pessoas entravam em seu quarto.  
A policia precisava ser avisada. E a família também.

Posso dizer que as horas seguintes foram um pandemônio.  
A policia não queria registrar minha queixa porque não faziam mais do que vinte e quatro horas que Bella havia sido vista pela ultima vez, mas Charlie conseguiu que esse fato fosse ignorado e a investigação iniciada.

Foi através do telefone que eu contei a ele tudo o que havia ocorrido e ele concordou comigo, ainda mais quando acrescentamos o fato de que Bella não havia ligado para Renne, o que fazia todas as sextas-feiras.  
Charlie já sabia da ordem de restrição que Bella havia pedido e fez com que garantissem que o fato fosse levado em consideração.

A policia havia "invadido" o apartamento de Bella e se dedicavam a coletar o maior numero de evidencias.

Independente do que eles concluíssem, eu tinha certeza de que James Grey estava por trás de tudo.

- A policia parece não acreditar que o responsável possa ser James Grey. – Jasper comentou, enquanto observávamos a movimentação dos policiais no apartamento de Bella. Eu o havia escolhido para me acompanhar, pois ele sempre fora o mais racional em momentos críticos – O fato de que ele seria o primeiro sobre o qual cairia o manto da culpa está sendo encarado como um desencorajador por eles.

- Eu não acredito que alguém como ele pensaria em algo assim. Para mim, ele não deixaria que isso se estabelecesse no caminho de sua vontade. – eu disse me esforçando para continuar calmo.

- Eu concordo com você. Espero que Charlie Swan faça com que eles levem o fato em consideração.

- Ele fará.

Não demorou muito para que os policiais ficassem satisfeitos com o que coletaram e fossem embora garantindo nos manter a par dos processos na investigação.

Jasper e eu nos dirigimos ate a casa dos meus pais onde todos estavam reunidos e sedentos por noticias.  
Relatamos tudo o que sabíamos e nossas especulações a eles, o que até este momento não era muito alem do que já sabiam.

Alice, Rose e Esme ocupavam-se em consolar uma a outra, sempre confiando que Bella logo estaria novamente conosco.

Jasper, Emmett e eu nos trancamos no escritório de Carlisle decididos a explorar todas as possibilidades.  
Com alguns telefonemas conseguimos traçar os últimos passos de Bella antes de seu seqüestro.

Ela havia deixado a Editora mais tarde do que o habitual, por causa de uma reunião com clientes que durou mais tempo do que o esperado. Durante a reunião ela esteve acompanhada de Ângela e Mike, eles se despediram aproximadamente as 19:30h.

Com Will, o porteiro noturno do prédio, soubemos que Bella chegou ao prédio as 20:15h e ele não a viu sair mais. Assim como informou a policia, ele nos disse que deixou seu posto apenas por aproximadamente quinze minutos para ajudar uma moradora idosa com suas compras, mais isso ocorreu antes da chegada de Bella.  
Ele não havia notado nenhuma movimentação estranha no prédio, do mesmo modo que Victor, que vira Bella apenas quando ela havia saído para trabalhar na manhã anterior.

- Certo, com o que temos, podemos facilmente concluir que o seqüestrador, quer seja James ou alguém mandado por ele, entrou e saiu pela garagem sem ser notado. – Jasper ordenava nossas conclusões e as anotava – Para isso ele precisou do controle da porta da garagem e do código que permite usar os elevadores sem a parada obrigatória no hall principal. De algum modo, o cara se infiltrou no prédio da Bella e em seu apartamento, pois a porta dela não foi arrombada.

- A maior prova é o fato das fitas de segurança terem desaparecido misteriosamente. – eu comentei.

- O safado não estava brincando. – Emmett salientou – O planejamento foi muito bem feito e os gastos consideráveis. O que reforça nossa suspeita em James Grey.

- Agora, só precisamos que a policia chegue à mesma conclusão. Quanto mais tempo eles perderem pode ser pior.

Por mais que nenhum de nós estivesse disposto, o melhor que poderíamos fazer era esperar por agora.

**_Bella PDV_**

Eu estava presa, ao menos era esta a sensação que eu tinha quando acordei.  
Minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir e ainda sem abrir os olhos percebi a claridade no quarto, provavelmente eu havia esquecido de fechar as cortinas. Do jeito que eu estava cansada, devo ter me jogado na cama com as roupas que estava vestida, talvez por isso me sentisse presa.

Eu precisava apenas de um banho relaxante e estaria pronta para o dia. Me lembrei de que eu estava decidida a tomar um banho quando cheguei, mas quando eu cheguei ao quarto...

Abri os olhos para constatar o que eu já sabia, eu não estava em meu quarto e não estava segura, realmente eu estava presa.  
Me sentei no que descobri seu uma cama enorme e olhei em volta tentando absorver o maior numero de informações possíveis.

Pela claridade que vinha da janela, pude perceber que eu havia perdido a maior parte da manhã. Eu não estava amarrada ou ferida e ainda vestia as mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

Estava em um quarto enorme, acredito que metade de meu apartamento caberia ali, a mobília era clássica e clara, composta da cama, uma mesa com duas cadeiras, uma penteadeira, duas poltronas grandes e uma pequena mesa de centro, tapetes felpudos completavam a decoração. Havia duas portas, provavelmente uma levava ao banheiro e a outra ao closet.

Através dessas informações soube que provavelmente estava em um refugio de interior para milionários, provavelmente uma construção antiga porque não haviam mais casas desse porte nas metrópoles e a construção de casas desse tipo estavam obsoletas.

Eu precisava ficar atenta e descobrir mais para poder pedir ajuda ou tentar fugir, afinal não se tratava de um seqüestro no qual haveria um pedido de resgate.

Ouvi o barulho da porta sendo destrancada e vi meu algoz passar por ela. Antes que a porta fosse fechada ainda vislumbrei o homem que estava com ele em meu apartamento e mais outro de porte semelhante.

- Bom dia, _minha_ Isabella. – James sorria abertamente – Espero que tenha aprovado suas acomodações. Quero garantir que você se sinta confortável, afinal esta tem tudo para ser uma longa estadia.

**N/A: Oi amores. Como vocês estão?  
Até que eu não demorei desta vez, embora o cáp tenha sido pequeno e sem muitas informações, porem, acredito que não preciso dizer que ele era necessário para a fic.**

**Agora, vamos às informações para aqueles que acompanham a fic... Por vários motivos a fic poderá ser um pouco mais longa do que eu imaginava em termos de quantidades de capítulos, dentre todos eles preciso ressaltar três:  
* Precisei refazer o roteiro da fic por uma mudança relevante em alguns fatos.  
* Decidi escrever caps menores para ****tentar** _(atenção no fato de que estou dizendo **tentar**)_** postar mais rápido.  
* E por ultimo, mas com certeza o fato mais relevante de todos, eu passei na Fatec e minhas aulas são de segunda a sábado e são bastante puxadas, por falta de tempo eu acabei trancando todos os meus outros cursos, mas como eu trabalhava aos sábados tambem, agora tenho que compensar a carga horária durante a semana. Ou seja, meu tempo que era curto, agora está ainda mais curto.**

**Enfim, apenas estou deixando vocês a par da situação porque acredito ser importante, acho falta de consideração deixá-los no escuro. Mas, como já se tornou costume, reitero o fato de que **_**Não irei abandonar a fic****.**_

**Bem, é isso. Já falei demais.  
Bjinhos e até o próximo cáp.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Luna Stew: **__É uma pena mesmo o que aconteceu com a Bella e sinto informá-la que o James ainda não será preso, por enquanto ele nem é considerado suspeito pela policia. Ele ainda tem a vantagem e irá usar isso. Bem, é melhor eu parar antes de falar demais. Obrigado pelo review. Bjinhos. _

_**Jeh Paixao: **__Eu também quero um namorado desses, mas tá difícil, enquanto isso eu transformo o Edward em um modelo a ser seguido. Eu precisava de uma louca para dar em cima de Edward, para a Bella mostrar que não deixará espaço para novas Laurens, ela precisa se impor um pouco. Bem, James conseguiu pegar a Bella e a levar para longe, com todo o dinheiro dele seria incoerente se ele não conseguisse. Mas, fique tranqüila que a Bella será salva, pode demorar um pouco, mas ela será salva. Bjinhos e até a próxima._

_**Tetê-Glauciele:**__ Eu não duvido que você precisou se concentrar para lembrar tudo o que houve na fic levando em consideração a minha demora, mas para minha segurança prefiro deixar este assunto quieto. (rsrsrsrsrs!)  
Já disse como adoro os seus finais para o James? Sempre conto com eles para uma boa risada. Mas, embora eles sejam bastante criativos não há nada parecido com isso reservado para ele. Porem, lembre-me daquele extra que eu prometi quando a fic terminar.  
Não acredito que eu consiga pegar pesado neste caso, não acho que tenho estomago para isso, mas verei o que faço, pois está parte ainda não está completamente definida.  
Bem, estou "falando" demais hoje. Bjinhos e até mais._

_**Marry Pierobon:**__ A Bella acabou nas mãos do James, ninguém a salvou desta vez. Agora, é esperar e ver o que acontece. Obrigado pelo review. Bjos. _

**_**** Eu fico por aqui.****_**


	29. Planos

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**XXVII. Planos**

_**Bella PDV**_

_- Bom dia, _minha_ Isabella. – James sorria abertamente – Espero que tenha aprovado suas acomodações. Quero garantir que você se sinta confortável, afinal está tem tudo para ser uma longa estadia._

James estava satisfeito. Não, isso seria pouco, ele estava se sentindo vitorioso.  
Quanto a mim, restava manter a calma e tentar calcular o tamanho de meu problema, que com toda certeza não era pequeno.

- Você gostou do quarto? – ele me encarava fixamente – Não quero que você fique em um lugar que lhe desagrade.

Um desavisado poderia pensar que minha opinião realmente era importante para ele.

- Precisaremos melhorar seus modos, Isabella. – ele desapareceu em uma das portas adjacentes do quarto – Quando eu lhe perguntar algo, você deve me responder. Eu detesto falar sozinho e você não irá gostar de me ver furioso.

Ele voltou ao quarto como algumas peças de roupas em seus braços e as deixou sobre a cama.

- Quero que tome banho, vista isso e arrume seus cabelos para podermos almoçar. Eu sei que você acabou de acordar, mas já está na hora. – ele caminhou até a porta principal do quarto – Eu sairei por um momento porque preciso fazer um telefonema. Quero encontrá-la pronta quando retornar, ou terei o _prazer _de fazer o serviço.

A porta já estava se fechando atrás dele, quando ele acrescentou:  
- Esteja certa de que saberei se você deixar alguma peça de lado.

Ele acabou com qualquer duvida que eu pudesse ter do fato de estar sendo constantemente vigiada, com certeza havia câmeras por todo o quarto.

Passaram alguns minutos até que eu realmente me movimentasse.  
Eu precisava de um bom plano para conseguir escapar, mas para isso precisava de mais informações do que eu possuía ate o momento. Então, o melhor que poderia fazer por hora era manter James calmo e relativamente satisfeito. Torcia para que isso me garantisse algum tempo.

Analisei as roupas que ele havia separado para mim e notei que ele não havia negligenciado nada.  
Não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu me sentisse confortável em tomar banho naquele lugar, mas não pagaria para ver James cumprir sua ameaça.

O banheiro era enorme e decorado com tons de creme e rosa, havia toalhas magníficas ali, provavelmente de algodão egípcio.  
Optei por tomar banho com minhas roupas intimas e o fiz rapidamente, tendo cuidado de lavar meus cabelos para evitar qualquer confusão com James. Troquei as peças intimas envolvida em uma toalha, que por sorte era grande o suficiente para me cobrir, isso me fez lembrar um reality show que assistira há algum tempo. Vesti-me e penteei meus cabelos, deixando-os soltos por segurança.

James havia escolhido um vestido vermelho levemente rodado até os joelhos e com um decote considerável.  
Me olhei no espelho por algum tempo, tentando fazer com que minhas feições ficassem neutras, apesar de estar desesperada.

Voltei para o quarto e me sentei na cama, pronta para esperar meu algoz. Enquanto aguardava, me dediquei a pensar em maneiras de fugir ou pedir ajuda, levando em consideração que antes eu precisaria da confiança de James.

_**Edward PVD**_

A tensão poderia ser cortada com uma faca na sala de estar de Esme, a preocupação, o medo e o sentimento de impotência atingiram níveis absurdos.

Quem me dera ter parte do consolo que Charlie tinha. Ele chegava um pouco antes do horário do almoço acompanhado por Sue, havia praticamente ido direto para a delegacia e com ajuda de um conhecido antigo havia conseguido participar das investigações, mesmo que de modo mais simbólico por estar ligado a vitima.

Eu só posso dizer que faria qualquer coisa para trocar de lugar com ele e não me sentir tão impotente.

Charlie nos mantinha melhor informado e conseguiu que a policia levasse uma serie de fatores em consideração, por exemplo o fato de Bella possuir uma rotina bem definida, e acelerou suas conclusões.  
Ainda assim, os interrogatórios e as buscas permaneciam infrutíferas e a policia se recusava a nomear suspeitos.

Enquanto isso, todos nos esforçávamos para não pensar no que James poderia fazer com Bella em seu poder.

- E então? – eu perguntei a Jasper logo que ele apareceu em meu campo de visão.

- Para a empregada, ele viajou na semana passada para jantar de negócios no Japão. – Jasper sentou-se ao meu lado – Ela não sabe quando ele volta. Mas, eu aposto que ele não saiu do país... não ainda, ao menos.

Havíamos descoberto o endereço de James Grey e mesmo tendo certeza de que ele não estaria ali, decidimos verificar qual mensagem ele havia deixado com os empregados.

Jasper havia sido o escolhido para ir até lá por sua capacidade em conseguir que as pessoas lhe dessem informações. Ele havia decidido ir sozinho, alegando que não precisava da minha impaciência ou da de Emmett.  
Ninguém poderia contestar a verdade por trás das palavras dele.

- Nem é preciso dizer que voltamos à estaca zero. – eu passei as mãos por meus cabelos para evitar esmurrar algo – Ainda não temos idéia de que caminho podemos seguir para encontrá-lo,

- Odeio soar como um clichê, mas você precisa ser forte e ter esperança. - Jasper me encarava seriamente - Se desesperar e arrancar os cabelos não irá ajudar em nada. Nenhum crime é perfeito. James tem que ter deixado uma ponta solta em algum lugar e ainda cometerá erros, precisamos estar prontos quando isso acontecer.

- Você tem razão - eu admiti - Nós encontraremos a falha dele e iremos detê-lo.

- Assim que se fala. Podemos começar ligando para o escritório que ele visitaria no Japão.

_**Bella PDV**__**  
**_  
James ainda demorou mais de meia hora para voltar.  
Entrou imponente no quarto, seguido por um senhor, que julguei ser uma espécie de mordomo, e uma jovem vestida de empregada empurrando um carrinho de refeições.

Os dois trabalharam em silencio e de modo eficiente. Rapidamente arrumaram a refeição sobre a mesa do quarto de um modo que superaria muitos restaurantes. Após terminarem, bastou um aceno de James para que eles se retirassem.

- Me perdoe pela demora. - James se aproximou de mim e estendeu sua mão.

Eu hesitei por alguns instantes, mas sabia que o melhor seria segurá-la.  
Ele me ajudou a levantar e me conduziu à mesa, tal como um lorde inglês.

- Nosso período de férias demandou alguns ajustes em minha agenda que atingem principalmente os meus negócios. E esses arranjos sempre deixam arestas. – ele puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse – Pedi que preparassem algo especial para nós, espero que você aprecie.

Logo que nos acomodamos, eu analisei a refeição: tratava-se de um prato elaborado e leve, praticamente vegetariano, acompanhado por um vinho tinto obviamente caro.

- Particularmente, eu não costumo comer grandes quantidades de carne, apenas algumas porções ocasionais de carne branca. Procuro manter uma dieta variada, saudável e leve. - ele serviu o vinho para nós dois - A partir de agora esta também será sua realidade. Preciso cuidar de sua saúde.

Eu mal podia acreditar na cena que se desenrolava em minha frente  
James estava agindo ignorando todos os seus erros, como se não existissem. Ele parecia preso a uma realidade alternativa onde eu estava com ele por minha vontade.

Evitei abrir minha boca para respondê-lo. Precisava evitar todo e qualquer conflito, pois nada de bom, sairia de algo assim.

- Desfrute. - James declarou antes de começar a comer.

Eu o acompanhei, embora a comida parecesse serragem para mim.  
Passamos algum tempo mergulhados em um silencio pesado, até que James se pronunciou novamente.

- Você precisa ficar ciente das normas da casa, Isabella. Não são muitas, mas você deve conhecê-las bem, principalmente aquelas que se aplicam a você. - ele tomou um gole de vinho antes de continuar - Você não está autorizada a sair deste quarto sem minha companhia. Todos estão terminantemente proibidos de falar com você, assim como você não deve falar com ninguém alem de mim. A exceção de Lucy, sua camareira pessoal, apenas não espere obter resposta, porque ela é muda. O quarto e tudo o que ele contém pertencem a você. Você deve aproveitá-los. Espero que entenda isso.

"Você está proibida de obter acesso a qualquer aparelho de telefonia, computador, televisão ou qualquer algo do gênero. Quando terminarmos nosso período de ferias, poderei repensar sobre estas restrições. Como minha escolhida você deve sempre se apresentar muito bem vestida, penteada e perfumada. Nós faremos todas as refeições juntos e eu passarei as noites em sua cama, sempre que o trabalho não me mantiver acordado até mais tarde."

Ele fez uma pausa enquanto deleitava-se com a refeição.

- Todas as suas ações serão consideradas, Isabella. E a cada regra quebrada eu me encarregarei de punir os responsáveis por seus maus costumes.

Minha expressão deve ter traído minha duvida, porque ele se apressou em explicar ou, talvez, ele já tivesse essa intenção.

- Você tem potencial para ser perfeita, Isabella. Desde a primeira vez que a vi, sei que tem capacidade para _me _obedecer e respeitar. Se você não atingir minhas expectativa, a responsabilidade é daqueles que participaram ativamente de sua vida até hoje. – ele tomou um gole de vinho – Eu irei garantir que os responsáveis sejam punidos por corrompê-la. Não me faltam capacidade e recursos para isso.

O homem era completamente louco, só poderia ser doente com essas idéias.  
Neste momento eu adoraria bater nele, mas isso não ajudaria em nada na atual circunstância. Talvez, eu tivesse uma chance depois e eu não a desperdiçaria.  
Por hora, eu precisava manter a calma e procurar um modo de me ajudar, pois agora tinha certeza de que nenhum dos empregados dele me ajudaria.

O almoço foi longo, acho que foi o mais longo da minha vida, James decidiu falar sobre si e eu fiz o possível para incitá-lo a continuar. Temia o que ele poderia fazer se decidisse parar de falar.  
Ficamos assim, com ele bastante confortável em seu monologo até ele olhar em seu relógio de pulso.

- Eu preciso ir agora. Tenho alguns detalhes a acertar. – ele se levantou – Acione aquele interfone – ele apontou para um aparelho instalado na parede próxima a cama que eu não havia reparado antes – quando terminar seu almoço e os empregados virão recolher tudo. Lembre-se de não se dirigir a eles, a menos que precise que eles lhe tragam algo.

Não havia duvidas de que o aparelho serviria apenas para comunicações internas mesmo, afinal James não estava para brincadeiras.

Imaginei que ele sairia imediatamente, mas me enganei. Ele veio até mim e me fez levantar, depois aproximou nossos corpos e me beijou.  
Foi difícil me manter inerte quando o que eu mais queria era afastá-lo.

Ele mordeu meu lábio com cuidado para não me machucar.  
- Irei adorar _arrancar_ reações de você. – ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha com força desta vez – Adoro resistência e negação.

Ele praticamente me arrastou até a cama e me jogou nela, deitando-se sobre mim.  
Eu estava assustada, mas esperançosa de que ele não poderia "terminar o serviço" por causa de seu compromisso, fosse ele qual fosse.  
Estava me esforçando para ignorar o beijo de James, suas mãos em meus cabelos e o principio de sua ereção, quando senti o que poderia ser minha chance de salvação.

Dentro do bolso da calça dele havia um celular, dava para perceber graças a pressão que ele exercia contra meu corpo, agora eu precisava atuar um pouco para pegá-lo.  
Concentrei-me em obter minha liberdade e me preparei para atuar e convencê-lo.

James usou uma das mãos para apertar meu seio e eu fingi um gemido. Ele sorriu contra meus lábios e sussurrou:  
- Sabia que você gemeria como uma putinha.

Então ele me beijou novamente e eu me forcei a retribuir, me concentrando para não vomitar. Ele apertou meu seio com mais força e eu fingi outro gemido, aproveitei para apertar sua coxa e dar inicio a meu plano.

James gemeu e infiltrou sua mão através do decote do vestido, enquanto seu beijo se tornava cada vez mais bruto. Ele tocou meu seio nu e gemeu, estava tão concentrada em meu plano e ignorar o asco que quase me esqueci de gemer também.

Movi minha mão para dentro de seu bolso, o arranhando para disfarçar.  
James não pareceu se importar com meus movimentos, enquanto utilizava o decote do vestido para desnudar meus seios.  
Fiz o caminho inverso com minha mão arrastando o celular comigo, agradecendo por seu bolso ser largo. O celular caiu na cama, próximo a minha perna.

- Isabella... – ele gemeu meu nome.

Sem saber se isso era bom ou ruim, afastei minha mão dele e empurrei o celular para que ficasse sob meu corpo.

- Nem pense em se retrair por causa disso. Este é seu nome e é adequado a posição que você ocupará. – sem esperar resposta ele puxou minha perna direita para que envolvesse seu quadril e começou a investir contra mim.

Ele havia pensado que o afastamento era uma reação ao uso de meu nome inteiro. Era melhor que ele continuasse a acreditar nisso, eu manteria a farsa até que ele saísse.  
Apoiei minha mão no braço dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ele passava a beijar meus seios. Eu queria mais do que tudo empurrá-lo com toda minha força, mas me controlei.

James começou a apertar minha coxa com força, enquanto aumentava seus movimentos e passava a sugar meu seio com ferocidade.  
Fingi gemer mais alto, ao mesmo tempo em que me preocupava com o fato de ele ainda não ter saído.

Duas batidas na porta me trouxeram esperança.

James bufou de frustração.  
- O quê?

A voz do outro lado era cautelosa:  
- Desculpe por interrompê-lo, Sr. Grey. Mas, a ligação que o senhor aguardava está em curso.

- Merda! – James esbravejou furiosamente – Mantenha a ligação por mais alguns minutos. - Ele me beijou mais uma vez duramente e se levantou, se apressando em arrumar suas roupas. – Eu tenho que ir agora, mas terminaremos isso mais tarde.

Ele saiu apressado do quarto.

Eu permaneci parada, apenas respirando até que ouvi James e que estava com ele se afastarem.

Me levantei rapidamente, arrumei o vestido e peguei o celular, era um aparelho moderno, o que me garantia que não haveria problemas com o sinal.  
Rapidamente, disquei o numero que já estava gravado em minha memória e esperei com impaciência. Esta poderia ser minha ultima chance.

_**Charlie PDV**_

Eu revisava mais uma vez as anotações do detetive encarregado do caso de Bella, tentando encontrar alguma informação que pudéssemos ter negligenciado anteriormente. Eu faria isso em qualquer outro caso, mas desta vez era ainda mais importante, era a minha garotinha que estava em perigo.

Sabemos que esse tipo de coisa acontece, pessoas que se envolvem em minha profissão sabem melhor do que outros, mas sempre esperamos que não aconteça conosco. Combati esse tipo de violência todos os dias possíveis, esperando manter longe de minha família.

Eu não saberia descrever a sensação de desespero que me atingiu quando Edward me contou o motivo de seu telefonema.

_Minha criança... Minha bonequinha..._ Minha Bella havia sido levada.

A partir dali, os minutos começaram a se arrastar, ao mesmo tempo em que passavam rápido demais.  
Se arrastaram do momento em que eu cobrava certos favores para que iniciasse as investigações do caso antes do prazo costumeiro, também na espera pelo vôo e durante a viagem, se arrastaram em meu caminho até a delegacia. E pareciam passar muito rápido toda a vez que eu olhava a foto de Bella que sempre carrego comigo e calculava há quanto tempo ela estava com seu algoz.

Com algum esforço consegui me envolver na investigação, sob a condição de que não me envolvesse em nenhuma ação de campo direta contra o seqüestrador. Em concordei com a condição, mas nada, nem ninguém, me impediria de atuar no resgate da minha menina.

**N/A: Oi amores, Alguém ainda está por aí? Espero que tenha sobrado alguém.**

**Galera, o negocio é o seguinte, o 1° semestre está sendo mais puxado do que eu imaginei, eu tenho exercícios para fazer toda noite e muitos valem minhas notas. Ainda assim, eu consegui escrever o cáp, mas neste momento surgiu outro problema, eu não consigo tempo para digitá-lo. Sem brincadeiras, estou há dez dias com o cáp pronto na mochila sem arranjar tempo para digitá-los.  
Estou fazendo isso durantes as madrugadas que fico acordada e quando consigo chegar mais cedo na Fatec. Portanto, não me matem, mas o próximo cáp pode demorar também, apesar de estar quase pronto a tinta.**

**Bem, é isso. Agora o que acharam do cáp? Mandem reviews com suas opiniões e podem até desabafar **_**(vulgo: me xingar, apenas deixem minha mãe fora disso).  
Bjos e sorrisos.  
Até o próximo cáp.**_

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Lorena: **__Eu também tenho pena da Bella, por isso acabei decidindo ser bem leve com ela. Eu não conseguiria fazer James chegar a extremos._

_**Jeh Paixão: **__Acho que já disse isso, mas não me importo... Adoro essa sua "fidelidade" a fic, me faz ganhar o mês.  
Quanto a Bella, ela realmente optou por se manter calma e acabou realmente valendo a pena. Eu pensei em muitos desfechos para essa situação, mas como não tenho tanto sangue frio como imaginei, terminarei da melhor maneira possível para a Bella, fique tranqüila. Bjinhos._

_**Luna Stew: **__Fique calma que nada de muito traumático acontecerá com a Bellla, apenas o indispensável. Eu não tenho coragem para fazer mais do que isso. Desculpe por te fazer esperar, mas foi mais forte do que eu._

_**DeniseBelle26**__: Concordo com você o James é podre, mas o fim dele está próximo. Quanto a Bella, o sofrimento dela ainda não terminou, mas não irá demorar muito para isso não._

_**Marry Pierobon: **__Eu não poderia deixar que o James simplesmente saísse de cena sem um ultimo ato, mas essa será sua ultima ação nesta fic mesmo. Quanto ao Edward ter descoberto rápido o seqüestro da Bella, eu sei que foi manjado, mas eu imagino a Bella como aquelas pessoas certinhas que possuem uma rotina preestabelecida que raramente é alterada _(tipo eu)_, assim qualquer grande alteração já revela que algo estranho aconteceu, por isso a rapidez.  
Tenho que confessar que não sou muito boa escrevendo esse tipo de coisa, então apesar de fazer o melhor possível, não será a melhor parte da fic. Sorry._

_**Ray Pereira:**__ Não é maldade, não. Eu tento postar mais rápido, mas as circunstancias me atrapalham. Não me odeie... =(  
Espero que tenha gostado do novo cáp. Bjinhos_


	30. Uma ligação

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence.**

**XXVIII. Uma ligação**

**_Jasper PDV_**

Estávamos correndo contra o tempo, essa era a verdade. Embora soubéssemos que James Grey não tinha planos de matar Bella por hora, existiam certos traumas que poderiam ser considerados piores do que a morte.

Em minha profissão eu estava habituado a lidar com a escoria da sociedade e sabia que, muitas vezes, ela vinha coberta por um terno caro e adornada com muitos dólares. Mesmo optando, na maioria das vezes, por lidar com direito empresarial, não havia como ignorar a parte criminal da minha profissão tendo colegas que trabalhavam na área, a troca de experiências sempre será inevitável.

James era um exemplo claro de que a escoria também se cobria de ouro; rico, elegante, culto, enfim privilegiado, e mau caráter. Ele havia decidido que Bella seria dele e dali por diante não pensou em mais nada, apenas em alcançar seu objetivo, sem pensar em limites ou ética.

Não havia muito que a policia poderia fazer por estarem presos a regulamentos. Afinal, mesmo com a presença de Charlie, a investigação ainda não apontava suspeitos. E para que eles agissem contra de James, seria preciso fortes evidencias, considerando sua posição social.

Apesar das chances de não dar em nada, eu comecei a me movimentar.  
Após cobrar alguns favores, consegui uma lista de todas as propriedades de James. A lista chegava a assustar, mas eu sabia como reduzi-la rapidamente.

Escolhi Emmett para me ajudar, a fim de evitar das falsas esperanças aos outros, ele podia ser um crianção na maioria das vezes, mas sabia encarar situações serias também.  
Eu estava seguindo meus instintos, porem não poderia ignorar o fato de não possuir experiência em nada parecido.

Emmett e eu investigamos mais um pouco e selecionamos apenas as propriedades que haviam sofrido algum tipo de modificação em termos de funcionários e seguranças, bem como aquelas que para as quais haviam sido feitas compras de alimentos mais completas.  
Chegamos a uma lista de nove propriedades.

Dessas nove, três apenas eram no exterior. Como eu estava convicto de que Bella ainda estava em nosso país não me preocupei com elas. Das seis em nosso país, três eram na cidade, dois apartamentos e uma casa.  
Eu não conseguiria entender porque James as mantinha tão próximo uma das outras, nenhuma delas era muito distante do centro.

Mesmo sem acreditar que James deixaria Bella tão próximo de nós. Emmett e eu partimos para checar os apartamentos, a casa eu havia visitado mais cedo, preferíamos pecar pelo excesso neste caso.

_**Edward PDV**_

A espera era algo insuportável e a sensação de impotência ameaçava me sufocar.  
Perdi a conta das vezes em que liguei para Charlie em busca de informações e acredito que ele queira me matar a esta altura.

Decidir dirigir um pouco para tentar me acalmar. Jasper havia acabado de chegar com Emmett, mas resolveu me acompanhar, talvez querendo evitar que eu cometesse alguma loucura.  
Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando acabamos em frente à delegacia responsável pelo caso de Bella.

Agora aguardávamos por Charlie na recepção da mesma.

Charlie se aproximou de nós com o semblante serio, mas não furioso como eu imaginei que ele ficaria. Ele cumprimentou Jasper e a mim em silencio, antes de comentar:  
- Eu, sinceramente, imaginei que você apareceria antes por aqui. Você tem mais controle do que eu teria.

- Não foi sem muito esforço, Charlie. E eu tenho ciência de que meu nervosismo não ajudaria em nada por aqui. – eu confessei – Sei que você mais do que qualquer outro, você está interessado que a situação se resolva logo.

- Você está certo, Edward. Ninguém mais do que eu quer Bella conosco, livre, saudável e feliz.

Meu celular tocou.  
Eu não reconheci o numero, mas atendi do mesmo modo, poderia ser alguém do hospital precisando de alguma orientação.

- Edward Cullen.

- _Edward...__ Sou__ eu, a Bella..._

- Bella! – eu praticamente gritei, assustando Charlie. Ouvir a voz do meu anjo me causava sensações impossíveis de nomear – Você está bem, amor? Onde você está?

Charlie, já recuperado do susto, me rebocava para dentro da delegacia, sendo seguido de perto por Jasper.  
Eu não me importava em saber para onde estávamos indo.

- _Eu não tenho muito tempo, Edward. Ele vai sentir falta do celular ou me ver..._

Meu coração se apertou ao perceber o medo em sua voz.  
- Quem te levou, anjo? Onde você está?

Charlie nos fez entrar em uma sala de reuniões, onde havia três policiais.  
- Coloque no viva-voz, Cullen. – ele comandou.

Eu o obedeci, entendendo o que ele queria.

_- Foi o James Grey, Edward. Ele invadiu meu apartamento, me desacordou e me trouxe para cá. Eu não sei onde estou. _- eu fechei minhas mãos em punho – _Ele disse que está com vocês na mira, amor e que irão pagar se eu não o obedecer._

O maldito ainda a torturava psicologicamente, fazendo com que ela se preocupasse conosco, ao invés de com ela mesma.

- Nós ficaremos bem, amor. Estamos seguros - eu garanti – Precisamos que nos dê uma pista de como encontrá-la.

_- Eu não se_i. - ela soluçou – _Eu já estava aqui quando recobrei a consciência._

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Queria que dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas não poderia garantir isso. Eu não desistiria de tentar encontrá-la, mas não podia mentir para ela e para mim mesmo quanto ao prazo.

- Escute, Bella, eu quero que se acalme agora. - Jasper tomou as rédeas.

_- Jasper... _- ela reconheceu a voz dele e começou a respirar mais calmamente.

- Nós iremos encontrá-la, eu garanto. Mas, você precisa nos ajudar. - a voz dele soava calma e confiante – Preciso apenas de alguns detalhes. Quero que você me diga as horas.

_- São 15:45 hs_. - a voz dela estava mais calma. Jasper tinha esse efeito nas pessoas.

- Agora me diga o que sabe sobre o lugar onde está. Nós já sabemos que você não saiu do país.

Jasper era um gênio em estratégias, depois dessa ninguem poderia negar. Somente ele para se guiar por tais detalhes.

_- Estou em uma propriedade no campo bastante isolada, algo bem grande, talvez parecido com um castelo antigo..._

Ouvimos um barulho e Bella se calou.  
_- Você não deveria ter feito isso, Isabella..._

Ouvimos a voz que deveria ser de James, antes da ligação ser cortada.

- Merda! Isso não nos ajuda em absolutamente nada! – Charlie esbravejou.

- Agora, o infeliz está furioso com ela. Não sabemos o que ele pode fazer em resposta. – eu estava a ponto de explodir, enquanto passava minhas mãos em meus cabelos.

James era louco. Se calmo ele já representava um perigo, não gostaria de imaginar o que ele faria agora que descobrira que ela havia nos ligado.

- Se acalmem os dois. – Jasper falou um pouco mais alto fazendo com que todos prestassem atenção nele – Vamos pensar logicamente. Temo certeza agora de que Bella foi levada por James Grey – ele fitou aos policiais, enquanto desdobrava uma folha que estava em seu bolso.

Não houve nenhum movimento por parte dos policiais, eles esperavam a conclusão do pensamento de Jasper.

- Sendo assim, com a descrição que Bella fez, acredito que ela esteja em Privilege Park. Grey a comprou há três anos e construiu algo que pode ser considerado um castelo moderno. Recentemente, mais ou menos há um mês, ele contratou mais quatro seguranças para o local, um cozinheiro relativamente famoso, modificou o sistema de segurança e abasteceu sua despensa para vários meses.

- Como você conseguiu essas informações? – Charlie se aproximou dele para ler suas anotações.

- Eu conheço algumas pessoas e pedi um dossiê com informações sobre as propriedades de James Grey, selecionei todas as que tiveram movimentações recentemente, como contratação de funcionários, principalmente seguranças, e compras de providencias. Havia seis propriedades dele que atendem a este quesito no país. – Jasper narrou suas investigações. – Emmett e eu visitamos três delas que ficam aqui na cidade e não havia nem sinal de Grey. Das três que restaram nesta lista, duas são na praia, portanto Privilege Park é a única opção plausível.

- Precisamos de um mandado. – Charlie declarou.

- Hei, precisamos manter a calma. – um dos policiais falou – Não podemos basear nossas ações em uma investigação ilegal.

- E o que você me diz de um telefonema da vitima? – Charlie rebateu furioso.

- Escute Sr. Swan. Todos aqui entendemos sua situação, mas nenhum juiz nos expediria um mandado baseando-se em uma prova tão substancial. – outro policial falou = Nós nem mesmo gravamos a ligação.

- É claro que eu gravei. – Charlie revelou – Porque acha que eu o arrastei até aqui?

- Ainda assim, é uma prova substancial demais para conseguir um mandado contra um homem tão importante.

Ai estava o ponto principal, a policia temia confrontar James Grey devido a sua posição social, eles só agiriam quando não houvesse mais nenhuma maneira de evitar a ação, deste modo estavamos de mãos atadas até que isso ocorresse.

Assim como eu, Charlie estava a ponto de explodir, não saberia dizer quem estava pior.

- Eu tenho certeza de que se trata de uma evidencia suficiente para um mandado, ainda mais se o somarmos a ordem de restrição contra o Sr. Grey. – Jasper iniciou uma ligação em seu celular – E a prova disso é que eu conseguirei o mandado.

Todos paramos para prestar atenção nele, as expectativas em alta em relação a sua ligação.

- Preciso falar com o juiz Peter Lonkwood. – ele ouviu a pessoa por um momento – Jasper Withlock.

As coisas estavam claras agora, o juiz Lonkwood estava em alta na mídia nos últimos meses devido às condenações de magnatas em crimes que, anteriormente, seriam inocentados sem maiores analises.

Jasper conseguiu falar com o juiz facilmente e, apesar da deferência costumeira nesses casos, estava claro que os dois se conheciam.  
Ele expos toda a situação rapidamente com o maior numero de detalhes possível, ouviu por algum tempo, depois prometeu que enviaria uma copia da ordem de restrição solicitada por Bella, ouviu mais um pouco e desligou.

- Teremos um mandado em nossas mãos em aproximadamente quinze minutos. O juiz Lonkwood já está providenciando. Precisamos apenas enviar uma copia da ordem de restrição que Bella solicitou contra James para que ele mantenha em seus arquivos. – Jasper anotou em uma folha um numero retirado de seu celular.

- Eu farei isso imediatamente. – um dos policiais se ofereceu.

- Bem. Agora precisamos de um bom plano de ação. – Charlie encarou os policiais em desafio.

_**Bella PDV**_

Tudo pareceu suspenso enquanto eu aguardava.  
Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava em poder de James, por isso não tinha certeza de que já sabiam de meu seqüestro, poderiamos estar em outro pais, ou ele poderia ter coberto seu rastro com mentiras.

- _Edward Cullen. _– eu senti meu coração acelerar apenas com a voz dele.

- Edward... Sou eu, a Bella... – a emoção era tanta que eu não sabia o que dizer primeiro.

- _Bella!_ – a voz demonstrava alivio – _Você está bem, amor? Onde você está?_

Estava claro que Edward já havia percebido que havia algo errado. Isso aumentava minhas duvidas quanto ao tempo que estava cativa. Porém, eu não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo, Edward. Ele vai sentir falta do celular ou me ver... – eu tentava esclarecer a urgência da situação.

- _Quem te levou, anjo? Onde você está?_ – Edward parecia estar em movimento e eu ouvi alguém ao fundo falando com ele.

- Foi o James Grey, Edward. Ele invadiu meu apartamento, me desacordou e me trouxe para cá. Eu não sei onde estou. - eu precisava passar minha mensagem logo – Ele disse que está com vocês na mira, amor e que irão pagar se eu não o obedecer.

Eles precisavam tomar cuidados e se proteger, James não podia pegá-los.  
Se meu futuro em suas mãos era incerto, nem aguentava imaginar o que ele poderia fazer a minha família.

- _Nós ficaremos bem, amor. Estamos seguros_ – ele disse com confiança e aquilo me aliviou. Eles seriam precavidos e estariam seguros – _Precisamos que nos dê uma pista de como encontrá-la._

- Eu não sei. – mais uma vez o peso de minha situação caiu sobre meus ombros – Eu já estava aqui quando recobrei a consciência.

Houve um momento em silencio. Acredito que nós dois pensávamos em como minha situação estava sem solução. Eu sentia as lagrimas escorrerem por meu rosto.

- _Escute Bella, eu quero que se acalme agora._ – reconheci a voz de Jasper, que soou firme e confiante, como de costume. De algum modo este fato me trouxe conforto.

- Jasper... – eu sussurrei, enquanto me esforçava para normalizar a respiração.

Jasper voltou a falar, sua voz calma e decidida.  
_- Nós iremos encontrá-la, eu garanto. Mas, você precisa nos ajudar._ _Preciso apenas de alguns detalhes. Quero que você me diga as horas._

Eu não fazia idéia do porque desta informação ser relevante, mas Jasper parecia saber do que falava.  
_- _São 15:45 hs. – eu respondi após conferir pelo celular.

_- Agora me diga o que sabe sobre o lugar onde está. Nós já sabemos que você não saiu do país._

Não sei por que depois de tantos anos ainda me surpreendia com a capacidade mental de Jasper, ele sempre fora o melhor em estratégias.

- Estou em uma propriedade no campo – eu olhei através da janela do quarto - bastante isolada, algo bem grande, talvez parecido com um castelo antigo...

Eu não tive nenhum aviso, no momento em que ouvi o barulho da porta, James já estava dentro do quarto.  
- Você não deveria ter feito isso, Isabella! – ele arrancou o celular de minhas mãos e o arremessou contra a parede, transformando-o em pedaços.

James puxou meus cabelos com ferocidade fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele.  
- Para quem você ligou, vadia? Para o imbecil do Cullen? Ou para o papai policial?

Ele puxava meus cabelos com mais força a cada momento, fazendo com que meus olhos lacrimejassem. Ainda me fitou por alguns instantes, talvez esperando que eu o respondesse, mas eu não diria nada.  
Furioso, James me empurrou contra a parede com força.

- ME DIGA! – ele apertou meu rosto com força – Seu silencio apenas irá aumentar seu castigo, Isabella. Eu pensei que não teria que discipliná-la, mas me enganei... Mais prazer para mim, então.

Ele me arrastou pelos cabelos para dentro do closet, estava claro que sua intenção era que eu sentisse o maximo de dor possível. Ele remexeu em algumas gavetas a procura de algo.

Em meio ao medo, eu me dividia em pensar em formas de escapar e imaginar como James me puniria.

Ele finalmente localizou o que procurava e me arrastou novamente para o quarto, sem me dar oportunidade de ver o que ele havia pego.  
Fui lançada no chão próximo aos pés da cama com violência. Meu braço bateu no móvel e eu fui tomada pela dor. Com minha sorte, ele estava no mínimo torcido.

James não se alterou com meu grito e quando se aproximou pude ver o que ele havia pego: algemas.  
Rapidamente ele algemou meu braço são à cama.

- Isso é para que você tenha tempo de refletir sobre o que você fez e imagine o seu castigo. – ele disse com o rosto próximo ao meu – Irei me certificar que você não tenha provocado estragos e depois voltarei para nos acertarmos. – ele me beijou duramente e mordeu meu lábio inferior até eu sentir o gosto de sangue.

James me olhou calmamente por uns instantes e saiu do quarto.

**N/A: Oi amores... Por favor, não tentem me matar, porque eu ainda tenho muito que viver.  
Peço desculpas pela demora, mas entre emprego, trabalhos e provas da faculdade, fiquei sem tempo para nada. Enfim, minha vida real é uma maratona.  
Mas, sempre que eu tenho um tempinho, dedico a Inesperado, ou seja, mesmo com a demora os capítulos irão sair, amores. Apenas, será preciso ainda mais paciência de vocês. **

**Agora, sem mais blá-blá-blá...  
Agradeço aos leitores que ainda se mantêm fieis a fic e espero que tenha curtido o cáp.  
Ah! E a boa noticia é que eu já comecei a escrever o próximo.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Luna Stew: **__Melhor eu não citar o assunto atraso... Mas, como você leu, a ligação da Bella deu certo, mais certo do que ela imaginava com certeza._

_**Marry Pierobon**__: Bem, a ligação da Bella foi para o Edward, mas por vários fatores: 1º Ela não sabia exatamente onde estava e a quanto tempo estava com James, 2º Edward sempre está com o celular a postos e não ignoraria nenhuma chamada, 3º Edward reside próximo ao apartamento dela e tem acesso fácil a seus pertences e documento, bem como conhecimento a respeito da ordem de restrição e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, Edward está mais próximo da maioria das pessoas que ela visava proteger. Quanto a esconder o celular, ela não teve tempo e não adiantaria muito mesmo. Ah! O castigo de James... saberemos no próximo cáp._

_**Lica Cullen:**__ Seja bem vinda aos meus domínios. Ainda estou proibida de revelar o destino de James, mas ele está às portas. Quanto ao resgate da Bella, posso dizer que ele se inicia no próximo cáp._

_**Twibelo:**__ O James cumpre o papel dele em provocar nojo nas pessoas, não é apenas com você. Quanto ao Edward, é falha minha... ou não. A questão é que eu não consigo escrever homens muito emocionais e desesperados, eu simplesmente travo e eles acabam sempre mais racionais._

_**Rafaela:**__ Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e agradeço pelo review._

_**TCD:**__ Seja bem vinda aos meus domínios. Espero que você continue gostando da fic. Quanto à espera pelos caps, não tenho boas noticias para você, mas posso garantir que postarei o mais breve possível._

_**Bem, é isso meus amores. Tenho que correr agora.  
Bjinhos e até o próximo cáp.**_


	31. Dor

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**XXIX. Dor**

_**[N/A: **__Bem, pessoal antes de vocês lerem o cáp, preciso apenas deixar bem claro de que eu não faço idéia de como funcione uma operação policial para resgate, o pouco que eu sei é derivado de filmes. Portanto, todo o desenrolar da operação neste cáp e no proximo é de acordo com o que eu quero para a fic, então não reparem os erros e curtam o cáp.__**]**_

_**Charlie PDV**_

Estava dada a largada da corrida mais importante de minha vida.  
James estava furioso agora e nenhum de nós gostaria de imaginar como ele puniria Bella por ter feito aquela ligação, bastava sabermos que ele não deixaria passar.

Com o mandado, as decisões passaram a ser tomadas com rapidez, todos os esforços estavam concentrados na operação.

Teoricamente, eu participaria apenas da preparação da operação, mas não estaria no local. Porem, eu estava pronto para fazer o que fosse preciso para ir com eles resgatar minha garotinha.  
E se meus esforços não fossem suficientes, sabia que Edward, Jasper e Emmett já estavam organizando a ida deles até o local e eles não me negariam um lugar na viagem.

Em menos de uma hora tudo já estava preparado, era uma operação grande, considerando o alvo, por isso alem dos oficiais que sairiam daqui, contaríamos com ajuda dos oficiais locais, porem ele só agiriam quando chegássemos lá.

Enquanto os policiais se organizavam, dei um jeito de arrumar um colete a prova de balas para mim.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo, sr. Swan?

Kalebe me olhava enquanto eu terminava de arrumar o colete.  
Ele era o encarregado da operação, um homem que exalava seriedade e comprometimento.

- Você realmente acreditou que eu ficaria aqui enquanto vocês partem para o resgate da minha filha? – eu desabafei.

- Nem por um minuto. – Kalebe respondeu sem se alterar – Arrume uma arma para você também, pode ser útil.

- Obrigado.

- Se fosse minha filha, eu também iria querer a oportunidade de resgatá-la. – ele se virou – Ah! Eu imagino que os Drs. Cullen e Withlock irão nos seguir. Certifique-se de que eles não nos atrapalhem ou se metam em encrenca.

Definitivamente, Kalebe era um exemplo de policial competente e atento.  
Não foi difícil conseguir uma arma e um coldre com a permissão dele.

- Atenção senhores! – a voz de Kalebe silenciou as conversas – Sairemos agora para salvar uma garota inocente e devolvê-la a sua família, alem disso iremos prender um mauricinho que se acha o dono do mundo. Façam um bom trabalho!

Aquilo bastou para que todos se dirigissem para os carros.  
Estava dada a largada.

_**Bella PDV**_

A espera era uma ótima forma de tortura e essa era a intenção de James, com certeza.  
Gostaria de ter esperanças de que viessem em meu resgate, mas minha parte racional me impedia de me iludir com o fato de que conseguiriam me localizar apenas com alguns pequenos detalhes.

Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto esperava, a dor em meu braço tornou-se apenas um incomodo, conforme eu me adaptava a ela. Eu tinha certeza de que logo este seria o menor de meus problemas.

James entrou novamente no quarto andando calmamente, sua expressão completamente fria e composta. A noite já havia caído há algum tempo, por isso ele ligou a luz.  
- Você aproveitou seu tempo sozinha, Isabella?

Eu não respondi, sabia que qualquer palavra que dissesse pioraria minha situação e ainda não era o momento, ainda não estava completamente desesperada.

Calmamente, James se aproximou de mim e essa atitude dele me assustava ainda mais.

Com ele furioso era mais fácil lidar, afinal suas ações resultariam nas formas mais básicas de agressões físicas; já sua frieza me levava a pensar que o resultado seria uma forma de tortura mais refinada e mais desesperadora.

Ele se agachou em frente a mim e me observou por um tempo.

- Quero que você entenda o que irei fazer com você, Isabella. Eu não quero lhe causar mal, mas não aceito ser desobedecido e você deve aprender isso. – ele falava como se explicasse a uma criança o porquê dela não poder brincar com fogo – E é por isso que você será castigada. Você deve entender que me pertence e que eu proíbo seu contato com as pessoas de sua antiga vida. Você é só minha a partir de agora. Você me entende?

Eu não respondi e ele segurou meu queixo.  
- Me responda, Isabella. Diga que me entende e aceita sua nova realidade.

Eu não disse nada, por nada no mundo eu diria um disparate desse e mesmo se dissesse soaria absurdamente falso.

- Eu já sabia que você era teimosa. – James abriu a algema rapidamente e segurou meu braço com força – Mas, eu sei como ensiná-la.

Fui arrastada até a cama onde ele me jogou bruscamente e deitou-se sobre mim, mantendo-me presa com seu corpo. Ele levou meus braços em direção a cabeceira da cama.

- Não! – eu gritei – Me solte!

Eu já podia sabia o que viria a seguir e comecei a me debater, porem ele era mais forte do que eu e tinha vantagem.  
James iria me prender na cama e eu não queria sequer imaginar seus motivos.

- James, por favor, não faça isso. – eu implorei – Por favor...

Ele algemou minhas mãos e saiu de cima de mim.  
Vi que ele tirou lenços de seu bolso e se aproximou dos pés da cama.

- James, me solte. – eu estava desesperada e continuava a me debater – Eu prometo que vou obedecer.

- Pare com isso, Isabella. Sabe que esta apenas adiando o inevitável. – James disse em tom de deboche. – Não irá se livrar do castigo.

- Inevitável será a sua prisão. Você sabe que me pai foi policial e não importa o que aconteça, ele não vai deixar que você se livre dessa. – eu sabia que ameaçá-lo era um erro, mas no estado que estava não poderia me conter.

- Como se o seu papaizinho pudesse fazer algo contra mim. – ele desdenhou – Eu sou James Grey. Nem seu pai, nem o doutorzinho de merda que era seu namorado podem contra mim.

- Você, com certeza, não conhece meu pai. Charlie Swan é ainda mais obstinado do que eu. E Edward é melhor que você em qualquer esfera.

- Já chega! – James deu um tapa com as costas da mão em meu rosto – Não quero ouvi-la defender o miserável do Cullen nunca mais – ele pegou um dos lenços e me amordaçou – Hoje, alem de castigá-la, vou ensiná-la a me respeitar. Já passou da hora de você se conscientizar de que é minha.

Por mais que eu continuasse a me debater, James ainda conseguiu segurar meu tornozelo, me surpreendendo com sua agilidade e reflexo.  
Ele segurou com força e prendeu meu tornozelo com firmeza no extremo da cama. Depois disso, não precisou de muito para ele prender minha outra perna. James fez questão de me deixar com as pernas abertas ao maximo possível em relação à estrutura da cama.

Eu já havia desistido de me debater, o único resultado disso seria me machucar mais.  
James se aproximou da cabeceira da cama me observando com atenção, segurou os dois lados do decote do vestido e o rasgou de alto a baixo, depois rasgou as alças e jogou os trapos do vestido no chão. O sutiã teve o mesmo destino.

- Agora, você está perfeita para o que tenho em mente. – ele me mostrou uma adaga, tirada não sei de onde.

Eu senti meus olhos se abrirem de espanto, todo temor e apreensão que eu pudesse ter sentido antes havia se transformado o mais puro pavor.  
Eu gritei, mas a mordaça fez com que o som morresse.

Pânico, era isso que eu sentia e James sabia disso, mais do que isso, ele se deliciava com isso. A prova era o sorriso doentio, que ele mantinha em seu rosto, enquanto permitia que eu observasse a adaga.

- Primeiro, deixaremos claro a quem você pertence.

James passou sua mão levemente em meu abdômen, enquanto eu tentava imaginar o que passava em sua mente.  
Não tive tempo de pensar muito até que senti ele começar a cortar meu abdômen, me fazendo gritar de dor. Os cortes foram fundos e ele não teve pressa para terminar.

- Apenas minha inicial já basta, deixa claro a quem você pertence. – James acariciou meus cabelos - Você é muito pequena para que eu escreva meu nome inteiro, mas não haverá duvidas. O "J" prova sua situação a todos e a você também.

Eu só podia me esforçar para não desmaiar e aguardar o que ele ainda planejava. Seria muito pior acordar sem ter idéia de suas ações.

- Esse ainda não é seu castigo. Isabella. Portanto, não chore. – ele disse ao observar as lagrimas que rolavam em meu rosto – Essa marquinha, junto com a coleira especial que eu comprei para você, estava em meus planos desde o inicio. Esse apenas foi o momento mais oportuno que me apareceu para marcá-la de modo visível. Agora, irei cobrar o que você me deve bem calmamente.

James sentou-se na cama ao meu lado e começou a passar a adaga em minha pele suavemente, deixando claro que poderia me ferir quando e onde quisesse.

- Eu soube que você seria minha na primeira reunião que tivemos, Isabella. Estava mais do que claro que você precisa de alguém para domar você. – ele me fitava com intensidade – Os sinais estavam lá e eu tentei uma aproximação naquele mesmo momento, mas você optou por me rejeitar delicadamente. – a adaga que passava em minha coxa direita fez um corte não muito fundo, mas doloroso, para depois continuar a "alisar" minha pele.

Percebi que ele iria contar nossa historia do ponto de vista dele e que cada desagrado dele seria marcado em minha pele.

- Eu até entendi seu comportamento, a situação era muito nova para você, por isso decidi aguardar a segunda reunião. Foi uma surpresa desagradável descobrir que você se entregava ao Cullen – ele fez um corte fundo em meu seio esquerdo – Na segunda reunião, eu fui mais direto tentando abrir seus olhos e você me desprezou e me abandonou naquela sala – dois cortes fundos em meu braço esquerdo que me fizeram gritar contra a mordaça. – Não satisfeita com isso, você ainda trouxe aquele frangote do Newton para nossa proxima reunião. – ele fez um corte em meus joelhos.

James olhava meu corpo com uma emoção indecifrável, mas claramente não se tratava de desagrado ou algo do tipo.

- Aquele moleque pensa que é homem. E naquela reunião, ele teve a falsa ilusão de que poderia me enfrentar, graças a você. – os cortes agora eram fundos constantes e em diversas partes de meu corpo. – Eu acompanhava sua vida e tinha que presenciar você e o doutorzinho juntos. Ele não a merecia e você continuava a gastar seu tempo com ele, enquanto esnobava qualquer tentativa de aproximação de minha parte.

A dor fazia com que minha mente tencionasse se desligar de tudo, mas eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de perder a consciência agora, por isso me esforçava para me concentrar em suas palavras.

- Então, eu cansei de esperar e resolvi tomar uma atitude. Conhecia sua rotina de cor e tinha pessoas capazes cuidando de você. Não foi difícil saber que você havia ficado até mais tarde na editora e menos ainda me aproximar de você. Naquele momento você deveria ter entendi que era minha, mas você era muito teimosa e graças à bichinha do Newton meu plano foi interrompido. Ainda tive que passar duas horas na delegacia, como se fosse uma pessoa qualquer. – desta vez o corte foi um pouco abaixo de meus seios, mais profundo e extenso do que qualquer outro. – E você ainda arrumou uma ordem de restrição contra mim. Eu fui informado por um oficial de justiça que não poderia mais me aproximar do que era meu. – ele fez um corte profundo em meu ombro.

Após esse corte James se afastou e foi até a janela.  
Os cortes em meu corpo doíam, ardiam e sangravam. Estava difícil para respirar, mas eu o fazia para me manter focada e acordada.

- Eu ainda fui paciente, Isabella. – ele falava enquanto fechava a cortina e se aproximava novamente da cama – Tentei mostrar que estava próximo a você e aberto para seu retorno, mas você não me ouviu. – ele minhas bochechas com a adaga, eram cortes superficiais, mas ardidos – Sua teimosia é seu maior defeito e também a característica que mais irá fazer com que você receba castigos de mim.

Ele fez uma pausa e observou meu estado, quase como um artista admira sua obra.  
- A imagem que eu vejo agora é maravilhosa, Isabella. Mas, você ainda não está pronta para ver a beleza nela. Não se preocupe, eu irei lhe ensinar tudo o que você precisa saber. – ele colocou a faca no topo de meus seios e começou um corte fundo e extenso, a dor tornava difícil que eu me concentrasse – Por hora quero que você entenda que é minha e que não terá mais contato com ninguém de sua antiga vida, eles estão mortos e enterrados para você. E se você me irritar, posso fazer com que isso se torne real.

Ele finalmente afastou a faca de eu corpo.  
O corte que ficou era fundo e grande, dele saia mais sangue que dos outros, fazendo com que eu tivesse que lidar com a dor e com o cheiro que me deixava enjoada.

- Eu preciso de um banho, Isabella. Logo retornarei para continuarmos com sua lição. – ele desligou a luz e saiu do quarto.

A dor em meus ferimentos pareceu aumentar com a escuridão, talvez fosse aquela historia de que quando somos privados de um sentido, os outros se tornam mais aguçados.  
Eu sabia que estava perdendo sangue por meus machucados, apenas não sabia o que esperar, que eles me fizessem sucumbir ou que eu resisti mais para presenciar o retorno de James ainda lúcida.

_**Charlie PDV**_

O caminho até as proximidades da casa do maldito Grey foi feito em meio a planos de resgate. Estávamos correndo contra o tempo e precisávamos pensar em todas as possibilidades.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper estavam logo atrás de nós, a meu pedido. Eles haviam saído um pouco antes de nós e a principio estavam a nossa frente, me mantendo informado.

Kalebe havia percebido quando eu recebi uma mensagem, deduziu o assunto e me pediu que garantisse que os rapazes estivessem atrás de nós para não haver riscos para a operação.  
Não foi uma tarefa difícil quando eu expliquei o motivo. Assim como eu, os rapazes queriam estar lá, chegar antes, junto ou depois da policia era um mero detalhe no percurso.

Andávamos a toda velocidade, mas ainda assim a noite nos pegou na estrada.  
Nunca fui um homem religioso, apesar de minha mãe ter me ensinado quando era pequeno, mas neste momento eu apenas pedia a Deus que cuidasse de minha menininha, que ela tivesse forças para aguardar minha chegada e que James Grey não fizesse nenhum mal irreversível.

A propriedade de Grey ficava bastante isolada, porem havia uma pequena cidade a alguns quilômetros de distancia.  
Kalebe esperou que já estivéssemos próximo a propriedade para acionar os policiais locais. Ele era um sujeito desconfiado e nos disse que era normal um milionário ser idolatrado em uma cidade pequena por causa de algumas pequenas melhorias, o que poderia nos causar algum problema.

James Grey poderia não estar esperando que o encontrássemos tão rapidamente, mas os seguranças em sua propriedade provavam que ele não seria pego desprevenido.  
No final das contas, não seria uma operação fácil como Kalebe estava imaginando.

_**Bella PDV**_

Já fazia algum tempo que James havia me deixado, poderiam ser minutos ou horas, eu não saberia dizer.  
Estava difícil respirar e meu corpo pedia para que eu me entregasse à inconsciência, talvez fosse o melhor mesmo.

Estava quase entregue a inconsciência quando comecei a ouvir movimentação pela casa e vozes alteradas. Não consegui identificar o que era, pois não conseguia me manter totalmente alerta, mas poderia dizer que ouvi barulhos de tiros.

**N/A: Olá amores e amoras.  
Eu sei que demorei de novo, mas todo mundo sabe como é fim de ano: provas finais **_(acreditam que as aulas na Fatec foram até o dia 21/12? E eu ainda tive uma prova neste dia, ou seja, sem chances de fugir. A maior maldade. T.T [momento desabafo off]), _**correria no trabalho, preparação das festas, ou seja, loucura total.  
Somado a isso tivemos esse cáp que não queria sair, quase enlouqueci tentando escrever o castigo que o James deu na Bella, havia uma linha que eu não queria atravessar por isso deu no que deu. Eu acho que ficou um pouco estranho, mas não queria que a Bella sofresse nenhum trauma irreversível, como estupro. Pessoas que sofrem isso podem encontrar forças e seguir em frente, mas nunca se esquecem.**

**Enfim, dei uma corrida para que esse cáp fosse o presente de ano novo de todos nós, não queria iniciar um novo ano sem atualizações. Espero que apreciem.**

**Agora só me resta dizer:  
Happy new year!**

**Feliz Ano Todo****, que 2012 possa trazer muita paz, alegria e realizações.  
Do ano que se vai só me resta ser grata por tudo que conquistei e aprendi, sem esquecer de vocês que acompanham a fic, comentam, dão idéias e... tem paciência de esperar as atualizações.  
Espero nos encontrarmos novamente aqui em Inesperado em 2012.  
Bjos e Sorrisos.  
Line Black.**

_**Respondendo a reviews:**_

_**Marry Pierobon: **__Não, eu não sou o James, por mais que tenha um lado louco e malvado (rsrsrsrs!). Desculpe por ter demorado a postar, mas não pude fazer isso antes._

_**Luna Stew:**__ O resgate ainda não aconteceu, querida, mas ele vem no próximo cáp, sem falta. O James aprontou com a Bella, porque seria impossível que ele não a castigasse, mas eu tentei ser o mais leve possível._

_**TCD:**__ Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Sinceramente, não sei dizer com certeza quantos cáps serão postados, mas eu estimo que serão no maximo quarenta, a não ser que eu mude algo no roteiro._

_**Jeh Paixao:**__ Realmente, não foi possível que a Bella se livrasse da punição do James, mas eu tentei pegar leve. Quanto ao que acontecerá com James, descobriremos no próximo cáp._

_**Lorena:**__ Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, amore. Quanto a Bella, o importante é que ela irá superar o que aconteceu, por mais que demore um pouco._

_**Rafaela:**__ O castigo da Bella foi iniciado, mas graças à interferência de Charlie e dos policiais não será finalizado. Espero que continue gostando da fic._

_**Katrina Swan C:**__ Adorei seu review, sério mesmo. Quanto a tensão do cáp, ela ainda continua neste, mas no próximo teremos o esperado resgate._

_**Myssie:**__ Realmente foi uma surpresa te ver por aqui e eu percebi que o Nyah está um pouco difícil nos últimos tempos, mas não posso reclamar, afinal eu ando "fora do ar".  
Vamos ao que interessa, eles acharam a Bella e o resgate vem no próximo cáp, sem falta. E você pode contar com muito love entre o Edward e a Bella após o resgate, até porque ela irá mesmo precisar para se recuperar. Não falo mais nada._

_**Gby00:** Quantas perguntas... James teve tempo de começar o castigo, mas não vai terminar, portanto os policiais chegaram mais ou menos a tempo, por assim dizer. Agora é esperar pelo resgate._


	32. Resgate

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence.

**XXX. Resgate**

_**Edward PDV**_

Nunca em minha vida me imaginei em uma situação dessas, seguindo viaturas em uma operação de resgate.

Havíamos iniciado a viagem antes dos policiais, por isso ficamos a frente deles por algum tempo.  
Apenas mudamos nossa posição após um pedido de Charlie, a partir daí passamos a seguir as viaturas de perto.

Foi uma viagem longa, os metros pareceram se transformar em quilômetros.

A propriedade de Grey estava fortemente vigiada por seguranças, o que nos levava a pensar que James poderia não estar tão confiante ou apenas ser muito precavido.

O chefe da operação, Kalebe, tentou uma abordagem pacifica com o mandado e não foi nenhuma surpresa que o documento fosse ignorado.

Foi nesse momento que a ação começou.

Kalebe não havia descido do carro e mandou que avançassem contra o portão e entrassem de qualquer maneira.  
Choveram tiros contras os carros conforme eles avançavam.

Jasper era nosso motorista e manteve o carro próximo ao portão, sua intenção era que entrássemos apenas quando não houvesse mais riscos.

Esse era um dos benefícios de tê-lo conosco. Se fossemos apenas Emmett e eu, não sei se seriamos tão prudentes.

_**Charlie PDV**_

O barulho de balas batendo no carro era espantoso, os seguranças de Grey estavam determinados a nos deter, sem se importarem com as consequências.

Kalebe mandou que o motorista seguisse para a casa e deixasse que os outros cuidassem dos seguranças.  
Eu só esperava que Jasper, Edward e Emmett tivessem bom senso e ficassem longe do fogo cruzado

A mansão era gigantesca, era realmente um tipo de castelo moderno, e estava todo iluminado em seu esplendor, o que me fez pensar que teríamos trabalho para encontrar minha menina lá dentro.  
Guardando a entrada havia mais alguns seguranças.

Antes mesmo dos carros pararem, alguns agentes desembarcaram e investiram contra os seguranças. Os mesmos foram surpreendidos pela ação e não foi difícil incapacitá-los.

Logo estávamos invadindo a mansão.  
Nos dividimos para cobrir maior terreno e íamos encontrando vários empregados, que saiam do caminho às pressas.

Kalebe liderava o grupo que seguiu para o primeiro andar, eu também fazia parte do grupo. Seguíamos atentos, ignorando os empregados que fugiam e eram instruídos a se esconderem por outros policiais.

Não havia sinal de James no térreo ou nos dois andares da mansão.

Voltamos rapidamente para o térreo, onde Kalebe se aproximou de um dos empregados, que, pelo uniforme, deveria ser o mordomo.

- Onde está seu patrão? – era uma ordem, não uma simples pergunta.

- Ele não... não fica aqui... – o homem tremia de medo e se atrapalhava na hora de falar.

- Onde ele fica? – Kalebe se controlava para não gritar, pois estava claro que estava a ponto de explodir.

- Na casa de hospedes... na casa verde... – o homem disse o mais rápido que pode.

Kalebe o liberou e sinalizou para que parte de seus homens continuassem na mansão e o restante o acompanhasse.

_**Edward PDV**_

Os disparos na entrada cessaram e Jasper avançou com o carro. Ele ia rápido, mas não de um jeito que pudéssemos ser surpreendidos com a movimentação à frente.

Quando alcançamos a casa principal, vimos Charlie e os demais policiais saindo. Eles não estavam com Bella e ainda pareciam tensos e alertas.

Meu coração se apertou com isso. Se nossos palpites estivessem errados, o preço seria muito alto.

Os policiais seguiam rapidamente para uma casa verde e grande, que ficava um pouco afastada da casa principal, provavelmente era uma casa de hospedes.

- Um dos empregados nos informou que James está na casa de hospedes. – Charlie nos informou rapidamente, antes de segui-los – Mantenham-se distantes e em segurança.

Nós os observamos se afastarem em direção a casa.

Restava-me apenas manter a esperança de que Bella estivesse lá e pudéssemos resgatá-la.

_**Alice PDV**_

Eu estava mais do que nervosa, ansiosa, temerosa... enfim, havia tantos sentimentos dentro de mim, que eu não poderia defini-los nesse momento.

Saber que Bella estava em poder do cretino do James Grey era horrível.  
Desde a primeira vez que Bella falou sobre ele, eu soube que o mesmo não era boa coisa. Vê-lo em ação na boate, apenas cimentou minha opinião.  
E agora, ele havia levado minha amiga, com intenções nada boas.

Meu consolo havia sido um telefonema de Jasper, nos informando que a policia já sabia para onde James estava mantendo Bella cativa e que já tinham um mandado para a operação de resgate.  
Charlie, Edward, Emmett e ele iriam acompanhar a operação de perto.

Eu sabia que eles resgatariam a Bella, tinha certeza disso.  
Algo dentro de mim me dizia isso e havia aprendido muito cedo a não duvidar dessa minha... intuição, por assim dizer.

O que me deixava inquieta mesmo, alem das variáveis envolvidas, era a certeza que eu tinha, de que Bella voltaria para nós extremamente abalada, ousaria dizer, traumatizada.

Voltei para a sala onde Rose e Esme estavam.

Não importava o modo que Bella iria retornar, nós estaríamos todos com ela e a ajudaríamos a superar.

_**Bella PDV**_

Estava quase entregue a inconsciência quando comecei a ouvir movimentação pela casa e vozes alteradas. Não consegui identificar o que era, pois não conseguia me manter totalmente alerta, mas poderia dizer que ouvi barulhos de tiros.

Eu mergulhava mais e mais na inconsciência e meus ouvidos poderiam estar me enganando. Apostaria ter ouvido a porta se abrir, alguns passos apresados e ela se fechar novamente.  
Tenho apenas certeza de que a cama afundou ao meu lado e a escuridão me tragou.

_**Charlie PDV**_

A casa de hospedes era sem duvidas bem maior do que minha casa em Forks e estava mergulhada na penumbra.

Kalebe sinalizou para que nosso grupo se separasse, de modo que cobríssemos todas as saídas. Eu segui com ele.

O silencio apenas aumentava nossa tensão.

Caminhamos com cuidado, guiados pela pouca claridade externa e uma lanterna de curto alcance que Kalebe levava.

Checamos todos os cômodos do térreo e não encontramos nada.  
Iniciamos então a busca no primeiro andar, mais lanternas formam acesas.  
Havia um corredor largo e aparentemente extenso com portas em ambos os lados, todas fechadas em uma primeira análise.

Meus pelos estavam arrepiados e meus sentidos gritavam perigo, afinal tudo naquela casa estava gritando armadilha.  
Todos sabíamos disso, eu tenho certeza, assim como sabíamos que nossa única opção era seguir em frente e terminar o que viemos fazer.

Estávamos alcançando a primeira porta, quando ocorreu o primeiro disparo. Por sorte, ninguém foi atingido.

Não percebemos nenhuma mudança no corredor e não houve nenhum barulho que pudesse nos alertar, o que deixou claro que se tratava de um tiro de reconhecimento. Provavelmente, o primeiro de muitos.

Um dos policiais abriu a primeira porta rapidamente, o quarto estava vazio e dois deles entraram para checar o banheiro.

Continuamos avançando com cuidado e ainda mais atentos.  
Mais um disparo foi efetuado e por pouco não acertou em Kalebe, que ia a frente.

- Terceira porta a direita. – um dos policiais avisou em voz baixa.

- E segunda porta a esquerda. – outro deles disse, também em voz baixa.

- Então não esperem. Vão desentocá-los. – Kalebe deu a ordem.

Como se o plano fosse este desde o inicio, os policiais se separaram em trios para checar as portas, provavelmente dariam maior atenção as portas nas quais perceberam movimentação.

Iniciou-se um pandemônio.

Demorou alguns instantes, mas a movimentação deles foi notada e os homens de James resolveram reagir, disparando contra nós.  
Os disparos não eram muito precisos devido à escuridão, o que era bom e ruim, pois nossos disparos também eram imprecisos.

O problema foi parcialmente resolvi quando, repentinamente, todas as luzes foram acesas, nos cegando por alguns instantes.

Os disparos se tornaram ainda mais constantes, precisos e perigosos. Poderia jurar que estava a ponto de superar a quantidade de disparos que dei em todo meu tempo de serviço.

Não foi difícil localizar nosso alvo, no lado oposto do corredor havia uma porta um pouco mais larga e, pela posição dos seguranças, eles a estavam defendendo.

Os tiros continuavam e não era possível analisar quantos haviam sido atingidos ou qual era a dimensão do estrago provocado.

- Nós iremos avançar agora. – Kalebe instruiu seu grupo, do qual eu fazia parte – Os outros nos darão cobertura.

Foi um pouco mais fácil avançar do que imaginávamos, pois o espaço dos homens de James era limitado e nossa ofensiva havia "conquistado" o espaço.

Um dos oficiais do grupo arrombou a porta sem cerimônias. Fomos recebidos por tiros, que atingiram em cheio dois oficiais que iam à frente. Nossa reação demorou um poço devido a isso, mas logo os dois seguranças foram abatidos.

A cena a seguir nos deixou temporariamente paralisados. No meu caso, foi acrescentado desespero e raiva.

James estava sobre a cama com uma arma apontada para a cabeça de minha menininha.  
Bella estava desacordada e algemada a cama, coberta por um fino lençol branco, que estava manchado de sangue.

- Afasta-se dela, Grey. – Kalebe comandou, apontando sua arma diretamente para ele.

Eu queria ir até lá e afastá-lo de Bella, mas não colocaria a vida dela em risco.

- Você, realmente, acredita que pode mandar em mim? Por acaso, sabe com quem está falando? – James esbravejou sem desviar a mira.

- Sei exatamente com que falo. – Kalebe falou calmo – Estou falando com James Grey, o seqüestrador de Isabella Swan. Temos um mandado para libertá-la.

Eu percebi que alguns policiais se aproximavam cautelosamente de onde James estava, era quase como se eles não se movessem, para evitar que ele se assustasse e fizesse um disparo.

- Vocês estão atrapalhando tudo. – James estava claramente furioso – Isabella é minha e deve fica sob meus cuidados.

- Os seus cuidados a estão mantendo algemada e ferida nesta cama. – eu gritei antes que pudesse me conter.  
Kalebe me deu um olhar de advertência.

- Charlie Swan... – ele me observou calmamente – Você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto Isabella pode ser teimosa, eu precisei discipliná-la devido a isso. Ela precisa aprender a me respeitar.

Eu respirei fundo para evitar tomar alguma atitude impensada.

- Chega de besteiras! Liberte a moça, James. – Kalebe comandou – A propriedade está cercada e você não tem como fugir. Alem disso, Isabella precisa de cuidados médicos.

- Eu não preciso fugir, meu caro. Nunca alguém em minha posição precisaria temer ser punido por se apropriar do que lhe pertence. – o tom prepotente dele era repulsivo.

- Não estamos mais na época dos escravos, James Grey. Ninguém pertence mais a ninguém. – Kalebe deu dois passos em direção a James – Hoje Isabella Swan irá voltar para sua família e você irá para a prisão, onde é o lugar de pessoas como você. Nós já temos um mandado que garante isso.

A mascara de prepotência de James finalmente ruiu, ele não estava tão confiante como gostaria de parecer.

- Eu posso comprar o que quiser no mundo inclusive minha liberdade, se for preciso. – ele disse em desafio, mas podíamos perceber seu descontrole – E Isabela não irá a lugar nenhum, a não ser que essa seja a minha vontade, o que definitivamente não é o caso.

- Se afaste da moça, Grey. – Kalebe ordenou - Isabella Swan irá conosco. Podemos detê-lo a qualquer momento, de uma forma ou de outra, apenas visamos evitar maiores danos.

Os policiais estavam bem mais próximos de James, prontos a detê-lo com apenas uma ordem de Kalebe.  
Finalmente, James percebeu a movimentação e se aproximou ainda mais de onde Bella estava.

- Ela não irá para longe de mim. Ela é minha e se não estiver comigo, não estará com ninguém.

Foi muito rápido, James apontou para a cabeça de Bella e iria atirar pra matá-la.  
Ele atirou, mas não foi o único disparo efetuado no local.

Meus olhos estavam em Bella e assim eu soube que ela não havia sido atingida, seu rosto tinha apenas dois cortes simples.

James havia sido abatido e estava caído no chão com um tiro no peito, bem na área do coração.  
Um dos policiais se aproximou dele e checou seus sinais vitais.  
- Está morto. – ele declarou.

Me aproximei rapidamente de Bella.  
O pesadelo ainda não havia terminado, pois precisávamos salvar minha menininha que parecia muito mal.

- Chamem uma ambulância com urgência. – eu ouvi Kalebe mandar – E chame o dr. Cullen que deve estar lá em baixo, talvez ele possa ajudar.

_**Edward PDV**_

James Grey estava morto. Bella estava finalmente a salvo.

Eu não esperei para ouvir nada alem da localização dela dentro da casa, antes de começar a correr. Precisava estar ao lado dela, saber se ela estava bem, ou se precisava de algo.

Mal me dei conta de quantos policiais havia dentro da casa.  
Eu tinha um alvo e nada me desviaria dele, Bella estava no primeiro andar daquela casa.

Não foi difícil encontrar o quarto, devido à movimentação dos policiais.  
O quarto era grande, mas não perdi tempo o observando.  
Charlie estava ao lado de uma cama, desamarrando minha Bella.

A imagem dela era desoladora, Bella estava desacordada, coberta por um lençol que antes deveria ser branco, mas estava quase completamente manchado de sangue.

Eu me aproximei rapidamente e comecei a checar seus sinais vitais e seus ferimentos. O estado de Bella era grave, ela corria risco de morte.

- O pulso dela está fraco e ela está perdendo sangue, precisamos de uma ambulância rápido. – eu gritei para ninguém em especial.

Meu coração doía por vê-la naquele estado, mas Bella não precisava de um namorado desesperado no momento, ela precisava de meu lado medico.

- Temos uma ambulância aérea chegando. – alguém me respondeu.

Era o melhor que conseguiríamos, com certeza.  
Por hora, eu precisava tentar estancar os sangramentos.

**N/A: Olá, amores e amoras.  
Então, como vocês estão nesse inicio de ano? Cumprindo as promessas que fizeram na virada?  
De minha parte, eu prometi parar de fumar e de beber e venho cumprido à risca. Afinal, nunca fiz nada disso mesmo. (rsrsrsrs!)**

**Agora, deixando as gracinhas de lado...  
Finalmente, tivemos o resgate. James foi morto, afinal ele não ficaria preso com o dinheiro que tem, por isso tivemos um final definitivo para ele.  
Espero que tenham gostado do cáp, apesar de eu ter me atrapalhado no confronto policia/James. Confesso que este tipo de "cena" não é minha área, mas fiz o melhor que pude.**

**Enfim, é isso. Nos vemos no próximo cáp.  
Bjos e sorrisos.  
Line Black**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Gby00: **__Realmente, James deixou sua marca, mas a Bella irá superar com o auxilio de sua família. A morte pode ter sido uma saída fácil no caso de James, mas eu não teria estomago para algo mais e estava mais do que na hora dele sair de cena. No próximo cáp teremos os reencontros._

_**DeniseBelle23:**__ Bem vinda a Inesperado. Faz parte do charme terminar nestes momentos. Espero que continue a gostar da fic._

_**Ellen Siobhan:**__ Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Finalmente, demos um adeus definitivo ao James. Obrigado pelos votos e Feliz 2012 para você também._

_**Jeh Paixao:**__ Realmente o castigo de Bella foi tenso, como você descreveu. O reencontro dos dois ainda não veio (pois para mim não conta quando um dos dois está desacordado), mas eu já comecei a trabalhar nele. quero algo especial. Basta aguardar o próximo cáp._

_**Kiaraa:**__ Não se desespere, meu bem. Bella vai ficar bem no final, será um percurso um pouco difícil, mas ela chegará lá. E quanto ao "J", ele irá sair, a única lembrança dele será na mente dela.  
Eu finalizando os cáps nesses momentos... acho que faz parte de minha personalidade cruel. (rsrsrsrsrs!)_

_**Luna Stew:**__ Eu não poderia chegar a esse extremo, já acredito que tenha ido longe demais com o castigo. Já o Edward não teve tempo de pirar e não terá... Bella precisava (e ainda irá precisar) dele e ele não seria Edward Cullen se não estivesse pronto para ajudá-la._

_*****Agora é tchau mesmo*****_


	33. Acordando

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

**XXX. Acordando**

_**Edward PDV**_

Uma semana... Na verdade seis dias...  
Seis dias desde que havíamos resgatado a Bella e seis dias que ela estava em coma.

A ambulância aérea não havia demorado a chegar no fatídico dia.  
Eu mesmo me encarreguei dos primeiros cuidados dedicados a Bella e foi desesperador ver seu estado.  
Pensar o que ela havia passado nas mãos de James me deixava com o coração apertado.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, eu não pude ficar responsável por seu caso, devido a nosso relacionamento, mas fiz questão de acompanhar todos os procedimentos médicos.

Bella havia perdido muito sangue e teve que ser submetida a uma transfusão, seus cortes foram todos tratados com atenção, visando deixar o mínimo de marcas possíveis.  
Carlisle havia chamado um amigo cirurgião plástico que se encarregou do corte profundo no topo dos seios de Bella e do "J" em sua barriga. O mesmo usou um procedimento novo e garantiu que não haveria nenhum sinal de ambos.  
_** [N/A:**__ Amores, não faço idéia de que isso é possível, pois acabei de inventar. E, como aqui em Inesperado, sou eu quem decide... É possível e assim que será. (e tenho dito! Rsrsrsrs!)__**]**_

Desde então, Bella parecia um anjo adormecido.

Não havia nenhum motivo físico para que Bella estivesse em coma. Eu sabia melhor do que ninguém.  
A única explicação era que sua mente precisava se recuperar parcialmente do trauma antes de acordar.  
No que dependesse de mim, ela teria todo o tempo e apoio necessário.

Uma leve batida na porta me despertou de meus pensamentos e eu me virei em tempo de ver minha mãe entrando no quarto.

- Olá, meu filho. – Esme me deu um beijo na testa, como fazia desde que eu era um garotinho.

Ela se aproximou da cama de Bella e acariciou seus cabelos.  
- Ela está com uma aparência mais saudável, mais corada.

Eu apenas assenti em concordância. Fisicamente, Bella precisava apenas aguardar a cicatrização dos cortes, pois seu estado clinico estava restabelecido.

- Eu vim um pouco mais cedo para que você tenha tempo de tomar um banho e comer uma refeição decente antes de seu plantão. – Esme anunciou – Bella precisará de você saudável quando acordar.

- Eu irei sim, mãe. Obrigado – eu a abracei brevemente – Você é a melhor mãe do mundo.

Me aproximei da cama da Bella e beijei sua testa.  
- Eu te amo, anjo – sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de sair.

Desde que soube que Bella estava em coma, eu havia praticamente me mudado para o hospital. Quando não estava de plantão, estava com ela.  
Até pensei em pedir alguns dias de licença, mas resolvi deixar para quando Bella recebesse alta.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, minha família e Charlie me ajudavam fazendo companhia a Bella quando eu não podia.  
Eu ansiava pelo momento em que Bella recobrasse a consciência para poder abraçá-la e dizer que a amo.

_**Rose PDV**_

Era estranho observar Bella naquela cama em coma.  
Imaginar tudo o que ela passou com James, tornava ainda mais surpreendente o fato dela estar viva.

Eu compreendia que sua mente precisasse de tempo para se recuperar.  
Só podia imaginar o que seria estar em seu lugar e apenas isso fazia com que eu questionasse se conseguiria me recuperar algum dia.

Podia apenas almejar que Bella conseguisse se recuperar durante este tempo.

Toda a família estava empenhada em não deixar Bella sozinha e aguardávamos seu despertar com esperança.  
Não havia duvidas de que ela precisaria de nosso apoio para superar tudo e nós estaríamos a postos.

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu sabia que estava em um estado entre o adormecido e o desperto. E, definitivamente, não queria acordar.

Temia saber o que James havia feito, enquanto estive inconsciente ou que ele decidisse recomeçar a me castigar.

No momento, havia penas uma constante em minha realidade, um som estranho ressoando ritmicamente – algo como um "bip" -, mas o mais importante é que havia paz.

_**Esme PDV**_

Apenas quando se é mãe, é possível entender o quanto nos dói ver um filho sofrer. Alegamos reconhecer tal sentimento antes, mas só o sabemos quando sentimos.

Minha situação era pior, pois toda minha família estava sofrendo com toda essa situação, cada um em um nível diferente.  
Mas, meu menino, este estava desesperado. Era a vida dele que estava sobre aquela cama.

Eu não sentia dificuldades em imaginar como Edward se sentia, pois sentiria o mesmo se Carlisle estivesse no lugar de Bella.  
Nunca duvidei da existência de pessoas predestinadas a nós, nossas outras metades, e eu sabia que minha família era abençoada por tê-los encontrados, sabia também o quão ligados estávamos por este fato e o quanto nossa felicidade e vida dependiam do bem estar de nossos companheiros.

Edward se esforçava para se mostrar forte e esperançoso, mas eu o conhecia melhor. Edward temia o que enfrentaríamos quando Bella acordasse, afinal não havia como prevermos o quão quebrada ela estaria.

Alice entrou no quarto vagarosamente e me dedicou um sorriso desanimado, em um comportamento totalmente atípico para ela.

- Ela continua na mesma?

- Sim. – eu respondi simplesmente. – Edward disse que o efeito dos remédios já passou completamente. Agora, é preciso aguardar que ela esteja pronta para acordar.

Alice acariciou o rosto de Bella levemente e depois se sentou ao meu lado.  
- Rose e eu estávamos conversando sobre o que ela passou, afinal é impossível evitar o assunto. Ambas não conseguimos nos imaginar superando isso, por isso só podemos imaginar como será para Bella. – era estranho ver minha menina tão sem animo e sem certeza do futuro.

Havia apenas uma maneira que eu poderia respondê-la e foi assim que eu fiz.  
- Bella é forte, Alice. Ela terá nosso apoio e irá superar... _ela tem que superar..._

_**Edward PDV**_

Observei Alice e Jasper saírem após se despedirem de mim.  
Já era um pouco tarde quando eu larguei o plantão e eu impedi que Alice saísse sozinha.

Fechei a porta do quarto, me aproximei da cama de Bella e beijei sua testa levemente.  
- Boa noite, meu anjo. Desculpe por ter demorado, mas tivemos um pouco mais de ação hoje. – eu comentei com ela, me sentando na cadeira que ficava ao lado da cama – Por sorte, não foi nada grave, mas havia uma mãe desesperada e foi difícil acalmá-la.

Eu fiz uma pausa enquanto observava o rosto dela. infelizmente, não havia nenhuma alteração.  
Segurei sua mão direita entre as minhas, antes de continuar a conversar com ela.

- Temos um novo paciente na pediatria. É um menino muito esperto e falante, você gostaria dele. Ele só tende a ser agitado demais, o que tem colocado ele em alguns problemas por aqui. – eu ri ao me lembrar de Daniel – Mas, ele nos dá uma lição de vida, anjo. Apesar de todos os problemas causados pelo câncer, ele não desistiu de viver ou ser feliz. Ele continua tendo esperanças, assim como eu tenho esperanças de que você acorde logo para que eu posso ver seus lindos olhos chocolates e dizer que eu te amo mais do que tudo.

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu estava me sentindo em paz, me sentia bem e estranhamente segura.  
Tinha medo de que isso fosse um truque de minha mente, que começava a se focar na realidade.

Havia uma voz melodiosa a meu lado, uma voz que eu conhecia e amava. Parecia a voz de Edward... Mas, o que ele estaria fazendo na casa de James, só podia ser minha mente me pregando uma peça. Ainda assim, era um modo maravilhoso de sonhar.

-... assim como eu tenho esperanças de que você acorde logo para que eu posso ver seus lindos olhos chocolates e dizer que eu te amo mais do que tudo.

Senti um aperto em minha mão, era como se ele estivesse ali.

- E amo você, anjo. Você é minha vida. Mal posso esperar que você acorde para que eu possa te provar isso.

Senti lábios sobre os meus. E não havia duvidas de que era Edward me beijando. De alguma maneira, ele estava comigo. Ele havia me encontrado e me salvado.

Então, eu finalmente despertei e abri meus olhos.

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu abri meus olhos ainda com meus lábios conectados aos de Bella e quase duvidei do que via.  
Ela olhava para mim, quase como se não acreditasse que eu estava ali.

- Anjo... – eu sussurrei ainda contra seus lábios – Você finalmente acordou. Como se sente?

Ela não me respondeu, apenas me dedicou um lindo sorriso e me envolveu com seus braços.  
- Você está aqui... – ela chorou contra meus ombros – Você realmente está aqui... não é uma ilusão da minha mente...

A voz dela estava instável por causa do tempo sem uso, mas eu era capaz de ouvi-la perfeitamente e entendia a extensão de seu alivio.

Por mais que desejasse permanecer com Bella em meus braços para sempre, me forcei a distanciar meu corpo do dela.

- Como você se sente? – eu fitei seu lindo rosto – Está sentindo alguma dor? Algum desconforto?

- Estou bem... acho que... estou com sede... e... um pouco confusa... – ela falava calmamente forçando sua mente a ser coerente e analisar seu estado.

Eu já havia lidado com isso varias vezes e sabia que o despertar era um momento bastante confuso, mas o exercício de se forcar em seu estado era importante, podia nos revelar se havia algo errado com ela

Enchi um copo com água que havia trazido para mim, mudei a cama de Bella de posição cuidadosamente com auxilio do controles e dei água a ela, que sorvia em pequenos e cuidadosos goles.

Após Bella estar satisfeita, fiz questão de eu mesmo cuidar de seus primeiros exames.  
E, somente após terminar, chamei uma enfermeira e solicitei que chamasse o dr. Kostya , responsável pelo caso de Bella, que estava de plantão naquela noite.

- Porque você precisa chamar outro medico para me examinar? – Bella perguntou calmamente para que sua voz não falhasse.

- Eu não pude ficar responsável por seu tratamento, anjo, devido ao nosso relacionamento. – eu respondi enquanto acariciava seus cabelos – Eu pude apenas acompanhar e fiquei ao seu lado o maior tempo possível.

Ela ergueu seu braço direito devagar e tocou a área abaixo de meus olhos com a ponta dos dedos.  
Era maravilhoso sentir seu toque novamente.

- Quanto tempo permaneci aqui?

- Sete dias. – eu respondi – Sua mente precisava de tempo para se recuperar.

- Estive sete dias em coma? – eu apenas assenti em resposta – Como me acharam? O que aconteceu?

- Bella...

Fui interrompido pela chegada do dr. Kostya, o que eu internamente agradeci, pois ainda não estava pronto para narrar os fatos para Bella e temia sua reação.

- Olá, . Eu sou o dr. Kostya . – Frank se apresentou – Vamos verificar como você acordou. Embora eu aposto meu diploma no fato de que o dr. Cullen aqui já se adiantou.

Sem mais delongas, Frank iniciou os exames. Repetindo alguns testes que eu havia feito e acrescentando outros.

Bela parecia extremamente desconfortável com isso, o que não representava novidade, pois ela sempre fez o possível para se manter longe de hospitais e exames.

Aproveitei este momento para ligar para Esme e Charlie anunciando que Bella havia acordado.  
Esme disse que se encarregaria de avisar aos outros. Já Charlie queria vir até o hospital visitar Bella naquele momento, precisei lembrá-lo de que o horário de visitas havia acabado e ele só poderia vê-la pela manhã.

Frank terminou os exames e como eu já esperava, atestou que Bella estava recuperada, precisaria apenas de um tempo em observação para nos certificarmos de sua condição.

- Eu avisei a família que você acordou. – eu disse quando Frank saiu – Esme mandou um beijo e Charlie avisou que estará aqui no primeiro horário para visitá-la. – acariciei se rosto – Acho que todos da família estarão aqui.

- Eu não esperaria nada diferente. – ela sorriu com os olhos fechados.

Era maravilhoso que Bella estivesse acordada e poder interagir com ela.  
- Você está com fome? Posso conseguir algo para você comer. – eu ofereci.

- Eu estou bem Edward. – ela respondeu – Estou apenas com sono. Estranho não é?

- Na verdade não. Isso é bastante comum. E você deveria mesmo descansar. Amanhã nossas famílias estarão aqui e deixarão seu dia agitado.

- Deite-se comigo. – ela pediu. Eu pensei em negar, mas desisti quando ela completou – Preciso senti-lo aqui para saber que estou segura.

- Tudo bem. – eu concordei – Mas, saiba que isso vai contra as regras do hospital.

Eu ajudei Bella a sentar-se e ajustei a cama. Depois, me deitei e fiz com que Bella se deitasse sobre mim, a envolvendo com meus braços.

Eu selei nossos lábios e murmurei contra eles:  
- Você não imagina quão maravilhoso é tê-la em meus braços.

- Eu sei o quão maravilhoso é estar de volta a eles. – ela sussurrou deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

Passei a acariciar seus cabelos e ouvir sua respiração ritmada até adormecer.

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu me sentia segura.  
Edward me abraçava firmemente mesmo em seu sono. Sabia que, enquanto estivesse com ele, ninguém me levaria

Foi estranho ser examinada por outro medico e bastante desconfortável. Eu não o conhecia e não sabia se poderia realmente confiar nele.  
Mas, o fato de Edward estar tranquilo na presença dele me tranquilizou.

Amanhã lhe perguntaria como havia ocorrido meu resgate e onde estava James, para saber o que precisaria para me manter segura.

_**N/A: **_**Mil desculpas pela demora pessoal, mas a correria retornou com a volta as aulas e meus professores não dão folga aos veteranos.  
Desculpas especiais a raycarneiro.  
Como eu disse a ela através de MP, planejava o capitulo para o domingo de carnaval, mas meu computador teve um infarto e foi impossível conseguir socorro antes de segunda.**

**O bandido levou muita coisa importante com ele, principalmente a versão mais atualizada deste capitulo de INESPERADO. A sorte foi que eu tinha uma versão um pouco mais básica salva em pendrive.  
O jeito foi reescrever o final do capitulo. O resultado não foi tão bom quanto eu esperava (ou quanto estava o outro), mas fiz o melhor possível e no menor tempo que consegui.**

**Agora, é com vocês. Me digam o que acharam/esperam da recuperação da Bella.**

**Bjos e sorrisos. Line Black.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**DeniseBelle26: **__O James finalmente é uma pagina virada por aqui. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cáp._

_**Jeh Paixao: **__Eu precisava ter feito promessas como as suas de final de ano, preciso me dedicar mais... Mas, falando de coisas mais positivas, eu também adoro o Charlie, ele é um exemplo de pai.  
Edward tomou jeito agora, não fará florescer a vontade de esganá-lo até o fim da fic (eu acho...). E ele será o namorado ideal para a Bella de agora em diante. No fim, o reencontro acabou não sendo o que eu esperava, graças ao meu computador, mas teremos outros momentos para compensar._

_**Gby00: **__Realmente, o resgate já era esperado. Quanto a recuperação de Bella, vocês me dirão o que acham de suas ações._

_**Ellen Siobhan: **__Fico contente que você tenha ficado tão empolgada. Confesso, que admiro o controle do Edward, mas o astro desse capitulo foi o Charlie em minha opinião. Ele provou que alem de super-pai, é também um super-profissional._

_**Rafaela: **__Fique tranquila, querida. A Bella foi salva, precisa apenas se recuperar agora. _

_**Luna Stew: **__Desculpe por te manter ansiosa por muito tempo. Mas, como pode ver a Bella está acordada e logo reencontrará toda a família._

_**Josycullen: **__Finalmente mesmo, James se foi. E a Bella poderá contar com a ajuda/apoio de toda sua família de agora em diante... e ela irá precisar._

_**Jana Mi: **__Realmente, as marcas físicas serão apenas um mero detalhe, até porque eu cuidei para que as mais sérias desapareçam. A luta agora será para recuperar o psicológico de Bella, que foi fortemente torturado, como ficará claro nos próximos capítulos. _

**Bem, é isso. Bjinhos.**


	34. Renascendo

**Disclaimer:**Twilight não me pertence.

**XXXII. Renascendo**

_**Alice PDV**_

Bella havia acordado finalmente.  
Toda a família estava radiante, principalmente o Edward que estava nas nuvens.

Bella parecia estar totalmente recuperada; conversando, sorrindo e até mesmo rindo das brincadeiras de Emmett.  
Tudo estava bem, até que um enfermeiro entrou no quarto, trazendo alguns remédios para Bella.

Foi instantâneo, Bella emudeceu, ficou séria e pareceu alarmada. Foi algo impossível de não notar.

- Edward... – ela chamou em voz baixa, mas com urgência.

Edward se aproximou dela rapidamente e segurou suas mãos.  
Carlisle pegou a medicação das mãos do enfermeiro e o dispensou suavemente.

Bastou isso para que Bella já se acalmasse um pouco.

Claramente, Bella precisaria de mais ajuda do que imaginávamos.  
Esperava apenas que pudéssemos ajuda-la.

_**Carlisle PDV**_

A mente humana, com toda certeza, é o que existe de mais complexo no mundo... e também é o mais frágil. Algo muito simples pode causar danos sérios.

Todos sabiam que o retorno de Bella não seria fácil, mas foi difícil presenciar a prova disso.

Bela havia ficado apavorada com a simples presença do enfermeiro e isso se repetiu com a entrada do dr. Gowen, o cirurgião plástico. Além disso, podíamos notar certa tensão quando as enfermeiras entraram no quarto.

Em todos esses momentos, Bella se agarrava a Edward e Charlie, que se revezavam para que sempre um deles estivesse com ela.  
Outra de nossas preocupações foi garantir que, por hora, apenas Edward e eu ministrássemos sua medicação. Não havia motivo para apavorá-la ainda mais.

- O melhor mesmo seria que ela procure auxilio medico, Carlisle. – dr. Warren era um conceituado psicanalista, e, após anos de convívio, eu tinha orgulho de chama-lo de amigo – Mas, levando em conta suas reações este não parece ser um bom momento e o resultado pode ser desastroso.

- Eu pensei nisso, mas preferi buscar a opinião de um especialista.

- O ideal é que ela não fique sozinha neste momento e que não seja forçada a conviver com pessoas estranhas, mas sempre deve ser estimulada a isso. – Augusto não deixava de analisar a ficha de Bella – Normalmente, eu recomendo passeios a lugares públicos, como parques ou museus, onde podemos contar com a presença de pessoas, mas não há necessidade de interagir com elas.

- Entendo. Irei transmitir seus conselhos ao meu filho Edward. Ele irá se encarregar de cuidar da Bella, com certeza.

- Disso eu tenho minhas duvidas. – Augusto riu – Está mais do que claro para todos por aqui que Edward Cullen é um homem loucamente apaixonado.

- Verdade. – eu sorri. Edward sempre deixava claro seu compromisso com Bella – Isabella Swan é a vida dele.

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu não estava bem e sabia disso, mas não era como se eu pudesse controlar.

Toda vez que alguém estranho entrava no quarto, meus nervos se colocavam em alerta.  
E, por mais que eu soubesse que James estava morto, temia que ele adentrasse com seus capangas e em levassem.  
Louco, eu sei, mas eu não poderia evitar.

Eu me olhava no espelho com certo desgosto, enquanto penteava meus cabelos.

Não havia nada de errado na imagem que o espelho refletia, em opinião geral, mas havia algo em mim que estava me desagradando profundamente.  
Com certeza, era um resultado do trauma.  
Meus olhos pareciam mortos e eu não queria me olhar no espelho e comprovar que James havia conseguido me atingir, que, talvez, uma parte de mim tenha sido levada por ele.

Eu havia recebido alta algumas horas antes, para poder ir para casa...  
Pensar em casa, lembrava meu apartamento. Um lugar para o qual eu não voltaria tão cedo. Não conseguiria.  
Afinal, todas as vezes que eu pensava no local, eu via James me aguardando em meu quarto, sentado em minha cama.

Como se pudesse ler minha mente, Edward havia oferecido para que eu ficasse em seu apartamento, alegando que assim poderia me mimar quando quisesse e treinar para quando estivermos casados.  
É claro que eu ri desse comentário dele.

Agora, eu estava no quarto dele após ter arrumado minhas coisas na parte que ele havia me cedido de seu guarda-roupa.

- O que me diz de pedirmos algo para comer? – Edward perguntou me olhando através de uma fresta da porta – Eu até prepararia algo para nós, mas minha despensa precisa ser reabastecida. Mas, podemos sair, se você preferir.

- Pedir comida está bom para mim. – respondi com um sorriso, que tentei fazer parecer leve. O que eu menos desejava era ter que ir a um restaurante.

- Certo. Alguma preferência?

- Italiana. Quero comida italiana... Lasanha, com muito molho e queijo. – eu respondi em um rompante.

- Que seja, então – Edward sorriu alegremente – Fico feliz que seu apetite esteja em alta.

O que eu queria era algo bem diferente daquilo que James estava planejando para meu cardápio, mas eu não diria isso a ele.  
Edward não precisava conhecer todos os meus temores. Não suportaria que ele me olhasse de modo diferente.

Me apressei em vestir uma roupa leve, mas que cobrisse minhas marcas recentes. Segundo os médicos, todas elas sumiriam, mas isso não significa que eu quisesse observá-las neste momento, ou em qualquer outro.

- Você sabe que todas elas irão sumir. – Edward me observava próximo à porta do quarto – Não deve se preocupar com elas.

- Eu não me preocupo, apenas não quero vê-las. – eu desabafei – Elas me fazem pensar no que passei nas mãos de James e eu não desejo lembrar.

Logo Edward me envolvia cuidadosamente em seus braços.  
- Você está segura agora, anjo. Ele não pode mais te alcançar e eu farei o impossível para que ninguém mais possa te ferir deste modo.

O abraço de Edward era reconfortante, ali sempre seria meu lugar feliz. E, por mais ilógica que fosse sua declaração, eu me sentia absurdamente segura em seus braços, como se ele realmente pudesse me defender da maldade do mundo.

_[...]_

A vida segue e com a minha não seria diferente.

Mas, não foi nada fácil. Depois do que me aconteceu, eu precisei de uma verdadeira terapia. Eu estava em pânico e pequenos episódios serviram para me mostrar uma extensão disso.

Hugo me concedeu facilmente férias remuneradas por tempo indeterminado, pois se sentia culpado de alguma forma. Eu nem mesmo pensei antes de aceitar.  
Não queria sair de casa e não queria ver ninguém.  
Todas as vezes que alguém batia na porta do apartamento de Edward eram suficientes para testar meus nervos, vozes no corredor representavam pesadelos para mim.

Edward cuidou de mim pacientemente durante minha recuperação, até mesmo ficou um tempo afastado do hospital no inicio e depois fazia plantões mais regulados, ficando o maximo de tempo possível comigo.  
Ainda assim, eu temia o momento em que ele voltava ao trabalho e eu ficava sozinha.

É estranho como a mente humana pode funcionar.  
Eu sabia que James estava morto e seus comparsas presos, ele não tinha mais como me ferir e os outros não tinham mais motivação para isso. Esse conhecimento deveria me acalmar, mas não era assim.  
Eu ainda esperava que ele estivesse à espreita e me levasse, ou pagasse alguém para que o fizesse em seu lugar.

Eu precisava de ajuda e, felizmente, tive coragem de admitir isso. Por sorte, eu não passei muito tempo no periodo de negação.  
Porem, nem tudo são flores, eu sabia que precisava de ajuda, mas não queria me aproximar de estranhos e, definitivamente, não contaria o que aconteceu comigo para ninguém. Mas, de forma alguam, deseja me tornar o fardo de alguem.

Foi neste momento que eu tive ainda mais certeza de que havia me cercado de pessoas maravilhosas e que, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, me amavam incondicionalmente.

Inevitavelmente, meus pais precisaram voltar para suas vidas e seus empregos na cidades em que viviam, mas mantinham contato para saber de meu progresso.  
Já os Cullen's iniciaram um processo para me trazer de volta a normalidade, processo guiado pelo dr. Warren, um amigo de Carlisle. Claro que eu soube disso apenas depois.

Eles se mantiveram respeitando meus limites e aos poucos acrescentando outras pessoas a minha rotina. Me estimulando a voltar a viver delicadamente.  
Iniciamos com o recebimento de nossas compras entregues por um entregador, depois com breves idas ao supermercado, ao ateliê da Alice e finalmente ao parque e alguns museus.

Não foi fácil, eu passei por momentos extremamente difíceis, nos quais o pânico esteve a ponto de me dominar completamente. Mas, no final, eu estava pronta para a terapia com um profissional, simultaneamente com minha volta gradativa a minha rotina de trabalho.  
Foi neste ponto que todos voltaram a dar maior atenção a suas próprias vidas, ao invés de focarem apenas na minha.

Mas, tambem foi neste momento que as coisas, para mim, tornaram-se ainda mais dificeis. Quando eu fui forçada a encarar meu trauma profundamente, visando uma recuperação plena. Ao inves, de uma solução mais superficial para aparentar normalidade.  
Foram momentos extremamente dificeis, mas eu pude dizer que os fui vencendo gradativamente. E mais do que nunca, entendi que ninguem pode viver e ser feliz se não tiver com quem contar, se não possuir pessoas para lhe apoiar.

Assim seis meses de nossas vidas praticamente voaram.

**N/A: Oi galera. Aqui estou, eu ainda não morri e espero que ninguém tente me matar.  
Sei que faz muuuuito tempo desde que estive aqui pela ultima vez e realmente sinto muito.**

**A vida tem sido mais difícil do que eu planejava e as 24hs de cada dia não têm sido o suficiente para tudo que eu preciso fazer. O resultado foi uma tremenda falta de inspiração e Inesperado acabou tornando-se um fardo, quando antes fora meu prazer e alegria.  
Confesso que pela primeira vez, pensei seriamente em abandonar a fic, algo que iria contra minhas convicções e contra o compromisso que eu tenho firmado desde o inicio da fic com os leitores mais antigos.**

**Por isso, eu dei um tempo, como vocês puderam ver... Me dediquei um pouco mais a minha "vida real" e deixei de lado todo o processo criativo.  
Agora, eu estou de volta e pretendo ir até o fim.**

**Mas, esse período de afastamento fez com que eu repensasse o roteiro de Inesperado e me desiludisse com algumas partes. A principio, eu realmente pensei em mergulhar no trauma da Bella, porem acabei decidindo que essa não é uma ramificação que eu queira para a fic nestes momentos, que de acordo com o roteiro pertencem à fase final. Então, optei por uma passagem rápida por esse tempo e no próximo capitulo já teremos novidades mais interessantes.**

**Enfim, é isso... Minhas razões e justificativas... Espero ter sido clara.  
Agradeço imensamente pelos reviews e aos leitores que recentemente aderiram a fic.  
Devido ao tempo que estive fora, não responderei aos reviews. Mas, não se preocupem, a partir deste capitulo voltarei a responder um por um, como de costume.**

**Bjos e sorrisos.  
Line Black.**


	35. Seguindo em frente

_**Disclaimer:**Twilight não me pertence._

**XXXIII. Seguindo em frente**

_**Bella PDV**_

Minha vida estava finalmente voltando ao eixo.  
Eu ainda ia à terapia, mas agora apenas a cada quinze dias. Descobri que isso fazia bem para mim e não tinha pressa de interromper as consultas.  
Fora isso, eu havia redescoberto meu trabalho. Depois do que eu passei, voltar ao trabalho me trouxe novamente o prazer inicial.

Eu ainda morava com o Edward e, no que depender dele, continuarei assim. Mas, ainda não sei se é o que irei fazer. Minha única certeza, é que não voltarei a meu apartamento, que já havia até mesmo posto para vender.

Bem, mas nem tudo é centrado em mim.  
Durante minha recuperação, Alice, Esme, Rose e eu iniciamos os preparativos para o casamento de Alice e Jasper. Claro que a maior parte do trabalho e decisões eram de responsabilidade de Alice, mas ela fazia questão de que sua mãe e madrinhas de casamento estivessem presentes em todas as decisões.  
E quem é capaz de ir contra Alice Cullen?

Contrariando todas as expectativas, a decoração do casamento de Alice não seria branca e rosa, ou algo parecido. Ela havia optado por branco e azul-bebê, com alguns detalhes em prata.  
Os vestidos das madrinhas seriam azul marinho, o que garantiu uma tremenda alegria da parte de Edward. Ele nem mesmo havia visto o vestido e já tinha certeza de que eu estaria perfeita, capaz de ofuscar a noiva.  
Palavras dele, porque ninguém conseguiria ofuscar a fadinha, ainda mais no dia de seu casamento.

O barulho da porta sendo destrancada me alertou para a chegada do Edward. Ele havia me avisado que chegaria cedo, mas eu pensei que teria terminado o jantar antes.

- Boa noite, _anjo_. – ele me abraçou por trás e beijou minha nuca – O cheiro está de dar água na boca.

Eu me recostei contra ele e aproveitei a sensação de estar em seus braços.  
- Esperemos que o sabor esteja à altura, então. – eu comentei.

- Estará ainda melhor como tudo o que você faz, minhaBella. – Edward virou meu rosto e me beijou suavemente – Eu vou tomar banho antes do jantar.

Ainda o observei se afastar antes de voltar minha atenção para o jantar.

Eu adorava a atmosfera atual do apartamento de Edward. Adorava a rotina que havíamos organizado, aproveitando ao máximo os momentos em que estávamos juntos. Fato que algumas vezes era difícil, devido aos plantões dele.

Mas, ainda assim era maravilhoso. Nosso convívio era fácil, de uma forma até espantosa, e estava contribuindo para melhorias em nosso relacionamento.  
Se antes pensávamos que nos conhecíamos, agora não restavam duvidas. Sabíamos tudo o que precisávamos um do outro e ainda mais, eu arriscaria dizer. Estávamos em perfeita sintonia.

- Você não imagina o quão perfeito este cenário é pra mim... – Edward sussurrou com sua bochecha apoiada em meus cabelos.

Havíamos acabado de jantar e estávamos na sala apreciando uma taça de vinho. Edward estava sentado sobre o tapete com as costas escoradas no sofá e eu estava entre as pernas dele com as costas apoiadas em sei tronco.

- Eu também gosto de estar assim com você. É maravilhoso.

Edward depositou um beijo cálido em minha têmpora e me aconchegou mais ao seu corpo.  
- Você disse que teve novidades na Editora e que me contaria quando estivéssemos em casa.

- Ah! É mesmo. – eu havia me esquecido completamente. Trabalho era a ultima coisa em que pensava quando estava aproveitando os momentos com Edward. Talvez a ultima fosse exagero... – Eu recebi uma nova conta hoje. O livro é da Dra. Kate Howen, uma terapeuta que se especializou em traumas femininos. Ela é fantástica, amor. Conversar com ela é mais do que interessante e esclarecedor, eu diria.

- Parece ser mesmo. Só tome cuidado para que a Dra. Anny não fique com ciúmes de sua empolgação. – ele brincou, enquanto mexia em meu cabelo.

- Ela não precisa saber. – eu ri – Principalmente, porque não há competição, o lugar da Dra. Anny ninguém pode tomar. Mas, é bastante interessante ter acesso a todos àqueles depoimentos e podemos nos surpreender com a capacidade humana de superar grandes traumas e fazer o bem.

Dra. Anny era a terapeuta que acompanhava meu caso desde o inicio e, com o tempo, havíamos nos tornado amigas também. Ela era altamente gentil e espirituosa.

- O mais interessante é que esta é uma conta grande e cheia de possibilidades de atuação. A intenção da Dra. Howen é que parte da renda seja revertida para uma associação que apoia mulheres que passaram por traumas. – a esta altura eu já estava ajoelhada entre as pernas de Edward fitando seus olhos. Ate mesmo para mim, o entusiasmo estava claro em minha voz.

O beijo de Edward me pegou de surpresa, mas eu não demorei a corresponder.  
- Não imagina o quanto é excitante ouvir você tão cheia de entusiasmo. – ele murmurou contra meus lábios.

- Você pode me mostrar. – eu disse antes de beijá-lo com desejo e colar nossos corpos.

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu estava vivendo no paraíso.

Bella estava recuperada finalmente e sua vida estava voltando à normalidade. Agora suas consultas com a terapeuta eram apenas quinzenais e logo ela teria alta completamente.  
poderia parecer estranho, mas passar pelo trauma e superá-lo, fez com que Bella adquirisse uma confiança que antes não possuía e isso fez bem a ela.

Porem, o maior motivo para minha felicidade e paz, era o fato de estarmos morando juntos.  
O prazer de dormir e acordar com Bella todos os dias, tê-la em casa ao retornar de meus plantões e dividir meu lar com ela sempre seria indescritível.

Havíamos nos adaptado rapidamente a uma rotina de casal e isso me deixava mais do que realizado. Não havia duvidas, era isso que eu queria para meu futuro. Estar com Bella em todos dos momentos e dividir minha vida com ela.  
O que tínhamos era perfeito. Agora, eu precisava me esforçar para tornar isso algo permanente.

Batidas na porta de meu consultório fizeram com que eu afastasse minha mente de meus planos temporariamente.

- Entre?

Foi uma surpresa ver meu pai passa pela porta, afinal ele deveria estar indo para casa neste horário.

- Você têm alguns minutos, filho?

- Claro, pai. Estou tirando uma pausa, na verdade – eu indiquei uma cadeira para ele se sentar – Mas, você não deveria estar indo para casa agora?

- O dr. Warren está preso no transito e ligou pedindo que eu permaneça aqui até que ele chegue. – ele explicou enquanto se sentava – Aproveitei que está tudo calmo para vir falar com você. Na verdade, vim trazer uma _intimação _por ordem de sua mãe.

Eu não pude evitar o sorriso.  
Esme sempre seria Esme e eu já sabia o que esperar desta conversa.

- Ela tem reclamado da ausência dos homens desta família e para resolver decidiu fazer um almoço familiar neste sábado. – Carlisle sorriu – E nem adianta tentar fugir, pois ela sabe que todos vocês terão o dia livre.

- Super-mãe ataca novamente. – eu provoquei rindo.

- Pode apostar que sim. – ele também riu – Depois de todos esses anos, eu ainda me surpreendo com a capacidade dela de conseguir algumas coisas.

- Eu também. – quando dona Esme queria algo de verdade nada lhe detinha. Essa característica com certeza havia sido passada para Alice – Eu tenho que conversar com a Bella, mas tenho certeza de que estaremos presentes no sábado.

- Isso é ótimo. Será bom passar mais tempo com meus filhos. – Carlisle se recostou na cadeira – Agora, mudando de assunto, você já deu o anel para Bella?

- Não, pai. Não é assim que essas coisas acontecem e você sabe. Ainda mais, com o receio da Bella com a questão do casamento.

- Você está aguardando pelo momento certo. – ele resumiu.

- Isso mesmo. Só tenho medo de que este momento nunca chegue.

Esse era meu maior medo.  
Eu queria me casar com a Bella, fazer dela minha sra. Cullen, minha esposa amada. Mas, eu não queria impor isto a ela e também não sei como reagiria se ela rejeitasse meu pedido.

Isso me matava algumas vezes.

Eu tinha certeza do amor de Bella por mim e sabia que ela desejava estar ao meu lado. Porem, seu receio em relação ao tópico casamento me preocupava.  
Eu sabia que ela não temia o comprometimento, mas parecia acreditar que caminhar para o altar desandaria tudo.

- Você precisa ter paciência Edward. E, também, um pouco mais de fé nos sentimentos de vocês. – Carlisle falava com sua segurança costumeira – Vocês dois estão vivendo a rotina de recém-casados nesses dias e Bella está envolvida na organização de mais um casamento. Talvez, apenas isto já seja o suficiente para mudar o modo dela ver a questão.

- Assim espero. Eu quero viver com Bella para sempre. Preciso apenas sentir que é o momento certo e farei o pedido sem medo. – eu nunca estive tão certo de algo – Mas, será em um momento só nosso, nada de grandes produções.

Observei Carlisle rir.  
- Eu sei que será assim. No caso do seu relacionamento com Bella, Esme e eu sempre os imaginamos nos informando casualmente sobre seu noivado durante uma ligação telefônica ou quando nos reuníssemos por algum outro motivo. É esse o estilo de vocês. E depois teremos que aguentar o drama que Alice irá fazer por ter sido deixado de fora do pedido.

Eu tive que rir com ele. Não era muito diferente do que eu imaginava também.

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu estava cansada de provar vestidos e ouvir sobre organização de casamento.

Alice no inicio parecia ter tudo previamente decidido a respeito de seu casamento, mas quando chegou o momento de fazer tudo acontecer começaram a aparecer duvidas.  
O comportamento dela ficou muito parecido com o de Rosalie, o que me fez pensar que deva ser uma reação comum a todas as noivas. Todas devem ficar um pouco loucas quando o grande momento começa a se aproximar.

Alice estava a ponto de levar todos nós a loucura.  
Por isso, o almoço na casa de Esme era mais do que bem vindo.

Edward e eu chegamos cedo à casa dos pais dele, queríamos aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível em meio à família.  
Não foi exatamente surpresa constar que não éramos os primeiros a chegar, afinal, de todos nós, Alice sempre fora a mais ansiosa.

Estávamos terminando de tomar café quando Rose e Emmett chegaram.  
O que garantiu que estendêssemos a refeição por mais um tempo, apenas para que pudéssemos conversar um pouco mais.

Demorou para decidirmos que era hora de iniciar os preparativos para o almoço.  
Esme deixou os homens responsáveis pela churrasqueira e nós ficamos responsáveis por todo o resto na cozinha.

Estar na cozinha de Esme era como mergulhar em um mar de boas recordações. Era incrível como o local trazia paz e conforto.

A conversa entre nós fluía naturalmente e agora, sem a presença dos homens, estávamos ainda mais a vontade. Afinal, por mais que amassemos nossos parceiros existiam alguns assuntos que eram apenas para o publico feminino.  
Ainda que tenhamos enrolado um pouco foi impossível não tocarmos no assunto que recentemente movimentava nossas vidas: o casamento de Alice.

- A lista de convidados está quase completa. Estou aguardando apenas a confirmação dos Denali, ainda que não faça questão que todos compareçam. – Alice comentou com franqueza e recebeu um olhar recriminador de Esme – Você tem noticias deles, mãe?

- Já faz algum tempo que eu falei com Carmem, - Esme respondeu – Na ultima vez que nos falamos, ela estava bastante preocupada com Tania.

- O que a loira burra aprontou desta vez? – Alice questionou.

Esme resolveu ignorar parcialmente as palavras da filha e respondeu:  
- Parece que a Tania se envolveu com um bilionário turco. O homem garante que ela tenha tudo e que os outros a tratem como rainha, mas ele a trata como se ela fosse sua propriedade, - ela suspirou – Carmem tentou alertá-la para a possibilidade de isso acabar mal, mas Tania não quis ouvir. E, ela ainda ouviu alguns rumores de que o homem tenha uma esposa que mantem praticamente como prisioneira em sua propriedade na Turquia.

- Caramba! Parece até coisa daqueles romances de mulherzinha antigos. – Rose comentou rindo. _[__**n/a: **__amores, nada contra esse tipo de romance. Afinal, eu leio e tenho vários deles]._

- Não me admira que a Tania não tenha ouvido os conselhos de Carmem, Esme. Aquela lá faz apenas o que lhe dá na telha e, cedo ou tarde, ela irá arcar com as consequências de seus atos. Não é como se ela fosse uma criança que precise ser guiada pelo caminho certo. – eu opinei o mais delicadamente que pude, tomando cuidado ao escolher minhas palavras. Não importava nossa opinião, não queria magoar Esme e ela amava a todos daquela família.

Esme sorriu tristemente.  
- Eu só fico triste ao saber os caminhos que ela escolheu. E me imagino no lugar da Carmem, deve ser horrível ver sua menininha seguir por esses caminhos.

- Ah, por favor, mãe! Você pode até não gostar de ouvir isso, mas todos conhecemos a Tania. Ela faria qualquer coisa para ter status e passaria por cima de qualquer um para ter o que quer. – Alice falou com sinceridade – Então o cara pode ter mulher e filhos que para ela não fará diferença.

Ainda que contrariada, Esme teve que se calar diante das palavras de Alice. Não adiantava negar, essa era a natureza da Tania.

Em um acordo mudo, mudamos bruscamente de assunto e passamos a falar sobre as despedidas de solteiros de Alice e Jasper.

- Meu único medo se deve ao fato de Emmett ser o responsável pela programação da despedida do Jasper. Nem gosto de pensar no que aquela mente maligna pode pensar. – Alice desabafou enquanto provava a massa de chocolate.

- Eu já alertei o Emm sobre isso. – Rose estava séria – Se ele aprontar algo me desagrade, como stripers, deve estar preparado para dormir no sofá por um ano.

- Essa será uma ameaça que Emmett não conseguirá ignorar, - Esme riu – Pode ficar tranquila agora, filha.

Rose e eu trocamos olhares. Sabíamos perfeitamente como seria a despedida de Jasper e a de Alice por tabela, mas nossa querida noivinha não precisava saber disso. Era divertido vê-la tentar adivinhar o que iria acontecer.

Algum tempo depois, nós pudemos deixar a cozinha e nos encontrarmos com nossos homens na beira da piscina.

O tempo não permitiu que utilizássemos a piscina, mas nada poderia ter atrapalhado nossa tarde, que foi extremamente alegre, regada a conversas e memorias.  
Acabei me lembrando de Charlie e que deveria lhe fazer uma visita logo que fosse possível.

Foi difícil nos despedirmos à tarde, afinal por mais que nos encontrássemos com regularidade, não era a mesma coisa na correria da cidade.

- Feliz? – Edward me perguntou durante a viagem de volta, soltando uma das mãos para segurar a minha delicadamente.

- Muito. É maravilhoso estar na companhia das pessoas que amamos. – eu apertei a mão dele de leve – Depois do susto que eu levei, aprendi a valorizar mais esses momentos simples.

- Você sempre os valorizou, _anjo_, mais do que todos nós. Acredito que perderia apenas para a dona Esme. – ele largou minha mão para trocar a marcha.

- Talvez... Mas, acredito que os veja de um modo diferente agora. A proposito, preciso separar alguns dias para visitar Charlie, faz algum tempo que não o visito e gostaria de passar algum tempo com ele.

- Certo. Precisarei verificar a relação dos meus plantões, mas não será difícil marcarmos alguma data. – Edward mantinha a atenção na estrada – Acredito que próximo ao casamento será o melhor momento para nós irmos.

- Eu também acho. Mas, não precisa vir comigo, Edward. Eu sei que será bastante cansativo para você. – eu olhei para ele com um meio sorriso – E, também, não acredito que seja tão confortável para você passar um tempo na casa com meu pai.

- Não tenho nenhum problema em enfrentar o chefe Swan, meu _anjo_. Tenho certeza de que ele me aprova como seu namorado e até mais do que isso. – ele segurou minha mão novamente - E sei que amo que esses momentos provoquem em você esse sorriso pleno. Farei de tudo para que você permaneça assim.

**N/A: Oi, galera.  
Sei que fiquei mais de dois meses sem postar e sinto por fazê-los esperar, mas não é algo que eu possa evitar. Afinal, vivo no mundo real, porque infelizmente aqui não é o OASIS e eu ainda não posso me sustentar vivendo aqui. **_**[momento Jogador nº1, apesar de não ser a maior fã de games, eu totalmente recomendo o livro].**_

**Espero que os leitores remanescentes tenham gostado do capitulo novo.  
E a titulo de informação o próximo é o penúltimo capitulo, ou seja, teremos mais dois e o epilogo.  
Prometo postar o mais rápido que minha realidade permitir.**

**Bem, irei responder aos reviews logo abaixo, mas desde já tenho que agradecer por cada um. Eu sempre adoro recebê-los.**

**Bjos e sorrisos.  
Line Black.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**FeePattinson:**__ Seja bem vinda a INESPERADO, espero que você aprecie a fic._

_**Lorena,Theslenn Urils **_e _**Adelia: **__Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic. Estamos a caminho da reta final agora e será apenas alegria para Edward e Bella, faltam apenas mais três capítulos._

_**Guest(1): **__Realmente, eu mudei bastante de ideias no decorrer da fic, por assim dizer. Mas, agora já determinei o caminho que seguirei até o final e termos muito Edward e Bella, para a alegria de todos._

_**Jana Mi: **__Fico feliz que não tenha desistido de ler a fic, obrigado pela paciência. A intenção do capitulo foi realmente mostrar que marcas sempre ficam, afinal a Bella sair dessa numa boa, seria muito inverossímil._

_**DeniseBelle26: **C__omo você pode notar neste capitulo, a recuperação da Bella foi realmente mais fácil com ajuda de todos. Também, com o Edward dando uma de medico particular e marido, quem não se curaria? _

_**Guest(2) **_[fiquei na duvida se você é a mesma pessoa e comentou duas vezes no capitulo, ou trata-se de um caso de homônimo]_**: **__como diz um amigo meu: "tempo é algo relativo". Acredito que não podemos discordar. Eu até pensei em me aprofundar no trauma e tudo o que ele envolve, mas este meu lado não é para esta fic. Prepare-se para uma overdose de momentos doces do nosso casal lindo, pois a reta final estará repleta deles._

_**Jess: **__Seja bem vinda a INESPERADO, fico contente que esteja gostando. Sinceramente, eu pensei em fazer a Bella dar uns tapas na Lauren, mas não pareceu algo que ela faria normalmente, por isso desisti e optei pela classe. A Bella se recuperou e aprendeu algumas coisinhas com a experiência também, agora é só bola para frente._

_**Anne Lee B: **__Fui ao céu com seus elogios, muito obrigada. O final vem chegando apenas mais três capítulos e eu os postarei tão logo seja possível._

**É isso. Bjos.**


	36. Apenas nós dois

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

**XXXIV. Apenas nós dois**

_**Bella PDV**_

O dia da despedida de solteira de Alice finalmente havia chego e a de Jasper também por consequência.  
E era exatamente esse o motivo do nervosismo da baixinha, que ainda temia o que seu irmão planejara para seu noivo.

É claro que o animo de Alice não nos impediu e na hora marcada estávamos prontas e lindas.

Esme havia se livrado e escolhido sua roupa livremente, mas para nós, Rose havia separado vestidos extremamente curtos e dito que era para entrarmos no clima.  
Minha sorte foi ter recebido permissão de usar uma daquelas meias-calças rendadas, afinal não estava interessada em entrar em clima nenhum.

Escolhemos o carro de Esme para seguir até a boate, pois era o mais discreto que tínhamos. Afinal, infelizmente, a região da boate não era das melhores, ou das mais seguras. Mas, a proprietária se mostrou muito interessada em atender nossas solicitações, e esse fora o fator predominante, sem contar que o ambiente era exatamente o que procurávamos.  
É claro que toda a boa vontade da proprietária se devia em maior parte a propaganda que teria depois do "evento".

- Vocês têm mesmo certeza de que é este o lugar? – Alice parecia um pouco temerosa – O bairro parece ser um pouco perigoso.

- Não iremos ficar aqui fora na rua. Relaxe, Alice. – eu disse me preparando para sair do carro.

- Não seja estraga prazeres, filha – Esme salientou – nós preparamos toda a festa para você com muito carinho.

Mesmo que a contragosto, Alice saiu do carro. Estava mais do que claro que o lugar não lhe inspirava confiança.

- Você verá que o interior compensa. – Rose disse animada.

Realmente, o interior da boate compensava.  
A decoração era inspirada nos antigos cabarés franceses, tudo em vermelho e negro, cetim e renda, prezando a sofisticação e o mistério.

- Vocês tem razão. O lugar vale a experiência de vir até aqui. – Alice observava o local com atenção.

As outras convidadas já nos aguardavam no salão e nos receberam com gritinhos animados.  
Havia muitos rostos conhecidos, algumas amigas de nossa infância, da escola, da faculdade, do trabalho, parentes distantes dos Cullens e etc.

Logo que atravessamos a porta, fomos servidas de champanhe por garçons vestindo apenas calças de couro negras e gravatas borboletas pretas.  
Erguemos um brinde simples ao casamento de Alice e liberamos o inicio das apresentações da noite.

As mulheres estavam animadas de uma maneira que chegava a ser cômica de se ver.  
Mas, o que tornava a noite divertida para mim, Esme e Rose era que elas pensavam que a surpresa se tratava apenas daquelas apresentações de homens seminus. Mal sabiam elas que a noite ainda reservava muitas surpresas para a noiva.

Meia hora após o brinde inicial, Rose e eu arrastamos Alice para o segundo andar, deixando Esme para cuidar das demais convidadas.  
Precisávamos distraí-la até o momento da surpresa da noite e a melhor maneira de fazermos isso era longe da balburdia que se instalara no salão principal.

- Não entendo a curiosidade de vocês. Qual a utilidade de visitar um dos quartos daqui? – Alice resmungou.

- Deixe de ser resmungona, Alice. – Rose a repreendeu – Se quiser pode voltar lá para baixo e continuar a assistir o show.

- Não mesmo. O único homem que me interessa ver nu é o Jasper. Eu só não confio neste lugar o bastante para querer explorar.

Eu só pude rir. Alice parecia realmente pensar que nós organizaríamos uma festa em um lugar sem antes atestar a segurança. Depois, me chamavam de absurda.

Guiamos Alice até um dos quartos que havíamos visitado quando escolhemos o lugar.  
As paredes eram pintadas de negro, no centro havia uma cama redonda coberta com um lençol de cetim azul marinho e um espelho cobria todo o teto, refletindo o único móvel do local e o carpete preto. A cama possuía quatro algemas para prender pulsos e tornozelos. A iluminação era precária fluindo através de duas luminárias vermelhas.

- O Emm iria adorar esse lugar. – Rose comentou – Eu quero ver como fica... Já que a despedida é sua, Alice, e você não quer ficar lá embaixo, será minha cobaia.

- Nem pensar, Rosalie. – Alice praticamente gritou.

- Ah! Alice. Não se já uma estraga prazeres. É só uma brincadeira e estamos apenas nós aqui. – Rose fingiu pensar um pouco – Se fizer isso, nós ajudamos você a fugir daqui. Melhor que isso, iremos com você e a ajudaremos a descobrir onde é a despedida do Jasper.

- Feito! – Alice tinha um brilho nos olhos, sem nem se dar o trabalho de analisar a proposta.

Nem preciso dizer, o quanto era estranho presenciar Alice tão insegura. Apenas a tensão pelo casamento explicaria algo assim, afinal era mais do que obvio o amor de Jasper por ela e não seria nenhuma despedida de solteiro que atrapalharia isso.

_**PDV Alice**_

Eu não saberia dizer o que havia na cabeça de Rose para querer me ver presa naquela cama, mas apenas confirmava o fato de que ela e Emmett nasceram um para o outro.  
Porem, independente disso, a proposta dela era boa demais para ser ignorada. Eu faria qualquer coisa para poder localizar meu Jasper naquela noite e saber o que o idiota do meu irmão havia planejado.

Eu me deitei na cama e permiti que ela me prendesse completamente, ficando com braços e pernas abertos. O principal problema é que esta posição fez com que meu vestido subisse, revelando minha calcinha.

- Não dá para negar que é uma visão interessante. Não concorda Bella?

Como eu esperava, no lugar de responder a Rose, Bella limitou-se a ficar corada.

- E como é a visão da sua posição, Alice? Excitante? – Rose perguntou.

Ela só poderia estar brincando.  
- Talvez, se eu estivesse com o Jasper fosse, mas com vocês é apenas um pouco engraçado e muito constrangedor. – respondi com sinceridade – Agora, me solte para irmos à busca do meu noivo.

Rose me olhou de modo estranho.  
- É claro. – ela se aproximou para soltar as algemas, mas parou com o susto da porta ser aberta com violência.

Havia três homens ali, altos e fortes. Estavam vestidos como os garçons, mas, além disso, usavam sobretudos de couro negros e mascaras no mesmo tom que cobriam toda a parte superior de seus rostos e parte de seus cabelos.  
A iluminação do quarto não me permitiu ver muito deles, ainda mais levando em conta minha posição, apenas que tinham a barba por fazer e a parte de seus cabelos que era visível era escura. Provavelmente, faziam parte dos homens que iriam se apresentar no andar de baixo.

- Ora, ora... Vejam só o que temos aqui. Parece que alguém se perdeu. – a voz do homem era grave e desconhecida.

- Nós apenas estávamos curiosas com o local. – Rose respondeu altiva, como de costume – Já iremos voltar para a diversão lá embaixo.

- Eu acho que não, docinho. – outro deles respondeu – Agora, vocês serão nossa diversão aqui em cima mesmo.

- O quê? – Bella praticamente gritou – Nós não estamos interessadas em nenhuma diversão com vocês. Se retirem, por favor.

- Nenhum de nós que saber de seus interesses, docinho. Nós nos divertiremos com vocês, isso é fato, e se durante o processo vocês se interessarem por se divertir, bem, caso contrario, nós três aproveitaremos do mesmo jeito. – havia bastante desinteresse na voz do homem e um sorriso de escárnio em seus lábios, ele realmente não estava interessado em nossas vontades – E não é como se alguém fosse ouvi-las com o barulho e a gritaria que está lá embaixo. Sem contar no fato das paredes serem a prova de som para preservar a privacidade dos clientes.

- Essa conversa já foi longe demais! Saiam daqui imediatamente! – Rose gritou.

- Feroz! – um dos homens deu um passo em direção a ela – Quero ver você gritar assim quando eu estiver dentro de você, metendo com força.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.  
O lugar em que estávamos era claramente duvidoso, mas eu jamais esperaria por algo assim. E o pior da situação era que Rose não havia tido tempo de me soltar e agora não conseguiria, com certeza.

Foi rápido.  
O homem terminou de percorrer o caminho até a Rose e a puxou para os seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que o outro pegava a Bella e tapava sua boca com habilidade.  
Era horrível e eu não sabia se Bella se recuperaria de mais esse choque.

O terceiro homem apenas permaneceu encostado na parede ao lado da porta, observando a ação de seus amigos e a luta das garotas em completo desespero.

Não muito depois os dois saíam do quarto levando as meninas com eles, ainda lutando para se libertar.

- Agora, somos apenas nós. – o homem sorriu sem se mover de onde estava – Sabe que eu adoro esse quarto. É cheio de possibilidades e eu adoro a ideia de dominar completamente minha parceira noturna.

- Me solte. – eu pedi – Me solte e me ajude a libertar minhas amigas. Eu prometo que não denunciaremos vocês e ainda podemos lhes dar um bom dinheiro.

- Eu não quero dinheiro, minha deusa. – ele disse se aproximando da cama – Essa noite eu quero apenas ver você se render a mim e gemer em êxtase nos meus braços.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – eu refutei com toda a força que pude reunir.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – Ele se ajoelhou na cama entre minhas pernas – Agora, vamos livrá-la desta peça de roupa desnecessária.

Foi com horror que eu o senti remover minha calcinha com um puxão.

- Não!

- Shiii... - Seus dedos estavam frios e ele passou a acariciar minhas coxas próximo à minha virilha.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo com seu toque. E o fato mortificante, que eu me recusava a acreditar era que o arrepio não fora de repudio, mas de expectativa. Medo e expectativa se misturavam em meu interior.  
Eu estava ficando louca sem duvidas.

Ele apertou minha cintura e se posicionou de modo que pairasse sobre mim. Seu corpo ficou muito próximo do meu, enquanto suas mãos viajaram para minhas costas e abriram meu vestido com habilidade, para depois jogar a peça longe da cama.

- Por favor, não faça isso... – minha voz estava fraca. Eu estava completamente nua em frente aquele homem.

Ele se levantou e se livrou de seu sobretudo com agilidade.  
- Não se preocupe, minha deusa. Você vai gostar e muito – ele se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas novamente – A visão de você nessa cama é extraordinária. Seus seios parecem tão macios, docinho.

As mãos dele foram para meus seios e ele o apertou levemente.  
- Tão macios, amor. Uma delicia.

- Eu não sou seu amor. – eu disse tentando ignorar as sensações que seu toque me causava.

- Hoje você é.

Suas mãos foram para minha cintura e ele começou a descer beijos a partir de meu umbigo.

- Não... Pare... por favor... – os beijos dele lançavam fogo em meu corpo.

Era vergonhoso e surpreendente. Em toda minha vida, meu corpo só respondera dessa forma à Jasper.

- Não vou parar. – ele passou a língua em minha intimidade e a sensação tornou quase impossível não vocalizar.

Eu não poderia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo e que, por mais que minha mente brigasse, meu corpo se acendia com o prazer de sentir seu toque.

O estranho passou a dar leves lambidas em minha intimidade que lançavam choques por todo meu corpo, enquanto usava os dedos para brincar com meu clitóris.  
Era assustador como ele parecia saber exatamente aquilo que me dava mais prazer.

- Você está molhadinha pra mim, minha deusa. – ele murmurou contra minha pele – Agora, só preciso sentir seu gosto, quero você gozando para mim.

- Não, por favor... – eu implorei.

Não poderia fazer aquilo com meu Jazz. Seria um tipo nojento de traição.  
E nem gostaria de pensar o que isso refletiria sobre quem eu sou.

O estranho não me ouviu e passou a me chupar com uma pericia incrível, enquanto simulava uma penetração com seus dedos.

Minha mente tentava lutar contra a nuvem de desejo, que parecia ser apenas aguçada com a tensão de toda aquela situação, mas meu corpo já havia se rendido.

O prazer que ele me proporcionava era enorme e talvez fosse intensificado pelo lado sombrio do ato. Tudo estava sendo absurdamente excitante, de um modo estranho.  
Independente do motivo, o estranho havia conquistado o domínio do meu corpo, que se contorcia em desejo. E, um pouco depois, ele me penetrar com sua língua foi o suficiente para que eu explodisse no ápice do prazer.

- Deliciosa, minha deusa. – ele sussurrou após beber de meu clímax.

Aquilo me quebrou.  
Eu acabara de gozar para um homem que não era meu amado, meu noivo. Um desconhecido que havia me escolhido e dominado meu corpo sem reservas ou escrúpulos.  
Pude apenas chorar de vergonha e raiva direcionadas, acima de tudo, a mim mesma.

- Shiii... – ele se deitou sobre mim sem soltar seu peso – Não chore.

- Como? – eu estava histérica – Eu sou uma mulher horrível... uma prostituta...

- Não diga isso de você. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido de modo doce e tranquilizador.

Mas, eu não poderia me render a essa falsa calmaria, não depois de tudo.  
- Como encararei o meu noivo depois disso? Meu corpo e meu prazer deveriam pertencer apenas ao meu Jasper. – eu gritei.

- E pertencem, meu amor. – a voz dele estava diferente. E ele olhava fixamente para mim, enquanto tirava sua mascara – Seu corpo e seu prazer pertencem apenas a mim.

Eu mal podia acreditar.  
O homem era, na verdade, meu Jasper com os cabelos escurecidos e lentes de contato.

- Não acredito...

- Acredite, minha fadinha. – ele beijou meus lábios do modo doce de sempre – Essa foi nossa despedida de solteiro preparada por nossa família.

- São todos loucos. – eu sorri, me sentindo muito mais leve.

- Deixe-me soltar você. – Jasper me libertou com facilidade – Espero que você tenha gostado, apesar de tudo.

Eu me sentei com um pouco de dificuldade por ter passado todo aquele tempo presa a mesma posição.  
- Foi estranho, mas foi excitante. – eu confessei em voz baixa.

- Bella e Edward sugeriram que nossas despedidas fossem juntas, pois nós aproveitaríamos melhor. Mas, Emmett e Rose queriam que fosse marcante, ainda que jamais planejassem algo que poderia nos machucar. – ele segurou minha mão – Então eles pensaram em nos garantir uma fantasia e estamos aqui.

- Lembre-me de agradecê-los depois. – eu beijei seus lábios e sentei em seu colo – Mas, por hora, eu quero aproveitar a fantasia.

- Como quiser, minha deusa. – ele sorriu.

_**Edward PDV**_

Eu olhava Alice rodopiar na pista com, seu agora marido, Jasper, enquanto me concentrava nas teclas do piano.  
A mesma pedira com aquele olhar que tornava impossível lhe negar nada que eu tocasse a valsa dos noivos e ainda exigiu que tivesse um toque mais moderno.

Alice em seu vestido de noiva, mais do que nunca, parecia uma fadinha. Ela nunca me parecera tão linda e tão feliz como hoje. O que era de se esperar, afinal seu sonho havia se realizado.  
Nossa pequena fadinha, agora não era mais uma menininha, mas uma mulher casada.

Era até um pouco estranho pensar nela nessas circunstancias, afinal ela sempre fora o bebê da casa, mas o importante era a felicidade dela.  
Nossas ações sempre seriam pensando em seu bem e era tranquilizador saber que o homem que ela escolheu também a tinha como prioridade.

Lembrei-me de quando buscamos Jasper e ela pela manhã após a despedida de solteiro.  
Alice nos xingou, mas depois nos encheu de beijos agradecendo por termos armado isso para ela, pois seria horrível que sua despedida fosse separada da despedida de Jasper, pois sua cabeça ficaria fervilhando de pensamentos desagradáveis e blá-blá-blá... Fora o fato de que passaria o dia distante dele quase que completamente.

Evitamos comentar sobre a insegurança dela para não acabar com seu bom humor e correr risco de macular o dia que deveria ser perfeito para ela, ou, algo ainda pior, entrarmos em uma discussão psicológica sobre o assunto.

O casamento havia sido uma linda cerimônia nos jardins da mansão de nossos pais e os votos dos dois foram bastante emocionantes.  
A parte cômica foi ver o Emmett chorando no altar, embora ele ainda esteja afirmando que um cisco caiu em seus olhos naquele momento. Nos dois olhos, diga-se de passagem.

Depois tivemos o momento dos discursos. Meu pai e eu fomos sucintos, desejamos felicidade ao casal e ameaçamos Jasper, ainda que de modo velado, caso ele magoe Alice. Já Emmett o ameaçou abertamente, após contar alguns momentos do casal de modo cômico, sem esquecer-se da despedida de solteiro.  
Foi engraçado, ainda que um pouco constrangedor, mas tenho certeza de que Alice o fará pagar por isso assim que possível.

_[...]_

A festa já estava mais calma tendo sido cumpridas todas as "formalidades" exigidas em um casamento.  
Estávamos todos conversando e nos divertindo a mesa, os recém-casados, meus pais, Jason e Anne – pais de Jasper -, Emmett e Rose, Charlie e Sue - que haviam sido intimados pela fadinha -, minha Bella e eu. O clima era completamente familiar.

Eu também havia insistido na presença de Charlie e Sue, mas por um motivo puramente pessoal, que, até o momento, apenas ele e meu pai conheciam.  
Parecia o momento certo para o que eu tinha em mente, não saberia dizer se tal oportunidade surgiria em algum outro momento.

Eu me levantei e me aproximei mais da cadeira onde Bella estava sentada, absorta em uma conversa com Rosalie.  
- Posso ter a atenção de vocês, por favor. – eu disse um pouco alto.

Toda nossa família voltou-se para mim e exceto por meu pai e Charlie, todos pareciam curiosos e um pouco confusos.  
Além deles algumas pessoas das mesas mais próximas também pararam de conversar para me observar.  
Eu respirei fundo e concentrei meu olhar em Bella, a única pessoa que importava naquele momento.

- Bella, você sabe que eu a amo, embora não possa ter ideia do quanto. Você é a mulher da minha vida, meu anjo, e eu não consigo imaginar um futuro sem você. Na verdade, eu consigo apenas nos ver envelhecendo juntos, dividindo todas as nossas memórias, todas as nossas aventuras, sonhos e realizações. Por tudo isso que, nesse momento, em frente a nossa família, - eu me ajoelhei a seus pés, enquanto pegava a pequena caixinha de camurça no bolso de meu paletó – eu quero te pedir que me permita amá-la e protegê-la, que aceite dividir seus dias comigo, que me torne o homem mais feliz e realizado. Isabella Swan, aceita se casar comigo?

_**Bella PDV**_

Eu mal podia acreditar, mal podia respirar.  
Edward estava me pedindo em casamento, de joelhos e com um lindo anel nas mãos, em frente aos nossos familiares e conhecidos.

O modo como ele disse visualizar nosso futuro, era o mesmo modo que eu: nós dois juntos.  
Por isso, eu sabia que, independente de qualquer pensamento anterior, só havia uma resposta possível para aquele pedido.

- Sim. Eu aceito, Edward.

**N/A: Oi galera.  
Vejam que legal, eu não morri... ainda. E espero continuar assim, portanto sejam gentis.  
Estamos na reta final de Inesperado, afinal o próximo já é o ultimo capitulo, e esse é um momento de amor, felicidade e paz.  
Porem, na minha vida real, é o momento de entregas/apresentações de trabalhos, provas finais e problemas no emprego, o que se transforma em falta de inspiração para bons momentos (se eu precisasse escrever um drama, não encontraria dificuldade). Portanto, eu optei por demorar, no lugar de estragar o final.**

**Explicação dada, falemos da fic.  
O próximo capitulo é o ultimo e vocês já podem imaginar o conteúdo pelo final desse. Ainda estou protelando sobre ter ou não um epilogo, mas prometo que informo a decisão no próximo encontro.  
Falando nisso, vocês gostaram do capitulo? Gostaram da despedida de solteiro de Alice e Jasper? Acharam o pedido do Edward adequado?  
Se expressem pelos reviews, sejam suas opiniões positivas ou não, apenas mantenham a cordialidade.**

**Bjos e sorrisos  
Line Black.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Theslenn Urils: **__Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo e, de certa forma, que sinta saudades da fic. Eu sinto muito pela demora, mas estou em uma fase da vida que se tornou difícil não fazê-lo, porem pode ter certeza de que mergulho em Inesperado sempre que possível para acelerar o processo._

_**Jeh Paixao: **__Eu também acredito que o problema que a Bella enfrentou ajudou em seu amadurecimento e isso facilita os próximos momentos da fic. Fico contente que você curta esse momentos Beward, às vezes tenho medo de errar na dosagem. Ah! Finalmente o pedido de casamento saiu, o que você achou da reação da Bella?_

_**Adelia: **__Preciso me desculpar pela demora, mas foi impossível evitar. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e espero que também goste da reta final._

_**Clau – SP: **__Adorei saber que a fic é especial para você e agradeço pela consideração. Desistência é algo proibido por aqui, seguirei com Inesperado até o fim, tenha certeza._

_**Jana Mi: **__A Alice sempre será uma força da natureza e com todo o cuidado do Edward seria difícil que a Bella não se recuperasse. Fora o fato de que eu acredito que não devemos deixar que nada gere mais estragos do que o estritamente necessário em nossa vida.  
E o momento do pedido finalmente chegou. O que você achou?_

**Bem, eu fico por aqui...  
Bjos.**


	37. Pertencemos um ao outro

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

**XXXV. Pertencemos um ao outro**

_**Bella PDV**_

- _Mas, vocês precisam marcar logo a data, Bella, para começarmos os preparativos. Um casamento não é algo fácil de organizar._

- Eu já disse que não faremos isso agora, Alice. – eu repeti pelo que parecia ser a enésima vez – Faltam três semanas para o feriado de "Ação de graças". Concentre-se nessa comemoração, por favor.

- _Você é uma chata, Swan!_ – ela praticamente gritou ao telefone – _Depois não reclame quando as decisões ficaram para a ultima hora e você não tiver descanso._

Eu conseguia imaginar o bico que ela sustentava neste momento, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Eu não mudaria os planos por nada.

- Eu preciso desligar agora, Alice. – eu precisava encerrar o assunto – Nos falamos depois.

- _Ok. Mas, saiba que eu ainda não desisti._ – ela reforçou.

- Eu sei. Beijos.

- _Beijos_

Edward havia me pedido em casamento há dois meses aproximadamente e, desde que voltara de sua lua de mel, Alice exigia que marcássemos a data e praticamente me perseguia pra que eu lhe desse aval para iniciar os preparativos.

O que ela não sabia é que Edward e eu já havíamos decidido tudo: a data e todos os preparativos. Nosso casamento teria nossa marca e ocorreria apenas de acordo com nossos desejos, nada de grandes produções.

- Alice de novo? – Edward perguntou saindo do banho, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, enquanto observava seu peitoral descoberto.

- Ela não irá desistir até que estejamos casados. – ele comentou com humor – Espero que esteja preparada para a fúria dela, quando souber que foi deixada de fora dos preparativos.

- Ela terá que aceitar isso. – eu disse me jogando na cama – Tenho certeza de que sobreviverá.

Edward deitou-se ao meu lado e pegou uma mecha de meus cabelos em suas mãos.  
- Você sabe que podemos mudar os planos, se você quiser. Fazer tudo de um modo mais tradicional.

- Nem pense nisso. – eu levantei meu tronco para encará-lo – Tudo está mais do que perfeito para nós dois. Eu não preciso e não quero uma superprodução. Seguiremos nosso plano, que já está todo organizado. E você que nem pense em aprontar qualquer surpresa.

- Sim, senhora. – ele fingiu bater continência rindo – Eu também estou mais ao que satisfeito com nossos planos de casamento.

[...]

_**Edward PDV**_

Bella estava lembrando minha irmã, enquanto praticamente quicava no lugar.  
Mas, era justificável, ela estava ansiosa. Nós dois estávamos.

Aguardávamos nossa família no hotel Courtyard Marriott da Ilha de San Martin para a cerimônia de nosso casamento. E eles não sabiam disso.

Na verdade, eles não sabiam nem mesmo que estaríamos juntos nessa viagem. Bella e eu havíamos planejado nosso casamento de modo que pudéssemos surpreendê-los.

Separamos nossos familiares em quatro grupos, para que eles não se encontrassem nos voos, e lhe demos motivos diferentes para a viagem.  
Para meus pais oferecemos a viagem como um presente para que eles descansassem das preocupações recentes; para Charlie e Sue dissemos que havíamos ganhado a viagem em uma rifa e, como não poderíamos usá-la, que eles a aproveitassem em férias; usamos a mesma historia com Renné e Phil; e para Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett combinamos uma viagem de diversão jovem e alegamos que chegaríamos um dia depois por motivos de trabalho.

Meus pais viajariam por uma companhia aérea diferente da que seria usada por Rose, Alice, Jasper e Emmett e os voos teriam diferença de uma hora.  
Já Charlie e Sue usariam a mesma companhia que Renné e Phil, porem como sairiam de locais diferentes não havia risco de se encontrarem, e apenas Charlie e Sue precisariam fazer conexão.

O hotel ficava relativamente próximo ao aeroporto, por isso não os aguardávamos lá. Queríamos prolongar o mistério o máximo de tempo possível e talvez evitar que eles se encontrassem no aeroporto, caso houvesse atrasos.

Meus pais foram os primeiros a chegar e ficaram bastante surpresos de nos ver ali, mas, logo entenderam nossos motivos.

- Vocês estão certos. Um casamento assim é mais adequado a vocês. - minha mãe sentenciou – Mas, ainda sentirei falta de planejar uma festa.

- Não reclame, amor. Ao menos, eles não fugiram para Vegas.

Depois deles foi a vez de Renné e Phil chegarem. Ele ficou feliz com a noticia do casamento, mas eu não saberia dizer a opinião de Renné.

Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett chegaram duas horas depois e ficaram empolgados com a noticia, apesar de Alice ter reclamado por não haver festa e por não ter sido inclusa em nossos preparativos.  
Nada alem do esperado, afinal, Alice sempre seria Alice.

Todos foram se acomodar em seus quartos depois de tomarmos um lanche, enquanto Bella e eu ficamos no saguão aguardando a chegada de Charlie e Sue, cujo voo estava um pouco atrasado.

Charlie e Sue chegaram ao inicio da noite e pareciam bastante cansados da viagem.  
Charlie não demorou a nos notar ali e se aproximou com seu característico olhar de interrogatório.

- Então, existe algo que desejam compartilhar? – ele perguntou serio.

- Charlie... – Sue o repreendeu.

- Nada de Charlie... Acabo de saber que fiz uma viagem sob falsos pretextos, quero saber o que a minha garotinha esta aprontando.

O "minha garotinha" garantiu um sorriso em meus lábios.  
Charlie não era policial à toa e já imaginava o que tínhamos planejado.

- Bem pai, nós fazíamos questão de vocês estivessem presentes em nosso casamento que será amanhã em uma das praias.

- Que maravilha, Bella. – Sue abraçou meu anjo sorridente.

Restou a mim, ficar sobre o escrutínio de Charlie, que parecia analisar profundamente a informação que havia recebido.

- Então, você finalmente irá casar com a minha garotinha, como manda o figurino? Preciso cumprimenta-lo por dobrar essa cabeça dura.

Eu tive que rir depois disso.  
- Ela finalmente aceitou casar-se comigo, então eu não poderia lhe dar tempo para reconsiderar.

- Muito esperto da sua parte, garoto.

_**Bella PDV**_

Foi ótimo observar nossos familiares interagindo durante o jantar.  
Agora, todos já haviam de recolhido a seus quartos para estarem dispostos para dia seguinte.

- Está pensando em quê? – Edward sussurrou, sem deixar de acariciar meus cabelos.

Estávamos em nosso quarto e eu mantinha minha cabeça apoiada em seu peitoral.

- Em como nossa família fica bonita reunida.

- Eu concordo. Parece uma daquelas fotografias antigas. – ele manteve o tom de sussurro – Você está assustada com amanhã?

- Não... Estou ansiosa e talvez um pouco nervosa... Mas, assustada não. – eu fui sincera.

- Eu estou ansioso também. Mal posso esperar para torná-la a minha senhora Cullen. – poderia jurar que havia um sorriso em seus lábios.

- O que você achou da reação deles quando chegaram? – eu mudei o rumo da conversa.

- Todos ficaram felizes por nós, até mesmo o Chefe Swan, que eu pensei que iria tentar me esganar, pareceu bastante satisfeito com a noticia. – ele fez uma breve pausa – Mas, eu achei a reação da sua mãe um pouco estranha.

- Não ligue para Renné. Ela apenas desenvolveu certo receio em relação a casamentos, – eu o tranquilizei – mas também está feliz por nós, com certeza.

Renné sempre me atormentara com esse assunto, o que tornou bastante surpreendente o fato dela ter se casado novamente. Mas, ela sempre se defendia dizendo que estava mais madura e que dessa vez sabia o que estava fazendo.  
Bem, eu esperava que ela estivesse feliz por nós, porque iríamos nos casar no dia seguinte, independente da opinião dela.

Depois disso teríamos quase uma semana de lua de mel, antes de voltarmos para as festividades de Ações de Graças.  
Nossos familiares ficariam conosco na ilha apenas por dois dias.

- Agora, vamos dormir. – Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça – Se você acordar com olheiras amanhã, ficará viúva antes de casar porque a Alice irá me matar.

_[...]_

Alice, Rose e Renné não paravam de tagarelar ao meu redor, apenas Esme e Sue estavam mais contidas.  
Meu casamento seria uma cerimônia simples na praia, mas isso não seria suficiente para detê-las.

As cinco haviam tomado para si a responsabilidade de arrumar meu cabelo e maquiagem, até mesmo meu buque entrou em discussão, sem esquecer, é claro, do lingerie que eu usaria na noite de núpcias.

Meu vestido era simples: um tecido branco perolado sem alças e levemente rodado até os joelhos, coberto por uma renda branca bem trabalhada no estilo mullet até os pés. Minha cintura seria marcada por um cinto prateado fino, que combinava com as rasteirinhas que eu havia escolhido.

Rose arrumou meus cabelos em uma trança desfiada decorada com lírios brancos e azuis, e Alice fez uma maquiagem leve nessas mesmas cores. Esme e Sue haviam feito sua mágica, confeccionando um buque de tulipas azuis, no lugar do de rosas, que eu havia escolhido antes. Renné apenas opinava em tudo, assim como eu.

O resultado mais parecia como um sonho.  
Eu estava pronta para o momento mais maravilhoso da minha vida.

Claro, que as demais mulheres da família também estavam maravilhosamente preparadas para a ocasião.

Rose usava um vestido justo vermelho até os joelhos, o decote era pronunciado e ele possuía aberturas laterais no tronco adornadas com enfeites dourados, suas rasteirinhas vermelhas tinham tiras amarradas em seus tornozelos. Os lindos cabelos loiros estavam soltos e esvoaçantes.

Alice usava um vestido soltinho rosa com as alças fazendo um trançado bonito em suas costas e usava delicados chinelos brancos. Ela havia feito cachos delicados em seus cabelos, ao invés do espetado usual.

O vestido de Esme era um longo leve em degrade verde e ela também optou por rasteirinhas verdes. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque francês baixo.

Sue usava um vestido kimono lilás com a faixa roxa, suas rasteirinhas eram simples na cor da faixa. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em uma trança embutida e ela tinha adornado com uma flor arroxeada.

E Renné estava com um vestido de tecido leve estilo envelope amarelo, longo e sem mangas, calçava chinelos na mesma cor, mas sei que estaria descalça se não acreditasse que seria a única. Seus cabelos estavam em um coque francês lateral, enfatizando a franja que ela cortara recentemente.

Nós seguimos de jipe até o local onde seria realizada a cerimônia, era uma praia mais afastada, linda e quase deserta.  
O juiz já nos aguardava, assim como todos os homens da família.

Havia sido montado uma espécie de altar em meio a areia, quatro vigas de madeira enfeitadas com flores brancas e azuis, com um tecido fino branco servindo como cobertura e uma mesa coberta por uma renda e flores.  
Marcando o caminho que eu percorreria haviam folhas de um verde vivido.

Edward estava de branco como havíamos combinado; calças leves, camisa e chinelos. Ele parecia altamente ansioso.  
Os demais seguiam a mesma moda, com calças em um tom de creme e camisas em tons suaves das cores dos vestidos de seus pares.

Todos tomaram seus lugares e Charlie me acompanhou até Edward como manda o figurino. Ele tinha um sorriso bastante satisfeito no rosto ao exigir que meu futuro marido cuidasse bem de mim.

Tudo estava maravilhoso e era um cenário espetacular, mas apenas Edward captava minha atenção durante toda a cerimônia.

_**Edward PDV**_

Era o nosso momento.  
Aquele que marcaria para sempre minha vida, de um modo mágico e maravilhoso.

Bella estava perfeita e mais do que nunca parecia um anjo.  
Era até mesmo um pouco difícil me concentrar nas palavras do juiz, enquanto a observava, mas eu o fazia por saber a importância daquele momento.

Nós optamos por pronunciar os votos tradicionais, pois nossas ações falavam mais do que quaisquer palavras que poderíamos escolher.  
Havíamos tornado algo inesperado em uma linda historia de amor, havíamos vencido todos os obstáculos e agora estaríamos juntos.

Enquanto a beijava e sentia as pétalas de flores que nossos familiares jogavam em nós, não podia parar de pensar na maravilha daquele momento.

Estávamos selando o inicio de uma nova fase de nossas vidas, um compromisso ainda mais forte com nosso amor e com nossa felicidade.

*****FIM*****

**N/A:... E corta! Essa valeu!**

**É isso, galera. Espero que tenham gostado do final.  
Ainda teremos um epilogo, mas o fim mesmo está neste capitulo.  
**_** (Ao menos, se o mundo acabar mesmo, vocês terão lido o final... Rsrsrsrs! Desculpem, não resisti) **_

**Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic, que me aguentaram e tiveram paciência com minha falta de tempo. Vocês são mais que demais e fizeram valer cada momento dedicado a Inesperado.  
E não deixem de comentar esse capitulo, quero saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Falando de mim... Junto com esse, postarei o primeiro capitulo da minha próxima fic: Le Prophétie. Será um fic da Irmandade da Adaga Negra e eu convido a todos a darem uma olhada.**

**Ela será postada apenas no Nyah, porque, de acordo com o que eu vi, essa categoria ainda não foi anexada ao fanfiction.  
O que significa que eu me afastarei um pouquinho do site, mas quem quiser me encontrar é só procurar por Aline Black no Nyah.**

**Bem, eu acho que é só.  
Volto com o epilogo assim que possível.  
Bjos e sorrisos.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Theslenn Urils: **__A pergunta é: quem não ama? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo e do pedido._

_**Jeh Paixao: **__Menina, meus parabéns por ter sobrevivido ao pesadelo TCC e por ter conseguido o feito em dois meses. Tem muita gente que é "abduzida" por mais tempo. E fico feliz que Inesperado tenha te alegrado.  
Adorei saber que você gostou da despedida da Alice, confesso que tive receio da reação que ela causaria. O Edward ao piano foi uma obrigação para mim, pois eu amo esses momentos fraternais.  
Eu também babei no pedido de casamento, nem acreditei que fui capaz de escrevê-lo. E é mesmo uma pena que os homens tenham abandonado o romantismo hoje em dia.  
O epilogo é certeza agora, é só aguardar. Bjos e até mais._

_**Annacaroll: **__Que legal que você gostou da despedida, eu achei que seria algo possível para eles planejarem juntos. Espero que você goste do capitulo final também._

_**Jana Mi: **__Eu concordo que o amor de Edward e Bella não precise de grandes planos e foi com base nisso que pensei no pedido e no casamento. Fico feliz que tenha gostado._

_**Adelia: **__Eu me esforço para responder aos reviews, porque o apoio de vocês é muito importante. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do Edward todo romântico, eu também o acho apaixonante.  
Recomendar fics é um negocio complicado... Na verdade, eu não tenho lido muito, principalmente por aqui, mas se você acessar o Nyah, posso recomendar "O Senador" da ju beija flor e "Um beijo muda tudo" da Michelly Cullen Mars._

_**Amanda-twilight: **__Seja bem vinda a Inesperado. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic.  
E não pare de escrever não. O inicio é sempre mais complicado mesmo por uma infinidade de fatores, mas a pratica facilita bastante e você sempre poderá contar com os leitores para te incentivar._

**Bem, eu fico por aqui...  
Bjos.**


	38. Para sempre

**Disclaimer:**Twilight não me pertence.

**XXXVI. Para sempre**

_**Bella PDV**_

As crianças estavam em polvorosa naquela manhã de Natal.  
Finalmente havíamos conseguido reunir toda a família na ilha Esme durante um feriado e tudo era uma enorme festa.

Foi difícil conter todos durante o café da manhã, mas não houve discussão com Esme: presentes apenas depois de todos tomarem café da manhã educadamente e escovarem os dentes.  
Ficamos impressionados, porque foi a primeira vez que ela não cedeu.

Meu príncipe Anthony estava com sete anos e em sua ânsia de querer ser adulto, fingiu muito mal concordar plenamente com a medida da avó durante todo o café da manhã, espelhando os gestos do pai ao comer.  
E, graças aos céus, a minha princesinha Elizabeth, com apenas dois anos e meio, era muito nova para fazer drama por esse assunto.

Camile, a filha de seis anos de Alice e Jasper, sustentava um bico enorme pelo atraso em abrir seus presentes. Aquela parecia ter herdado da mãe todo o desejo de comprar e por coisas novas.  
Jasper era o único que conseguia colocar freios na ferinha.

Vivian e Vanessa, as gêmeas de sete anos de Rose e Emmett, comiam tranquilas após uma olhada poderosa da mãe.  
Mas, o mesmo não acontecia com Mattew, de cinco anos, que parecia tão desolado quanto seu pai em atrasar a diversão. Aquele lá era absurdamente parecido com o pai.

Claire, de cinco anos, também estava bastante comportada, sentada ao lado de sua mãe.  
Era o primeiro Natal que conseguíamos reunir Leah e Embry, porque normalmente eles passavam o dia de Ação de Graças conosco e Natal com a família dele.

Quinn, o filho de sete anos de Seth e Mellany, parecia estar com formigas em suas roupas de tanto que se remexia na cadeira.  
Seu rosto era a imagem da aflição, revelando sua vontade de abrir os presentes.

O momento em que foi dada a largada para que eles corressem para os presentes foi épico. Ainda bem que, sabiamente, Carlisle já estava com a câmera a postos.

As crianças correram para a arvore, junto com Emmett, Embry e Seth, que pareciam ter voltado a ser crianças também.  
Edward acompanhou de perto com nossa princesa no colo com medo de que ela se machucasse na confusão que havia se formado sob a arvore.

Todos os avós babões, incluindo Phill que se sentia avô, Jasper e Leah se mantiveram próximos para evitar quaisquer confusões que não fossem benéficas.  
Mas, tínhamos sorte, as crianças estavam afoitas por seus presentes, porem isso não as impedia de ajudar uns aos outros a encontrarem os próprios.

A arvore ficava em uma sala de estar no estilo varanda, que Esme havia projetado pessoalmente. Era altamente aconchegante e acolhedora, mas ainda nos possibilitava uma bela visão do mar e a brisa marítima também chegava a nós.  
Havia uma parede de vidro que era fechada tarde da noite ou quando julgávamos necessário, o que não era o caso agora.

Eu decidi não participar tão ativamente daquele momento e me sentei no sofá, dividindo minha atenção entre a bagunça familiar e a paisagem magnífica que nos cercava.  
Se fosse necessário, eu sabia que meus filhos correriam para mim. Mas, eles estavam em boas mãos, além do pai, podiam contar com as pessoas que mais os amavam.

Alice sentou-se pesadamente ao meu lado.  
A barriga de cinco meses parecia grande demais para o tamanho dela e ela parecia sempre cansada.

- Eu juro que esse será meu ultimo filho. – ela comentou – Essa barriga esta acabando com minhas costas.

- Lembro-me de outra Cullen dizer a mesma coisa. – eu comentei sorrindo para ela.

- Acho que essa é a minha deixa. – Rose se juntou a nós, após colocar uma jarra de chá gelado e alguns copos na mesinha a nossa frente. – Eu sei que disse isso, mas jamais me arrependeria do meu Matt.

- Esse é ponto. Nessa época, você tinha apenas as gêmeas, faltava um menino para completar o quadro. – o ar de sabe-tudo de Alice não havia mudado com o passar dos anos – Eu já tenho a minha bonequinha, agora com esse rapagão aqui - ela acariciou sua barriga – estarei mais do que satisfeita.

- Eu também acho um belo quadro. Edward e eu estamos satisfeitos com Tony e Liz, sentimos que nossa família já está completa. – eu apoiei.

- Sei que podemos dizer o mesmo. – Rose sorriu.

Era verdade, nossa família estava completa e feliz.  
O cenário desse dia comprovava isso, as crianças abrindo seus presentes sorridentes, enquanto os adultos os olhavam de um modo bastante próximo de adoração.

_[...]_

Eu resolvi sair do banho, porque já estava lá há muito tempo.

As crianças ainda estavam com Carlisle e Esme na ilha. Os dois haviam tirado esse período para descansar com os netos.  
Eu achava um pouco difícil eles descansarem com seis crianças, mas jamais iria reclamar.

Neste ano, Edward estava ajudando no hospital, pois um amigo acabava de ser pai, e eu ainda tinha dois eventos programados com autores.  
Estaríamos livres apenas no ano novo, portanto as crianças iriam aproveitar melhor esses dias na ilha do que conosco.

Eu me espantei quando cheguei ao quarto.  
As luzes estavam apagadas e havia velas e flores espalhadas por todo lado e eu podia ouvir uma musica suave ao fundo.

Andei até o meio do quarto ainda absorvendo a imagem e não me surpreendi ao sentir as mãos de meu marido em meus ombros.

- O que achou? – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – Pensei em termos nossa comemoração particular, antes de eu precisar dividi-la com a família.

- Eu acho uma ótima ideia.

Edward me virou e começamos a dançar de acordo som suave que preenchia o quarto. Nossos corpos ainda se encaixavam da mesma maneira quase mágica.  
Ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom e eu estava protegida apenas pela toalha de banho.

Era incrível como, mesmo depois de anos, ainda mantínhamos nossa química intacta.  
Minha mãe havia me atormentado quando era mais nova com a historia de que após algum tempo os casamentos caíam no marasmo e a paixão se perdia.  
Hoje, eu já sabia que ela não poderia estar mais enganada a respeito disso, minha química com Edward, nossa paixão, parecia aumentar e se fortalecer com o passar dos anos.

- Sabe que eu sonhei com momentos como esse durante toda minha vida? – Edward confessou de modo sussurrante - Eu observava meus pais se amando mais e mais com o passar dos anos e sonhava em viver algo assim com você. Eu tenho sorte de estar aqui, são poucos que alcançam seus sonhos.

- Eu é que tenho sorte de estar com você. – eu beijei seu queixo – Meu marido maravilhoso, forte, generoso, doce e apaixonado.

- Ele não seria tudo isso, se não fosse casado com uma mulher maravilhosa, doce, compreensiva e incrivelmente sexy.

- Isso seria uma cantada, dr. Cullen? – eu o encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Depende... Está dando certo, sra. Cullen? – ele sorriu daquele modo que ainda fazia minhas pernas se tornarem gelatina.

- Ainda não, mas você está no caminho certo, com certeza.

- Apenas no caminho certo, é? – ele tinha um sorriso perverso em seus lábios – Então acho melhor eu acelerar as coisas.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar no que ele faria, Edward me tomou em seus braços e me levou até a cama, posicionando seu corpo sobre o meu.

- Acho que está indo rápido demais, dr. Cullen. – eu disse tentando manter o fôlego.

- Sabe como é, sra. Cullen... Eu sou melhor nas ações, do que nas palavras. – ele disse mordiscando meu pescoço – Mas, tenha certeza de que você não sairá decepcionada.

- Você nunca me decepciona. – eu não falava apenas desse momento.

- É um dos meus objetivos na vida.

Edward deu fim a nossa conversa com um beijo abrasador, me impedindo de me concentrar em qualquer coisa além de seu toque.  
Ele acariciou meu corpo, enquanto me livrava da toalha que me envolvia e eu me dediquei a acariciar seu peitoral, ao qual tinha livre acesso.

- Não sei como você consegue ficar a cada dia mais gostosa. – ele sussurrou antes de abocanhar um de meus seios.

Gemer era a única coisa que eu podia fazer.  
Eu sempre tive certeza de que Edward conhecia meu corpo melhor do que eu mesma, mas ele parece viver para provar que podia me provocar novas sensações mais prazerosas que as anteriores.

Edward tomou seu tempo acariciando meu corpo com seus lábios.  
Ele estava completamente no controle e eu sabia que qualquer tentativa minha de acelerar as coisas faria apenas com que ele prolongasse a tortura. Então, me concentrei em sentir seus beijos e leves mordidas ao longo de meu corpo.

- Edward... por favor...

- Eu adoro quando você geme meu nome e suplica por mim. – ele beijou meus lábios com fome e apenas nesse momento eu percebi que ele já havia se livrado de sua calça. - Me deixa completamente louco.

- Então... É por isso... que você sempre me faz suplicar? – eu aos poucos recuperava o fôlego.

- Eu não a faço suplicar sempre, anjo. Algumas vezes eu sou bem bonzinho. – ele me beijou novamente ao mesmo momento em que deslizava para meu interior – Incrível como os anos passam e você continua apertada. Delicia.

Eu me derreti ainda mais, se isso era possível.  
Havia uma nota mais sensual quando Edward resolvia ser vocal sem freios. Eu amava quando ele falava comigo delicadamente, mas ele falando sujo conseguia ser ainda melhor.

Ele iniciou os movimentos dentro de mim e logo atingiu um ritmo frenético.  
Eu ainda não conseguiria descrever as sensações maravilhosas que Edward me provocava.

À medida que o ritmo ficava mais intenso, eu envolvi os quadris de Edward com minhas pernas fazendo com que ele fosse ainda mais fundo em meu interior e arrancando gemidos altos de nós dois.  
Minhas unhas estavam cravadas em suas costas e eu tinha absoluta certeza de que ele terminaria com muitos arranhões.

Embalada pelos movimentos dele, eu mais uma vez fui transportada para aquele mundo onde existia apenas ele, eu e o prazer. Edward me acompanhou nessa viagem e no ápice nos gritamos o nome um do outro.

- Eu te amo demais, minha Bella. - ele sussurrou ofegante contra meu pescoço.

- Eu também te amo, amor. - eu acariciei levemente o cabelo dele.

Ele olhou em meus olhos atentamente.  
- E pensar que precisamos da coragem de alguns drinques para ficarmos realmente juntos pela primeira vez.

Não era a primeira vez que falávamos sobre isso e sempre concordávamos que havíamos começado de uma maneira um pouco inesperada.  
- Acho que ambos temíamos perder nossa amizade, que era valorosa demais. Nós eramos bons amigos, os melhores.

- Nós ainda somos bons juntos. – ele deitou na cama e me puxou, unindo nossos corpos. – Muito bons.

- Somos mesmo... e continuaremos assim para sempre.

**N/A: Bem, amores, esse foi o epilogo.  
Espero que tenham gostado do meu presente de Natal para vocês.  
Essa é realmente nossa despedida de Inesperado e eu aproveito para agradecer novamente a todos os leitores da fic por sua paciência ao prestigiar, acompanhar e aguardar por minhas atualizações. Vocês são nota 1000!**

**Como eu já disse, estou dando um tempo de fanfics de Twilight e por consequência um tempo do fanfiction também. Mas, para quem tiver interesse, no Nyah Brasil eu tenho uma fic da Irmandade da Adaga Negra em andamento, basta procurar pelo perfil de Aline Black.**

**Então, é isso. Eu não queria me despedir de vocês, mas chegou a hora.  
Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Todo. Tudo do melhor para vocês.  
Bjos e sorrisos. Até a próxima oportunidade.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Theslenn Urils: **__fico feliz que tenha gostado da ideia do casamento deles. _

_**Jeh Paixão:**__ Parabéns pela sua aprovação. Eu realmente tiro o chapéu para você, pois exatas são o meu calcanhar de Aquiles e eu aprendi ao venerar quem tem competência nesse tipo de matéria.  
Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do casamento dos dois e entendido a essência deste momento. Espero que tenha gostado do epilogo também. Bjinhos._

_**Josiany Cullen:**__ É a fic realmente acabou... Felizmente ou Infelizmente. (eu ainda não decidi) Fico feliz que você tenha amado os capítulos. E como você pode ver, Edward e Bella tiveram um casal de filhos como prova viva do amor deles._

**É isso.  
Bjos e sorrisos.**


End file.
